


Ashen Blight and Burning Embers

by LaserDragon



Series: Ashen Tales [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crimson Flower Route, Demon AU, Demon My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 126,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserDragon/pseuds/LaserDragon
Summary: It wasn't often Edelgard did something on a whim. When she does it typically turns out to be a waste of time at worst. Though usually her rare moments of impulsiveness don't involve summoning a demon. All for a foolish desire that had been plaguing her mind recently. Yet even more strangely she's starting to think it may have been the best decision she's ever made.AkaEdelgard: I don't often do things on a whim but when I do I summon a demon from Hell





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the metal bit into her palm and her blood dripped onto the stone she regretted it. Edelgard didn’t come to the mausoleum often enough to be familiar with the ins and outs of the place but she still thinks it feels different somehow. It feels far colder than it should even with only the faint glow of candles struggling to ward away the shadows. An ominous aura filled the room, the air charged in a way words can’t possibly describe.

This was- is a bad idea. A stupid, childish whim that her brain refused to let go of the moment the idea originally came to mind. An errant thought that should have remained as just that. Instead it saw fit to rear its ugly head whenever her mind wasn’t occupied. A constant flow of what ifs. Until finally the imperial princess decided to give in. Edelgard figured she could try it and when nothing happened her brain would finally let that stupid _ stupid _thought go.

Instead a dark air swelled around her in a thick mist. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the thin hairs on her arm stood on end. Edelgard clenched her uninjured hand in an attempt to keep her fingers from shaking. 

The Church of Seiros often warns their followers about them, the creatures who slither in the dark. Monsters shaped like men that are far too twisted and malicious to have been a creation of the Goddess. Creatures with claws that cut just as easily as steel, with fangs built to rip apart flesh. What the priests failed to mention is how beautiful a demon could be.

Messy, pale hair riding just past her shoulders. Eyes a similar shade staring down at Edelgard, pupils shaped with a cat-like slit. The curved horns protruding from the side of her head perfectly frames her soft yet handsome features. She stands almost a head taller than Edelgard with a lithe, muscular frame. The way her expression lay completely devoid of any emotion gave her an almost doll-like feel. Rather than a demon from the darkest pits of Hell Edelgard feels like she’s standing before a creature straight from a fairytale.

“Good evening your highness.” Even the demon’s voice, which is just as blank as her expression, is enchanting. No wonder people so easily fall into temptation when approached by a demon.

All nervousness fades from Edelgard upon hearing that title. Years of training had taught the princess to appear completely calm no matter the situation. Even in the face of a supernatural being the instincts drilled into her still kick in. Besides showing weakness is one of the worst things a person could possibly do in front of a demon.

“I didn’t know demons keep track of the identity of the imperial family.” Edelgard internally let out a sigh of relief. She’d managed to keep her voice steady without an ounce of hesitation.

“Not really.” The demon reaches out, grabbing Edelgard’s wrist. The princess’s breath caught in her throat as her heart started picking up speed. The demon lightly brushes her thumb over the cut on her palm, far more gently than she would’ve expected. “Royal blood has a certain tang to it.”

Edelgard quickly pulls her hand away, bringing it up to her chest. The demon blinks slowly at the sudden action. After stalling for a moment she looks down at her still outstretched hand. More specifically at the red liquid staining her fingertip. The demon brings her thumb up to her lips to lick it off. Edelgard’s face grows warm as she watches how her tongue drags across her finger.

Edelgard looks away just as she feels the demon’s eyes lock onto her. She feels so small under the older woman’s scrutiny. It doesn’t help that she can’t read the demon at all. Does she look down and see nothing but a child or her next prey that she can’t wait to devour? The idea of the latter brings a shiver down Edelgard’s spine.

Pushing aside those distracting thoughts, Edelgard wraps her palm with the bandages she’d specifically stuck in her pocket for this purpose. Once they are tightly secured she wastes no time putting her glove back on. A sense of relief washing over her now that the marred skin is no longer exposed. If the demon had noticed the scars she did not show it.

“So what do you want from me?” With those words alone Edelgard felt her blood run cold.

This is bad. She’d been so caught up in the mystique of standing before someone so otherworldly that it completely slipped her mind that this demon would be expecting her to request something. The only reason Edelgard had allowed herself to indulge in the thought of bringing forth one of these unholy beasts is because she had been so convinced it wouldn’t work. That once she tried and failed her mind could finally let go of this stupid childish fantasy. Now that a demon is actually standing before her what in goddess’s name is she supposed to do? There’s no way she can seriously ask one for _ that _. It’s not like she can tell the demon to leave either.

The cogs in Edelgard’s mind falter in her panic. Getting stuck and refusing to turn properly. She has to ask for something. Something that won’t come back to bite her in the future. The silence stretches on for far too long, heavier in the air than the remnants of the unholy ritual.

The demon patiently waits for an answer. It’s fairly common for the people who summon her to be nervous. On the contrary it’d be stranger if they weren’t. Standing before an apex predator can be a jarring experience, especially for one so young. However when it becomes clear the princess isn’t going to speak up anytime soon she feels herself become restless. Within the young woman is a whirlwind of poorly concealed negativity that goes beyond simple nervousness. She refuses to look directly at the demon with her pretty lilac eyes- Oh that’s it. The wish on the tip of her tongue too embarrassing for her to be able to speak it out loud.

Edelgard sharply inhales when she feels the demon’s calloused hands cup her cheeks. She hadn’t even notice the other stepping closer to her until that moment. The princess quickly becomes lost in a vibrant sea of green. So entranced by how the demon’s eyes give off a faint glow that she fails to fully register the soft spoken words that vaguely sound like an “excuse me”.

There’s an unnatural tug in her chest. Something picking at the edges of her very being. A ghostly touch that doesn’t feel real. It isn’t until the demon pulls away that Edelgard remembers to breathe.

“You want a companion?” The demon pronounces each vowel carefully. A hint of surprise and curiosity cracking through her stoicism.

“A companion can mean a lot of things.” Edelgard is quick to snap. Her own expression set in stone.

“Then let’s say a friend.” The tips of her ears burn upon hearing the foolish wish aloud. It sounds even more ridiculous outloud than in her head. 

If there was ever a moment that perfectly describes wanting to die of embarrassment now is it. Yet instead of mocking her the demon only stares, completely mystified. The lack of any judgment helps ease the shame coursing through her.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Edelgard’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the acceptance.

Before she has a chance to fully process the fact that a demon just agreed to be her _ friend _the other woman lowers herself in a slight bow. With one hand behind her back she extends the other in a silent invitation. Without really thinking about it Edelgard places her palm on top of the demon’s.

The moment the contact is made an ethereal energy lights up around them. It’s a sensation similar to the discharge of magic with a darker undertone to it. Once again she felt that same strange prodding in her chest. Electricity flew between their joined fingers as the demon began to speak.

“I, Byleth Eisner, swear to stay by your side until the day you die. To stay loyal to you no matter the path you walk. In exchange for this your eternal soul will be mine upon your death. Do you accept these terms?”

The tugging against her chest increases though it isn’t uncomfortable. Rather than that Edelgard finds herself caught by the look in the demon’s- in Byleth’s eyes. There’s just something about her gaze that leaves the princess breathless.

“And I, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, accept these terms.” The words come to her naturally as though they’d been engraved into her very soul. “My soul is yours to take when my life comes to an end.”

When Byleth rises back to her full height the demon’s otherworldly beauty hits her at full force. A sensual allure that no mortal could ever possess. When their hands untangle the magical high vanishes as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind only the cold murkiness of the mausoleum.

A contract has been made but nothing had changed. Edelgard feels exactly the same as she had before their vows.

“Well that was quite anticlimactic.” The princess flexes her fingers while she speaks. Half tempted to take her glove off to see if some sort of mark had been left behind.

“Something like a blood oath is over the top for a contract as simple as this.” There’s a brief pause before Byleth continues. “Unless you want to?”

“No, this is fine. It’s just that the texts I read always made this out to be such a dramatic event.” 

“Humans always exaggerate everything about my kind.” Surprisingly the demon frowns slightly in what she thinks is supposed to be annoyance. It comes out looking more like a pout than anything else. The word cute comes to mind.

Edelgard mentally slaps herself for that. Calling a demon of all things cute. What is wrong with her? There’s nothing cute about a creature that could snap her neck with little to no effort.

Regardless Byleth’s stoic mask returns with her eyes narrowed at the door. She tilts her head, listening for something Edelgard cannot hear. Whatever it is has the demon alert.

“Someone is calling for you.” A groan is the only response she gets.

The princess had been hoping no one would notice her sudden disappearance. In fact she specifically chose to do this later in the day because then people would be less likely to need her for something. If Edelgard ignores whoever it is for too long they’ll stir up a ruckus, on the other hand she can’t just leave either. The people who clean the mausoleum of the imperial family will certainly notice the suspiciously positioned candles as well as the blood. Knowing exactly what she is thinking the demon speaks up.

“Go on, I’ll clean up this mess.” This time it is Edelgard’s turn to frown.

“I would not want to impose.” It’s only right that she cleans up a mess she herself created. Plus the thought of a demon cleaning up after her summoner like a common house maid is just ridiculous.

“It would be bad for me too if people think you’ve been kidnapped or something. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

Edelgard wants to reject but could not come up with any sort of counter argument. With nothing else to be done she did as she was told. The demon’s gaze stays trained on her back until the door shuts behind her.

For the rest of the night she waits for Byleth to appear again. Pacing the length of her room, her palm stinging. Time ticks by at a snail's pace. It isn’t until Edelgard lays on her bed with a sigh that she realizes how exhausted she is. When sleep overtakes her it’s with the phantom touch of gentle hands still fresh in her mind.

\---------

The stiffness of having fallen asleep without changing into her nightdress is the first thing Edelgard notices upon awakening. At first this fact confuses her until the events of last night hit her in a dream-like haze. It’s enough to make the usual morning exhaustion vanish from her. 

It didn’t feel real. Everything is exactly as it was before she’d offered up her soul to a literal devil. The disconnect makes her wonder if it had just been a lucid dream instead of reality. Then her palm stings when she tries to close her hand. The now bloodied bandage acting as physical proof of what had transpired. It’s with hesitance that she frees the wound from it’s binding. It had stopped bleeding some time during the night, leaving a thin line of raw skin across the center of her palm.

Though it isn’t bleeding anymore the cut hurts. The smallest movement send a spike of pain through the damaged skin. At least she had the sense to not use her dominant hand. Edelgard will have to be careful not to let her discomfort show. She doesn’t even know how she’d explain away the injury to any prying eyes. Other than the pain in her hand the morning goes by as if it were any other. The uncanny normality of it is enough to make her wonder if she’d somehow cut her hand and wrapped it while unconscious. It was starting to sound like a more reasonable explanation then having summoned a demon that’s noticeably absent.

That changes the moment she steps out of the dining room after having eaten breakfast. Her hair stands on end, the distinct feeling of being watched threatening to consume her. Edelgard quickly shakes off any outward signs of having noticed the shadowy gaze. She walks down the halls passing by servants and listening for another pair of footsteps beside her own. There are none that sound as though they are following her.

Soon a familiar face comes into view. Edelgard allows herself to lower her guard as her right hand falls into step beside her. A potential assailant is far less likely to attack when someone is with her. Hubert looks down at the much shorter princess with a distinct crease in his brow. Edelgard can hear his nagging even before he opens his mouth.

“Where did you disappear to last night?” She knew he would hear about the small scare some of the servants had when she couldn’t be found. The man has eyes and ears everywhere within the palace.

“Good morning to you too.” Edelgard responds with feigned annoyance.

“Yes, good morning. Now please answer the question.”

As much as Edelgard values his unquestionable loyalty to her, Hubert’s tendency to act like an overbearing mother at times is one of the few faults she can name. Honestly she hadn’t even been hiding away for that long.

“It it so wrong of me to want a moment to myself where no one will bother me?” Honestly she wasn’t even gone that long.

“Of course not your highness. However you never know someone with ill intent will appear.”

The invisible eyes till bored down at her, far more heavily than Hubert’s worried annoyance. The princess refuses to give in to the desire to turn in the direction she can feel it coming from. 

“I know. Next time I’ll be sure to warn you ahead of time.” The response doesn’t satisfy him. She can see it in the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It's still more than enough to placate the broody mage enough that he drops it.

The day continues on like any other. Edelgard is able to begin the days work of settling petty disputes and putting up false smiles before whatever lord decides to approach her that day. Not a single sign of any demons to be found. After a while she’s even able to brush aside the lingering gaze as a figment of her imagination.

The day carries one while the night before becomes nothing more than a shallow dream. The soreness in her palm refusing to let her forget completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Yo, this chapter has been reworked. Added a few extra details here and there but otherwise mostly just reworded what was already there. Also here's some sexy fanart someone made https://twitter.com/desirulz123/status/1163149218850181121?s=21
> 
> Thank you for reading this humble story of mine, my fellow scrubs. I'd say it's about time for all the fancy AU fics to start popping up around now. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen anyone else do a fic with DemonByleth yet considering how popular that theory was for awhile. Then again I haven't gone through every 3H fic so maybe I just missed it. Anyways this story was inspired by the following writing prompt:
> 
> "Lonely Person sells their soul to Satan to be their friend. And Satan just rolls with it until he realizes he genuinely likes them."
> 
> Well It's a bit more detailed then that but spoilers! If any of y'all want to try your own hand at this prompt too don't hold yourselves back on my account. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The events of last night had most certainly not been a dream. If the burn in her hand was not enough to convince Edelgard to come to terms with this fact, then the very beast she had called upon leapt at the chance to remind her.

The princess had stepped into the Imperial Palace’s library to fetch a few documents. The private space is home to all sorts of tomes from fictional tales to history books. Though few people tended to occupy the rather spacious room at any given time. Typically whoever needs something from the shelves will just grab whatever it is they came for and leave immediately instead of lingering in the room.

Thanks to that Edelgard found herself completely alone at the moment. Hubert, who’d been quietly hovering behind her all day, had been practically dragged away by a servant that had been insistent that his presence was required. Even the ghostly gaze that had been stuck to her back saw fit to leave her be. The moment of silence is a welcome one. The sun hadn’t even begun to set and she already craves the comfort of her bed.

“This place is pretty stuffy.” The voice had appeared so suddenly, so out of the blue in the otherwise completely silent room that Edelgard jumped away from the sound. Her back slammed into the bookshelves with more force than necessary.

Byleth sat atop one of the tables scattered throughout the small library. Innocently sifting through a book she’d randomly plucked off the shelves as though she hadn’t just scared the princess half to death. The demon’s legs dangle back and forth a couple inches off the ground. Edelgard’s eyes are naturally drawn towards the child-like movement. With the proper lighting spread throughout the room Edelgard can now see the ink that paints her exposed thighs. Abstract patterns that dance down the entire length of Byleth’s lean legs. Eventually disappearing underneath her shorts. Edelgard forced her eyes up lest her mind begin to wonder to more unsavory places.

The demon is peeking at her charge over the cover of the book. A mischievous glimmer behind her otherwise reserved gaze. It reminds Edelgard of the way she’d seen a cat stare directly at one of the servants as it intentionally knocked a cup off a table.

“I would hardly consider a spacious library stuffy.” She would not scold the demon and give her the satisfaction of knowing she’d gotten under the princess’s skin.

“I was talking about the whole palace.” Byleth hopped down from her perch, carelessly tossing aside the now forgotten tome. She came up to stand beside Edelgard, skimming through the titles with feigned interest. “You summoned me because you want a friend, but you already have mister dark and brooding.”

That got a sigh out of Edelgard. Not because of the demon’s words but because many people have commented on how “close” she is to her retainer before. Ranging from innocent inquires to outright scandalous gossip. 

“Hubert isn’t my friend.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Edelgard immediately back tracked. “No that’s not right, he’s been with me since I was little but it’s not…”

It’s true that she and Hubert do have a close relationship, to the point where being considered mere friends feels obsolete. A trusted partner that has her back no matter the circumstances. Hubert is like family to her but there’s a distance between them. A wall built by forces beyond their control. Now how exactly to explain all of that?

“Not the kind of relationship you crave?” Byleth supplies.

“That’s one way to put it. I would consider him a friend but our relationship is strictly business before anything else. It makes talking to him difficult sometimes.” 

Even if the circumstances weren’t what they are it doesn’t change the fact that Hubert had basically been ordered by his father to be her friend. He’d been trained his whole life to act as the Edelgard’s bodyguard. When all is said and done he can never stand beside her as an equal. The role of a servant ingrained far too deeply into Hubert to allow that.

“So in other words he’s your scheming buddy.”

The princess paused at the sudden comment. That had been a joke, right? She couldn’t imagine it being anything else yet Byleth had said it so flatly. While Edelgard may not consider herself an expert on socializing she can at least say that she is good at reading people. Growing up in the courts where people have a habit of speaking in a roundabout way where you have to pick apart their words to find the true meaning will means one learns quickly. The demon gives away nothing in either her tone or expression. Like a statue that has its face set in stone. It’s honestly frustrating how impossible it is to read her.

“I’m sorry.” Byleth refused to meet Edelgard’s eye when she stared at her. Instead suddenly finding a particular grain of wood intensely fascinating.

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

_ Sorry for upsetting you.  _ Is what Byleth considers saying but decides to hold her tongue. 

Humans have never been thrilled by the fact that demons can feel their emotions, any explanations that it’s actually not as clean cut or as reliable as they think falling on deaf ears. Calling demons sensitivity to the moods of others “creepy” at best. In the worst case scenarios paranoia causes them to grossly blow it out of proportion.

“I’m just trying to understand the situation a little better.” Is what she eventually settles on.

It’s a poor answer, hell it’s not even an answer at all. Both of them know it. Still Byleth does bring up a good point. If the demon is going to be stuck here because of the childish whims of the future emperor than she deserves a proper explanation if nothing else.

“As the next emperor there are certain expectations placed on me. If I don’t meet those expectations flawlessly then people will take that as an invitation to undermine my authority. Even around my most trusted allies I have to wear a mask or risk having my authority stolen from me.”

Which is why Edelgard had thought to seek a demonic companion of all things in the first place. She just wants one person she doesn’t have to be the emperor around. Demons don’t care about money or political power. They have no reason to stab her in the back, metaphorically and literally. There’s nothing of significance they could gain from manipulating an imperial princess except maybe some entertainment. Who else could she be completely honest without worrying except with someone that has no ties to this realm?

“Sounds like politics are pretty stupid to me.”

There was something about the way Byleth had said that, with her straight face and serious tone. It made Edelgard laugh. The demon’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst. The sweet sound completely different from the sneering laughter she’s used to hearing. It brought forth a strange fluttery feeling in her chest that she can’t quite name.

“You- you’re right, politics are stupid.” The way Edelgard placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles didn’t help. If anything it made the unknown feeling worse.

The moment is interrupted by Edelgard making the mistake of trying to close her left hand. The sting that came with the movement caused a hiss to squeeze between her teeth.

“Are you alright?” The demon looks at her with eyes wide with concern. Lips ever so slightly tilted downwards in a slight pout.

“I’m fine. I just cut my hand a little too deeply yesterday.” She brings the hand in question up, an immaculate white glove hiding the bandages underneath.

Byleth runs the pads of her fingers over Edelgard’s palm. A featherlight touch that moves carefully as to not agitate the injury. The princess stands stock still while she does, unsure of how to react to the motion. She risks looking up at Byleth’s face to see the demon’s gaze trained onto her hand. There’s an odd intensity of  _ something  _ within that gaze. Though what exactly that something is Edelgard has no idea.

“I wish I could take your pain away.” Had Byleth’s voice always been this deep? No, surely it must be her imagination. “But demons can’t use healing magic.”

Of course that’s all Byleth had meant. It’s foolish to think she could’ve meant anything else. What else could she even have meant besides that? Edelgard isn’t given much time to dwell on it before the demon is tilting her head towards the door to the library. It isn’t until she takes her hand away that Edelgard realizes she’d been holding in her breath.

“Someone is coming.”

Edelgard doesn’t even have enough time to respond before she hears the door handle turning. A small spike of panic shoots through her as she turns to see it opening. If whoever it is sees Byleth then a sore hand will be the least of either of their worries.

A lanky young man around the same as Edelgard steps through the threshold. Linhardt walks towards the shelves on autopilot, a drawn out yawn spilling out from him. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the princess or the demon beside her yet. Edelgard turns back to Byleth only to see that the demon is no longer there. The sensation of being watched from the shadows returns in full force in her place.

On the other side of the room Linhardt finally notices the other occupant. He offers her a brief, curt wave.

“Good morning your highness.” Without even waiting for a response Linhardt returns to scanning through the shelves.

“I believe good afternoon is more appropriate at the moment.” Edelgard responds out of habit. It’s not polite to respond when someone greets you even if the person in question isn’t expecting a response.

“Oh I must’ve slept longer than I thought then.” Linhardt makes it clear through his clipped tone that he’s not interested in chatting right now. A sentiment Edelgard wholeheartedly agrees with at the moment. Her mind too occupied by other things to bring up the energy needed to scold him for oversleeping again.

As such the princess grabbed what she came here for before moving out into the hall without another word. Rather that’s what she would have done had her foot not bumped into something. The book Byleth had been skimming through laid open on the floor. Edelgard picked it up and placed it on the table the demon had been sitting on. The smooth cursive etched onto the cover drew her eye.  _ The Edge of Dawn _ it reads.

The invisible gaze follows her out into the hallway. As soon as the door clicks shut she faces the direction it’s coming from without hesitation. There’s not a single soul in sight. Edelgard narrows her eyes and the intrusive gaze vanishes. Satisfied she begins to walk away.

There’s a small tug on her sleeve from behind. Edelgard immediately whips around only for the feeling to disappear. She can’t stop the sigh that pours out of her chest.

“A little warning would’ve been nice.” Edelgard whispers, the hallway is empty but she’s not willing to take any risks. “I thought for sure we’d been discovered already.”

Were it not for how stoic Byleth is Edelgard might think she’d be laughing at the moment. Perhaps she is, in her own quiet and subtle way. Despite the near disaster that had just occurred the princess found herself smiling.

Edelgard continued her work for the day without any further interruptions. Not from other people or the demon that hides in her shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Also gave this one a touch up to, kinda had to actually with some of the changes I made to the first. Oh well, I'd say it turned out for the best.
> 
> I very nearly posted this chapter with Linhardt's name misspelled as "Lindhart". Whoops. Some of the names in this game are hard to remember the proper spelling for. If you guys ever notice me mess up like that you have full permission to yell at me via the comments.
> 
> Now then a fun fact about this chapter. It was actually going to originally be about twice as long as it is but I just felt the way Edelgard's pov ended was the perfect way to end the chapter. So I'm making what was originally going to be the second half of this chapter it's own instead. Thanks to that I also ended up finishing this chapter much quicker than I thought I would. Also quick psa: chapter length may or may not fluctuate wildly at times. Know that I will never post a chapter that's less than 1,000 words. On the other hand while I don't have an upper limit for a chapter being dubbed too long, I highly doubt I'll ever end up making one more than let's say 5,000 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the centuries Byleth has made contracts with more humans than she can count, far more than she cares to remember. In that time the demon had learned that the people willing to sell their soul to a devil can be split into two distinct categories: The arrogant and the hopeless. 

People of high position that believe their actions hold little to no consequence. Those that think their status grant them immunity to the dangers of the world. Those people also tend to fall victim to a demon’s tricks more often than not. Then there are those that have nothing left to lose. People who wish to claw their way out of the hole they’ve wound up in or simply wish to drag everyone else around them with them. Byleth never cared much for their plights, then again they typically don’t care much about her either. Regardless of where they fall on they scale to them she is nothing but a tool to aid them in their conquests. Conquests that more times than not involved getting blood on her hands because they couldn’t or wouldn’t do it themselves.

With Edelgard it’s different. What the Adrestian air seeks isn’t a sword to cut down her enemies but an anchor. Something to keep the roaring tempest of negativity inside her at bay. Edelgard wears her mask well when facing those that see her as little more than an annoyance. So much so she has no doubt she too would be fooled if not for her species ability to feel otherwise.

Though Byleth will also concede that a demon, especially not one such as herself, is exactly the kind of person Edelgard wants to act as her safety blanket. By all rights she should have refused the request. A demon that knows only war and death is unsuited for what the princess wants. 

Yet the princess had piqued her curiosity, something that hadn’t happened in a very _ very _long time. Why or how Byleth can’t say. All she knows for sure is that Edelgard had struck a chord within her. Those pretty little lilac eyes that looked up at her with more awe than fear had pulled her in. The monochrome haze that filled her days had been lifted by a lonely girl that never had a chance to act like the child she is. 

Was it pity that drew her in or something else entirely? Either way the fact is Byleth has accepted this job and she intends to fulfill it to the best of her ability.

Unfortunately even a contract as simple as this one has it’s complications. Being the next emperor of Adrestia means that Edelgard is a busy woman. When she’s not buried in paperwork she’s surrounded by noblemen with hardly a moment to herself. It doesn’t help that her gloomy retainer sees fit to follow her everywhere she goes. A constant shadow trailing behind her. The moments where Edelgard is alone during the day are practically nonexistent.

The few moments Byleth does get a chance to appear before her are more often than not cut short. Between the noblemen, the servants, and the knights the imperial palace is fairly crowded. It doesn’t help that everywhere except the throne room and people’s private quarters are essentially public space for its inhabitants.

This problem could be resolved if Byleth approaches Edelgard in her room but that is the one place Byleth refuses to step foot in. The princess deserves a space where she can be free from any prying eyes, including the demon’s. If Edelgard invites Byleth to her room than that would be a different story. The former has yet to bring up the idea while the latter is unwilling to do so. Before either of them had realized it nearly a month had passed.

In that time Byleth had started getting into the habit of exploring the palace whenever it became clear the princess would not be available that day. It’s a far more peaceful lifestyle than she’s used to. One where she can freely sit atop the roof and enjoy feeling the gentle warmth of the sun against her skin. Just below her is the knights training ground. Their grunts and clangs acting as a white noise as she lazes about. The calm is a welcome change of pace.

As the breeze brushes past her it brings with it a bitter scent, one that reminds Byleth of the realm her kind hails from. She immediately sits up straight. Encountering another demon around here was always an inevitability. A place like this stuffed to the brim with greed and corruption far too tempting. In fact Byleth has caught a faint whiff of other’s here and there before now but this is the first time they’ve gotten this close to her. Most know better than to draw her ire.

Byleth’s claws extend to their full length. Her fangs slip out from underneath her lips. Whatever reason this other demon has for approaching her, if it’s a fight they want they will sorely regret it.

Out of the shadows steps an agile figure. Red hair a stark contrast to her pale skin while three bladed tails sway behind her as a scorpions might. Kronya grinned at the younger demon with her usual sneer. Byleth allowed herself to relax upon seeing the familiar face.

The demon before her is a trickster not a fighter. Even if that weren’t the case she’s seen Byleth’s handiwork first hand enough times to know who would come out on top. One does not just challenge the Ashen Demon and expect to come out in one piece.

“So the Adrestian heir has managed to snatch our dear Ashen on a leash!” Kronya plops down beside her. There’s an odd stillness to her that’s unusual for the typically energetic redhead. “It’s all anyone’s been talking about lately.” 

The only response she gets is a sharp exhale. Of course Kronya came here looking for information. If there’s one thing demons love more than blood it’s gossip. The Ashen just so happens to be a popular topic since that title became well known. Byleth couldn't care less about what they have to say about her. Half of it’s complete hearsay while the other half is overexaggerated rubbish.

“You know everyone is wondering when the war’s going to start. Is it with Faerghus? Leicester? Oh! How about with the church?” Byleth doesn’t care about whatever gossip is circulating about unless others decide to pester her about it. Like right now.

“It’s not like that.” A snap of her jaws will be more than enough to scare Kronya away but she’s not exactly in the mood. Plus the redhead is stubborn and will just come back later if she does.

The blatant annoyance didn’t discourage Kronya, if anything it did the opposite. It’s not all that strange for the younger demon to outright ignore her at times. That and the lack of reaction to her question only confused her. The Ashen is not the type to lie.

“Well why else would anyone summon you of all people if not to cause a bit of mayhem?”

“She wasn’t looking for me specifically. I just so happened to be the one that was called.” Byleth is pretty confident Edelgard has no idea who she is. The princess would not have requested something so benign of her otherwise.

“You’re no fun.” Kronya scoffs. “I bet if I gutted the right person I could start a war right now though.”

The Ashen Demon doesn’t react at all to the claim. Byleth’s aloof nature is one of her greatest charms. It makes her far easier to talk to than other demons of similar status. That uncaring attitude can also be incredibly infuriating at times. Like right now when Kronya is trying to get some sort of reaction out of her.

“I wonder how much that princess would cry if I offed her poor old dad. Not like he’s got much time left anyways.” The snicker that bubbles up from Kronya is quickly cut short.

A sense of foreboding filled her as a deep growl echoed through the air. Goosebumps ran up Kronya’s arm. She dared not look at the Ashen. The way her hair stood on end told Kronya all she needed to know. The redhead lowered her head in submission, her tails falling limp behind her.

“That was a joke, honest. Things have been pretty boring lately you know? It’s been making me restless.”

“_ Leave _.” The rumbling in her throat distorted Byleth’s usually calm voice. Kronya didn’t need to be told twice.

Even long after the other demon had left the noise did not stop. Byleth took a deep breath and held it in. Flexing her fingers in an attempt to get her claws to retract. It’s not like her to lose her cool like that. However something about the thought of Edelgard becoming distraught bothered her enough to make her snap at the redhead.

There’s definitely no way she’s going to be able to speak with Edelgard today, not while she’s agitated like this. She needs to calm down. Lest she give in to the urge to chase Kronya down.

Byleth let’s go of the breath she’d been holding. The demon closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her. The wind flutters against her cheeks bringing with it the flutter of birds flapping their wings. Down below is the clang of metal against metal along with the chatter of the knights.

“-ow why Alois suddenly left to return to the monastery?” Alois? That name sounds vaguely familiar.

“He didn’t say and I’m not surprised. Between the rise in bandits and the rumors about the Western Church they must have their hands full over there. I doubt they want us knowing that though.”

That’s right, Alois is the name of the church knight that been tutoring Edelgard along with a few other heirs of noble houses. Personally she found the knight to be too soft hearted to properly train them how to kill.

“That’s true. Ah, but that means one of us is going to get stuck tutoring those brats now.” This gives Byleth an excellent idea.

“Wha- Hey! Don’t just carelessly say something like that in public! You’ll get us in trouble.” The demon allows her body to melt into the shadows.

If she’s able to pull this off then she’ll be killing two birds with one stone. Not only will there be more opportunities available for Byleth to speak with Edelgard but she also won’t need to flee the moment someone does interrupt them. It’s perfect.

By herself she wouldn’t be able to pull off such a stunt but there are a few demons that owe her some favors. It’s about time she cashed them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: As for this one I did so to fix some mistakes that were made. And have some more fanart https://www.deviantart.com/strayhowl/art/Ashen-Blight-and-Burning-Embers-810215812
> 
> Haha! If you thought Byleth would be the only character I demonfied then you were wrong! Joking aside obviously in this AU I didn't just make Byleth a demon and call it a day. I made some other characters demons (should be pretty obvious who all of them are), slightly changed the nature some things/characters, as well as changed some of Fodlon's history. You'll see as the story progresses. Y'all are smart, I'm sure you can get a good idea of some of what I have planned from this chapter alone.
> 
> Speaking of this is going to be like the game where the story moves at a snails pace at first in favor of focusing on the characters. Then once all that's out of the way the story will really get rolling. So if you came here for the plot you're going to have to be patient. Well... the romance aspect could be considered a major plot point. So you know. 
> 
> With that out of the way thanks for all the continued love and support! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. There aren't any game spoilers yet but figured it's safer to stick that on here sooner rather than later.

It was strange how quickly a new combat instructor had been found. Though not unwelcome. In order to achieve her goals, it's important for Edelgard to hone her skills as much as possible before the time comes. If she were being honest she’s somewhat glad about the change in instructor. Alois is a good man but he has a habit of going off topic too much for her liking. Not to mention his overly friendliness can be off putting.

When she arrived at the training yard it came as no surprise that Ferdinand was already there. Her supposed “rival” always tries to one up her in everything. Even in something as simple as showing up before her for a lesson. He seemed to be animatedly talking to who she presumed to be their new instructor. The woman standing in front of him made her pause.

Dark, messy hair that framed soft features. A slim frame combined with exposed arms rippling with muscles. When the woman turned her way Edelgard felt her heart began to race. Though her expression was stony there was a smirk behind her eyes.

If no one else were around then Edelgard would’ve screamed at the ridiculousness of the situation. It's one thing to have a demon hovering around the palace, occasionally chatting with her whenever they had the chance. It’s a whole other matter completely to have that same demon acting as her instructor. Which begs the question as to how exactly Byleth managed to get the job. As well as why her hair and eyes are darker or why her horns suddenly disappeared.

“Good morning your highness.” Byleth bowed before the royalty. “I am Sir Alois’s replacement. It is a great honor to be able to serve as your instructor.”

Oh now she’s just trying to rile her up. The pure mirth in her gaze along with the slight playful tint to her voice is proof enough. Edelgard can’t help but feel as though today is going to be a long day.

\----- 

Byleth introduced herself to the young nobles as a mercenary who’d gotten the job through recommendation. It’s technically true. Like most mercenaries Byleth has more times than not been contracted to kill, it’s just that she takes souls as payment instead of gold. The recommendation on the other hand is a result of the favors she’d called in. The other demons had raised an eyebrow at the unusual request but a quick snap of her jaws was enough to shut them up. All it took was a good word here and there for none of the humans to be the wiser. Well except Edelgard of course.

Once the initial shock had worn off the Adrestian heir became practically swollen with indignation. A silent fury hidden behind a polite smile. It’s really cute.

The other four nobles took it all in sway. More than happy to welcome their new teacher. Among her students, including Edelgard, there are two boys and three girls. Each held themselves with a studied posture. A form they’ve no doubt been trained to hold since they’ve held a sword for the first time. Byleth is determined to break them out of that mold.

Once introductions were out of the way Edelgard remained unable to hold her tongue any longer.

“If I may be so presumptuous Instructor, I find it difficult to believe a _mercenary _with no formal training was the best candidate to replace Sir Alois.” The other four raised an eyebrow at that comment.

Byleth walked up to the weapon rack fitted with blades meant purely for training. She took one of the swords, tested its weight in her hand, before turning back to her adorable student.

“Then shall we test it Von Hresvelg?” She tossed the training sword which Edelgard caught. “The rules are simple: the first to strike a fatal blow wins.”

With her own training sword leaning against her shoulder Byleth stepped into the arena. Edelgard took the position opposite to her, her formal stance a complete contrast to the demon’s more casual one. One of the boys, Caspar, volunteered to act as referee for the match.

“And… Begin!”

As soon as the match started Edelgard took a step back, anticipating that the demon would charge. Instead she just stood there. Lifting her free hand Byleth beckoned the princess closer. She knows the demon has something up her sleeve but it wouldn’t look good for an emperor to refuse a direct challenge. So Edelgard took the bait. 

Once within striking range Edelgard opened with a wide swing. A habit from favoring the axe over the sword. Byleth stepped back to avoid the heavily telegraphed move, moving just shy of its reach. The princess quickly followed up the strike with a thrust. This time instead of dodging back the demon moved forward.

As she stood beside Edelgard instead of infront of her, Byleth moved her foot against the other’s ankle. The pressure of her leg being pushed back combined with the inertia of her attack sent Edelgard tumbling forward. Without even looking Byleth swung her sword back, hitting her opponent’s head with a resounding thwack.

“Dead.”

In the next moment Edelgard fell face first onto the dirt. One of her peers whistled, who exactly she couldn’t say. The burn of embarrassment spread through her as she sat up. Byleth leaned down and offered her a hand. That same mischievous glimmer she’d had in the library dancing behind her eyes. Edelgard decided right then and there she hates that look.

“Do you still doubt my abilities Von Hresvelg?” She accepted the hand, the demon helped pull her to her feet.

“Just because you can fight doesn’t mean you know how to teach.” Edelgard spoke quietly so that the others wouldn’t hear.

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” This cheeky little-!

Edelgard bit back all the retorts that flowed into her mind. This is neither the time nor the place to scold the demon. Plus doing so would be the same as admitting that Byleth had successfully gotten under her skin. Ferdinand decided then was a good time as any to poke fun at his self proclaimed rival.

“It is unbefitting for one of such noble descent to fall so easily in battle.”

Normally such a comment from him would simply annoy her but right then she wanted to smack him. Maybe she could take her frustrations out on him. Ferdinand would always go on about how he is stronger than her. It wouldn’t take much to get him to accept a duel.

Of course Byleth wasn’t done yet. It wouldn’t do any good to only embarrass the imperial princess. All these kids could use a good wake up call to show how weak they really are.

“Thank you for volunteering to be next Von Aegir.”

“I- what?” In that moment Ferdinand regretted opening his mouth.

“You heard me.”

“Very well then.” He grabbed his own weapon, a spear, before replacing Edelgard in the arena. “I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, accept this duel!”

Edelgard swears she sees the demon’s eye twitch.

Anyone witnessing the spectacle had no doubt about what exactly would happen. The results of the match was clear as day before it even began. Just as they’d suspected all it took was a quick faint and an elbow to the chest for Ferdinand to receive a similar smack on the head. Just like her, he ended up on the ground. Byleth had wiped the floor with him quicker than she had with Edelgard. Perhaps that had been intentional, perhaps not. Who can say for sure?

Byleth went down the line of her students. Having a one-on-one duel with each of them following the same rules. Caspar bound up to the stage after Ferdinand with an excited gait. Unlike the other two he managed to stay standing after getting hit. It was still his loss.

“Woah, you’re way stronger than you look.” He rubbed where she’d hit him, feeling a bruise already forming. “I can’t wait until I become as good at fighting as you.”

“It takes a lot of practical experience to get to my level.”

“Still doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

Byleth stared at him for a long moment. At first Caspar thought she was going to reprimand him with how intense her gaze is. Instead the demon briefly ruffled his hair. While most other nobles might be bothered by the causal behavior, Caspar beamed at the silent praise.

Next up was Petra. She held a certain poise to her that’s similar to Edelgard except a lot more relaxed. The air of royalty is something that just can’t be replicated by other people.

“Please treat me well Instructor.” Petra offered the demon a slight bow as they took up their positions. A foreign accent laced in her voice. “I still learning this language so have patience with me.”

“You’re Brigid?”

“Yes, have you ever visited my homeland?”

“A couple of times.” To partake in wars, not that Byleth could say that. Between the fighting she had often walked through the lush forests that were soon to be burned down. “_ It’s a beautiful country _.”

That last bit was spoken in Petra’s native tongue. The pronunciation was messy but understandable. It feels like it’s been ages since she’s heard anyone else speak her language. 

Having carefully observed the previous three duels, Petra managed to last the longest out of all of them. Byleth also noted that she moved differently from the others. No doubt from having received different training from them until recently. No matter in the end she too was defeated.

That only left Bernadetta. The smallest of the nobles adamantly shook her head when Byleth turned to her.

“I-I’m no good with a sword! Not at all. Just teach me how to use a bow and that’s it!”

The girl’s anxiety was suffocating. So much so Byleth was honestly surprised she couldn’t feel the pull of another demon attached to her. She nodded. She’ll respect any of their wishes in regards to what they’d like to learn.

“Pop quiz time: Why did you all lose?”

Because you’re a demon that has goddess knows how many years of experience. Is the answer that popped in Edelgard’s head.

“Duh, because your way stronger than us.” Caspar answered. The others nodded in agreement.

“No, because you would only look at this.” Byleth tapped her sword against the ground. “You all were so focused on my weapon you couldn’t react to my other attacks in time.”

It was true. In some way, shape, or form Byleth had thrown in a punch or a kick that would throw them off balance. The opening created by those attacks had allowed her to one-hit-ko each of them.

“In a fight your opponent's weapon is the last thing you should be focused on.”

“It seems counterproductive to _not _watch the weapon the enemy is holding.” Ferdinand voiced what they were all thinking. “A punch can be survived, getting stabbed cannot.”

Byleth locked her empty gaze onto him. She just stared and stared. Letting the silence hang heavily in the air. It was only when Ferdinand started to squirm that she responded.

“Anything can be used to kill a man, if you know how.” She let that thought sink in before continuing. “Swords, axes, and lances are obvious and hard to miss, even if you’re not paying attention to them. A hidden dagger on the other hand… you never know what your opponent has up their sleeve.”

Byleth walked to the other side of the arena. Five sets of eyes locked onto her as she dragged the dull blade across the dirt. When she stopped she spun on her heel to face them. Sword brought back up to lean against her shoulder.

“Now shall we try that again?”

* * *

The sun hadn’t even begun to set and Edelgard was already wanted to sleep. Being taught by Byleth is undeniably more taxing than her previous instructor. The demon certainly wasn’t afraid to get rough with them either. Her whole body felt sore and she had no doubt she’d find several bruises on tomorrow. It was exhausting but a valuable experience.

She had indirectly learned a little more about the demon as well. Edelgard had noticed her toned body before, now she knows it isn’t just for show. While watching her spar with the others she had noticed just barely visible scars along her arms. The imprint of both blades and claws burned onto her skin. Byleth has no doubt been fighting in life and death scenarios for longer than any of them have been alive. Someone with so much experience under her belt is the best teacher they could’ve possibly asked for.

That doesn’t change the fact that Edelgard felt absolutely disgusting afterwords. A layer of sweat was beginning to soak through her clothes. If she’s quick enough maybe she can sneak in a hasty bath before her next appointment.

She would never find out for the heavens saw fit to punish her for her hubris. The one person she did not want to see anytime soon stepped around the corner and locked eyes with her. What the hell is _he _doing here?

“Edelgard, my dear! It’s been far too long since we last met.” Lord Arundel smiled down on the shorter woman. It did not hide the venom she knew was behind it.

“I don’t believe I was informed that you’d be visiting uncle.” She wanted to run. She wanted to find a corner to hide in where this wolf in sheep skin could never find her.

“That’s because this is an unplanned visit. I happen to be near the capitol for business and figured I might as well stop by. Unfortunately that means I’ll only be here for one day.” Bastard shouldn’t have come here at all.

“That’s wonderful. I’m afraid I don’t have time to talk right now.”

“Of course. Perhaps later this evening we can chat over dinner with your father.” All false pretenses and muted politeness. This is just a game, one that he is winning.

“I’ll see if I can. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Without waiting for a response she marched right past him.

Her feet hit the ground harder than they should have with each step. Her breath felt labored and it wasn’t from the exercise. The smell of dust and rot filled her nose despite no such thing lingering in the air.

The phantom pain of having her ribs torn open followed her for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I know some of y'all are going to ask: Realistically it doesn't make sense for mages-in-training to have the same teacher as their weapon wielding counterparts, those are two very different skill sets with very different fighting styles. Hence why Hubert, Linhardt, and Dorothea aren't in here. And don't worry, Dorothea will show up soon. I just want a couple of things to happen first.
> 
> This one was very fun to write. Edelgard probably isn't used to people so openly messing with her. She's also a perfectionist so such an uncontrollable variable as Byleth must infuriate her to no end. I wanted to try my hand at throwing her completely off balance since that's a side we never get to see of her in the game. Now for the big one, yes we are having THAT conversation next chapter. Since I started planning this I decided I wanted it to happen very early on, I'll talk about why next chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all the love and support, also some of your fellow peeps made some wonderful fanart for this and you can find the links to them in the previous chapters comments. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams are a curious thing. They can range from the complete fantastical to memories clearly replaying in their mind. Most people have good dreams, pleasant dreams. Images of their wildest fantasy coming to life for a brief moment or perhaps they get to relive their happiest moment. That isn’t the case for Edelgard.

Instead of bright dreams they are dark and twisted. Surrounded by moldy stone walls with chains wrapped so tightly around her wrist they would often bleed. A small room devoid of anything but a creaky old bed. There would sometimes be unfamiliar men peering into her prison. The frightened imagination of a child distorting their visages, making them appear as though their limbs are far too long or they have horns bursting out of their skulls. Sometimes a rat would find its way into her cell. Their black beady eyes staring lifelessly at her as they skittered by her feet. Mangled fur brushing against the tips of her toes sometimes followed by teeth.

On some days the nightmares are vague. More raw impressions then actual images drifting in and out behind her eyelids. Then there are the days they play out clearly. Memories so lucid, so vivid, that when she awoke she could still smell the rot clearly. The feeling of metal around her wrist still so clear that she can’t help but question if the dark prison is the dream or the comfortable bed her mind trying to escape her cruel reality.

The nightmares always have Edelgard tossing and turning in her sleep. Hands grasping at empty air for something, anything to pull her out of the dark. Until eventually she bolts awake covered in a thin layer of sweat, fingers trembling. Tonight is no different. Edelgard leans back onto the headboard of her bed with a groan. Another sleepless night all because he decided to stop by. She sometimes wonders if her uncle knows of the terrors that plague her in the night.

Out of the corner of her eye something moves. A silhouette, tall and inhuman with faintly glowing eyes. Before either of them can even blink Edelgard pulls out the dagger she keeps hidden under her pillow. The figure notices the glint of steel and steps back, slowly raising their hands. Edelgard doesn’t give them the chance to try anything. With her weapon in hand she lunges forth.

Except the intruder’s arm lashes out as quick as a viper, catching her wrist in an impenetrable grip. The princess pulls her free hand back. If she cannot stab them she will just have to punch them instead.

“Edelgard.” A very calm very  _ familiar  _ voice breaks the fight within her.

She blinks, squinting her eyes as they struggle to make out any details in the dark. Byleth’s head tilts to the side. The meaning behind the slight movement lost to the princess. Even in her mild panic Edelgard cannot help but think there’s something oddly alluring about how the demon’s eyes emit faint light.

“What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?” It comes out snappier then she’d intended. Right now she’s too wound up to really care.

“I sensed your distress and got worried.” The fingers around her wrist loosens but don’t let go completely. Byleth’s thumb gently messages the scarred skin. “I can leave if you want.”

The prideful part of Edelgard wants to tell her to leave so that the demon would not have to see her in such a pathetic state for a moment longer. To see her trembling and vulnerable. The childish part of her mind doesn’t want to be left alone with nothing but the shadows to keep her company. In fear that they will pull her back into their depths.

While the two halves within her clash Byleth carefully coherces the dagger out of her grasp and sets it on the bedside table. Once the princess has been unarmed she returns to massaging her palm. Mindlessly tracing every marr tainting the skin. At that moment two thoughts flow through Edelgard’s head at once: One, she’s currently wearing nothing but her nightdress. Two, with how her eyes glow and her pupils contract chances are pretty good the demon can see clearly in the dark.

Ever since she’d managed to crawl out of that hellhole Edelgard has always taken care to cover up as much skin as humanly possible around others. The scars that litter almost every inch of her are too clean, too precise to be anything but deliberate. Ugly blemishes that will forever taint her body. Now they’re on full display for Byleth to see. Yet as the demon looks down at her there’s no hint of disgust. Not even acknowledgment of how her body is contaminated except how her fingers brush against her scarred palm. Though it’s hard to make out her expression in the low light, Edelgard swears she see a hint of a frown.

The princess takes a deep breath while the demon patiently waits for her response. Her hand is trembling and Byleth gives it a gentle squeeze. The contact helps serve as a distraction from the dark thoughts lurking at the edges of Edelgard’s mind. It reassures her that this is real and the phantom pains are just that.

“Don’t leave.” Edelgard hates how meek those two words sound. She should be stronger than this.

Byleth only hums in response. She runs her fingers up Edelgard’s arms, her touch is much warmer then she would’ve expected. Even so the air is thick, oppressive in the dead of night. Quickly sucking up the small amount of heat that clings to her skin. The silence isn’t helping, it makes the way her heart is pounding in her ears more prevalent. A stray lock of hair falls into Edelgard’s vision. Another thing to reminder of what has been lost.

“My hair used to be brown.” The words spill out before she was even aware that she’d opened her mouth.

The hand gliding across her skin stops. Edelagrd refuses to meet the demon’s gaze. Clawed fingers move from her arm to comb through the princess’s hair instead. She finds herself leaning into the touch.

“You’re awfully young to have gone grey.” That gets Edelgard to look up. She’s debating whether it’d be worth smacking the demon for that comment when Byleth continues. “I take it this didn’t happen naturally.”

“No it didn’t. I used to have ten siblings as well yet I’m the only one left to inherit the throne.”

Surrounded by stone walls, held in place by metal biting into her wrists. Her elder sister trying to act as a physical wall between her and  _ him _ . One of her brothers punching a man square in the jaw only for him to hit back until his face was split open. The stench of blood being the only thing that could overpower the rot.

“I watched each of them die. They were all- Just so I could-” Edelgard’s throat constricts. Her chest feels heavy and her lungs too small.

She will not cry.

_ She will not cry. _

Edelgard didn’t even realise she had shut her eyes until she suddenly felt arms wrap around her. There’s a brief moment of panic at the contact with the memory of pain at the forefront of her mind. It doesn’t help that she’s lifted off her bed. Even so she instinctively wraps her arms around the demon’s shoulders upon being picked up. 

Byleth lays back on the bed with Edelgard in her arms. Positioning them so that the princess is on top of her. The demon combs her fingers through Edelgard’s hair. Her other arm loosely draped across her back.

“It’s okay to cry.” Byleth’s voice is barely above a whisper yet they’re close enough that Edelgard can hear her clearly. “With me you don’t have to pretend to be perfect.”

For the first time since she’s vowed to take vengeance, she felt like not the heir of the Adrestian Empire but just Edelgard. In this moment she is just a girl that never had a chance to grieve.

It’s like the floodgates had opened. Once the tears started flowing they wouldn’t stop. She clung tightly onto Byleth like a scared child would their mother. Her lungs shook as she tried to silence her sobs. While she wept Byleth held her close, the comforting warmth of another swallowing Edelgard whole. She’d never felt safer than she did in the demon’s arms.

It took a long time before the princess finally regained her composure. Surprisingly she didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed like she thought she would’ve after appearing so weak in front of someone else. Instead Edelgard felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest. 

It’s only then that she realizes just how long it had been since someone held her like this. She can’t even remember the last time she’d been physically affectionate with someone. Perhaps not since her siblings had died. It’s also then that Edelgard realizes how intimately close she is to the  _ very attractive _ demon. Her cheeks began to burn as she fully registers the fact that her head is nestled against Byleth’s chest. Despite the position she could not hear the demon’s heart. Instead Edelgard’s own felt as though it is beating fast enough for both of them.

She needs to say something, anything. If only to distract herself from the stray thoughts beginning to creep in through the back of her mind. Emboldened by the sense of safety Edelgard continues her previous story.

“I don’t remember exactly how we ended up in that place. Or even how long exactly I was trapped down there.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Edelgard shakes her head. She wants to be able to talk about the injustice that befell her and her family without her lungs feeling like lead. Right now, in the safety of Byleth’s arms may be the only time she’ll be able to do it.

“We were experimented on. One by one to try and see if a major crest would stick. I was the only one whose body could handle it.” Even now Edelgrd can still remember how it felt to be cut open and to have meaty hands tinkering with her insides.

“That’s why you have two crests.” The princess’s eyes widen as she glances up at Byleth. “I told you, royal blood has a certain tang to it.”

“I didn’t realise that was what you meant.” She supposes it makes sense, that the blood of a crest bearer would be different from those that don’t. The only thing Edelgard doesn’t get is whether Byleth is referring to the smell or taste of blood. Perhaps it could be both. Not that it makes much of a difference either way.

“I’ve been wondering about that but I didn’t know how to ask. So I didn’t.”

“Well I wouldn’t have told you before now so it is a good thing you didn’t. You probably don’t care but… Fodlan is a cesspool of corruption. All thanks to the crests and how much value is put into them. Noblemen will cast aside their children just because they don’t have a crest. And those that do will be put on a pedestal, even if they don’t deserve it.”

The hand sifting through Edelgard’s hair pauses. Byleth remains silent so she takes that as a cue to continue.

“It’s all because of this imprudent system the church enforces and the disparity that crests create. If not for them my siblings would still be alive and so many others wouldn’t have to suffer.”

Edelgard feels more than hears Byleth take a sharp breath which she holds. The arm loosely wrapped around her back feels unnaturally stiff. When the princess lifts her head Byleth is staring at her wide eyed, pupils slit so thin they’re hardly visible and fangs peeking out of her lips.

“You hate the church.” It wasn’t a question.

“How could I not? They’re a parasite that’s infected every corner of Fodlan, ruling with an iron fist all while people ignorantly praise them.” If it’s not out of ignorance or reverence then it is fear that drives people to sing the church praises. No matter the atrocities they commit no one dares speak it aloud. They could burn whole cities to the ground and people would still turn a blind eye lest theirs end up next.

“... Is this what you’ve been scheming about?” Byleth enunciates each word carefully, like she doesn’t actually want to know.

“I want to tear down everything they’ve built.” There’s a fire in Edelgard’s soul, a spark of revolution that will burn bright until her dreams come to fruition or she dies trying. “I want to ensure no one else will have to go through what I did.”

Byleth lifted herself up into a sitting position with the princess cradled in her lap. There’s a strange intensity boiling underneath the surface. One that doesn’t feel pleasant at all.

“Do you want me to help you?”

She almost immediately says yes but something stops her. Byleth would undoubtedly be a powerful ally to her cause. With how comfortably she wields a sword and the well of knowledge she must have come to possess throughout the years. Yet something about this reaction didn’t sit well with the princess. There’s something Byleth isn’t saying, an anxiousness that’s beginning to leak through.

“No, I want to prove that humans don’t need a higher power to stand on their own feet. Receiving your assistance in my rebellion would be counterproductive to that.”

The tension within the demon uncoils. She falls back down on the bed bringing Edelgard with her, this time so that they’re laying side-by-side. Byleth resumes playing with the youngers hair. The steady calm making her eyelids feel heavy.

As her consciousness begins to fade Edelgard cannot help but wonder if Byleth had been afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is, and I quote my beta reader when I say this, "cuddle sesh time".
> 
> So as you play through the crimson flower route it becomes more and more evident that Edelgard falls fast and hard for Byleth. Many people, myself included, rightfully believe that the moment Byleth saves her in the prologue is when her heart starts its free fall. I wanted something like that for this fic: an exact moment you could point to and say "yup, this is where it all started". Obviously I couldn't use the same method as the game due to the nature of this Au and that'd be kinda boring. So I thought what better way than through El's C support.
> 
> I feel as though the game, understandably, seriously down plays the intimacy of El's C support. For the first time in god knows how long she drops her mask completely and even allows herself to appear weak in front of someone. I get they didn't want to make a big deal of that moment because it's just Edelgard's C support but we all know what's really going on here.
> 
> I hope this moment has as much impact to you guys as I had intended. I've never tinkered with a scene so much in all my writings. Constantly writing, rewriting, deleting, writing again from scratch. I actually had to force myself to stop else I'd end up never finishing it. As usual, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while sleep overtook Edelgard. She drifted off while still laying on top of the demon. Once she was fully out Byleth carefully slid out from under her. Making sure to properly tuck the princess into her bed before stepping out into the halls. The demon didn’t bother hiding as she let her feet carry her. This late only the nightwatch would be out and she’ll be able to sense them long before they’d have a chance to spot her.

Byleth brought a hand to her chest. A strange ball had formed deep inside her ribs, a mix between tempered anger and a soothing warmth.

When Edelgard had begged her to stay something had stirred inside her. She had wanted so badly to touch the princess, to hold her in her arms. An odd desire she couldn’t name, strong enough to the point of being physically painful. Byleth had tried to resist it. She’d already crossed one line by entering Edelgard’s room and she had no intention of crossing another. Except her will had quickly proven to be much weaker than she’d thought.

Part of her wanted to track down whoever had hurt Edelgard, make them suffer worse than the princess ever had, while the other half didn’t want to stray too far from her charge. Neither of those urges are good things. The demon is starting to become territorial. Unlike many of her kin Byleth is usually pretty good at keeping her more feral instincts in check. Now her self control is threatening to snap under the weight of these new desires. 

Byleth has never grown so attached to someone like this. She needs to figure out what these feelings mean before it becomes a problem.

Before she could properly sort through her jumbled thoughts invisible hands gripped her ankles. The soft energy that surrounded her isn’t demonic in nature but something else entirely. There is no ill intent behind the being that gently nudges her towards it yet it still sends her survival instincts awry.

The walls around Byleth vanish, replaced instead with an impenetrable darkness. So thick that she could hardly see more than a few feet ahead of her. A flowery scent fills the air, one that has her on full alert. Run, her body screams at her. Run and never look back.

Instead the demon chooses to face her kind’s mortal enemy head on. The master of this sacred land sits upon a throne far too large for her tiny body. Though her appearance is that of a child Byleth knows that when it comes to dragons looks can be deceiving. Sothis’s pointed ears are taut, draconic eyes narrowed slightly as she looks down at the creature of darkness.

“You really are nothing but a troublemaker, aren’t you?” Sothis sighs in a rather exaggerated fashion. Like a mother watching as her child does something incredibly stupid again. “Honestly of all the people you could have made a contract with it just had to be  _ her _ .”

“It’s not a goddess’s business who I make a contract with.” Byeth snaps back without an ounce of hesitation. 

All it would take is a flick of the dragon’s wrist to leave Byleth as a charred, smoldering corpse. Even so, she is not afraid. If Sothis truly wished to smite her down then the demon would have been struck by lightning long ago.

“Normally I’d agree with you but the circumstances this time are a little special. Even the heavens won’t shut up about it.”

Now that is unusual. While the forces of dark are more than happy to dig their claws into mortal affairs the forces of light are silent spectators. Treating worlds not as real life but operas put on for their entertainment. If a world gets destroyed by whatever conflicts plague it then they can just craft a new one to take its place.

“Though they’re just eager to see if I end up as another god stupid enough to be slain by her own creations... again.” Right, that makes sense. Of course they’d be interested if they think something like that would happen. This also means there’s only one reason Sothis sought an audience with her. 

She doesn’t actually know if her charge wants to slay the very god the church she seeks to destroy worships. Byleth would like to think Edelgard wouldn’t. One can never truly know for sure with mortals, they’ll challenge anything if they believe their cause just. In that regard humans can be more terrifying than demons.

“If you want me to try and change Edelgard’s mind-”

“I actually don’t have any problem with that child or what she’s trying to do. My problem is where  _ you  _ fit into this whole mess.” Sothis leans forward in her throne.

“It’s not like that. If she had asked me to help her destroy the church I never would have made a contract with her.”

There are certain lines Byleth draws when making deals with humans, one of them being that she refuses to fight against the church’s forces. She’s already been burned by the Knights of Seiros once and has no intent of creating an opportunity for a second time

Except around Edelgard her will is cracking. If the princess were to seriously ask for her help she doesn’t know if she’d be able to bring herself to refuse.

“Really? Because no matter how I look at it I can’t think of any other reason she’d summon the Ashen Demon.” Sothis’s words dripped with a challenge. She openly glared at the demon.

First Kronya had badgered her about this and now Sothis. This recurring theme with her acquaintances is starting to get really annoying really fast. The goddess’s aggressive stance isn’t helping matters in the slightest. Byleth clenched her fists, feeling her claws burrowing into her own palms.

“It’s not like that.”

Sothis stared at her wide eyed. The small dragon stiffly leaned back against her stone throne. It wasn’t until Byleth felt her own teeth biting into her lip that she realized she had just bared her fangs at a goddess.

“I just need you to understand the position your in.” Sothis started carefully. “If you of all people starts actively fighting against the church then other demons may take that as an excuse to do the same.”

She hadn’t considered that. Byleth has many reasons for wanting to avoid the church and that was one that’s never crossed her mind. The Ashen is one of the few highly revered figures amongst demonkind. Some look up to her out of genuine respect others because they fear her monstrous strength. Regardless to them she is one of their champions. If someone like that were to wage war against the very group that’s been hunting them down for milenia… Well, demons don’t forget grudges easily.

She felt bad for snapping at Sothis. The goddess is only trying to make sure the world she’d created doesn’t go up in flames. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Edelgard believes in the power of humans, she doesn’t want my help in changing the world.”

“I believe you.” Sothis waved a hand in the air between them, a magic circle forming on her fingertips. “Well that’s all I wanted to say. I won’t keep you from your girl any longer.” 

“She’s not my-” Before Byleth could finish her sentence she was forcefully ejected back into Enbarr’s palace. The demon rubs the bridge of her nose.

She understands Sothis’s concerns perfectly. Byleth is fully aware of how this situation must look to an outsider. If she were a spectator she’d be preparing for war as well. If nothing happens for long enough then those eagerly watching should eventually get bored and move onto something else. That’s just how demons work. The problem is what will happen before then.

If another demon tries to confront her about this she could sink her fangs into their neck and rip their throat out. That would keep anyone else away, let them know this is not a matter they can just stick their heads into. Oh but that has the potential to reinforce the rumors as well. They could interpret her aggressive defense as confirmation of their suspicions. So annoying.

In that case as long as they don’t go near Edelgard she’ll leave them be. If she’s lucky Kronya has already spread word that the princess is off limits. If not she’ll just have to string up the next one by their own intestines and leave their corpse for all else to see.

Byleth pinches her own cheek. She’s already starting to feel the effects of her self restraint crumbling. So long as nothing else happens to provoke her wrath she should be able to keep herself in check. She’ll just have to pray that doesn’t happen. Hopefully this time the gods will actually listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Sothis is still around. Obviously due to the nature of this AU I had to alter her character and background slightly. Most notably the lack of amnesia and that she is not bound to Byleth anymore. There is still something that connects the two of them but spoilers.
> 
> How fun would it be if the gods/goddesses from all fire emblem games co-exist in a heaven-like realm and each of their respective games are just the world's they created and manage? That'd be an interesting way to connect all the games together since they're largely independent from each other. Course I'm not actually going to do anything with that idea in this fic. Just thought I'd throw it out there in case any of my fellow writers are interested in picking up the idea for themselves.
> 
> I've gotta say my favorite comments to read from you guys are the ones where y'all specifically tell me what your favorite parts are or how you interpret some of the stuff I write. It's very informative because sometimes you guys bring up stuff that I myself hadn't really considered. So please do not be afraid to tell me your thoughts/opinions about each chapter. Even if you think it's terrible I still want to know!


	7. Chapter 7

When Edelgard began to stir from her slumber the bed felt colder than she ever remembered it being. Sunlight flit in between the curtains cascading the room in faint light. The blankets slid off her body as she reached up to stretch with a satisfying pop in her spine. That was the best sleep she’d ever had after a nightmare. Even so her eyes felt heavy from crying and she no doubt must look terrible.

As her bare feet met marble something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Byleth sat upon the floor, her head resting against the bed. Expression stern as ever, even in her sleep. It was a curious sight to behold. One that reminded her of a dog faithfully sleeping at the foot of their masters bed. A silent guardian keeping watch for the terrors hidden in the dark. Whether due to Edelgard’s staring or the creak of morning the demon lazily blinked.

The moment Byleth’s eyes met her charge’s all sleepiness immediately evaporated from her form. Her stony mask cracked, replaced with a girl who’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Good morning.” Edelgard couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. It was rather endearing to see the demon look bashful for a change.

Byleth averted her gaze. Opting to toy with a loose string hanging off her coat instead of responding immediately. When she does finally speak a torrent of words come out.

“I’m sorry, I was going to leave before you woke up. I did leave earlier but I didn’t want to you to be alone and I shouldn’t have come in without permission-”

“Byleth.” Reluctantly the demon lifts her pale gaze to meet violet. “You were just worried about me right?” She nods. “Then it’s fine. Rather I should be thanking you for helping me last night.”

“It was still rude of me enter your room without permission.”

“And I’m saying I don’t mind.” Edelgard stood and walked over to the mirror kept atop her drawer.

As the princess had suspected her eyes were slightly red and a little puffier than usual. Her hair was a complete mess. Tangled from the tossing and turning she’d done before waking up in a cold sweat. Though Edelgard felt fine she most certainly didn’t look it.

“I don’t…” Byleth trailed off. Edelgard turned back to the demon to see her playing with the string again. “I’ve never been particularly close to anyone before. I’m not entirely sure how any of this works.”

“What about the people you’ve made contracts with before?”

“They never talked to me more than they needed to.”

Of course they didn’t. It was rather stupid to think otherwise. Most people wouldn’t want to be anywhere near a demon for any longer than they had to be. Obviously any and all interactions would be kept to the bare minimum.

“...Other demons?”

The first thing that came to Byleth’s mind was Kronya. The redhead has been somewhat friendly with her for as long as she’s known her. Even so Byleth has made sure to keep a careful distance between them for the weaker demon is nothing more than a leech. Using the Ashen’s infamy to scare away those she’s angered, to put herself on a higher pedestal by association. There’s even been times where Kronya has snuck in and snatched up the souls of those she’s slain. 

The rest of them are no better. All the demons that have approached her only did so because they wanted something. Each and every one of them wouldn’t hesitate to strike her down if the opportunity showed itself, the renown they’d gain from slaying the Ashen far too tempting to resist.

“They only ever wished to use me. I suppose we are similar in that regard.” Perhaps that’s why she felt so attached to the human. A sort of kinship that she’s never shared with anyone else.

Edelgard latched onto that small bite of information. There are so many things she’s curious about, not just about Byleth but of demons in general. However she’s not sure which questions could be considered improper and which couldn’t. So she’s held her tongue. There’s no need to be impatient, there will be plenty of time for her to learn.

“If I ever do or say something that crosses a line please tell me.” Byleth snapped the string off her coat.

“I see.” Edelgard made a mental note to pay closer attention to the demon’s mannerisms. “I will keep that in mind.”

She turns back to the mirror to try and sort the mess her hair has become. While the princess brushes out the knots Byleth gets up off the floor. Edelgard watches through the reflection as the demon takes a moment to look around the room. There isn’t much to see honestly. No personal effects decorating the space or even anything to show the room was lived in at all. Just the barest essentials needed for sleeping and preparing for the day.

When Byleth faces her back to the princess she sees the tangled mess the back of her head had become. No doubt a side effect of her unorthodox sleeping arrangements.

“Byleth you appear to have a nest forming.” The demon reached up, feeling all the knots entangling her hair. 

“So it seems.” Byleth attempted to comb through the pale locks with her hands. Fingers getting caught in the mess.

Edelgard lowered the brush she was holding from her own platinum locks. Carefully testing the weight of it in her palm. An idea comes to mind.

“If you’d like I can brush your hair.” The demon responds by stared at her. Stoicism not giving away whatever is going through her head. It takes a long time for Byleth to answer.

“Since you’re offering…”

They both move back to the bed with Edelgard sitting on the edge of it and Byleth on the floor directly in front of her. Once the worst of the knots are out the demon finds herself leaning back. No one’s ever done something like this for her before. It feels nice. 

On the other hand Edelgard can’t help but be reminded of how her elder sisters used to do the same for her. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on the task before her instead. Byleth’s hair felt rougher than her own. Not in a messy way per see, just more wild and unkempt than her carefully tended to platinum locks.

The princess slowed down her ministrations as she reached where Byleth’s horns protrude from her skull. Curiously she lightly brushes her fingers against it. The demon immediately flinches away from the touch. 

“Sorry.” Now it was the princess’s turn to apologize. “I didn’t know you could feel that.” 

“You just surprised me.” Before she could pull her hand away Byleth leaned back into the touch. “I can tell when something is touching them but that’s it.”

Edelgard ran the pads of her fingers across the rigid surface. It almost felt like she was touching the surface of a worn sword made from bone instead of metal. Faint nicks and scratches decorated Byleth’s horns, some from simply bumping into things others from the bite of blades.

“That reminds me, how exactly did you change your appearance?” Edelgard had been so distracted by other things she almost forgot about it until just now.

Instead of answering the demon stands up and turns to face her. A spark of energy flows into the air, the thrum of magic forming. With a snap of her fingers Byleth’s horns disappear, hair and eyes darkening to a deep blue instead of pale green. 

“It’s just a transformation spell. Though this is about all I can do with it.” Byleth raises a hand to where one of her horns should be, feeling empty air instead.

“That’s amazing. If you had appeared before me like this I never would have known you were a demon.”

“There actually is a way to tell.” Without waiting for a response Byleth grab’s Edelgard’s hand by the wrist.

She feels her heart sped up as the demon guides it to her chest. Pressing her palm just above her breast. Edelgard tries her best not to imagine moving her hand lower. She distracts herself from that errant thought by trying to think of why Byleth had done that. At first the gesture only serves to confuse the princess, then it slowly dawns on her. It had been something that Edelgard had noticed last night but didn’t pay much mind to. 

Byleth’s chest is completely silent. No beat from beneath her ribs, no drum of life. There isn’t a heartbeat.

“When people say demons are heartless I didn’t think they meant it literally.” That got a small huff out of the demon. It took a moment for the princess to realize she had just laughed in her own subtle way.

Byleth let the spell fade. The sudden added weight of her horns making her head feel heavy, but only for a brief moment. She stepped away from the princess who forcefully shoved down the disappointment that came with the distance.

“I should go now. It’d be pretty awkward if someone saw me coming out of your room.” With that the demon slipped into the shadows. Fading from sight and her unique presence vanishing.

With the room to herself Edelgard prepared to tackle the day. Getting dressed and making herself as presentable as possible. It took a fair amount of makeup to hide the evidence of last night’s breakdown. When she finally deemed herself looking proper she stepped out of her room.

Hubert leaned against the wall across from the door. A sour look etched into his stern features. His mood only worsened upon taking in the sight of his master. No amount of dolling up could hide her distress from him. It was frustrating how little he could do to help her mental state.

“It’s not like you to greet me like this.” Edelgard’s voice was even, without a hint of forced platitudes behind it. It eases the tension in his shoulders.

“I just had the displeasure of seeing Lord Arundel off. If we’re lucky he should be out of the city limits by now.” 

Ah, right. Whenever she was with Byleth it was easy for Edelgard to forget her responsibilities, that the rest of the world even existed. Now it’s back to business as usual. 

“And what sort of riveting conversation did he drag you into before he left?” The two of them fell into step beside each other. With Edelgard leading their path and Hubert a step behind her. 

“He made a suggestion regarding the next phase of our plans.” Of course he did, despite what Arundel had claimed she hadn’t believed for a second that he only stopped by to visit.

“I think the word you're looking for is demand. Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

“He said that among our allies Lord Lonato is the best candidate.”

Edelgard stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath and released an equally heavy sigh. Hubert had a similar reaction when the Lord relayed the information to him. Albeit not as obviously.

It’s rather unfortunate. She had been hoping to keep Lord Lonato out of the early phases of their plans. Edelgard didn’t want to risk his life for he would be a useful man to have around once this whole mess is over. However if she knows anything about her uncle it’s that he’ll find a way to drag the kind lord into this even if Edelgard refuses. So she’ll send the Faerghus noble a letter informing him of his role in all this. 

After that, all she can do is wait for him to finish making preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and simple, just how I like my fluff. There's really not much to say about this chapter except that it's time for the story to slow down for a bit. Give the girls some time to get know each other, hang out with some of the other Eagles, and so on. You know what they say about the calm.
> 
> Oh also I feel that I should clarify that Byleth is not as old as a lot of you seem to think she is. Well from the perspective of a human she's still hella old but... let's just say she was born AFTER the whole shebang with Nemesis and leave it at that.
> 
> Now a question for all of you: Why the frick frack haven't I seen any fanart or anything of El brushing Byleth's hair!? Deep down we all know Byleth Fashion Disaster Eisner does not take good care of her unruly mane while El's hair always looks so silky and carefully tended to so how come I'm the first one to do it!?
> 
> Ahem, sorry. I'm a huge sucker for that kind of domestic softness and the fact that I have yet to see it with these two is a goddamn crime! Anyways as usual thank you all for the love and support. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Though the study belonged to her father, Edelgard had at some point claimed the space as hers. She’s not entirely sure when the last time he stepped foot into the room was. Just that it had begun to gather dust as his health deteriorated. So after Edelgard started taking on some of his burdens she figured it’d be a waste to leave the room untouched. It’s a cozy little office, the perfect place to sift through letters and documents. Just as she was doing now.

She skimmed through letter after letter detailing mundane complaints. It was rare for anything of true significance to end up in her hands. Duke Aegir made sure of that. An inexperienced child cannot be trusted to reliably handle the states problems or so he claims. Instead only the most tedious duties get dumped onto Edelgard, things that really anyone who has a decent understanding of politics and financing can do. It is necessary but dreadfully boring work.

A knock on the door came as a welcome reprieve. A woman stepped inside holding a tray with tea and a few snacks. Though she wore the typical maid uniform Edelgard would hardly consider her as just a simple servant. There’s a fire in her that the princess holds a deep respect for.

“Hey Edie. Another exciting day of filing paperwork?” Dorothea shot her a gentle smile as she placed the tray on the desk.

Edelgard found herself returning the other’s smile. The two of them have gotten along quite well ever since Dorothea started working here. It’s nice to be able to casually chat with someone who she doesn’t have to constantly prove herself to. Also the maid’s willingness to share the latest gossip with her could be very informative at times.

“Unfortunately. It wouldn’t be so bad if these weren’t all so benign.” She waved the letter in her hand in the air, just another lesser noble trying to weasel his way out of paying taxes. 

“Well thankfully there’s nothing benign about being in love.” The maid took one of the seats in front of the desk.

The moment the words came out of Dorothea’s mouth Edelgard froze. She stared at the taller woman for a moment, then two, then three.

“I’m sorry?” Where the only words the princess could muster.

Dorothea felt her cheeks splitting into a grin. She had said that to segway into telling Edelgard about her latest date to try and help soothe her boredom. What she ended up with instead is an adorably flustered Edelgard. This isn't something she can just overlook, not when it’s their uptight princess whose been struck by cupid’s arrow.

Dorothea rested her chin on the back of her hands with a devilish smirk adorning her features. Edelgard resisted the urge to squirm away from the maid’s discerning gaze.

“So, who’s the lucky man that’s caught your eye?”

Edelgard relaxed her posture, expression carefully neutral. She went into what Byleth had once jokingly called her “business stance”, back straight and hands held together on the desk. To anyone but a select few she appeared the perfect picture of calm. Unfortunately the damage has already been done. Dorothea’s grin widens at the display.

“I’m afraid you’re sorely mistaken. There is no “man” to speak of.” And that is the genuine truth.

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed slightly, taking in every little detail from Edelgard’s posture to the tone of her voice. There was no hesitation or a single speck of nervousness to be found. Edelgard is good at hiding her feelings but she’s not _ that _good. At least not from the maid’s perspective, Dorothea has always been better at reading people than most.

Could she have been mistaken after all? No, Edelgard would not have reacted so strongly if there was nothing going on. There’s something she’s missing. One vital detail that makes all the difference.

“...So who’s the lucky lady?”

Edelgard silently cursed her own traitorous mind as the memory of being embraced by gentle arms came to the forefront of her mind. How nice it felt to lay her head against the demon’s admittedly voluptuous breasts. The princess felt her cheeks grow hot and she prayed the blush wasn’t as bad as it felt. Her pale complexion would make the pink prominently stand out regardless. Dorothea gasped at the sight.

“So it is a lady! I never knew you had such taste.” She hummed thoughtfully as she did a quick once over of the princess. “Actually that’s surprisingly in character for you now that I think about it.”

Alright yes, Edelgard will admit she finds the demon incredibly attractive. It’s hard not to be drawn to her otherworldly beauty. That combined with Byleth’s gentle nature would oftentimes have butterflies fluttering in her stomach. However that does not mean she is “in love” with her. 

At worst her feelings for Byleth could be considered a mere school girl crush. Nothing more than that! It’s just a side effect of being so intimate with someone for the first time since… well Edelgard is not even sure when the last time she was this close to someone was. Regardless these feelings mean nothing in the end. They will fade over time.

Edelgard’s eyes narrow when the maid starts giggling behind her hand.

“Goddess you should see your face right now. You have it so bad!” That’s it, she needs to shut this down before Dorothea gets any more ideas.

“Even if your baseless accusations were true it doesn’t change the fact that, as emperor, I will have to marry to produce an heir or even for political bargain. There is no point in me thinking about love.”

Not to mention the fact that Byleth is a _ demon _which is it’s own can of worms in of itself. She doesn’t even want to think about the implications of that particular detail. The grimace that melded into Dorothea’s expression was more satisfying than it should’ve been.

“I’m sorry Edie, I guess I shot the arrow too quickly there.” The maid stood up. “I’ll let you get back to work now.”

Even after the door shut behind Dorothea she couldn’t bring herself to relax. No matter how many times she read the rest of the documents her mind refused to register their words.

Her thoughts kept lingering to calloused fingers combing through her hair. The radiant warmth of having another body pressed against her own. How comfortably her head fit against the crook of Byleth’s neck. Edelgard wondered what it would feel like to press her lips against the demon’s.

She slammed her hand onto the desk. A cup of tea dangerously clattering at the impact but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The dull ache the impact left in her hand gave Edelgard something to focus on other than her own errant thoughts.

The princess rubbed her forehead. These sorts of thoughts are only clouding her mind because Dorothea planted the idea in her head. That has to be it. The way her heart stuttered at that tiny daydream means nothing.

She is not in love with Byleth. She _ cannot _fall for a demon. No matter how tempting of an idea that is.

\----- 

Dorothea is fully aware that the princess had indirectly demanded she drop the whole thing. If it were anyone else she would respect that wish. However this is Edelgard, the stern heir who keeps even her childhood friend at a careful distance. The curiosity over who could’ve possibly caught her eye would kill Dorothea. She just wants to know who it is, nothing more nothing less. So she did a bit of digging.

It has to be someone she’s not known for long otherwise Dorothea is confident she would’ve caught the princess making heart eyes at them before now. That combined with the knowledge that the person in question is a woman narrowed down the list a fair amount. In fact it narrowed it down to only one possible suspect.

Dorothea had never encountered the mercenary herself but has heard a few mumblings since she arrived. Complaints about the “mistreatment” of royalty, which earned an eye roll, and admiration over her skills. There was also a whisper or two about the mysterious beauty that had suddenly appeared at the palace. It only heightened her curiosity.

It took a while to find her prey but once Dorothea did she knew she wasn’t going to let go. Byleth was nestled in a corner of the training yard, a pile of arrows beside her that she was in the process of carefully unscrewing the heads off. Seeing the woman for herself calling her beautiful felt like a gross understatement.

“Miss Eisner.” 

Nothing could prepare Dorothea for having the mercenary’s cool gaze set on her. There was just something piercing about her, it made it feel like the mercenary was looking straight into her soul. It was far more intimidating than Dorothea was prepared for.

“You are Dorothea?” The sound of Byleth’s cool voice snapped the younger woman out of her daze.

“Yes. I’m surprised you learned the name of a lowly servant like me.” Byleth popped the head off another arrow before responding.

“...My students talked about you.”

“Good things?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Despite her completely deadpan voice when she spoke there was a slight hint of mischievousness behind her eyes.

So she’s good looking and cheeky. So far Dorothea can confidently say that Edelgard has good taste. Still if that alone was enough to draw such a reaction out of the princess then she would’ve fallen head over heels long ago.

“Did you need something from me?” Another arrow was beheaded.

“Yes I- sorry but just what are you doing with those?” Dorothea points to the two bundles the mercenary had made.

“I want Bernadetta and Petra to practice shooting moving targets.” Byleth shows her the headless arrow with it’s blunt end. “I figure I’d let them use me as target practice.”

“Oh that’s actually kind of sweet.” She kind of wants to watch how that goes down. Maybe she’ll be able to sneak out of work for a quick peak. “I don’t think Bern could ever bring herself to shoot a person though.”

“That’s another thing to work on then. Now what did you need?”

“I need to do a bit of shopping but with the harvest festival just around the corner the markets are going to be crowded. I’d feel much safer having a charming escort such as you accompanying me.”

Byleth’s expression doesn’t shift at all to the not-so-subtle flirt. Even so her hands pause for a split second and she glances at Dorothea out of the corner of her eye. Trying to determine whether it was a genuine come on or just playful banter. Whatever conclusion she comes to Byleth gathers up the arrows.

“Alright, I don’t mind being used as a pack mule.” The response gets a laugh out of Dorothea.

“Then it’s a date.” The maid adds a wink for good measure.

Byleth doesn’t react at all this time. Instead she offers her arm to the younger woman with that same quiet playfulness. Dorothea can already tell that they’re going to be good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urk it took me longer than I'd like to even start writing this chapter. Other things have been demanding my attention and will continue to do so for a while longer. 
> 
> The idea of love has been planted in El's head and Byleth has a not-date! I don't think I've seen a lot of fics that explore the idea of how El might have reacted when she first starts to realize the extent of her feelings. I'm pretty confident she'd have a severe case of denial at first. She can't afford to fall in love after all, not when she's got a rebellion to focus on and her own future is uncertain. But we all know she was doomed from the moment she first saw our favorite professor.
> 
> And Dorothea finally makes an appearance! It only took eight goddamn chapters! Ugh I wanted to have all the eagles accounted for sooner but I couldn't think of a good way to introduce her before this moment. So I didn't. If you're wondering about the kids from the other classes we'll see some of them when things really start rolling. Before then it's just going to be the eagles.
> 
> Okay real quick, about the fricken timeline for this fic: I did genuinely try to keep the timetable aligned with canon when I started planning this however that quickly proved to be more complicated than you'd think. Because I chose not to have everyone be students in the officers academy, or more specifically that I don't want Byleth anywhere near Garreg Mach until the proper time, I can't even touch half of the pre-timeskip events from canon. So after fiddling with it for ages I eventually said fuck it, I'll just do whatever feels natural and we'll only worry about dates when it's important. This is an Au that deviates heavily from canon anyways so it's not a big deal if the timetables don't match.
> 
> So from what I can tell this fic appears to be the second most popular Edeleth fic on this website... I am shook! My philosophy when it comes to fanfics is that so long as at least one person likes it then it was worth the effort, so imagine my surprise when I realized this! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this. Thank you all so very much, and as always until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

In one hand she holds a quill and in the other an unmarked, unsigned letter. Edelgard’s eyes carefully rove over each individual word scratched onto the parchment. On her fourth read through it she sighs and hands the paper over to Hubert, who wastes no time conjuring a flame in his palm to dispose of it. 

The reply had come faster than she’d expected though it’s contents were short. Lonato had simply confirmed that he had received her message and stated he wishes to speak to her personally after the festivities had died down. It was neither an agreement or disagreement. She’s fairly confident his answer will be the former but if it ends up being the latter that will complicate things a fair amount. Everything needs to be in place by the time the anniversary of the Eagle and the Lion comes to pass otherwise they’ll not have another chance to strike until next year.

“If necessary, I believe it would be easy to persuade Lord Lonato.” Hubert in his overt wisdom had easily read her thoughts. It helped that he had read the letter himself before handing it to her. “He is quite protective of his son. All it would take is arranging a kidnapping and he’ll be under our thumb.”

“And I hope you are joking.” Edelgard’s brows furrowed slightly. “Lonato is our ally and we should treat him as such.”

“He is just another pawn to be sacrificed for our cause. If he will not willingly move where we want him then we have no choice but to make him.”

Hubert is right, as usual. One cannot uproot a system that’s been in place for centuries without being willing to throw people to the wolves, or in this case into the church’s swords. Such ugly tactics are a necessity when your enemy is a tyrant that has ruled over the land for nearly a thousand years. Lord Lonato is one of the people Edelgard had hoped would survive to help clean up the aftermath but her uncle has made it clear he has no intention of letting that happen. Better to die on the battlefield then in a ditch.

How nice it would be if she could sacrifice a cult to set the stage for her rebellion against the church instead. Unfortunately they’d all been wiped out long before her time. Seiros was not fond of worshipers of the creatures that slither in the dark. She supposedly spent the last of her days hunting them down to her dying breath. Perhaps Byleth would know how accurate that is, and whether or not any demon worshiping cults managed to survive the crusades.

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert loomed over his master. The sight would be intimidating to others. “You’ve been distracted as of late.”

Dorothea’s insinuation ring loud in Edelgard’s head. She quickly shoves down those thoughts. That’s not what Hubert is talking about at all. He probably doesn’t even know anything about Byleth beyond her name, he has no reason to have such suspicions.

“I’ve just been a bit antsy lately. It won’t be much longer before we start taking bolder actions and all this waiting before hand is making me restless.”

“Ah yes, I can understand that sentiment. It is rather boring to be sitting around when a war is brewing on the horizon.”

The princess mindlessly shuffles through the rest of the documents left on the desk. She pauses when she reaches one in particular. A request for some more soldiers to be sent in that lord’s territory. It must’ve ended up in her hands by some mistake, this is something the minister of the military should be given. Yet it gives her an idea.

“Perhaps we can put our restlessness to use. The uprise in bandits has gotten rather annoying as of late.”

Hubert gives her a rare smile, though on him it looks more like a menacing smirk.

“That would make for an excellent warmup-”

The door slammed open, causing the two to immediately tense. Hubert brought his hand to where he always keeps a tome in a hidden pocket while Edelgard felt her free hand move towards the dagger at her belt.

“Edie! Listen to this, I- Oh. Am I interrupting something?” Dorothea sheepishly looked between the two nobles. She sometimes forgets how jumpy they can be.

Hubert lowers his hand, letting the magic building in his fingertips fizzle out. Edelgard waves off the maid.

“No we were just about finished. Now what were you saying?”

“I just got back from a wonderful date with a strong, handsome mercenary.”

“That hardly seems like a good reason to barge in here like an anxious boar.” Hubert scoffs while the maid ignores the comment.

“She’s pretty aloof but it only adds to her charm.” A devious smirk found its way to Dorothea’s lips. “Her name is Byleth.”

The quill in Edelgard’s hand snaps in half. The princess doesn’t need to look to know Hubert is burning holes into her with the intensity of his stare.

“Dorothea.” She can’t contain the venom in her voice. She thought she had already made it clear to Dorothea that this is not a matter up for debate. 

“Oh right she’s your combat instructor isn’t she? I hope you don’t mind me gushing about your teacher.” The slyness in the maid’s tone made Edelgard very tempted to throw her out. Why is she surrounded by people who insist on teasing her? 

Hubert looked between the two girls. He may not be the most knowledgeable when it comes to such matters but he knows both women well. Between Dorothea’s mischievous spark and the way Edelgard was silently glowering it was impossible for him not to realize exactly what was happening here.

“I will leave you two girls to your… talk.” Hubert bowed to his lady before making a hasty departure. Dorothea flinches when the door shuts behind him with far more force than necessary.

“Oh dear. Hopefully he doesn’t scare her away.” An unlikely outcome. “Honestly he can be so dramatic at times.”

“Forget about him. Instead why don’t you tell me what exactly you’re trying to accomplish here.”

Dorothea may be completely infatuated with the idea of romance but she’s not the type of person to ignore people’s request to stay out of their affairs. Not only that she is incredibly smart, more so than plenty of nobles Edelgard has met over the years. It’s just that her intelligence is of the more subtler, emotional kind. It truly is such a waste for a woman like her to be a simple servant. That’s why Edelgard knows that there’s more to this than what Dorothea is saying upfront.

“Guess there’s no point in pretending around you. It’s just- in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve always been so wound up.” Dorothea paused, a frown etched its way onto her features. “Now that I think about I don’t think I’ve ever seen you just relax before. You always keep yourself busy even when there’s nothing to do.”

Edelgard didn’t know how to respond to that. It’s true that she has a tendency to bury herself in work. There’s just so much to prepare for and her mind can’t cling to pointless worries while she’s busy. Well usually, some manage to slip through the cracks of her concentration. She would not have summoned Byleth otherwise.

“And I know you’re not going to have a choice in who you marry but that doesn’t mean you can’t fool around for a bit and have some fun. As much as you like to act like an adult you’re still young, no one would judge you for it.”

“I… I understand your concerns but what exactly are you suggesting I do? That I just drag her into my room for the night?”

The way Dorothea lit up at her words reminded the princess of Byleth’s playful glimmer. Edelgard immediately came to regret her choice of words.

“_ I _ was thinking you two could go on a date, have a nice chat alone together. But if that’s what _ you _want to do…Well, with that figure and those muscles who wouldn’t want her in their bed?”

It takes all of the princess's willpower not to slam her face against the desk. Nope. Definitely not thinking about how form fitting Byleth’s outfit is or the abs she totally hadn’t stared at once. She does not need _ those _sorts of thoughts plaguing her mind on top of everything else. 

“Joking aside just take some time to consider it at least.” Edelgard let out a sigh of relief as Dorothea turned to leave. 

Yes, go before Edelgard can dig herself into an even bigger hole. Unfortunately, instead of leaving the maid pauses at the door.

“Actually before I go, I must confess she said something strange to me.”

That got Edelgard’s full attention. She doubts most people would ever suspect Byleth of being inhuman even if the demon made a minor slip up but the way Dorothea said that is concerning. 

“I was telling her about how I don’t want to spend the rest of my life working as a servant and… She said she thinks I’d make a great mage. I was so shocked I couldn’t ask her what she meant before she left.”

Now that is a strange thing to say to someone, or it would be were it anyone else who’d said it. Unlike with humans it’s considered strange if a demon isn’t able to use magic, even if it's only a little bit. It wouldn't be unusual at all if demons can sense a person’s magical affinity.

“Do you want to try it?” Edelgard speaks carefully, keeping her tone neutral.

Regardless of whether they’re of common or noble birth everyone is allowed to check if they’re magically compatible, and pursue a career in the field if that is the case. It’s a rare and powerful trait that even the current uptight nobility system knows better than to let go to waste.

“I don’t know. That would certainly be quite the career upgrade but that would also mean being conscripted nowadays wouldn’t it?”

Indeed mages can make for powerful soldiers. So the minister of the military deemed it necessary all up and coming mages serve in the army for a time as part of their training.

“I could easily have you enlisted in the royal guard instead of the main army. I wouldn’t want to lose one of my closest attendants after all.”

“Thanks Edie, and I’ll think about it.” Dorothea smiles before stepping out. The door shuts behind her with much less fanfare than Hubert’s abrupt exit.

The broken quill is tossed in the trash. Edelgard gathers up the documents in a neat pile, making sure to keep the one asking for reinforcements separate from the rest. Once that’s done, she herself departs from the room. Now time to find Hubert and clear up whatever misunderstanding he’d come to before he pointlessly antagonizes the demon. She really hopes she can find him before he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dorothea tries to pull the jealousy card but Edelgard isn't having none of that. She still manages to bring out some of her lady's thirst though. It's okay El, all us scrubs are horny for Byleth too. Oh and now Hubert has a reason to get on Byleth's case, which I know many of you have been eagerly awaiting. Which you'll see Next time on Dragon Ball- 
> 
> Speaking of Hubert I love him and his dynamic with Edelgard but let's be honest their support convos are kinda terrible. It feels less like they're talking to each other and more like they're just explaining stuff for the player. While informative it doesn't make for good examples for how they talk to each other!!!
> 
> I actually originally did want to write Byleth and Dorothea's not-date but every time I tried it just sorta... felt like a waste of time? Kinda like I was writing a filler chapter which I absolutely despise doing. That also got me thinking that maybe someday I could make like a AB&BE side-stories fic. Hmm... I'll think about it. If I do end up making it it won't be until we're much farther into this story anyways.
> 
> Bit of advice for my fellow writers: Don't stop writing halfway into a conversation if you won't be able to continue writing for a while because you will forget how you wanted that convo to play out. Just really quickly jot it down and save yourself some grief. 
> 
> As always thanks for the support and until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

This contract so far has definitely been a unique experience. That was to be expected given what the terms of said contract are yet Byleth still finds herself mystified by it all. Playing the role of a mentor, casually shopping, and getting along with humans. Somehow she’s managing to get by comfortably despite having no prior experience with such things. Living such a calm life is nice. It’s certainly more gratifying then being surrounded by the stench of blood.

To be able to talk with people who treat her as an equal is also refreshing. Not having to deal with people sucking up to her or refusing to look directly at her. Instead everyone here has been friendly so far. It’s a nice change of pace.

There was a prickle on the back of her neck, the tell tale feeling of being watched. A hostile gaze filled with unspoken threats. The distinct scent of demons is absent. It seems she had spoken too soon. Byleth can’t recall ever having done anything to warrant such hostility since she’s been openly traversing the palace. Then again people, whether humans or demons, have a tendency to not care about reason in the face of frustration.

She turned to see a rather familiar face glowering, which only served to confuse the demon further. Hubert has never spoken to her before. In fact Byleth can’t even recall a time when they were both in the same room while she wasn’t hidden from sight. No matter how deeply Byleth dug into her recent memories she could not come up with a single reason for him to direct such antipathy at her.

“Rather impressive, most people wouldn’t notice me until I am right beside them.” Hubert casually walked up to stand before her like he wasn’t thinking of the best way to slit her throat.

“It’s not a good idea to try sneaking up on me.” He tilted his head ever so slightly. Eyes narrowing, starting to allow the storm whirling inside him to show on his face.

“Is that a threat?” Byleth shook her head.

“More of a warning. Almost get stabbed in the back enough times and you get into the habit of swinging before looking when someone is behind you.” 

“I see, I will keep that in mind then.” He lifted a hand between them. “I am Hubert von Vestra, you could say that I’m Lady Edelgard’s advisor.”

Reluctantly she took it by his wrist. Hubert’s grip is lighter than she had been expecting. Byleth is careful to keep her own grip firmly loose.

“Byleth Eisner. I take it you didn’t seek me out just to chat.”

“It has come to my attention that my Lady has taken an _ interest _in you.” He spat the word out like it’s a great offence to his ancestors. Okay so he’s jealous, though Byleth still has no idea why.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” The demon regretted the words before she’d even finished speaking. It didn’t help that it came out snappier than she’d intended.

A vile little grin appeared on his features. The swirl of negativity inside him became more focused. It feels like claws are digging into her skin, just a small flick away from drawing blood. Byleth’s fingers twitched.

“Then allow me to explain it clearly. My family has been sworn to serve the Hresvelg house since the empire’s founding. One of our duties is to ensure that anyone who gets close to the royal family isn’t a threat. And if they are to dispose of them.”

Hubert seems tempted to try killing her in spite of whether he actually believes her to be a threat or not. Byleth has no doubt whatever attempts he might make on her life would serve as a minor inconvenience at worst, he is no threat to the demon. Yet being face to face with such blatant bloodlust is enough to have her fight instincts stir, regardless of whether there’s actual danger or not. 

Byleth can feel the muscles in the back of her throat quiver. Thankfully the growl is too quiet for a human to hear, however if she tries talking he’ll definitely notice. So instead of replying she lets out a deep sigh and continuing on her way. Hubert let her go. Mumbling to himself as she walks away.

“Hm… Not even slightly intimidated.” Is all Byleth is able to make out as she walks away.

He’s not a threat to her life, that’s for sure. The real problem is if he decides to start looking into her. The hastily put together background that Byleth had developed to get the teaching job can easily be torn apart if one decides to actually dig into it. Of course that discovery alone shouldn’t be enough for Hubert to figure out her real identity. She doubts he’ll stir up a fuss over it either but it’ll mean that he will start keeping a close eye on her.

Not many people would come to the conclusion that someone is a demon unless said demon does something that isn’t possible for a human to do. So long as Byleth keeps her head down and doesn’t do anything stupid it should be fine.

\----- 

No matter where Edelgard looks she can’t find head nor tail of either her right hand or the demon that’s haunting the palace. Hubert can be rather covert if he wants to be despite his strong presence and the princess is confident no one can find Byleth if she doesn’t want to be found. Both of them have a habit of vanishing into thin air, in the latter’s case literally.

While Edelgard is normally content to give them their privacy right now she needs to ensure one of them won’t try to kill the other. She would like to say Hubert knows better however what he perceives as a threat can sometimes conflict with her own views. One the other hand Byleth has been fairly docile since she’s arrived but there’s no telling how the demon will react when threatened.

The palace is huge with several floors and rooms that one unfamiliar with the space could easily get lost in. She’ll never find them by mindlessly wandering around. Instead Edelgard decides to test a silly superstition. It always sounded ridiculous to her but at this point she’s willing to try anything. Once she is back in the privacy of her room she whispers under her breath.

“Byleth Eisner.” She waited. Nothing happened at all.

Of course it wouldn’t work. Honestly thinking that simply saying a demon’s name out loud is enough to summon them is nothing but childish paranoia.

“You called?” Byleth’s sudden appearance is bad enough on its own, made worse by how she is close enough that Edelgard can feel the demon’s breath against her ear.

In her startled haste to move away from the demon Edelgard tripped on her own feet. She would have fallen on her back were it not for an arm wrapping around her waist, dangerously close to her hip. It did not help the princess’s heart calm down in the slightest. Just as Edelgard is about to scold the demon the look in Byleth’s eyes makes her pause. Instead of the usual mischievousness there’s a fascination to her gaze that Edelgard can’t pin down the meaning for.

“What’s that look for?”

“You squealed.”

“I did no such thing.” The princess is quick to deny while her cheeks begin to burn.

“You did, it was cute.” The heat in her face ignited at those words. Byleth rested her forehead against Edelgard’s. “Very adorable.”

The princess is currently too distracted by the close proximity to refute the demon’s claim. Edelgard’s heart is now racing for an entirely different reason. All it would take is a slight adjustment, if she tilts her head so then-

Byleth stepped back leaving an arms length of space between them. The distance came as a relief yet the demon had pulled away a tad too quickly. She remains as unreadable as ever without anything giving away her thoughts.

“You need something from me?” No matter Edelgard is more than happy to jump onto the change in topic.

“No- well kind of. It’s about Hubert.” Now how is she going to explain why exactly Hubert is pissed at Byleth?

“Ah, then you’re too late.” At least the encounter does not appear to have gone too horribly then. 

“He did not say anything particularly harsh did he?” Edelgard doubts he did, indirect threats are more Hubert’s style. Still better to make sure. If he did it could come back to bite them later on.

“No but he didn’t need to. He made his intentions clear. I don’t even know what made him want to go after me.”

“You can blame Dorothea for that. She said something about you in front of him that… upset him.”

Byleth is tempted to ask what exactly was said. Even without knowing she thinks she understands the situation better now. The thought makes her head dizzy and her chest feel tight. It’s a strange feeling, one she doesn’t understand at all. She can’t even tell if it’s a good thing or not. She does know that she wants to stand close to Edelgard. To run her fingers through the princess’s soft hair. However Edelgard’s reaction just now was... 

Maybe she just misunderstood. A demons ability to sense emotions is vague enough that certain feelings are easy to mix up, especially when they’re feelings she’s not very familiar with herself. That must have been it. There’s no point in dwelling on it. Think of something else, anything else.

“I growled at him.” Edelgard raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment. “It was quiet enough that he couldn’t hear it.”

“When you say “growled”, do you mean literally? Like an animal would?” Byleth nods. Edelgard’s eyes light up with curiosity. “Can you show me?”

“It’s not really something I can control. It just happens when I’m being threatened or I get angry.”

“I see.” The princess deflates at that. For some reason her disappointment upsets Byleth.

She’s never actually tried growling on command before. Whenever she does growl it just sort of happens. The demon thinks of how it feels, the weird vibration centering from the back of her throat. Byleth tries to coerce it into happening again. Theoretically it shouldn’t be much different from making any other noise or maybe a better comparison would be bending an arm.

It takes a moment before she manages to get a reaction. Growling when she’s calm feels different then doing so when worked up. It sounds different too, a soft rumble instead of the usual violent roar. Just like before the subtle vibrations are too quiet for a human to hear. Not from this distance.

Byleth gave in to her initial instinct and returned to standing only a breath away from Edelgard. The shorter woman stiffens as the demon guide her head to the crook of her neck. A small gasp escaped her lips when she realizes why Byleth had done that. 

Without thinking Edelgard reached up to feel the subtle growl with her fingertips. Something about the sound is familiar. She swears she’s heard something similar to this before. Oh that’s right. The moment the realization hits Edelgard finds herself unable to stop the giggle from bubbling out of her chest.

“What is it?” The growling adds a strange rumbling to Byleth’s voice.

“You sound more like you’re purring than growling.” As if to prove her point the sound grew louder. Another bout of giggles escaped Edelgard. 

Byleth felt a flutter in her stomach as a warmth spread through her chest. She nuzzled into the princess’s hair. All previous concerns were forgotten in the face of Edelgard’s childish joy over this discovery. Wayward feelings and snooping right hands don’t matter if it means Byleth can enjoy this comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons are simultaneously great and terrible at controlling their temperament. Being part of a race that is hypersensitive to emotions means you better learn how to keep your feelings in check pretty quick. On the other hand that same sensitivity can cause them to easily get riled up. It’s hard to stay composed when you can feel exactly how much someone wants you dead, even if you know they can’t actually hurt you.
> 
> Y'all have probably picked up on this by now but I like to think that Byleth is a very physically affectionate person. She doesn’t know how to express her love (whether platonic, familial, or romantic) with words so she shows it instead. From faintly brushing her shoulders against the other’s to holding them close and nuzzling against them. Even if Byleth doesn’t understand these urges she has to touch someone she’ll still do it. Which is a rather fortunate fact for El and her poor little gay heart.
> 
> I'll admit I struggled with coming up with a way to end this chapter, which is why it might feel a bit cut off. Otherwise I would've just kept going and going and- you get the point. The first and last couple of paragraphs are always the hardest to write. Well it's fine I guess. Gotta keep reminding myself I have a tendency to way overthink things and that things that worry me a lot of you tend to not even notice. Ah I am the epitome of "my own worse critic" sometimes. Twas still a fun chapter to write. Until next time my fellow scrubs!


	11. Chapter 11

It’s that time again where the last of the years crops are harvested. While the skies will remain clear for some time, the air will quickly grow too cold for most of Fodlan’s produce to grow. The sun begins to set sooner and the daylight grow shorter. Once the wyverns begin their migration in the coming weeks then it is time to prepare for the snow.

During this time a tradition started long ago where farmers would offer some of their bounty to the goddess as thanks for a successful year. Meanwhile their children will craft charms to pray for safety and to keep the harsh snowstorms away. As towns grew larger and better equipped to deal with the inconsistent weather it’s become less of a problem, with fewer casualties over the generations. Even so the tradition continues unhindered.

It’s become something of a holiday all across Fodlan. The common folk decorate the streets, stalls with seasonal goods open up, and musicians perform in the streets in light of the holiday cheer. The upper class on the other hand takes to private gatherings with grand feast where they brag about how prosperous they are too each other. Not even the imperial palace is safe from this.

Edelgard would much rather do literally anything else. She has no problems with the holidays but she doesn’t have any particular fond memories of them either. None that aren’t from a time long past. It’s just the way noblemen typically chose to celebrate always irked her. It’s less about holiday cheer or spending time with family, and all about patting each other on the back for possessing a wealth they were born into. Maybe in Faerghus and Leicester it’s different but that’s how things go in Adrestia.

Unfortunately, she's not uncaring enough to ditch like Linhardt or have the excuse of crippling social anxiety like Bernadetta. One of the more tedious duties of a monarch is to play along with such things so that she may remain in the lords’ good graces. While mingling with older gentlemen and ladies she could not help but notice Petra awkwardly lingering in the corner, slightly away from everyone else.

Edelgard hadn’t spoken much to the Brigid princess, not when others weren’t part of the conversation, but she does know that Petra is a very social person. Hell she’s spotted the other princess speaking animatedly to Dorothea from time to time with little care for their differences in status. Now however she appears almost as introverted as Bernadetta.

“It’s not like you to be hiding away like this.” Petra perks up a bit when Edelgard joins her. The faint tension in her shoulders relaxing.

“I am frightened- no, concerned about my difficulty in speaking. It makes these gatherings difficult.”

“Well I don’t think you need to worry too much, not many can learn another language as quickly as you have. Even when you make a mistake it’s easy to understand what you actually meant. You just need to practice more is all.”

“Thank you. All of you have been so kind to me since I arrived, it gives me much motivation to learn!” Petra’s smile shifts to something more melancholy, glancing around the rest of the room. “I wish more of your people see things like that.”

When she follows her gaze Edelgard spots a few nearby groups closely huddled together. They speak quietly among themselves, a sneering look is directed at the foreigner before cackling at whatever was said.

Edelgard feels a small spark of anger towards her fellow Adrestian nobles. Petra has only ever been kind since she was dragged here from her homeland. Not once has the foreign princess ever complained or protested despite being forced to live in a place so completely different from her home. Yet they insist on belittling her because of archaic prejudices.

“It is rather unfortunate how crude most noblemen’s views are. It’s just one of the many things I plan on fixing when I take the throne.” She hopes that too much bile didn’t slip through her tone.

A spark of hope flares within Petra at the genuineness to her words. She need not worry as much about the future of her own country with someone like Edelgard taking charge of Adrestia.

“And I am believing you can do it.” If it means their two countries can finally end these backdoor hostilities then Petra will help the Adrestian heir however she can.

Out of the corner of her eye Edelgard spots someone heading their way. Caspar saddles up beside the two women looking rather sheepish.

“So are you ladies trying to avoid talking to anyone too?” Petra nods.

“For a party it is very…” The Brigid princess furrows her brows in concentration, trying to remember which word properly describes this mood. “Tense.”

“Yeah I’ve never been a huge fan of these uptight gatherings so I usually ditch them.”

“I’m surprised the second son of house Bergliez can act as brazen as you.” Edelgard chimes in. “I’ve heard your father is quite strict about such things.”

“Well I don’t have a crest so it’s not like I could ever take over the family anyways.” Which is truly a waste. Caspar is far more suited to the role than his negligent brother. “It’s actually why I came to Enbarr. Figured I could at least become a knight or something.”

“Or something.” Edelgard repeats, Caspar just shrugs.

“You have the traits of a great knight. I think the title suits you well.” Petra beams at the shorter teen. “We do not have something like knights in Brigid.”

“Oh uh thanks!” Caspar shuffled nervously at the praise. Edelgard wouldn’t have expected him to react so bashfully. The silence afterwards stretched on a bit too long for the princess’s liking.

“Petra in Brigid do you have something like the harvest festival?”

“Not for harvest no, for change of season yes. There is much dancing and feasting with great fire on beach. It is a day commoner and royalty celebrate together.”

“Wait so it’s a big party that everyone attends together?” Whatever mood had overtaken the young man disappeared under the prospect of a proper celebration. Petra nods. “Sign me up then! That sounds awesome.”

“In that case shall we celebrate the Brigid way?” The other two raise an eyebrow at Edelgard. “There is a festival currently happening in the city.”

“Uh wait a minute, is that a good idea? I mean you two are you know, actual royalty. Would the guards even let you go out in town?”

“You are correct.” Petra deflates at the reminder. “I am not allowed to leave without special permission.”

“Then we’ll just have to leave without anyone noticing.” Edelgard smirked at their dumbfounded expressions in response. Once they recovered Caspar laughed while Petra looked excited.

After whispering their plans to Hubert the broody mage insisted on coming with them. More so to act as the princess’s bodyguard than any actual interest in seeing the festival. Before they could set out there is one more person Edelgard would like to join them. There is no need to call out to Byleth this time for the demon had already informed her of her plans for the day. 

The group found Byleth alongside Dorothea in the servants dining hall. They were playing some sort of card game together but Edelgard is a tad too distracted to register what exactly. Byleth had forgone her coat and her armguards leaving her lean arms completely exposed. Dorothea shot her a knowing smirk as the princess swallowed.

“Oh my such a notable group coming down to see us little old common folk. Did I miss a memo?”

“I was wondering if you would like to join us for a trip into town.” Dorothea glanced between Edelgard and Petra with a frown.

“But I thought you aren’t allowed to just leave?” Before Edelgard could offer up the same proposition an unexpected source spoke up.

“I could sneak us out.” All eyes turned to the demon. “It would be easy.”

“And how exactly would you do that?” Hubert questioned. Byleth ignored his accusatory tone and turned to Edelgard.

“It’d be a lot more exciting than crawling out of a secret passageway.” There is a fire in Byleth’s eyes. Whatever the demon has planned will no doubt be riskier than her own. The curiosity of what exactly that is overrode the risks.

“Alright then, but if we get caught you’re taking the fall.”

The corners of Byleth’s lips curl up ever so slightly. That fire now burns with determination. She’d taken Edelgard’s words as a challenge instead of a warning. Really the princess shouldn’t have expected anything else yet she still found herself surprised by the sight.

That certainly isn’t because the demon’s arrogance is incredibly attractive. Nope, definitely not that. Oh who is she even kidding at this point? Edelgard just prays that she’s able to keep her mind straight for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I had fun writing this? Because I had a lot of fun writing this. Next chapter is going to be even funner! Mwahahaha!
> 
> Edelgard, Petra, and Caspar is such a weird trio to see together, yet I feel they would mesh together surprisingly well. They're not the type of friends that actively seek each other out to hang out with but they still get along well all the same. Speaking of I feel the support convos between Petra and El are another wasted opportunity. They totally could have bitched about how terrible nobles and lords are with their stupid prejudices.
> 
> Hmm... There's not really anything else to say except next chapter MIGHT end up being the longest one yet. I want to say we might get close to the 3k mark but my estimations about how long a chapter will end up have been horrendously off before so we'll see. Until next time my dears!


	12. Chapter 12

The plan started off simply: The nobles would change into clothes that, in Dorothea’s words, don’t scream “I’m filthy rich” while Byleth would scout out the path they’d take. Guards tend to be more lax during the holiday and there aren’t as many patrolling around. Between that and the cloudy night sky providing low visibility sneaking out will be child’s play. Really the scouting is more for show than anything else. Still she took it somewhat seriously, better to be safe than sorry.

Once satisfied with her findings Byleth slinked back to where the others should be waiting. Each head is accounted for when the demon slips out of the shadows. She showed up just in time to catch the tail end of Dorothea cooing over the change in wardrobe.

“-look great but it’s so weird to see you all dressed so casually.” When the maid spots their slippery guide she grins. “Byleth what do you think?”

She’s not one to care much, if at all, about things like clothes or fashion. Still Dorothea’s mischievousness if infectious. Byleth takes a moment to observe each and every one of the nobles. They’d opted to dress simply and lightly with just dress shirts, work pants, and coats thrown over to protect from the autumn chill. Really it’s not that different from what they typically wear to training just without the fancier accessories that give away their status.

“My cute students have gotten even cuter.” Caspar and Petra beam at the praise while Edelgard flushes lightly. The demon’s eyes linger a bit too long on the princess. “Very cute.”

Edelgard doesn’t bother to hide her glare though there’s no real bite behind it. It makes Byleth want to shower her with praise just to see if she can pull a blush out of the princess. Ah so this is what it’s like to want to tease someone. Byleth at least has the sense to know doing that in front of others is a no go. So she turns her attention to someone else for the moment.

“And Hubert is okay I guess.” The broody mage in question just scoffs.

“And you’re lightly dressed for the weather.” Byleth just shrugs. The temperature is usually like this on the other side so she doesn’t even feel the cold.

Walking out any of the doors means they risk getting spotted by any lingering servants or guards. So instead the group hops one of the many windows before following the demon through the gardens. As she navigates them in the low light Byleth feels an intense stare aimed at her back. She ignores it, already fully aware of who is staring. She’ll deal with _ that _when everyone else is asleep.

The Imperial Palace is not just grand for the sake of being grand. The massive building was also constructed with the intent of acting as a fortress should the need ever arise. Thus a fairly large stone wall surrounds its borders to make it difficult for intruders to enter. It can also unintentionally make sneaking out more difficult. That would typically be the case but young nobles wanting to sneak out to play typically don’t have a demon helping them.

Byleth takes a moment to inspect the stone obstruction. Taking in the height of it and estimating the weight of her charges. Once satisfied with her calculations she turns back to the humans. Byleth kneels down, hands intertwined and palms up. She tilts her head in silent invitation while the kids gawk at her.

“You’re plan is to have us jump over the wall?” Edelgard couldn’t decide if she should be flabbergasted or disappointed.

“Looks to me like our teachers got something up her sleeve so I’ll bite.” Caspar puffed his chest up, as if willing to getting thrown into a wall is something to be proud of.

“Why would you be biting the instructor?” Caspar sputtered at Petra’s words, his face turning a bright red. Dorothea is too busy trying not to laugh to correct her and even Hubert sports a tiny grin for a moment.

“It’s just an expression Petra.” Edelgard calmly explained.

To avoid any further misunderstandings the young man took position in front of Byleth. Once she gave him the okay he ran towards her without hesitation. The moment Caspar’s foot met Byleth’s palm he felt _ something _wrapping around him. An invisible force that let him fly. It was only through pure instinct that he managed to cling onto the edge of the wall instead of being sent tumbling back down. He manages to pull himself up the rest of the way and gives his teacher a thumbs up.

“A bit too short.” The demon mumbled to herself. She reset her position, refusing to outwardly acknowledge the bulging eyes gaping at her. “Now who wants to go next?”

With a feral grin Petra ran into Byleth’s awaiting hands. Laughing as she was flung into the air, her lander much smoother than Caspar’s. Edelgard shook her head before going next leaving only three of them still on the ground.

“Ladies first.” Hubert offered almost playfully to Dorothea. Well as close to being playful as he can get.

As the least athletic she is admittedly a bit nervous about this but the maid trusts Byleth. So with a deep, calming breath before running forward. Dorothea let out a cute little squeak when she was launched into the air but otherwise managed to land just fine. Even if she or any of them had fallen Byleth would have been sure to catch them.

Now that left Hubert alone with Byleth for the moment. This time the demon is mentally prepared for whatever threats he may try to throw her way, she won’t be caught off guard by him like last time. That same hostility is present though it’s being tempered by genuine curiosity.

“You don’t have a tome on you.” Hubert accuses.

“You don’t need a tome to be able to cast magic.” Byleth shoots back.

“Obviously but I’ve never heard of someone having such control without some form of conduit.” Ah, that might be bad.

It may look like a simple use of wind magic but it’s not as easy as it seems. To pull something like this off one has to be able to finely manipulate the currents around the target’s body in a way that doesn’t harm, which is easier said than done with how naturally volatile magic is. Then being able to adjust the force used so that they get propelled the right distance. 

Being able to do something like this is pretty bog standard for demons. In her eagerness to show off she’d forgotten that humans aren’t as finely attuned to the ethereal arts as her kind is. The others wouldn’t notice but as a mage it’d be hard for Hubert not to realize something isn’t right.

“Is this really the time for an interrogation?” He should know better than to try anything when others are around to witness it. If he doesn't, things are about to get awkward.

“No and there’s no need to anyways.” The smugness with which he voiced that spoke volumes. Before Hubert was just going off of suspicions, now he has tangible proof that the woman before him is not who she claims to be.

Byleth lets out a sharp huff of air through her nose before repositioning herself. She’s going to need to have a serious conversation with Edelgard about how to deal with him at some point. Whatever conclusion he’s come to shouldn’t be Demon yet but at this rate it won’t be long before he starts entertaining that thought.

Once all the humans were safely atop the wall they eagerly awaited to see how the demon would get up there herself. Really Byleth could use the same method she did with them and increase her jump height enough but where’s the fun in that? She’s already provided the match needed to ignite Hubert’s suspicions so she may as well go all the way.

The wall may be perfectly horizontal but it’s surface isn’t smooth. Cracks that had formed over the years and bricks jutting out ever so slightly are all the footholds the demon needs. With cat-like grace she’s able to scale the wall in a matter of seconds.

“You sure you worked as a mercenary and not a thief or something?” Caspar asked.

“I was a pretty adventurous kid.”

“Climbing trees and buildings yes?” Petra asked to which Byleth nodded. “I often did that too, it useful skill to have.”

“As lovely as that is now that we’re up here I don’t suppose you have a plan for getting down as well.” Dorothea was eyeing the drop down suspiciously. Byleth looks directly at her and answers in a completely bland tone.

“Easy, we jump.”

Before any of them could fully register what Byleth had just suggested she walked to the opposite side and lept off. A sudden well of panic ignited inside Edelgard upon seeing the demon disappear over the edge. The drop _ shouldn’t _be high enough to kill a person but it’d definitely lead to quite a few broken bones.

Byleth casually stood at the base of the wall below them. When she noticed her students peaking their heads out she spread out her arms, the intended message clear: I’ll catch you.

The full weight of what exactly is happening hits Edelgard. They’re sneaking out of a castle by hopping over a wall that’s meant to keep people _ out _ and they’re being helped by a _ demon _of all things. Goddess this is so stupid.

“Lady Edelgard?” It isn’t until she hears Hubert’s confusion that the princess realizes that she’d just laughed.

Instead of answering the princess decides to take a leap of fate, literally. Since they’ve come this far might as well go all the way. Just as when Byleth had thrown her up the wall magic wraps around her, though this time it slows her descent.

The demon catches her in her arms a bit awkwardly and the energy in the air disappears. Edelgard gave her a pointedly unimpressed look as Byleth put her down.

“This is ridiculous. _ You’re _ridiculous.” 

“But is it more exciting than walking through a dusty old tunnel?” Edelgard could no longer hold in her mirth. Her laughter sounded like bells to the demon. Byleth wants to hear it more.

“I suppose it is.” Edelgard smiles at her, bright and innocent in a way befitting of her age. This thing with Hubert can wait. Right now making sure the princess has fun is more important.

\-----

Enbarr looks completely different under the light of lanterns than it had when Byleth had visited the city with Dorothea. There are decorations strung along the buildings to add to the holiday cheer. The demon’s nose scrunches up at seeing how many people were crammed into the wide streets. So many sounds and scents mingling together can stifle her senses in an unpleasant way. A bit of discomfort is more than worth seeing how the nobles eyes glitter at the sight before them. 

“Whoa! What are we standing around for? Let’s dive into this party!” Caspar is the most easily excitable out of the lot. It’s not strange for him to give someone a friendly bump when he becomes especially energetic.

Normally Byleth wouldn’t mind his ways of expressing his excitement. Normally he doesn’t end up giving her a rough pat on an especially sensitive spot on her back. His eyes go wide when the demon flinches away from his touch.

“I uh I didn’t hit you that hard did I?”

“No, it’s just an old wound.” She rubbed at the area around the damaged muscles. It’s been a while since somethings agitated it. While the others looked concern Edelgard eye’d her curiously. “It healed a long time ago, it’s just sensitive now.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Caspar still looked at her guiltily so she opted to change the subject. “So Dorothea what sort of trouble do you usually get up for the Harvest Festival?”

Catching onto what Byleth is doing the maid proceeded to tell them all a story of a rather pathetic date she’d gone on once during this time. All his attempts at showboating ended being more annoying than anything else. The group weaved through the crowd, snickering when Dorothea would impersonate her ex with an over dramatic flair.

A number of stalls lined the streets selling a variety of cuisines that aren’t available at any other time of the year. Edelgard found herself eyeing some of the treats that the stall managers offered to any passerby. She was so distracted by the various sweets she hadn’t noticed the demon slink close to her.

“Do you want one?” Byleth had leaned down close to the princess so she could hear her over the bustle of the crowd. Edelgard turned her head toward the demon only to immediately turn back once she realize just how close Byleth is to her.

“I did not think to bring any gold with me.” She managed to admit. Her heart pounding in her ears.

“I can pay for it.” She turns to the rest of them. “Same for the rest of you, I’ll buy whatever you want.”

“Oh that’s very generous of you.” Dorothea temporarily stopped her story to respond. “That sort of generosity will lead to you emptying your pockets in no time.”

Byleth pats the top of Edelgard’s head, ignoring the glare Hubert shoots at her way. She lightly ruffles the princess’s head whose cheeks become dusted with pink.

“They pay me too much to train these guys.”

With the others becoming distracted by the prospect of food Byleth leans down to whisper directly into Edelgard’s ear.

“Gold is useless to me so I’ll spoil you as much as you want.” Otherwise the money will just be sitting in her pockets rusting away.

The way Edelgard shivered as the demon spoke could easily be explained away by the chilly breeze. It’s definitely not because of how Byleth’s breath felt against the shell of her ear, or that a beautiful woman had just offered to spoil her rotten.

“Now where was I? Oh right, by that point I was so done with his attitude that I used the crowd to sneak away from him and- ah!” Someone bumped into Dorothea’s back sending her straight into Petra, who managed to keep them both from falling over. A faint “sorry” could be heard before whoever it was vanished among the sea of people.

“As interesting as this has been the claustrophobia leaves much to be desired.” Hubert dryly comments as the foreign princess starts to fuss over the maid.

“Can’t expect the streets to not be packed when there’s a festival going on.” Caspar has to squeeze past another decently sized group to keep up with them. “But yeah I get what you mean.”

“I am used to such clutters- clusters?” Petra shook her head when the proper word escapes her. “There is little space on islands.”

“Stick close together guys. It’ll be easy to accidentally get separated from each other.” Dorothea instructs them.

On queue a man squeezed through the space between Edelgard and Byleth forcing the latter to move away. In most situations the demon wouldn’t mind being separated for she could easily find any of the others again. However there’s just too many people around. All their scents blurring together in a borderline headache inducing caphony. Too many souls squeezed too tightly together that picking a specific one out of the crowd is like finding a needle in a haystack. Though Edelgard’s white hair will stand out in any situation she’s also the smallest of them all. It would be so easy to lose sight of her.

She reaches out to grab the princess hand, the physical contact will make it easier to stick together, when she feels fingers wrap around her own wrist. The person begins tugging her away from Edelgard. A vile stench reaches Byleth’s nostrils through the musk of people. The demon allows herself to be dragged away.

The young woman pulls them into a more open area with people not as closely tucked together. Musicians play on the side while the people merrily dance around them. Arms wrap around Byleth’s waist while a completely unfamiliar face smiles up at her. The thrum of her soul however is immediately recognizable.

Kronya's grin shows off her fangs as she tugs Byleth into a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhaha! Cliffhangers! And sorry this one took so long, goddamn writers block hit me like a truck for a while there.
> 
> I was actually originally going to have the conversation between Kronya and Byleth happen this chapter, which would've brought the word count to 3k like I estimated, but then I asked myself: Where's the fun in that? Don't really got anything else to say since this chapters pretty self explanatory. So hope y'all enjoyed this one and until next time.
> 
> PS I’m terrible at writing Modern day stuff but have a really cool Edeleth idea that I'm gonna throw out here if any of y’all are interested in picking it up: Mafia au where Edelgard is the boss’s daughter. One day by complete chance she witnesses Byleth kick some guys’ asses and is so impressed she has to recruit her and/or alternatively Byleth is like a bodyguard or hitman or something along those lines. Feel free to play with the idea however you want.


	13. Chapter 13

There’s something oddly refreshing about the rowdiness of the streets. A complete contrast to the puffed up gatherings of noblemen and royalty. It’s far more genuine than any other celebration Edelgard can remember being a part of. The smiles and laughter of the common folk of Enbarr is soothing. This is what she’s fighting for, this is what she wants to protect. So that no one else will have to suffer like she has Edelgard is willing to dive head first into the darkness that is threatening to swallow her whole. Though right now all she’s diving into is the backs of complete strangers.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to the side of the street where there was a little less activity. Edelgard looked up to see Hubert towering over her.

“Forgive me Lady Edelgard but I would prefer not to lose sight of you in such a crowded space.”

Edelgard frowned slightly. She knows he didn’t mean anything by it but his words indirectly stung. The princess is fully aware that she’s rather small. On one hand her short stature means people tend to underestimate her, on the other hand it gives people another excuse to look down on her. Often times literally.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Edelgard shakes his arm off of her. 

Their ragtag group had clustered together in a corner with less activity. Even so they stuck close together to avoid being shoved away from each other by rude strangers. Well almost all of them had. As Edelgard briefly checked on each of them she notices that one body is missing among them.

“Where did Byleth go?” Which is strange. The demon had been right next to her only a moment before but had seemingly vanished from thin air, again.

“Maybe the crowds pushed her ahead of us?” Dorothea offers, she immediately shoots the princess a pointed look. “I’m more worried about you guys being by yourselves so don’t even think of going on your own to find her.”

“You know we can’t get back inside the palace without her right?” Caspar points out. The maid blinks before clapping her hands together.

“Okay! In that case, let’s go look for her _ together _. Let’s see…If she was forced to follow the crowd she might have ended up in the center of town.”

“We should come up with meeting place in case we are further divided.” Petra suggests.

“Good idea, in the town square there should be musicians set up on a small stage. We can reunite there.”

With that out of the way the group began their trek through the mob while keeping an eye out for a familiar blue head. The closer they got to the center of Enbarr the music that had been a faint background noise became clearer. Soon the streets melded into a more open space. With more wiggle room people aren’t as tightly packed together. Dancers twirled around each other in time with the mystical tunes. The cheer in the air is infectious. It makes Edelgard want to join in the fun, though the person she wants to dance with the most is nowhere to be found.

“Oh there is the instructor!” Petra pointed out into the dancers.

It takes a moment for Edelgard to make out the demon among all the moving bodies. When she does she hears a thrum in her ears. One of the others says something- maybe Hubert- but it falls on deaf ears.

Byleth isn’t alone, there’s a woman she doesn’t recognize with her arms wrapped around the demon in a way that can’t be considered friendly. The mysterious redhead laughs. They’re too far away for Edelgard to make out the words exchanged between them.

The princess comes to a startling realization just then. In all the time they’d spent together Byleth never spoke of her personal life. The handful of moment she did she only ever spoke vaguely and generally. It’s possible that the demon already has a lover. Actually it’d be stranger if she doesn’t with how beautiful and kind Byleth is. That thought bothers Edelgard far more than it should.

The stranger glances in their direction, Edelgard is almost tempted to say that the redhead is looking directly at her. However that’s impossible. It should be impossible but then the girl smirks knowingly. She turns her attention back to Byleth, leaning towards the taller woman to whisper something to her. For a moment Edelgard sees red.

\-----

Demons do not call others by a title lightly. It is a symbol of power, a sign that this particular demon is someone deserving of respect and is someone to be feared. How people treat those with a title can vary depending on what exactly they did to earn that title along with their reputation. If they are a known tyrant that uses their power over others to fuel their sadistic needs then people will avoid them whenever possible, sucking up to them if they cannot. If a demon is known to be someone honorable that only raises their hand against those that have wronged them then they become quite popular. 

The Ashen Demon is in a unique position where she is neither unanimously liked or hated among demonkind. On one hand her apathetic, uncaring nature makes her unpredictable. She could be chatting with a demon on friendly terms one day then unflinchingly rip their eyes out of their sockets the next. This creates a weird mix of people being nice to her while also carefully skirting around her. Being near the Ashen makes other demons nervous, though they would never openly admit to that.

One thing they learned quickly is that it’s actually fairly rare for the Ashen to initiate a fight herself. Not unless they show any signs of ill intent that is. So long as other demons remain a respectable distance, so long as certain lines aren’t crossed the Ashen Demon will remain passive. Right now Kronya is dangerously plucking at those lines.

“Oh don’t give me that look. Can’t a girl enjoy the holidays with her friend?” The older demon pouted. The feigned sorrow only causes Byleth to narrow her eyes further, pupils contracting dangerously even with the transformation spell up.

“Not when that “friend” has been spying on me.” Really Byleth is more upset with herself then Kronya at the moment. 

The other demon could have easily done something far worse than drag her away and Byleth wouldn’t have been able to react until it was too late. She knew Kronya had been watching them and she still let her guard down enough to let her elder sneak up on her.

“Pfft, as if you actually care about that.” Kronya slowly sways them back and forth, a complete contrast to the more energetic dancers around them. “If you don’t want to dance you could just say so. Or is there someone else you’d rather dance with?” Byleth’s fingers twitch.

“What are you actually doing here?” Byleth knows her too well to believe she came here just to play around.

“I could ask _ you _the same thing you know.”

Byleth had to think for a moment before responding. Kronya spoke as if she had personally offended her yet she has not done anything that should upset the older demon. The only possible thing she could think of is how she’d snapped at her last time. Byleth doubts that’s the case.

“...I don’t understand.”

“Ugh don’t you dare try to get coy with me! If you were just playing around that’d be one thing but the _ Ashen _makes for a terrible babysitter.”

Both demons felt Byleth’s body go completely rigid. The true meaning behind Kronya’s words stung deep. A slap in the face that the comfort she’s been enjoying up until now has been nothing but a facade.

“Did you seriously not realize until now?” Kronya laughs as though Byleth had just told her the best joke in all of hell. “How pathetic can you get! If that’s how it is then you might as well just cut off the contract now and save yourself the trouble later.”

The words manage to snap Byleth out of the whirlwind forming in her head though it doesn’t stop it from growing. It’s something of an unspoken rule that one demon cannot get themselves involved in another’s contract.

“You don’t even know what my contract with her is.” Were it not for the people surrounding them Byleth would have snapped her neck right then and there. She realizes with growing frustration that might be precisely why Kronya had decided to talk with her now of all times. If nothing else this damn cockroach knows how to keep herself alive.

“Relax I’m not going to pry, even I know better then to stoop that low.” Kronya at least has the decency to look guilty over her words. “All I know is that it’s obviously not what everyone thinks it is. The point here is you’re just wasting your time playing make believe with brats who are just going to see you as a monster by the end of all this.”

“You say that as if you yourself don’t view me as a monster.” Byleth is not stupid. She knows what other demons whisper about her behind her back.

“Wrong, I think you’re a wild beast: As magnificent as you are terrifying. No human has ever understood that there’s a beauty to your ferocity. What makes you think a child will be any different?”

“Right now I’m thinking a con artist should stay out of my business.”

“Hey I am actually trying to help you out here. Our dear Ashen is a killer at heart.” The song ends along with their stilted dance. Kronya leans in close with barely contained glee. “The only reason you can play house now is because they don’t know that.”

She shouldn’t listen to anything the redhead says. Kronya is nothing but a liar that only does things that benefits herself. She’ll deceive people on a whim therefore she cannot be trusted. She can’t be trusted but nothing she has said is a lie.

“Well that’s all I wanted to say. Have fun.” Byleth didn’t register the words. The storm in her mind reaching its peak.

Whenever she’s contracted with humans by the end of it they always look at her a certain way. A condescending look like she’s something less than a person. It never bothered her much before but now the thought of Edelgard looking at her like _ that _made her chest constrict painfully.

She mindlessly watched Kronya leave until she could no longer make her out in the sea of people. Byleth is suddenly hyper aware of the lilac eyes trained on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh things are starting to get tense in here! Kronya's causing some mischief and Byleth can't really do anything about it, or doesn't even fully realize what's happening. I actually wrote this chapter in reverse order with the convo between Byleth and Kronya first then El's pov. I write stuff out of order all the time because who says we gotta do things the obvious way?
> 
> One thing I so rarely see people touch upon is the fact that Byleth must have been so lonely before meeting the kids. She wouldn’t even have known she was lonely until after the fact too. Being widely known as a demon in a continent where a church has such a large influence is very telling in of itself. This au is no different, the name Ashen Demon is not something humans nor demons take lightly.
> 
> I've got to admit it was kinda hard to write this chapter when my mind is already focusing on the next one. Oh I can't wait! Until next time my lovelies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I made a small oopsie with the last one. I had accidentally uploaded the rough draft instead of the actual finished chapter. I didn’t realize until the next day so if you read chapter 13 within… Let’s say the first 24 hours or so after it was posted please go back and reread it. There’s quite a few distinct additions/changes from the draft that are kinda important.

Stating that Edelgard is furious is an entirely false claim. Rather she feels a sense of controlled calm envelope her. A hyper awareness that lets her take in each minuscule detail. It still doesn’t help her read the demon at all, who as always gives nothing away as she ambles up to them. Edelgard fully expected there to be questioning as soon as Byleth manages to step into the groups little bubble, what she doesn’t expect is who initiates it. Though all things considered it really isn’t all that surprising.

“Rather inconsiderate of you to leave us without a word to have fun with your friend.” Hubert states as though he’s standing in as the judge of a trial.

“She’s not my friend.” Is all Byleth says. Both Edelgard and Hubert latch on to the fact that she doesn't deny ditching them.

“Then do tell who exactly that was.” There’s a long pause before Byleth answers.

“Someone I helped a long time ago.”

“Oh forget about that.” Dorothea interrupts, knowing exactly what Hubert is trying to do. “Byleth how could you dance with another before me?”

“It wasn’t exactly planned.”

“Well then we’ll just have to remedy that won’t we?”

Before she can respond Dorothea takes her by the arm and drags Byleth back into the dancers. Edelgard keeps her eyes firmly trained on the pair the whole time.

“I would also like to try dancing.” Petra suddenly speaks up, studying each of them. “Hm, Caspar would you be willing to be my partner?”

“Me? Pretty sure there’s better options…” Caspar briefly glances at Edelgard and Hubert. “Actually nevermind. Sure, why not.”

For a moment there’s a stilted silence between the princess and her guard as the two watch the others. It only last long enough for the others to move out of earshot before Hubert is leaning down to whisper to his master.

“I have made a rather startling discovery about our self proclaimed mercenary. She is far too proficient in magic to be just that.”

“Is that so?” Edelgard only half pays attention to what Hubert is says next. 

She already knows the answers to his concerns and right now there’s more important things to focus on. Like for example Dorothea appears to be getting frustrated with Byleth. It starts as a small frown, her brows furrowed in the same manner as whenever she’s trying to figure something out. Dorothea appears to ask her partner something and whatever answer she’s given has her scowl deepening.

It’s a curious sight to say the least. Edelgard has seen the maid be annoyed before but never outright frustrated with someone. Even more curious Dorothea’s features quickly meld into concern. It’s an alarming enough sight that Edelgard forgets why she is so hyper focused on the apathetic demon. For only a moment.

Before long Dorothea is bounding up to them with her usual mirth. It’s enough of a complete turnover that it makes Edelgard wonder if she’d just been imagining things. The maid turns to the mage with worrying determination.

“Hubie you and I are going to dance.” Hubert scoffs at her sudden declaration.

“I hardly see any reason to.”

“_ Someone _ has to teach you how to have fun. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“What do you-!” Dorothea drags him away quickly, too quickly. Even when they’re out of earshot Edelgard can imagine the sheer displeasure that her right hand must be expressing.

Thus only the demon and the princess remain for the moment. Byleth stands straight, her usually vibrant eyes blank. Under any other circumstances the sight might be worrying. Right now Edelgard can’t bring herself to hold back the question on the tip of her tongue any longer.

“Who was that girl really?”

“Another demon.” Byleth answers immediately this time. The princess had suspected as much. Still the conformation does nothing to lighten her mood.

“You two seemed awfully close. Should I expect to see her around often?”

“That woman is nothing but a pest.” The demon spoke with enough force to startle Edelgard. It’s the most emotion Byleth has ever openly expressed since they’ve met. “Sorry. It wasn’t my intention to abandon you but I couldn’t just ignore her.”

Once the shock wears off Edelgard shamefully realizes how immature she is being. She had immediately jumped to a conclusion and accepted it as fact. From an outsider’s perspective Byleth and that girl had appeared so intimate but these are demons she’s dealing with here. Human social norms don’t apply at all in this situation. Byleth has been doing such a good job at blending in with humans, even with her oddities, that Edelgard had forgotten this crucial fact.

“No, you’re right. I’m the one who should be apologising for accusing you like this.” Still the way that other demon had knowingly smirked at her still bothers her. 

“Forget about her.” Byleth offered her hand to the princess, though there was no playfulness behind the gesture. “It would be a waste to come all this way and not have fun.”

The moment Edelgard laid her hand on top of hers she immediately realizes why Dorothea had acted the way she did. Byleth’s hand is completely rigid. Though the demon is not visibly showing it she is incredibly tense. Byleth seems to realize her mistake and tries to pull her hand away, Edelgard keeps a firm grip on her.

“What exactly did she want?”

Instead of answering Byleth averts her gaze. It does not assuage her concerns in the slightest. Someone lightly brushes against back reminding her of the lack of privacy at the moment. Byleth notices too and seems to curl in on herself even further. This will not do at all.

Edelgard takes a quick glance at where the others are obviously dancing. With her decision made she tugs the demon into the crowd. Past stalls and performers. Out of the markets, closer to the residential area. Edelgard doesn’t stop until the cheer of the festival becomes a buzz in the distance. When she does she immediately turns to the demon.

“Byleth.” Her voice is hard. She is not letting the other brush this issue aside.

“It’s not something you need to worry about.”

By all rights Edelgard wants to respect the demon’s wish for privacy. To approach the topic again when Byleth isn’t silently panicking. However something in her gut is telling her that is the absolute worst thing she can do at the moment. If they just leave it at that there will be a wall wedged between them that might never get torn down. The thought leaves a bitter taste on Edelgard's tongue.

“If it's upsetting you this much I can’t just ignore it. Please, let me help you.”

Byleth opens her mouth and immediately closes it. She bites the inside of her cheek, mentally debating what to do. The fingers still wrapped around Edelgard’s own tighten. The orange glow of the lanterns flicker in her cobalt eyes the way moonlight reflects off the surface of a still lake.

“Do you like me?” At first Edelgard’s mind goes blank. The seriousness with which Byleth looks at her is enough to quickly pull her head back into focus.

“If I did not at least like you then our contract would be pointless.” The tips of Edelgard’s ears heat up. She knows Byleth didn’t mean it like _ that _but the idea is stuck in her head all the same. She blames Dorothea for that.

“But why do you like me?” It’s an entirely innocent question, like something a child might ask when unsure of themselves.

It’s strange really. Byleth must be so much older than her but occasionally there are moments like these where she feels so young. Almost as if she’d never fully grown up in the first place. So Edelgard gives the genuine question a genuine answer.

“I thought for sure you would make fun of me after hearing my childish request. Instead you took it seriously and even indulged my fanciful wish.” Edelgard stepped closer to the demon. “Though you’re a little strange you’ve been nothing but kind. You are mindful of my boundaries and apologies whenever you think you’ve crossed them.”

There is so much she could say, too much. Edelgard could go on for hours about each little thing she likes about the demon. Byleth is always so genuine whenever she speaks. There’s a weight to her words that make it impossible for it to be anything but the truth.

“Then when I was… vulnerable you took me in your arms and were so gentle. You made me feel safe.” Safer than she has ever felt. “How could I not like you?” _ How could I not fall for you? _

Byleth stares at the princess with such intensity yet she could not read the demon’s expression at all. After a moment Byleth lays her head against Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Byleth?”

“I’m alright. A little overwhelmed but alright.” Byleth’s stomach feels fluttery and her cheeks warm. She just needs a moment.

The princess has little experience with comforting people so she’s not sure what to do in this situation. So she thinks of how Byleth had comforted her before and figures she can return the favor now. Edelgard carefully placed her hand against the demon’s back. She no longer feels so unnaturally stiff. Whatever had been going through Byleth’s head, the reassurances had calmed her.

When Byleth lifted her head it’s with a smile on her face. Not a small little quirk of the lips or just a sparkle in her eyes. A real, actual smile. Edelgard’s heart stutters at the sight. Yet there’s almost something sad about it. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before Byleth is tugging her back the way they came.

“Come on, if we leave the other’s for too long they’ll start to worry.”

There are still some things that have gone unsaid. Byleth never did answer her question but she’ll allow the topic to be dropped. If the demon isn’t ready to talk then Edelgard won’t push it. Instead she’ll keep reassuring her and provide as much comfort as she is able. For the rest of the night Edelgard makes sure to stay close to Byleth’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this chapter is the first among a handful of scenes that I’ve been so eagerly waiting to write. It is A Very Important Moment where Edelgard acknowledges her feelings for what they really are and Byleth gets a taste of what it means to be loved by someone. It actually ended up playing out completely differently than how I originally planned it. But hey, sometimes it’s better to deviate from your carefully laid plans and go with your gut instead. I intentionally keep my notes fairly vague precisely so that they’re easy to change on the fly in case the urge to do so ever pops up.
> 
> In this version I was thinking of having a couple of paragraphs showing Byleth’s thoughts but I decided not to in the end. It makes things more interesting that way and let’s you guys come up with your own conclusions as to what’s going through her head at the moment. I’m really curious to hear what you guys think.
> 
> That’s enough dallying for now. Time to give the actual plot a chance to get moving. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

The lord of Gaspard is well renowned among both nobles and commoners. He is a man who fought for that respect with his blood, sweat, and tears. Lonato is someone who cares not for one’s status but the heart underneath. He is exactly the type of person that deserves to hold a position of power and was fortunate enough to be born into it. A kind lord who can also be stern when necessary.

Standing before him the Flame Emperor can feel that raw authority radiating off of him. Not even old age could temper the fierce soul within Lonato. It’s completely different from the other noblemen they’ve met over the years. To say the least, it's a rather intimidating sight.

“So let me get this straight,” Lonato’s voice echoes off the walls of the audience chamber. With no one else but them present it makes his command ever present. “you want me to rally an army to attack the church?”

“That is correct lord Lonato.” Even so the Flame Emperor will not be discouraged. They need this plan to work. “Of all the territories yours is in the best position to do so. The other nobles will not be able to intervene until it is too late.”

“And is there any possibility that I might live through this frankly suicidal plan of yours?”

They have no response to that. There’s no point in trying to sugar coat things. Lonato will be dead by the end of this, whether on the battlefield or at the gallows it makes no difference.

“I thought so. So answer me this then: how will my death help you take down the church?” Surprisingly Lonato does not appear upset at the brazen use of his life. Rather the Flame Emperor can only see genuine curiosity.

“You are a beloved lord that would not pointlessly raise your blade. If you openly oppose the church people will begin questioning them, watching their actions more closely.” 

“So you wish to make a martyr of me.”

“Not only that we plan to make it look as though the western church encouraged you to do so. It is no secret they are dissatisfied with the central church so no one would question it. The in fighting will cripple the church from the inside out, all while they remain oblivious to where their true enemy lies.”

Lonato leaned back into his seat. Mentally calculating the outcome of this himself no doubt. He’s fought in a war before, knows what it takes to seize victory. People often assume it is the side with the mightier army who will win when in truth the real deciding factor is a matter of tactics. Wars are not won through battles alone. It’s simply a matter of which side can force the other to yield first.

“Do you know what the church did to my son?” The question is so out of the blue that the Flame Emperor needs to take a moment before they respond.

“Apologies, I did not know something happened to Ashe-” Lonato suddenly burst out laughing at that.

“No, I am not talking about Ashe. I had a son named Christophe once. He was a good kid. Even though they weren’t related by blood he still treated Ashe as a real brother would.”

A sort of glazed look fell over the lord’s eyes. The memories of the past flitting behind his vision. Those were good times, better times. Lonato snapped back into focus.

“When the tragedy of Duscar happened everyone panicked. Such a thing couldn’t have been accomplished by the people of Duscar alone. Someone had to have helped them, someone in a position of power. People started pointing fingers at those they didn’t like. One of the people accused was my boy. There’s no possible way that could have been true, the kid held a great deal of respect for King Lambert. Yet they executed him anyways. Made an example out of him even though they knew he wasn’t the real culprit. After that it was like a fog had been lifted and I could finally see the church for what it truly is.”

The Flame Emperor can vaguely remember hearing about that once years ago. However at the time they were far more focused on… personal matters than politics and world affairs so it completely slipped their mind.

“Your story is far more common than it should be. I want to ensure that such tragedies never happen again.” They’ve received reports of such happenings, time and time again. People who were clearly innocent getting punished for things they clearly did not due, or even just criminals receiving far harsher punishments than they should have to act as a warning to onlookers. Such a blatant abuse of power should not be tolerated.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years, it's that the only people who truly have the nerve to stand against the church are those that have been hurt by them.”

“I will not deny that I have my own grievances against them. However this is about far more than a mere personal vendetta.” It might have been what originally got the idea in the Flame Emperor’s head but there’s more to it than that now.

“This war you want cannot be anything but personal.” Lonato leaned forward in his seat. For a moment looking not like the famed lord, but a father imparting advice to his child. “That is the only way you can truly rally people against their gods.”

“Is that so? I will keep that in mind then.” Satisfied by this answer Lonato leans back and reassumes the mantle of a lord.

“The church knows I am not happy with them. Probably the only reason they haven’t gotten rid of me is because I do not have a proper heir left in their eyes. Otherwise they would’ve surely found an excuse to kill me. So I will do what you ask, on one condition.”

“If it is something I am able to accomplish then it shall be done.”

“Leave Ashe out of this. That kid is far too kind for his own good.”

“A simple request, and one I shall follow to my grave.” They hadn’t been planning to involve Lonato’s son anyways. 

The rest of their conversation is brief and curt, hashing out the details. Some of the Flame Emperor’s allies will be mixed in with Lonato’s to prolong the fighting. Meanwhile Lonato would plant incriminating evidence on himself and some of his officers to frame the western faction of the church.

Once that is done with the Flame Emperor bids the old lord farwell. They lift the staff within their possession up, feeling the burn of magic flow into their arm through the metal. When the purple mist fades they are standing not within Lonato’s audience chamber but a mausoleum. They place the staff against a wall before moving both of their hands to the sides of their helmet.

Once the damn thing is off Edelgard let’s out a sigh of relief. The stupid thing is incredibly stuffy to wear and gets hot far too quickly. Sometimes she just wants to tear it off and chuck it into some dark pit where it will never be seen again. Unfortunately the discomfort is nothing compared to the risk that would come with anyone outside her inner circle knowing her identity.

“Cool getup.” The metal helmet falls to the ground with a clang and Edelgard curses. One of these days Byleth is going to give her a heart attack.

The demon slinks out of the shadows, picking up the staff. Feeling the trapped spell shudder under her touch. Tools like this that allow even those incompatible with magic to cast are extremely rare. Demons almost never craft such things despite their usefulness for it is liable to fall in the hands of their enemies. On the other hand the only human she knew of that could make them is long dead by now. If any human could manage to get their hands on such a valuable artifact of course it would be royalty.

“Must you always do that?” Edelgard’s voice turns her attention away from the staff. She places it back down before turning to the princess.

“I actually didn’t do it on purpose this time. I forgot that humans aren’t as… aware as demons.”

“In other words my inferior human senses are just that much worse than a demon’s.” Byleth wouldn’t word it like that herself but, basically yes.

Edelgard picks up the almost forgotten about helmet and tosses it into an empty casket. Only a handful of people know of her “Flame Emperor” persona and she’d prefer to keep it that way. No one would think to check inside a grave. She worked on shedding the rest of the gaudy armor when she noticed the demon staring at her. Silently debating something in her head.

Before Byleth wouldn’t hesitate to act on any impulsive desires. She wants to rest her head against the shorter woman’s. To feel those soft strands against her cheeks. Now Byleth can’t help but wonder if it’s really a good idea to act so casually towards the princess.

“Byleth.” The demon tilts her head upon hearing her name. “Would you help me take this off? I could do it myself but it’d be faster if you help me.”

Edelgard knows her assumption was right the moment Byleth perks up upon hearing the request. It makes her wonder once again what exactly that demon had said to her. There’s a time and place for that conversation later. Right now there are more important things that Edelgard should be worrying about.

With Byleth helping her undo the clasp holding the armor in place Edelgard mages to shed it off in record time and deposit it alongside the helmet. When that’s done the demon gives in to her urges. Letting out a content sigh as she leans against the princess. It just feels so pleasant to be close to her like this.

When a gloved hand reaches up to comb through her hair Byleth feels the muscles in the back of her throat rumbling. It’s odd to have that particular part of her anatomy respond not to aggression but affection. Perhaps that’s actually normal for demons and she just never felt comfortable enough with anyone for it to happen until now.

The soft purring brings a smile to Edelgard’s lips. Honestly she still can’t quite believe it, that demons can _ purr _of all things. It’s actually really cute, or maybe that’s just the crush talking. Either way it only acts as a temporary distraction. 

The discarded armor lays haphazardly at the bottom of the casket. A stark reminder of what the princess had just done. She knows it’s too late at this point to doubt her own actions. The ball is rolling and nobody, not even herself, can stop it now. Still the what ifs creep in the back of her mind. 

“I just asked a lord to march him and his people to die for me. To accomplish my goals I’ll have to lead thousands of people to their deaths. That makes me a terrible person doesn’t it?”

Byleth lifts her head, the rumbling stops. She blinks slowly at Edelgard before answering.

“I don’t think a demon is the best person to ask about morality.” Edelgard laughs, realizing the irony of this situation. It’s a hollow sound.

“I suppose you’re right. No matter I’ve already reached the point of no return.” Byleth rests her chin against the crown of Edelgard’s head before continuing.

“We don’t care much about death, even gods can die after all. What’s really important is how a person dies. Are you forcing them to do what you want?”

“No Lord Lonato is fully aware he won’t come out of this alive.”

“And he’s willing to throw his life away for a cause you both believe in?”

“I think our views on the subject differ slightly but yes.”

“Then his death will be an honorable one. Fighting for something you believe in is a good way to die. It means your convictions are genuine and that is something that deserves respect.”

Edelgard mulls over the words. Death is something that is permanent, once you die there’s no coming back. There’s no possible way to tear down the church without people getting killed in the process. If there was she’d be doing that instead. What she can do is give meaning to all those lost lives.

“I must say it is strange hearing a demon talk about honor and convictions.”

“We do have a sense of morality. Mostly about fighting and respecting other peoples’ territories.” That reminds the princess of something.

“Speaking of fighting I’ve been meaning to talk to you about your job. You’ve been an excellent teacher so far but there's only so much simply training can do and bandits have been getting annoying as of late.”

“Von Hresvelg are you asking if the class can go on a field trip?” There’s that familiar cheekiness. 

“I need to get stronger and it will not do any of the other’s good if they can’t bring themselves to kill a person when war breaks out.”

“Will I be expected to fight as well?” If it’s only self-taught brigands then Byleth could easily deal with them in her sleep. However with Kronya’s words still fresh in her mind the thought of fighting at all in front of Edelgard makes her nervous.

“If a demon goes against mere bandits it won’t be a fight at all. So no, but I do want you nearby in case something goes wrong.” 

If it’s just to act as insurance then Byleth is fine with that. She’d feel even worse if something happened to her students then if they were to get a small glimpse of her more ruthless side. One can never be too careful when dealing with men that indiscriminately slaughter after all. 

“Alright. I think they can handle it.” It’ll be easy really. If she understands her students properly then they should be ready to take a life. Though Byleth will need to keep a close eye on Bernadetta, her timid nature could easily end up getting her killed.

Admittedly Byleth is a little eager to see how well the kids she’s taught will do. This will be a test of not just their progress but of the demon’s aptitude for teaching. How smoothly things go will depend entirely on the young nobles and their ability to make snap decisions. So long as no outside force gets involved it will be fine. They won’t, Byleth will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's been a while since we've had a super fast update like this. I say that but it's only been like two months since I posted the first chapter and we're already 15 chapters in. Man time sure does fly. Also yes we are getting our first battle... in chapter 17. That or 18 depending on how long some scenes end up and how much I'm willing to shove into one chapter. Assume chapter 18.
> 
> One thing about canon that's always kinda bothered me is how the frick frack does El use the warp spell as the Flame Emperor when I'm 99% sure canonically she doesn't know any magic? The most obvious answer would be Hubert but during the Remire incident in Crimson Flower he doesn't even know she's run off to don her Flame Emperor persona until after the fact. Maybe I'm just overthinking things here. Either way I came up with an answer to that.
> 
> A concern I had while planning this was I wouldn't have many opportunities to show the church's corruption before things start going down with them. I hope this conversation with Lonato helped fill that void because there's not many other chances I'll get. And yes I know the real reason why Christophe was executed but I highly doubt Lonato knows that.
> 
> Also more purring demon goodness because no way that was going to be a one and done deal. Well then until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

It looks like any other door within the palace. There’s nothing special about or the room behind it except who its sole occupant is. Edelgard stood before it with the desire to turn tail and run. It’s the one room she ever actively avoids within the massive building. Just looking at the door is enough to make her stomach clench uncomfortably. Her anxiousness is completely unreasonable, she knows it is. Yet she still can’t help but feel this way. The sooner her business here is taken care of, the sooner she can leave. With that thought at the forefront of her mind she rapped her knuckles against the wood.

As soon as the muffled ‘come in’ reaches her ears Edelgard steps inside and closes the door behind her. She does take a step further into the room beyond that. Sat atop a grand bed with a book in his lap is an elderly man with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. The moment Emperor Ionius took sight of his daughter a smile broke through his tired features.

“El, if I had known you’d visit I would’ve made myself more presentable.” He shut the book he had been reading, not caring if he loses his page.

It’s with a decorum of care that Edelgard moves deeper into the room. Each step calculated. Her back is perfectly straight and she wears a polite smile as she moves to stand beside Ionius’s bed. He’s lost weight again.

“I stopped by to inform you I’ll be leaving Enbarr for a few days. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

“I see, when will you be leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. Hubert will be coming with me of course along with a few others.” Her father opened his mouth to speak but Edelgard continues before he has the chance. “They’re all trustworthy people so you don’t need to worry.”

He looks past Edelgard, over her shoulder at something behind her. Ionius’s jaw clenches. He reaches out taking his daughter's hand in his. Bony fingers unsteadily clinging onto hers.

“I know but a father can’t help but worry about his little girl.” Something within Edelgard snaps at those words. Some of the frustrations she’s carefully kept under lock and key spilling forth.

“I’m no longer a weak child, I am fully capable of protecting myself now.” Edelgard pulls her hand out of his with more force than necessary. “If you’ll excuse me I need to finish preparing.”

Without waiting for a response the princess turns on her heel. When she reaches the door she pauses. Edelgard refuses to turn around, already knows what she’ll see.

“I’ll come see you as soon as I get back.” It’s barely above a whisper. So quiet she thinks he might not have heard.

“Be safe El.”

The moment the door shuts with a click behind her Edelgard stamps away. Right now she needs to put as much distance between herself and her father as possible. Else she be subjected to anymore unpleasant apprehension.

Edelgard knows it’s not fair but she can’t control the bitterness she feels whenever in her father’s presence. It’s not his fault things happened the way they did. In fact he did everything he possibly could have to keep his one remaining child safe. Edelgard loves him, she really does. However his ever weakening state acts as a stark reminder of everything that had gone wrong.

Another pair of steps fall in line beside her. The princess turns expecting to see Hubert’s golden glint boring down at her. Instead she comes face to face with an ocean. It’s still surface a complete contrast to the harrowing storm swirling inside her.

“I remembered.” Byleth cocks her head ever so slightly. “Can’t promise I’ll remember next time.”

It’s almost scary how much calmer Edelgard feels in the demon’s presence. There’s something about her stoic countenance that just melts some of the princess’s worries away. A solid foundation she can cling onto while the world falls apart around her.

“I ask that you at least try to refrain from startling me in front of others.” Byleth’s eyes light up in a way that has Edelgard immediately regretting her words.

“So you’re saying I can sneak up on you.” There’s an unspoken promise of more frankly embarrassing moments to come.

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” She needs to shut down whatever thought is going through the demon’s head now.

“But you’re so cute when you get scared. The adorable little noises you make or the way your eyes go wide and you stand up straight to make yourself look bigger.”

With every word Edelgard’s face becomes a darker shade of red. She narrows her eyes at the demon in a silent warning, but that only serves to encourage her further.

“It’s like watching a kitten try to intimidate a hunting dog.” Edelgard bristles at the comparison. The corner of Byleth’s lips quirk up. “So small and cute.”

“It seems like you are intent on infuriating me right now.”

“No.” Byleth responded immediately. Her playfulness giving way to concern. “I just wanted to cheer you up.”

That response has Edelgard glancing back from the way she’d came. The door is long out of sight now. She hadn’t thought much of her father’s reaction but paranoia began creeping into her thoughts. Could he have-

“You were listening in?” That’s completely and utterly impossible. Her paranoia has reached a new level.

“I noticed you were upset and I got worried.” Byleth tapped her nails against her own leg. Unsure if it would be rude to voice the curiosity welling up inside her. It isn’t hard to figure out what’s on her mind.

“It’s alright to ask. There’s no point in hiding it at this point.”

“Your dad doesn’t look too good.” Edelgard had been expecting her to comment on the weird tension between the princess and the Emperor. Not to bring up his condition. “How long has he been like that?”

“His health started to deteriorate shortly after I was- It was around four years ago I believe.” The demon didn’t acknowledge that her voice cracked, Edelgard is grateful for that.

Byleth only hums in response, deciding it best not to push the topic further. Even without her speaking up the princess knows exactly what she is thinking. It’s something everyone in the palace knows but refuses to say aloud. Nobles, servants, knights, it doesn’t matter. They can all see the obvious.

Edelgard never had much belief in things such as an “afterlife”. She always believed it was just more church propaganda, it’s not exactly something that can be proven after all. She figured that even if such a thing exists that someone who points their blade at the church would end up in Hell anyway. So what difference would it make if a demon claimed her soul instead? Now with said demon in front of her, she begins to wonder. Not for her own sake but for her father’s.

“Tell me, what does happen to people when they die?” Surprisingly Byleth lowers her head sheepishly.

“Pretty sure the church has plenty of stories on that.” She’s trying to avoid the topic. Edelgard pushes further.

“I trust your word over whatever nonsense they feed the masses.”

“And I’m telling you I don’t know.” 

Edelgard stares at the demon, more confused than anything else. Surely if anyone were to know what becomes of the dead then it would be a demon. How could they not?

“I’ll admit the misconception is our own fault but Hell isn’t a place where souls end up naturally. What happens to the dead is between them and the gods.” That makes sense, however it still doesn’t explain the elephant in the room. 

“I don’t understand, what exactly is Hell if not a purgatory then?”

Now that’s a difficult question to answer. Calling it just another world in the pool of the universe isn’t accurate. Describing how exactly Hell is different from other realms is just unreasonable, and Byleth isn’t sure a human would be able to comprehend most of it anyways. How to explain this...

A memory resurfaces, a conversation she’d had with Sothis long ago. Byleth had asked her how a goddess could be on such friendly terms with a demon of all things. The response she’d gotten back then always stuck with her.

_ You’re a little different from other demons Byleth, surely you’ve noticed that by now. Even if that weren’t the case I can’t agree with this unfair treatment towards them. It’s not their fault they just so happen to live in- _

“A godless world where the heavens threw all of their mistakes.”

That explanation gave Edelgard more questions than answers. The implications of that statement are far more loaded then Byleth’s casual demeanor would let on. The princess can’t help but speculate on whether this misconception of Hell is another intricate lie of the church or a genuine misunderstanding. More than that, there's one question that has her ears pounding. One she is afraid to ask but feels that she has to.

“Then… why do demons take souls?”

The demon knew this question was coming. It’s one she’d much rather prefer not to answer however refusing to do so would only cause more problems then it’d fix.

“There are a lot of reasons.” Byleth speaks slowly, choosing her words carefully. “For example souls are needed to make golems, or they can be used as catalysts for powerful spells. But most demons just eat them.”

“So to demons, souls are just food.” That’s certainly nowhere near as bad as being used as a demon’s plaything for all eternity. In fact, if it’s a matter of survival then Edelgard can’t really fault them for that.

“Sort of, they can provide substance but... Hell is an unforgiving place with few resources. The strong take everything and the weak are either killed or have to grovel at other’s feet to survive. An easy way to get stronger is to steal that strength from others. That’s why they eat souls.”

The princess latched onto the use of the word they. Meaning that Byleth herself doesn’t participate in the consumption of souls. She’d also said that souls could be used for magical purposes but the demon before her doesn’t seem interested in that sort of thing.

“What do you do with souls?” There’s no response to that. 

It makes Edelgard start to think she might have made a terrible mistake until she realizes the reason why. At some point Byleth had stopped walking. She stood still a couple feet behind the princess staring intently at _ something _, something Edelgard can’t see.

The demon had lowered her chin, eyes wide and unblinking with a feral glow behind them. There’s a vicious focus to her form as her lips curl back revealing her fangs. A dangerous thrum shudders in the air. The spark of a predator on the prowl. Even though this silent threat isn’t directed at her, Edelgard can’t help but feel like the unwitting prey.

Then it’s gone. In the blink of an eye Byleth is back to her usual aloof self. The whiplash of the mood change doesn’t do anything to calm down the princess. It isn’t until Byleth turns to her and her gaze drifts down that Edelgard realizes she’s tightly gripping the hilt of her dagger.

“Did I scare you?” What not only moments before looked like a wolf ready to rip someone’s throat out now stares at Edelgard like a kicked puppy. 

It helps ease the tension in the princess’s body but has the gears turning in her head. Byleth may be kind but she is still a demon. Though what exactly that means has yet to be seen.

“I’m more concerned about whatever made you react like that.” Edelgard lets go of her dagger, fingers stiff from how hard she’d been holding it.

“Just taking care of a pest. It won’t be a problem, not anymore.” Byleth falls back to her side like nothing had happened. “Did you say something?”

“No, no it wasn’t important.” The princess doubts she could bring up the nerve to ask that again. Not right now at least.

Perhaps it’s for the best that Edelgard doesn’t know. If she didn’t care before then she can bring herself not to care now. Ignorance can be a blessing in of itself at times and this looks like it might be one of those cases. Whatever happens is already set in stone, nothing she can do will change it. 

\-----

There are a lot of mistakes Kronya has made over the years. From small things like making a bad call during a bet to bigger, more dangerous mishaps like getting involved with the wrong people. Typical stuff for any silver tongued demon worth their salt. This mistake topples all the others before it. It wasn’t even something major that happened on her part either, all Kronya did was turn her back on that brat for _ one day _and now she’s stuck in this mess.

Of all the demons that princess could have summoned it had to be the Ashen. Someone that can’t be forced into submission or swayed with bribery. A complete and total enigma that nobody can get a good grasp on. As much as Kronya would love to leave her junior alone, she’d rather risk enticing the Ashen’s wraith then have to explain to that creep exactly how another demon managed to make claim to his pet under her watch. Which means she has to figure out how to clean this mess up herself.

The first time she’d approached the Ashen it had been to get a feel for the situation. To see how far she could prod before fangs would be bared. Not very much it turned out. That had been a curious turn of events, she never took the Ashen as the type to be so protective of her contracted. So Kronya observed whenever she could. Being careful to stay hidden from the younger demon’s alert gaze. Once she felt she had gotten a good read of things it was time to strike.

The redhead had figured she’d start with the civil route first because honestly there’s little else she can do in this situation. There’s no possible way she could force the Ashen to render her contract with the princess null and void, so she’d have to convince her to do it instead. It looked like her attempt might have worked at first too. Now as the Ashen stares her down it’s clear that plan had flopped horrendously.

There’s a thinly veiled threat under her blank gaze. The unrelenting fervor of a snarling, rabid beast that had just found a particularly plump rabbit to chew on. It makes Kronya’s blood run cold and has her body moving before her mind can fully process what is happening. It’s not until she manages to stop that the redhead realizes her whole body is trembling. The threat of deaths jaws tight around her neck.

Convincing the Ashen to invalidate their contract is a no go. She’ll have to get the princess to do it instead. The problem with that being there’s no possible way to get close anymore, not without having those jaws snap down.

So Kronya will keep her distance just as the Ashen wants. The young demon’s guard will slip eventually. A moment where her attention is drawn away from the princess. The opportunity will present itself sooner or later, it always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now there's a lot to talk about here. Haha this ended up being way more heavy handed then I expected it to. Let's go in order shall we?
> 
> Papa Hresvelg makes an appearance! Albeit a brief one. I like to imagine that Edelgard has very mixed feelings about her father. On one hand she loves him but on the other hand he should be the one cleaning up the mess that’s become of Adrestia. However, his poor health and the fact that he’s become a puppet king means all the things that should be his responsibility get shoved onto Edelgard. I find it hard to believe she doesn’t feel somewhat bitter about that.
> 
> Originally this little chat about Hell and souls was going to happen waaay later. But between the talk of death last chapter and the Emperor's condition being what it is, the opportunity to bring it up was just too perfect t resist. So yeah this isn't exactly your typical "Hell", figured I could put my own original spin on it that was inspired by something actually in the game. Y'all are smart, you can figure out exactly what I'm talking about.
> 
> Next Byleth is completely done with Kronya's shit and basically told her to fuck off when she noticed her skulking around. We get a tiny little glimpse of our Ashen Demon's feral side. Meanwhile it turns out Kronya can't stay out of things cause she has her own stakes in this whole mess Byleth managed to stumble into.
> 
> Finally yes it is possible to "cancel" a demon contract. Either through a mutual agreement to do so or by forcefully unbinding the demon to their contracted. Though the latter is far more difficult to do, specially when the demon in question is a really strong one. That's not something most people have the power to do.
> 
> Welp fights for sure going to be in chapter 18. There's some proper introductions that need to be gotten out of the way first and, well, a small break from all these heavy topics would be for the best. A lighthearted intermission chapter you could call it. As always until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun had only just begun its ascent above the horizon. it’s orange glow barely visible through the clouds that blanket the sky. Even with the low visibility Byleth can see clearly. Her eyes more accustomed to the dark than the light of day. For once she wore her coat normally with her arms through the sleeves instead of having it hang off her shoulders like a cape. More so for appearances sake than anything else. The sting of the cold tickles the surface of her skin for only a moment before being washed away by an inner heat.

Whenever the temperature drops, or on the rare occasion when she gets especially riled, a spark flickers within her chest. A feeling akin to heated coals placed within her ribcage attempting to ignite. It never does, not anything beyond smouldering embers at least. However the heat from it does manage to warm her up from the inside out. It’s something that’s always happened for as long as Byleth can remember. She never realized how strange it is until other demons pointed this out to her. A curse of some sort or an odd mutation? None of them could say for sure.

The next time Sothis had sought her out she asked her if she knew the reason behind these flickering embers in her chest. Surely if anyone were to have an answer it would be a goddess. The reaction that had gotten was not good to put it lightly. Sothis outright ignored the query and almost seemed to become anxious. Byleth never brought it up to her again after that.

Footsteps approaching brought the demon out of her musing. Even without looking Byleth already knows who it is. Edelgard and Hubert had tightly wrapped themselves in leather. The latter shivering as they stopped before the demon.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you managed to arrive before us.” Edelgard smiles, hands tucked within her pockets. “How long do you think it will take for the other’s to show up?”

“If they take too long I may have to kill them before the bandits get the chance.” Hubert manages to get out between chattering teeth.

“Never took you as the type to hate the cold.” Byleth had figured it’d be the opposite. Cold dreary days like this seem to fit the mage’s aesthetic perfectly.

“I simply prefer not to stand around freezing for any longer than necessary.” Hubert’s eyes narrow, not in hostility but exasperation as he looks between the two women. “I don’t see how you both can be entirely unaffected by this weather.”

The demon shrugs and returns her gaze to the bloated clouds. Even with how high up they are she can still smell the water trapped within, practically bursting at the seams.

“It’s going to rain soon.” Byleth warns the two nobles.

Walking through a storm won’t be fun if it comes down to that. Even more so if it begins to hail as well. The thought alone has Edelgard becoming sullen. It’s to be expected considering the season but annoying all the same. That’s how it is and yet their demonic chaperone’s eyes sparkle in a way she’d never seen before.

“Do you like the rain?” Byleth’s gaze flickers down to the princess when she speaks.

She had never really thought about that before. All Byleth knows is that after a storm she would get an itch to climb the highest perch she could find and soak in the afterglow.

“I guess so.” If nothing else she at least enjoys how clean the air smells afterwards. 

Another pair of footsteps stomp towards them, far more loudly then the two nobles in front of her had. Ferdinand bounds towards them with an energy unbefitting of the early hour. He stops before Byleth with his head held high and his back straight. Though the effect is somewhat ruined by how his body is trembling.

“Ferdinand von Aegir, reporting for duty Dame Eisner.”

“Good morning.” Byleth still isn’t used to how he likes to refer to her as. It’s sweet of him but also highly inaccurate.

“Edelgard, it seems you have beaten me when it comes to arriving in a timely fashion.” Edelgard lets out a soft sigh, already knowing where Ferdinand is going with this. He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. “However I will not be bested on the battlefield! I am confident- nay, I know I will be able to defeat more bandits than you.”

“Volunteering to take up the frontlines? How bold of you Ferdinand.” A sly little grin stretched across Edelgard’s cheeks when those words got him to pause.

“Of course! It is one of the many duties of a noble to punish these criminals, I will not allow a single one to get away!”

Now Ferdinand, as Byleth had quickly come to learn, is nothing more than an easily excitable puppy. His eagerness to play with others will more times than not go to his head. As such sometimes he needs a gentle reminder to not act recklessly. So the demon gives him a calming head pat.

“That’s no good Ferdinand. It wouldn’t be very noble to die because you got surrounded in your excitement to defeat the enemy. A true noble understands their limits and when it’s best to hang back.”

The effect is almost instantaneous, much to the surprise of the other two. His militant stance simmers down to a far more casual one. The volume of his voice turned down a couple of notches.

“You are right. How could I forget something so simple? Thank you for reminding me Dame Eisner.”

While Ferdinand turns back to Edelgard to continue going on about the duties of nobility, a certain broody mage steps closer to the demon. Hubert keeps his voice barely above a whisper.

“I know we have our... disagreements but would you be willing to teach me how to reign that fool in? Strangling him would cause too much of a fuss.”

Byleth let’s out a small huff of laughter. Ferdinand is just about the only one who can rival Caspar in energy. He’s also a lot more dense about how tiring that can be for other people.

“It’s not that hard, just appeal to his sense of honor and nobility to calm him down.” 

The next batch to arrive comes as a surprise, sort of. Byleth had specifically asked Petra to make sure Bernadetta didn’t lock herself in her room. She figured the Brigid princess would be the least likely out of them to startle the shy noble. So it’s a relief to see Petra practically carrying Bernadetta to them. The actual surprise came with who accompanied them.

“Now, now what’s with that look?” Dorothea grinned at the demon. “You’ve got an image to uphold you know, as the cool stoic mercenary.”

“You took my advice.” Byleth ignored the teasing remark, too focused on the fact that Dorothea is  _ here  _ and apparently coming with them.

“That’s right, I’m now a fully certified mage in training. Though I’m also still sticking with my job as a maid for now.”

Beside them Petra clung tightly to Bernadetta, attempting to sap whatever warmth she could from the much smaller noble. Surprisingly the latter didn’t seem to mind much. It’s good to see Bernadetta’s starting to feel more comfortable around them, or maybe the extra warmth the contact provides is tempting enough to override her fears.

“I-I did n-not know Fodlan c-could become so cold.” Byleth gives the Brigid princess a sympathetic pat.

“Once we start moving you’ll warm up quickly.” When she starts to pull her arm away a small hand grasps her sleeve. Bernadetta stares up at her.

“Um I understand that there’s bad people that need to be taken care of, but do we really have to go one foot?”

The demon hopes her guilt isn’t visible to the humans around her. Marching through the cold seasons is hard enough on experienced soldiers. However horses are out of the question. Animals with their inherent sensitivity to the forces of nature only need to take one look at Byleth to realize she’s not from this world. If she tries to get near a horse at best it would flee while worst case it would try to trample her.

She would be more than happy to allow the others to go one horseback while she herself traveled on foot, the demon is more than fast enough to keep up. Though as Edelgard had pointed out when she explained this to her, that would be too suspicious. The excuse was then given that horses are a luxury they might not always have so they should grow accustomed to moving on foot while there’s no urgency.

“It’ll help increase your stamina to march instead of riding horseback. Sorry, I’ll think of a reward to give you all when we get back.”

Reluctantly Bernadetta releases Byleth. It’s clear that she’s not happy about that answer which only makes the demon feel worse. Thankfully the place they are going to isn’t too far from Enbarr.

With that said the only missing now is Caspar. Which is rather odd, Byleth figured he would be one of the early risers amongst their little group. It didn’t take long for the reason to reveal itself.

“Heeey!” The short young man bounded towards them with his usual zeal, much to the chagrin of the significantly taller teen he’s dragging along with him. “Sorry we’re late. Waking up Lin this early is a battle in of itself. Oh! You’ve never met before have you?”

Caspar presented his sleepy looking friend to Byleth with the enthusiasm of someone showing off their prized possession. The demon had seen him before when she’d randomly wander around the palace. Either sleeping in some nook he’d found or with his nose buried in a book. He offered Byleth his hand as he introduced himself.

“Linhardt. Her Highness cohearced me into coming along to make sure…” His face splits open in a wide yawn before he continues. “... make sure no one dies.”

“Byleth.” When she took the offered hand even through Linhardt’s gloves she could feel an ethereal energy buzzing under his fingertips. “Magic?”

“Yeah, I’m more of the scholarly type so don’t expect me to do any actual fighting myself.”

“That’s fine but as our healer you’ll be a high priority target. It’ll be difficult to keep you completely out of the fight.” Linhardt waves her off.

“I’m not so much of a pacifist that I won’t defend myself if I’m attacked.” 

Caspar perks up, a bright smile on his face. He raises his head in an attempt to make himself look bigger. Another easily excitable puppy.

“Well you won’t have to worry because I won’t let them get anywhere near you!” The reassurance is met with another yawn.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Linhardt rubs his eyes in an attempt to overcome his sleepiness. It doesn’t work.

For a moment Byleth quietly watches all of them. Edelgard and Hubert are discussing potential strategies, or they’re trying to but Ferdinand keeps interjecting. Dorothea gradually peels Petra off of Bernadetta causing the Brigid princess to cling onto her for warmth instead. The tips of the maid’s ears turn pink from the sudden embrace. Bernadetta let’s out a small snort at her completely flabbergasted expression. Caspar attempts to sling his arm around Linhardt’s shoulder. The height difference makes his efforts somewhat awkward.

They’re all so innocent. Byleth can’t help but envy them a little for it. It makes her chest ache for the blissful days where she’d ride on her father’s shoulders. How he’d tell her stories with his gruff flare. The pure wonder she would feel whenever they’d come across something new. Though even back then she hadn’t been entirely innocent. Plagued by dreams of beasts being ripped apart or of a grueling war. Vivid dreams that felt so real that by the time Byleth had taken her first life she felt like she’d already done so a thousand times before.

These kids won’t have that luxury. Some people are able to handle it better than others. Then there are those that are never able to overcome their guilt. However they react to having blood on their hands Byleth will do all she can to soothe their fears. It’s the only thing she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah! This chapter took way to long to write for how simple it is. Not because I was busy or anything, but because I was messing around with some ideas for a Halloween fic for a while.... which evidently did not work out. But hey I got a couple of ideas while doing that that I can maybe implement elsewhere so it wasn't a complete waste of time! I hope.
> 
> Ahem as I said before this is nothing but a kinda-sorta filler chapter to take a bit of a break from the heavy atmosphere of the previous two chapters. Also to give some of the characters that hadn't had much screen time (page time? You know what I mean.) a chance to shine. And because Byleth and Linhardt have not met each other before now. Got to give our sleepy boy a proper introduction.
> 
> I threw in a few little tidbits about Byleth as well. Speaking of I know the title of this fic might sound kinda random, and it was somewhat of a spur of the moment choice, but there was some level of thought process behind it. The "Burning Embers" part should be pretty obvious, and was actually originally going to be "Smouldering Embers" but that doesn't roll off the tongue as well. The "Ashen Blight" part on the other hand is a bit more on the noose. A bit of poetic nonsense that nobody but me might not even get.
> 
> Next time we finally get the much anticipated first battle! Until then my comrades!


	18. Chapter 18

There’s a certain resolve needed in order to take another person’s life. Something that not everyone possess. Edelgard had found that resolve at a far younger age than anyone should. It happened not too long after she’d been freed from the depths below. The wounds still fresh along her skin. Even out of that place she couldn’t help but be wary, to jump at the slightest of things. Hubert had suggested she started carrying a weapon on her wherever she goes, just in case. The weight of the dagger at her hip helped to ease the tension within her. Edelgard never thought she might actually end up using it one day. A naive sentiment on her part.

The details of what exactly happened are blurred. More impressions than actual memories. There had been a strange man with a bad air around him. It reminded her of the people that had tied her down and stood over her as they cut her open. He had grabbed her arm, grinning down at the small girl struggling in his grasp with sharp teeth. Edelgard had panicked in that moment. The fear of being taken back to that place overriding all logic. She remembers grabbing her dagger and plunging it into the man’s stomach.

At first they both just stood there, the man surprised that he’d been stabbed while Edelgard couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she’d just stabbed someone. The spell broke the moment the blood spilled out of the man’s mouth. After that Edelgard is not really sure what happened, only that it took hours for her hands to stop shaking. She knows someone had appeared and presumably arrested the man. Nobody would tell either she or Hubert anything about that man except that he was a bad person and that he wasn’t from Fodlan.

Whether or not that man had intended to drag her back into that prison Edelgard came to a realization. There are monsters in this world, ones that take on the facade of people. Those monster had dragged her into the darkness once, attempted to twist her into one of them. Such evils will not stop their malevolent ways until they’ve been severed at the head. Back then Edelgard had still been a child afraid of her own shadow, unable to fight back. Now it’s time to grow up.

Edelgard catches the blade of a sword with her axe. The reverberations of the impact go straight to her bones. Even so she does not flinch. The wild swings of some backwater bandit are nothing compared to the precise, adamantine strikes of a demon.

With their weapons interlocked the bandit sneers down at her. He may as well be twice her size in both height and girth. By all rights he should win this contest of strength however Edelgard has something this man does not. She feels a heat light up in her chest and spread through her veins. A fire that burns in her very core. With the thrum of her dual crests pumping it’s strength through her body she easily shoves the bandit back.

He stumbles backwards, unable to regain his balance as his hefty feet slide across the muddy ground. Edelgard plunges her axe deep into his gut. The bandit gasps and chokes, his eyes dilating as life fades from them.

Before she can pull her weapon free from the soon-to-be corpse Edelgard spots another bandit charging towards her from the corner of her vision. Just as he enters attacking range an arrow punctures his throat. The man drops his weapon, falling on his knees. He claws at the intrusion in a panicked frenzy as if that will somehow save him. Edelgard turns her gaze away, trying to ignore how his wet choughs echo in her ears.

From the direction the arrow came from Petra lowers her bow. Her face is hard, sweat begining to form on her brow despite the midday chill. Edelgard gives her a brief wave of thanks to which the Brigid princess returns before searching for her next target.

Farther down Ferdinand smacks another bandit with the butt of his spear, directly hitting his nose. The sudden impact has the bandit stepping back while he clutches his face. He manages to stay upright despite the unstable footing brought by fresh rain. Once the bandit recovers he lowers his hand and snarls at Ferdinand.

“Ugh stupid brats! Just who the hell do you think you are to barge into our camp like this!” That proves to be a mistake as it only has the noble perking up.

“Who am I you ask? Why I am Ferdinand Von Aegir of course! Heir to house Aegir and-” A rush of hot air flies past Ferdinand.

A burst of flames overtakes the bandit. The fire consumes his armor and chars his skin to a crips. While the bandit screams and attempts to douse the flames threatening to devour him Ferdinand spins on his heel to the source of the spell.

“Hubert it is quite rude to interrupt someone while they are speaking!” The scolding only succeeds in pulling a sigh out of the mage.

“There is a time and a place for your incessant ramblings. Now pay attention, if you die it will be no one’s fault but your own.”

“Such behaviour is unbefitting a-” The bandit Ferdinand took his eyes off punches him square in the jaw, though his lucky the brigande only did that.

Hubert clicks his tongue. He’s supposed to be protecting Lady Edelgard not babysitting this narcissistic fool. As tempting as it is to leave Ferdinand to his own devices the duke would not take too kindly to his only son dying on their watch. At least Hubert doesn’t have to deal with Ferdinand whining about the gore, though maybe he’s just too stupid to be squemish.

Speaking of idiots not being squeamish there’s one member of their small band that seems to be enjoying the action far more than he would’ve expected. Then again this is Caspar we’re talking about here. The boy in question laughs as he ducks under the swing of his opponent and counters with his own punch.

“Come on, is that all you got!” The bandit growls in frustration at the taunting.

He swings his axe in an angled wide arc, an easy enough attack to dodge by stepping backwards. Instead of pulling his arm back for another swing the bandit rushes forward, slamming his shoulder into Caspar. When his friend’s back hits the mud Linhardt feels his heart stop.

The tome in the mage’s arms shudders in response. Just as the bandit lifts his axe to finish the job Linhardt flicks his wrist. A gale of wind stronger than steel messily slices into the man’s flesh. Blood bubbles out of the large gash it leaves behind. Dripping, plopping, oozing forth. It’s everywhere, coating the fresh corpse, flooding the dirt, it’s on his hands-

“Thanks Lin!” An overly cheery voice snaps Linhardt back into reality. Caspar stumbles back onto his feet, smiling at his friend.

“... Don’t get used to it.” Caspar only snickers before returning his focus back to the front lines with a whoop.

Linhardt takes a deep breath and holds it in for two, three, five, ten seconds before releasing it. Now is not the time to be panicking. He’s the only one in their party that can use healing magic. Without him everyone else is at great risk. With that knowledge engraved into his head Linhardt forces himself to focus.

From far in the back line Byleth allows the spell within her palm to sizzle out. She makes a mental note to speak with Linhardt when this is over with but chooses to leave him be for now. With the rate things are going at it looks like this battle will end without her needing to intervene at all. All of her students are handling themselves well both physically and mentally. Confident in their skills Byleth searches the battle ground not for a student in danger but a target.

“That one, with the stupid hair. Try to hit him.” Beside her Bernadetta notches an arrow. 

The shy noble steadies her breathing as she takes careful aim at the bandit Byleth is pointing to. Once satisfied with her adjustments she lets the arrow loose. It soars through the air, wind throwing it slightly off course yet still manages to puncture the bandit’s shoulder. Almost immediately afterwards Ferdinand finishes off the bandit with a swift thrust.

“Good job.” Byleth ruffles Bernadetta’s hair the same way her father would do for her whenever he praised the demon.

Out of everyone in their party Bernadetta is the one she’s most concerned about. As such the two of them mostly hung back, defending their flank. The idea being being far from the fighting would help lessen Bernadetta’s anxiety. So far it seems to be-

“I hate this! Why did you agree to this Bernie? Oh right because Edelgard is scary and she would’ve forced me to come anyways! I just want to go back and stay in my room forever.”

-Or not. Honestly Byleth would’ve been more than happy to have left Bernadetta behind as she wanted but Edelgard insisted. These are her people at the end of the day so the demon left that call to her. The only thing Byleth can do now is gently encourage Bernadetta.

“Hey, you’ve been doing great. Plus by taking out these bandits they can’t attack anyone else so we’re helping people.” Bernadetta peaks over at the demon.

“If it’s to help people I guess I can… No no no no! It’s too scary! I want to go back to Enbarr.”

“It’s okay, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Byleth is fully aware that her blank countenance can make it difficult for people to properly gauge how serious she is. Bernadetta stares at her, eyes big and wide.

“Promise?”

“I swear on my life no one will touch you so long as I’m around.” The vow has the shy noble relaxing. Byleth subtly let’s out a relieved sigh at the sight.

The crackle of thunder pulls the demon’s attention away from Bernadetta. Dorothea stands before the remains of a charred corpse. The remnants of magic sparking from her fingertips. Her breathing is labored and her eyes watering from the putrid stench. Unlike with Linhardt it doesn’t look like she’ll be able to pull herself together.

“Hey Bernie, I want to go check on Dorothea real quick. Will you be alright by yourself?” Bernadetta glances in the maid’s direction, Dorothea’s distraught clear as day. 

“Yeah I think I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Watch the others’ backs while I do that.” Byleth gives her one last reassuring pat before setting off.

The distance is quickly cleared with the demon’s long stride. Upon noticing her approach Dorothea tries her best to compose herself. Keyword being tries. Her face is far too pale, eyes turning red. No matter how tightly she clutches the tome her hands won’t stop shaking. 

“You know in stories they always make killing seem so simple.”

“For some people it is. It’s fine if you need to step back.”

Not too far from them Edelgard narrowly dodges a spear before countering, felling the bandit. She doesn’t spare the body a second glance before searching for her next foe. Beside her Ferdinand makes a snide comment that has her rolling her eyes. Despite the death around them they appear perfectly calm.

“I’m alright. Just- you know, the smell and the- caught me off guard.” Byleth’s expression doesn’t shift at all yet Dorothea knows she doesn’t believe her.

No matter how much she doesn’t want to, Dorothea’s eyes keep being magnetically pulled to the corpse. It’s skin blackened and crisp in a way that no person should be. It makes her stomach roll in on itself. If that alone isn’t bad enough then there’s also the  _ smell _ .

A pair of calloused hands cups Dorothea’s cheeks and forces her to turn away from the putrid sight. Their faces are only a couple of inches apart, those deep blue eyes bore into her. It’s calming in a way.

“Breath through your mouth, don’t focus on the corpses but those that are still alive.” Byleth tilts her head slightly, brow scrunching. “I should have warned you that killing with magic can be messy.”

For a moment Dorothea doesn’t say anything. Instead she enjoys the warmth of her friend’s rough hands. The contact helps ground her, gives her something to focus on besides the gore.

“You know, if this is your idea of flirting you’re pretty terrible at it.” Byleth blinks before slowly lowering her hands.

“I’m sorry?” It’s said more as a question than an actual apology.

“You’re fine dear. Just maybe save the flirting for someone else.” Dorothea winks. For a moment she can almost imagine that they’re not in the middle of a bandit camp but back in Enbarr.

The completely bewildered look on Byleth’s face makes her want to laugh but she holds herself back. The demon grows silent, trying to mull over the meaning behind Dorothea’s words. She isn’t given much time to do so before a shout forces her out of her thoughts.

“Instructor!” Bernadetta calls out while a bandit charges at her unobstructed. He had come not from where the rest of his allies are but behind them.

She wouldn’t even have noticed him approaching if he hadn’t slipped, cursing as he regained his balance. Bernadetta reached into her quiver grabbing an arrow. She doesn’t notch it all the way before firing so all the arrow does is stick to his armor. The young noble stumbles back, tripping on her own feet. The bandit laughs when Bernadetta falls back with a shriek. He raises his weapon to strike.

The blow never lands. Byleth parries the strike with her armguards. The demon thrusts her own sword into his chest. Slicing past flesh, muscle, and bone to the frail little heart underneath. Stopping only once the point of the blade pops out his back. Byleth had maybe put a little too much force behind that in her panic.

However that stray bandit is not the only one. Byleth can see approximately half a dozen others making their way towards them from the opposite direction their main forces are. Had they snuck around them? No, Byleth would’ve noticed earlier if that were the case. This group must have been away from their camp for whatever reason and just so happen to have returned now. An oversight on her part, for not considering such a possibility sooner.

She roughly pulls her sword out of the corpse. Blood splattering on her chest in the process. The sugary smell fills her nostrils making Byleth’s head buzz. The predator within her stirring from its slumber upon taking in that sweet scent. This is not a fight, it’s a hunt and these rogue brigands are her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to include Byleth showing off her stuff in this chapter but that part is giving me a bit of trouble. And after mulling over my options I decided I want this chapter to be about the Eagles, not her. Adding that would take away the focus from them. Thus next chapter shall be the Ashen Demon in action!
> 
> Among the Eagles there's a pretty even mix of those who are cool with killing and those that hate killing. I wanted to start with those that are cool with it so that the distraught of those that aren't would stand out more. Poor Bernie, Dorothea, and Linhardt are going to need hugs after this.
> 
> My biggest concern while writing this chapter is how it frequently switches from one pov to the next. I was worried that would result in a bumpy ride but I'd say I did a pretty good job keeping things fairly smooth. What do you guys think? As always until next time.
> 
> ps- I gave chapters 1-3 a bit of a make over. Added some extra details, fixed a few mistakes, and made them generally gayer. That last one wasn't intentional, it just kinda happened. There are a few other chapters I'm considering touching up as well but we'll see.


	19. Chapter 19

Like any other predator demons bear a keen sensitivity to the smell of blood. It’s a sweet smell, almost like candy. An addictive scent that sends a rush of endorphins through them. The weaker willed denizens of Hell will rip apart their prey and bath themselves in red just to get another taste of that high. Even the strong willed can be unnecessarily cruel in a subconscious need for more of that sweet nectar. Their very own biology nurturing and encouraging their sadistic tendencies.

In this regard the Ashen Demon is a complete anomaly. Never cruel, always killing swiftly. The temptation of that high not even registering in her mind or so they believe. Saying the scent of blood has no effect at all on Byleth is a lie. It may not affect her anywhere near as much as her kin but she can still feel that addicting buzz in her head all the same. It dulls her inhibitions, makes her want to cut open her prey and watch their guts spill out as they slowly bleed out. She never does, not anymore. The words of her father ingrained too deeply to allow her to.

_ “When we kill, we kill as quickly and painlessly as we possibly can. Anything else makes you no different than a beast.” _

It was the first time he’d ever been genuinely mad at her and the first time Byleth had felt afraid. Even from a young age she understood that she was different from them. She could see it in how his men looked at her and how he hid her from the world. Byleth was afraid, not of her father but what would happen if he came to view her as little more than a beast. So she took those cruel urges and crushed them into dust.

Behind her Dorothea’s chest heaves from the sudden full power sprint. She takes a moment to catch her breath before helping Bernadetta get back on her feet, who quietly mumbles out a tiny thanks.

“Goddess you can run fast.” Dorothea manages to get out between her panting. “Makes me wonder if you’re even human.”

“Go regroup with the others.” Byleth ignores the comment, too focused on sugary smell stuck in her nostrils and the men heading straight for them to care.

Now Dorothea doesn’t doubt her friend’s prowess in battle in the slightest even with having never seen her in action. The rippling muscles and the faint scars lining her skin are all the proof she needs. However no matter how skilled there’s only so much a single person can do.

“Nonsense, that’s too many people for one person-” The words die in her throat the moment Byleth tilts her head back to look at her.

There’s something different about her. Dorothea can’t quite name what exactly but she can feel the change all the same. Something about the way she holds herself or maybe it’s how her eyes are eerily blank. Whatever it is, it feels far more dangerous than the swords pointed at their backs. Byleth doesn’t need to say it twice.

Three bandits lead the charge and Byleth rushes forth to meet them halfway. The one with the spear locks eyes with her, a silent challenge. The spear wielder lunges at her while his two friends run straight past her. It’s cute that they think she’ll let them.

While the spear narrowly misses its mark Byleth kicks her leg against the bandits ankle. It has him tumbling face first into the mud. With him temporarily incapacitated she turns her attention to the other two. Byleth fires off a small burst of wind at one of them. The quickly charged spell doesn’t have enough force behind it to harm but it sends him into the ground as well.

The third only spares his companion a glance as he falls forward. Too focused on the children invading their camp to notice the hunter at his heel. He never would for a blade is plunged deep into his heart before he could.

His two companions pull themselves off the ground in time to see Byleth rip her sword out of their friend’s back. A bloodied maiden with features sculpted as perfectly as a doll’s, and just as empty. The duo look at eachother, a silent conversation passing between them. Whatever plan was hatched resulted in the closer one rushing at her with a roar.

The first swing of his axe is avoided by backing just out of his range, the second Byleth catches with her armguards. The metal plating easily enduring the hit. From behind her she can make out the patter of heavy feet running across the sodden ground towards her. One distracts while the other stabs her from behind. A simple yet effective plan that could be the downfall of even veteran warriors. Though it would only work if the victim remains oblivious to the scheme.

Byleth takes a step forward, his gaze shifts down to her sword as she posies it to strike. He doesn’t notice her other arm lashing out until it is too late. Byleth grabs him by the collar and spins around bringing him with her. For a brief moment her empty eyes lock onto the other bandit’s. The spear wielder that had challenged her falters at the sight. She throws the axe wielder at his ally, the two collide with a painful thud but manage to stay upright this time. Not that it matters.

While the two try to untangle themselves from each other she uses the opportunity to strike them both at once. Her sword puncturing clean through the neck of one and out into the shoulder of the other’s.

“Oh fuck!” The latter shouts while the former lets out one last wheezing, bloody breath. Byleth spares him the trauma of having his friend’s corpse only inches from his face by plunging a dagger into his skull.

That’s three down leaving only two left. Byleth turns to the remaining bandits while she dislodges her weapons. They had paused in their advance, hesitant to take on the beast standing in their way. Whether or not they are debating running she does not give them the chance. Byleth swings her sword in a wide arc to flick off the red tainting the iron before charging at the closer one.

He manages to block her initial swing but is defenseless against the dagger planting itself into his gut. The bandit scrambles back as she pulls the dagger out of his stomach. She raises her sword to sever his head clean from his neck.

“Wait! I surrender!” Byleth pauses, blade pressed dangerously against his skin. The bandit swallows before dropping his own sword. He raises one hand above his head while the other firmly clasps the hole in his stomach. 

Byleth moves her sword away from his neck and turns to his last remaining ally. The other bandit wordlessly drops his weapon as well. Satisfied she sheathes her weapons.

The moment Byleth takes her hand off the hilt the injured bandit pulls a dagger out from under his shirt, aiming it directly for the demon’s nonexistent heart. In the blink of an eye she snatches his wrist before the attack can reach its mark. Bones creak under the pressure of her grip. Byleth looks down at the bandit that had tried to take advantage of her mercy. The raw terror radiating from the man is so thick she can almost taste it. Between her ribs embers spark.

All it takes is for her to wrap her fingers around his neck for a satisfying crack to reach her ears. Red floods into the white of his eyes. His friend shamelessly turns tail and never looks back.

The end result of this hunt had been decided before it had even begun. The prey not even worth remembering. Byleth drops the body with little care. It’s only one among the thousands that have fallen at her feet.

When she turns to rejoin the other’s its to the sight of her own allies staring at her. Their own fight having concluded long ago. There’s a small part of Byleth that thinks she should be worried. That maybe she’d gone a little too far at the end there, crossed a line she probably shouldn’t have in front of them. However the stench of blood is thick in the air and her head is buzzing. Caspar lets out a drawn long whistle as she walks up to them.

“I knew you were strong but I didn’t think you were  _ this  _ strong! Wait, how hard is it to break someone’s neck with your bare hands?”

“Why did you say that like you want to try it yourself?” Linhardt let out an exasperated sigh, no doubt having gotten caught up in Caspar’s spurs of inspiration before.

“While I am admittedly curious myself,” Ferdinand interjects. A hand on his chin as he studies the shorter noble from head to toe. “Such a tactic is unbefitting of someone of your lineage Caspar.”

“Hey loosen up a little Ferdinand, it’s got nothing to do with my lineage. Besides what if I lose my weapon in the middle of a fight? You saying I shouldn’t punch them?” Ferdinand baffles at that. On one hand Caspar has a good point on the other his sense of what people of noble lineage should and shouldn’t do rejects the idea. His obvious inner conflict has the demon stepping in to change the topic.

“Do you want me to teach you hand-to-hand?” It’s something Byleth’s been meaning to ask for a while now. She’s noticed Caspar throwing punches at imaginary foes from time to time.

“Would you? That’d be awesome!” Caspar is practically vibrating from excitement at the offer.

Movement out of the corner of her eye catches Byleth’s attention. Bernadetta hesitantly approaches the demon with Dorothea nudging her onward in silent encouragement. The shy noble refuses to meet her eye but manages to find her voice.

“Um, thank you, for saving me.” She bows far lower than necessary, voice meek as she does so.

“Of course, I promised after all.” Byleth reaches out to ruffle her hair however Bernadetta flinches away from the touch.

The demon blinks, she lets her arm drop to her side. It’s only then that she takes a moment to fully assess the buzz of their souls. There’s a swirl of conflicting feelings in the air. Fear and awe mixing together in a chimeric swirl. A feeling not too dissimilar from how many demons look at Byleth. 

Without another word Bernadetta flees to where Hubert and Edelgard are quietly speaking slightly away from the others.

“Don’t take it to heart.” Dorothea pulls her attention away from the broody mage. “That girl is easily spooked, she’s probably too wound up from all the excitement.”

“... You’re right.” Byleth understands that her current state is not helping matters. It’s been a while since she’s fought and this hunt was unsatisfying. Her fingers itch to seek out more prey. She shoves that urge down, ignoring it.

“Well I think the instructor was astuting.” Petra offers her own consolations.

“I think the word you're looking for is astounding.” Dorothea corrects her with a hint of fondness.

“Oh right! You were astounding but also admittedly intimidating.”

And that’s the main issue here. It’s why Byleth didn’t want to fight in front of them in the first place. Any species is bound to instinctively fear their predators, even if they aren’t consciously aware of it. The buzz in her head had made her lax enough to allow a part of her more unsavory presence to slip through. It may not be to the extent as when she told Kronya to fuck off but its still there all the same. For a moment her gaze drifts to where Bernadetta is before quickly turning back to the girls in front of her.

“Did I scare you two as well?” The two exchange a brief glance as they put their thoughts together.

“I would not call it being scared but…” Petra rests her chin against her knuckles, trying to think of the best word to use. “Hmm… more like surprised?”

“That’s a good way to put it. You’re usually so aloof and laid back that seeing you suddenly become so... intense was shocking.”

“Exactly. It like how the ocean is usually calm but can suddenly become ferocious.”

“I’d say that’s a fitting comparison.” Three heads turned towards Edelgard. Unlike the others she does not bear any mixed feelings, instead she is perfectly calm. “The ocean is as dangerous as it is beautiful but that doesn’t mean we should be afraid of it.”

A sly grin spreads across Dorothea’s cheeks. She shoots Byleth a  _ look  _ that the demon can’t quite understand the meaning of.

“Well at least  _ someone  _ around here knows how to flirt.” Oh the maid is mocking her. Though she’s pretty sure Edelgard hadn’t meant it that way. The princess in question frowns, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?” Dorothea ignores the unspoken accusations and instead becomes a little more serious.

“Anyways don’t worry about Bernadetta. Petra and I will go talk to her for you.” The Brigid princess nods in agreement. 

Before Edelgard can try questioning her again, Dorothea quickly ushers her friend away. Though she takes a moment to shoot a wink in their direction as they go. The princess lets out a long drawn out sigh while they go. Rubbing the bridge of her nose. Then she suddenly pauses before staring wide eyed at the demon.

“Do you know what she was talking about?”

Now Byleth admittedly is not the most socially competent person around. However even she is not oblivious enough to not notice the underlying meaning behind the maid’s words and actions. The thing Byleth doesn’t understand is whether or not she was being serious or teasing them. Both are very possible.

A demon becoming intimate with a human is nothing new. In fact Byleth is fairly confident it’s actually a common occurrence. For as much as the denizens of Hell spout about being superior to humans they also are very much willing to “play” with them, in every sense of the word. Personally the Ashen Demon has never held interest in that sort of thing.

Edelgard is pretty with her platinum hair and lavender eyes and soft features. Her pale skin is slightly flushed, either from the cold or the exertion from the fight. She’d managed to maintain her near immaculate appearance even after all the action with only a few red splatters suggesting she’d even fought at all. Byleth thinks of ripping off her bloodied coat, of leaning down and sinking her fangs into the lovely curve of her neck. To see what sort of lovely sounds would spill from her lips while she pushes her down.

A sudden stinging against her leg drags her back into reality. In her daydreaming Byleth had sunk her claws into- wait, claws? The demon shoves her hands into her pockets. She drags her tongue against her teeth to confirm that yep, her fangs had popped out as well. They aren’t extended far enough to be visible but that’s beside the point. The problem is that they’d come out at all. The why hits her even harder. More specifically what sort of thoughts had just passed through her head.

It’s the damn blood high getting through, her body trying to seek an outlet for her restlessness. Dorothea’s insinuations had put the idea in her head and Edelgard just so happens to be the person nearest to her. There’s nothing more to it than that. 

“Byleth, is everything alright?” Edelgard looks up at the demon. Was her face always that flushed? “You seem upset.”

She thinks of Edelgard beneath her. Bare and gasping and with her knee pressed between the princess’s thighs-

“I think,” Byleth feels breathless despite having not done anything to warrant such. “I’ve become too excited.”

“Exci-!?” Edelgard is definitely blushing now. All across her cheeks and even to the tips of her ears.

“Yes, my claws and fangs are out. I need some time to calm down before it becomes noticeable.”

That forces Edelgard to quickly compose herself. The princess’s first instinct is to make sure the other’s aren’t paying attention. As promised Dorothea and Petra are attempting to soothe Bernadetta. Meanwhile Caspar and Ferdinand are discussing proper battle etiquette with Linhardt observing them with mild amusement. Hubert had somehow been dragged into the debate as well- presumably by Ferdinand. Right now they’re all distracted but they’ll no doubt quickly notice if the demon suddenly disappears. Something Byleth agrees with when she points this out.

Byleth scans the battlefield, partially trying to find inspiration and mostly trying to find something to distract her from these unsolicited thoughts. The corpses scattered about have been bleed dry. It won’t be long before flies come out of their hiding to swarm the bodies. That gives her an idea.

Edelgard claps her hands together once loudly. It has the intended effect of silencing all conversations and drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“Good work everyone. Let’s head back to the village now and get ourselves cleaned up. After that, feel free to spend the rest of the day however you’d like. We’ll begin heading back to Enbarr tomorrow morning.”

A round of confirmations echoes throughout the group. It doesn’t take much else prompting to get them moving. The temptation of a warm bath and rest being more than enough encouragement. While they all begin the short journey a single figure stays firmly planted in place.

“Hey teach, you coming or what?” Caspar calls out, having been the first to notice Byleth’s lack of movement.

“Someone needs to clean up this mess.” The demon calls back. Gesturing to the bodies. “Rotting corpses left out in the open are a plague waiting to happen.”

“Well in that case we can-”

“No. You’ve all done more than enough.” When that doesn’t seem to be enough she shoos him away. “Go on, it won’t take me long.”

Hesitantly he follows orders. Once all of them are out of sight Byleth allows the transformation spell to split. The familiar weight of her horns returning alongside the pale complexion of her hair bleeding out. 

She hadn’t been lying when she said it wasn’t good to leave the bodies, it just also happens to serve as a convenient excuse to be away from them for an undetermined amount of time. Historically Byleth has never assisted in disposing of corpses before. Humans aren’t too fond of the idea of a demon desecrating the dead, not even of their enemies. She has however watched them before. The people of Fodlan traditionally bury the remnants of a battle in mass graves or burn them if they are short on time. Since Byleth doesn’t have the tools for the former she goes with the latter.

The stench of death begins to override the sweetness of blood as she drags the bodies in a pile. It disappears completely under the weight of burning flesh. Even so the mental images of lavender eyes beset by tears and milky skin covered in bites lingers long after the buzz in her head has cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAGH! This chapter was hard to write! Ugh it’s been a while since I struggled this much with writing. It wasn’t even me being picky or anything either, just that nothing would come out right. Grr, this has got to be the most frustrating chapter to write so far. It did end up being the first chapter to hit 3K words so there's that at least.
> 
> Also question: would this chapter warrant bumping up the rating to M? I’m… not entirely sure myself if we’ve crossed that line yet and if you guys think so I will do so ASAP. (Edit: Done, was advised to do so because of the graphic violence) Speaking of -I should have said this a while ago but- if you ever feel there are any tags that are missing please say so.
> 
> With all that out of the way so what’d you think? Bet you guys weren’t expecting things to get a little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) there. Dorothea’s attempts at nudging them along helped, just not in the way she thought it would ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Oh I can’t wait to read the comments you guys leave this time around. Well, I always eagerly await your comments but this time I’m especially eager!!! 
> 
> I’m still debating whether or not to go full on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with this fic once the romance part really starts moving. On one hand ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), on the other hand it’ll probably end up happening only a couple of times anyways so might as well spend that time focusing on more important aspects of this story instead. What do you guys think?
> 
> Btw I made a tumblr, kind of. I’ve had a tumblr account for a long time under a different name but never actually did anything with it until now. Might occasionally post some drabbles there and updates/previews of my fics or end up not touching it at all. Eh we’ll see where it goes https://laserdragon020.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

There’s a certain beauty to combat in a manner similar to dancing, where the body is the artpiece. The placement of the feet carefully calculated, each swing a step in the tempo, and two partners clashing in dexterous synchronicity. Edelgard would often watch the knights of Enbarr train, both to learn through observation and simply to admire their graceful movements. Comparing the refined style of knights to Byleth’s wild poise is like comparing a specially bred dog to a wolf. The former may be something that’s been perfected over the years but there’s a gracefulness to the latter that simply cannot be replicated anywhere else. Before she’d caught a small glimpses of it whenever Byleth sparred with them. It’s only now, when the demon has no need to hold back that Edelgard can truly take in her untamed grace. 

What a sight it is to behold. The precision in which she took down her foes, how her muscles flexed with each movement. The raw power flowing through that lean body is unlike anything Edelgard had ever seen. A caged beast that could easily break out of its confines if it so chooses. And she is the one who currently holds the key to that cage. Never before has the prospect of danger felt this exciting.

Edelgard dunks her head into the water and held it there until her lungs started to protest. The baths provided by a small town inn are nothing compared to those in the palace. Even so the cold water is a welcome change at the moment. Not that it’s succeeding in quelling the heat deep within her.

The thing is it isn’t from watching Byleth fight. If that had been all then she could ignore how her body had warmed. No, the blame for her current state lies within the demon herself. Byleth’s gaze had locked onto her and something within the demon had shifted. The look she gave Edelgard in that moment could only be described as  _ hungry _ .

_ “I’ve become too excited.” _

A shiver ran down her back and it wasn’t from the cold. It’s no good, how else could she possibly interpret those words? The real question is was it the rush of combat or Dorothea’s teasing that had “excited” her? Edelgard doesn’t know which answer would be worse. The former would imply a sadistic nature hidden under that calm facade. As for the latter, that’s a whole can of worms in itself she’d rather not think about.

Regardless a fire had been lit within Edelgard that refuses to be extinguished. The way she sees it her options right now are twofold: Either attempt to ignore the heat building up within her until it inevitably goes away or  _ indulge  _ in it. 

Edelgard let her head fall against the basin with a groan. She’s not some horny teenage boy, she is fully capable of controlling herself. Yet the traitorous part of her mind sees fit to remind her of every little touch they’ve shared. Byleth’s hands caressing through her hair, how those calloused fingers felt against her bare skin, that lean body pressed against her own. Just this once, it couldn’t hurt to indulge only once.

So Edelgard allows her imagination to run wild. She brings a hand to the peak of her breast, tries to imagine it is Byleth’s hand instead. Would the demon be gentle or rough? Would she impatiently massage the soft mound or slowly tease her?

_ “You’re so cute.” _

Tease, Byleth would most certainly tease her. Lightly tweaking and tugging the tip of her breast. She could clearly picture the way the demon would look at her. That playful glint in her eyes melding with lust. A whimper pulls itself out of Edelgard’s throat. She moves her other hand between her legs. Her breathing becoming uneven as she shamefully sates her need.

“Byleth…” A moan spills from her lips, her body jerks as the pressure within her nears its peak. “Byleth!”

\-----

The doors of the tavern open with a creak drowned out by the chatter inside. Not exactly the type of place Byleth would expect her students to be hanging out in but it is one of the largest buildings in this town and thus the best place to hold an impromptu celebration. As soon as she steps inside her eyes immediately lock onto Edelgard. The princess is speaking with an older gentleman, most likely the mayor or a representative of this place. 

Hubert hovers a respectable distance away from them. His own hawk-like gaze lingering on the demon’s. He doesn’t bother to hide his suspicion. Byleth ignores the broody mage. Partially because she’s not in the mood to deal with him but mainly because she could not keep her own eyes off of her charge. Through the chatter of the rest of the room she can just make out their conversation.

“We truly cannot thank you enough your highness!” The man looks only a few seconds away from grabbing the princess in a tearful hug. Despite his barely contained joy, he manages to restrain himself.

“Please don’t worry about it.” Edelgard politely smiles at him, holding her head high. She seems far more relaxed here then when dealing with other nobles. “Protecting the citizens of Adrestia is part of my duty.”

“In that case we have nothing to fear when you become emperor. Still it wouldn’t sit well if we did not repay you for your kindness. You and your companions may eat and drink as much as you like!”

“It really is unnecessary but thank you. I appreciate your hospitality.” Edelgard tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She glances over in Byleth’s direction and their eyes met.

The demon’s fingers itch. She immediately looks away. When it had become clear her inhumane traits would not go away on their own she had recast the transformation spell to force them away. It’s not a solution as there is a chance they could pop out again with how those mental images still faintly linger. However she didn’t feel comfortable being away from the other’s for too long. She’ll just have to distract herself to ensure it doesn’t happen again.

Caspar and Ferdinand have taken to reccounting the tale of their valiant victory to a rapt audience. Their overexcitable flare resulting in a highly exaggerated version of the events that had played out. Petra it seems has drawn the attention of a younger audience. A handful of children have gathered around the foreign princess with Dorothea nearby to help clear up any misunderstandings. Bernadetta is predictably nowhere to be found among the crowd. She’ll most likely be holed up in her inn room until it is time for them to depart. The demon is tempted to check on her but it’s probably best to give the shy noble space for now.

Among the crowd Linhardt had somehow claimed a table for himself. Head flat against the wood with a drink only inches away. Byleth is not very familiar with the young scholar though she doesn’t have to be to realize the battle had hit him hard. The stability he’d managed to upkeep during the fight has crumbled.

Byleth ignores Edelgard’s lingering stare in favor of checking on the poor scholar. The tankard next to him is only half full and she reaches out to check it’s contents. Before she even touches it a voice speaks up.

“It’s not alcohol.” Linhardt lifts his head and rests his chin on his palm. He looks tired, more so then he should.

“How are you doing?” Byleth takes the seat across from him.

“I think that’s fairly obvious.” The young man restlessly taps his finger against the wooden table before continuing. “You know this isn’t the first time I’ve seen things get bloody- the only way to really learn magic is through practice after all. But it was different this time. Like- like I was drowning in it.”

“Was this the first time you’ve shed that blood yourself?” He nods. “Then it’s more the guilt of having hurt someone then the actual blood itself.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. You know I was half joking when I told you I wouldn’t fight but now I never want to do that again.”

“You’ll have to talk to Edelgard about that.” As much as Byleth would like to give into Linhardt’s request but that is not her call. He’s not one of her students and at the end of the day he technically works under the princess.

“How do you do it?” He suddenly perks up a bit. There’s more energy behind his words then earlier.

“What?”

“I watched you at the end there, all of us did. You killed like it was nothing. In fact… it looked to me like you were having fun.” This conversation is quickly going into dangerous territory.

“Caspar was more enthusiastic than I thought he’d be.” Byleth tries to steer this talk elsewhere. Linhardt only scoffs in response.

“Caspar is an idiot that would be entertained by watching paint dry. Now I don’t know anything about fighting but you seem weirdly good at it for someone not much older than us.”

Ah that’s bad. That’s very very bad. Linhardt has already sensed that something is off about her. He is the worst type of person Byleth could have run into while being incognito, a stupidly perceptive person. Even the most minor of things could potentially give her away under his scrutiny. Byleth will have to tread carefully around him. Linhardt seems to sense her growing discomfort.

“I’m not judging or anything, I’m genuinely curious.” She decides to tell him the truth, or as much of it as she can anyways. That is less likely to draw his suspicion than outright lying.

“The place I am from is very harsh. There are few resources and what little we have people are constantly fighting over. The only options to survive are to submit to another or become cruel.”

“So there are places like that out there too. Remind me to never visit your homeland.”

“I certainly wouldn’t recommend it.” Not that he ever could anyways, but he doesn’t need to know that.

A pair approaches their table, having managed to untangle themselves from the horde that had surrounded them.

“Now Linhardt don’t go hogging Byleth all to yourself.” Dorothea is the complete opposite to Linhardt, she looks much better now then she had earlier. The color had returned to her face and she no longer seems so tense.

“You’re doing better.” Byleth comments while the two claim their own seats.

“Yeah. Seeing how happy everyone is now that they don’t have to worry about bandits anymore helped.”

“Instructor.” Petra calls out to her teacher. “Bernadetta said she is sorry for running and that she was only startled by your “scary aura”.”

That comes a relief. Byleth has no idea what she would’ve done had this whole ordeal had fractured her relationship with Bernadetta. That’s one less thing to worry about.

“Forget about that for now. Who would’ve thought our sweet Petra here is wonderful with children.” Dorothea casually leaned into the princess in question, who does not seem to mind the intimacy.

Linhardt, who’d been silent since the two ladies arrived, casually took a sip of his mysterious drink before speaking up.

“That’s nice and all but why don’t you save the rest of us a headache and get a room.”

Dorothea short circuits for a brief moment. Usually she’s the one doing the teasing, not the other way around. She turns to the demon silently asking for help, only to see Byleth perk up.

“The inn is right across the street.” The maid sputters while the Brigid princess furrows in confusion.

“I do not understand. Did we not already get our rooms?”

“Don’t worry about it Petra!”

Any elicit thoughts are quickly forgotten as they spend the rest of the day chatting. Soon Caspar joined them at their table and conversation quickly evolved into Byleth telling them slightly altered stories of some of her past exploits. Nothing too major, just the few times she’d been asked to deal with criminals before. Across the room Ferdinand had begun hassling Edelgard over which one of them had killed more bandits.

Once again their eyes meet, except this time it is Edelgard that looks away. The tips of her ears bright pink. Byleth had never really considered anything cute outside of objectively before this contract. Now she could not think of a better word to describe Edelgard. Especially when her cheeks are flushed from embarrassment and she tries so hard to keep her cool. She would look even cuter backed up against a wall, a hand over her mouth to hide a dark blush, barely holding back her tears.

Ah, this might be a serious problem. A fang pricks at the edges of Byleth’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that feeling when you could have actually finished writing a chapter in like two days but you got distracted by other things and before you know it almost a week had passed. Also y’all have made it clear you’re a bunch of thirsty hoes (I say that with love in my heart) so I say let the sexual tension commence! (To clarify any potential confusion, I actually was not asking if ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) should happen at all but whether or not I should explicitly show it.)
> 
> So yeah after that wonderful show from last chapter Edelgard is thristing hard for her future big tiddy goth gf. To whichever one of you commented that El found last chapter hot, you were so right. Because let’s be honest here all of us find a sweaty, bloodied Byleth hot. She's our terrifyingly sexy Ashen Demon. One day we’ll hit explicit territory. Perhaps even sooner than you think…. So there’s that to look forward to.
> 
> Linhardt is scarily perceptive despite how he acts. Dude goddamn figures out, with no prior knowledge of such a thing even being possible to boot, that Lysithea has two crests on his own in their C support for christ sake. If he can figure that out he can notice something is seriously off about Byleth. Though thankfully for her he’s not as motivated as Hubert to try and get to the bottom of it. Yet. Also I like to think that Linhardt can be hella sassy when he wants to be and that it always throws everyone off guard when he does.
> 
> Woohoo we’ve hit 20 chapters! This dumb story of mine has come so far. I’m not crying, y’all are crying. Let’s hope we can keep up the good pace. Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

The walk back to Enbarr is pure torture. Byleth’s fangs and claws continue to insist on popping out whenever her mind sees fit to wonder. At least they are easy to hide, she has no idea what she’d do if her pupils decided to shrink into their cat-like slits. It’s in moments like these that Byleth is grateful for her naturally deadpan expression. People are far less likely to think something is wrong if she appears calm. Chatting with the others helped. Especially since there are two people in their little group that can completely sustain one sided conversations. Linhardt can be surprisingly talkative when broaching a subject he’s passionate about and Ferdinand goes without saying.

By the time they stepped through the palace gates the sun had dipped below the horizon, leaving only a faint glow in its wake. Finally she could slip away and have plenty of time to sort through her thoughts without worry. At least that’s what she thought until Ferdinand cleared his throat.

“My fellow peers of noble descent, I have a proposition for you all!”

“Oh this ought to be interesting.” Caspar mumbled quiet enough that Ferdinand couldn’t hear.

“It has come to my attention that many of us will one day lead Adrestia alongside each other yet we hardly know one another! So why don’t we have our own private celebration where we can get to know each other better?”

“That’s… actually not a terrible idea.” Edelgard figures it’s not the worst thing he could have suggested. It’s also something she’s not entirely opposed to.

“Of course not, I came up with it myself! Now let’s go!”

“Wait, right now?” Bernadetta squeaked out from behind Linhardt.

“Yes now. What better time to start when none of us currently have anything else to do at the moment?”

“Well you guys have fun with your royal tea party.” Dorothea is about to walk away when Ferdinand stops her.

“Of course you are welcome to join us as well Dorothea!”

“Really?” She would’ve figured she’d be discluded since she’s of common blood. It seems she’s somewhat misjudged the boisterous redhead. “Aw how sweet of you Ferdie.”

“And obviously Dame Eisner as well.”

Byleth freezes in place when all eyes turn on her. At any other time she would’ve said yes without hesitation. Right now however she needs to figure out a solution to her current predicament.

“Sorry, there’s something I need to do right now.” Ferdinand gave her what could only accurately be described as puppy dog eyes. “... If you’re still at it when I’m done I’ll join you.”

That was good enough to cheer him back up. Byleth scurried away as he started listing off the things they’ll need. The moment she was out of sight from them she slipped into the shadows. Crawling up the walls, through the rafters, until she eventually found herself pacing atop the palace’s roof. Here no one can bother her while she sorts through her thoughts.

This isn’t something that can simply be ignored. Fangs and claws are easy to cover but if her eyes were to decide to morph into inhumane slits she’d have no way of hiding it. She can’t just recast her transformation spell every time either. The more magically sensitive would eventually notice the staticy residue left behind from it. No she needs a more permanent solution to this problem. The most obvious way to fix this is to vent her _ frustrations _. How exactly to do that is a little more complicated.

One way to release all this excess energy could be through fighting. However there’s not many people who would prove to be a satisfactory opponent. Not to mention that would be, like the spell, only a temporary solution. The other option is to simply give in to these primal urges. It would not even be that difficult to find a willing partner. Demons are far more lenient when it comes to such things than humans are. The problem here being that firstly she doesn’t even know how to request such a thing from another. Second being that the mere thought alone of doing that with some stranger has her stomach rolling in disgust. There’s no way in Hell she’s doing that with anyone she actually knows either.

So in the end Byleth is stuck. Letting this problem persist will inevitably cause her cover to be blown, even without Hubert’s already suffocating suspicions. Okay maybe she should take a step back then. Try and figure out why this is even a problem in the first place.

Edelgard is pretty, she’ll concede to that. However she’s not the first person Byleth has ever found incredibly attractive. There have been plenty of others in the past, some of which have even attempted to court the Ashen Demon. Yet Byleth had never been interested in that sort of thing before now. What makes Edelgard different from those that have persuade her in the past?

Goosebumps spread across her arms, a sweet smell filling the air. It’s only then that she realizes she’s completely soaked. Byleth hadn’t even noticed when the rain started pelting her back. A wave of hot air surrounds the demon making the water clinging to her evaporate. She looks towards the source of the spell, to the throne enveloped in light.

“I take a quick peek to see how you’re doing and I catch you pacing around like a dog that’s just been kicked out of the house.” Sothis smirks at the demon standing before her throne. “Don’t worry, just give her those cute puppy eyes of yours and she’ll forgive you.”

“I wasn’t kicked out, we didn’t fight.” That was dangerous, she had completely lost awareness of her surroundings.

“Your insistent pacing says otherwise.”

Byleth doesn’t know how to respond to that. Sothis is probably the only person that she can fully open up to without it backfiring beyond mere teasing. Even so the idea of talking about this sort of thing with a _ goddess _ , one that looks like a _ child _on top of that, just feels wrong somehow. So she keeps her mouth clamped shut.

Realizing the demon isn’t going to be talking anytime soon Sothis sighs. With a grunt she hops off her too big throne and goes down the steps two at a time until she’s at eye level with Byleth.

“Sit!” The goddess belows out like she’s ordering a misbehaving dog. Confused Byleth obeys. Sothis takes her own seat on the stairs, still making sure that she’s looking down on the demon. “Alright spill, tell me everything.”

There’s no getting around it anymore then. Sothis is stubborn to a fault and would not hesitate to trap the demon here until she gets what she wants. So with great reluctance Byleth tells her what had happened. Eventually admitting to the mental images that keep plaguing her with no signs of stopping.

“So a few hundred years of sexual frustration are finally bursting out. Just get her naked already and be done with it, it’s not that hard.” There’s something inherently jarring hearing a Goddess so casually say that.

“I can’t do that.”

“And why not?” Sothis asks with the same overexaggerated flair of someone that had been personally offended by her words.

Byleth wants to say that it wouldn’t be proper to pursue her contractor but they both know that’d be a lie. There is nothing professional about her contract with Edelgard and there’s no point in pretending otherwise. No, the real cause for her refusal comes from a place of concern.

“Because I don’t want to hurt her.” Sothis squints her eyes, trying to gauge the meaning behind that answer and coming up blank.

“Explain.”

“Every time I think of her, it’s not just lustful thoughts. I…” Byleth lowers her head, refusing to look the goddess in the eye. “I want to bite her, to mark her and claim her as _ mine _.”

Sothis wants to smack her head against stone. She feels like an idiot for not realizing what the real problem is sooner. Of course this whole situation is freaking Byleth out. She’s an emotionally stunted demon that’s never been anything beyond acquaintances with people outside of her family. Byleth is someone who has never held any strong desires for anything before. It’s only natural that these sudden influx of emotions would confuse her. In that case she first needs to check the full extent of Byleth’s feelings.

“Byleth, you like that girl right? You like spending time with her?” The demon nods. “She’s important to you?”

“Yes. She’s… she’s nice and I…” There’s a thousand words dancing behind Byleth’s eyes, ones she doesn’t know how to voice. Sothis can see it.

“Would you go so far as to say you love her?”

Something within the demon stutters. Rusted gears turning for the first time in years. A memory from deep within her resurfacing.

Byleth is no longer sitting before Sothis in her throne room. Instead she’s outside with the harsh summer sun beating against her back. The bustle of people all around her, a hand firmly clasped onto her father’s shirt while he looks down at her completely bemused.

“Did I hear that right? You want to know what being in love is like?”

Byleth nods, her grip on his shirt unmoving. She barely reaches his waist yet finds his towering figure more comforting than anything else.

“The boss is too tough to talk about matters of the heart little lady.” One of her dad’s men interjects having overheard. He takes one look at the horns beginning to peak though her fluffy hair before frowning. “Wait a minute, is it even possible for a d-”

Jeralt punches the back of his head, hard. Having known exactly what he was going to say.

“Shut the hell up and get back to work.” He doesn’t wait for a response before picking up his daughter. “Come on kid, let’s go somewhere a little more private.”

He leads them a bit farther out of their camp. Far enough that no one would disturb them but close enough that Jeralt could hear if someone shouts for him. He sits down on the grass and Byleth snuggled up against him on his lap. It’s a closeness she’ll allow only with him and vice versa.

“So what exactly brought this on? I know you never cared about that sort of thing before.” His daughter has always been a curious child but when it comes to anything involving other people she didn’t seem to care.

“Pinelli told me how she met her husband. She felt warm and fuzzy inside.” Maybe that’s partially his fault, as he doesn’t talk much about those sorts of things either.

“Ah, so that’s what made you curious.” Jeralt rubs his beard. “Well that’s a hard question to answer because love is a little different for everybody.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Byleth tilts her head curiosity. Jeralt rests his hand atop her head and gently massages her scalp. The little demon leans into the touch like a cat asking for more pets.

“Yeah, was married for a while too.” She could feel that same fuzziness within Jeralt that had piqued her curiosity. “When I was with her it was like the whole world looked brighter. Felt like I could take on the whole world so long as she was by my side. I wanted to be with her forever.”

That fuzziness within him becomes sour. It makes Byleth shift uncomfortably. She doesn’t like it when her father is upset.

“Sometimes… things just don’t work out the way you want them to. It sucks but that’s how life is.” Byleth nuzzles up against his chest. It’s the only way she knows how to comfort him. “Thanks kid. I’m alright now, I’ve got you after all.”

Jeralt shifts to grab something from his pocket before showing it to his daughter. It’s a ring, a platinum band with jewels set in the pattern of an abstract flower. She carefully cradles it in her small hands. Watching how the light reflects off it’s surface.

“That’s the ring I gave her when I proposed. Keep it, and one day give it to the person that makes you feel “warm and fuzzy” inside.”

Byleth never kept many possessions. They’re liable to get stolen or decay with enough time. However that ring is the one treasure she’s always kept close. Centuries later she can still feel its familiar weight in her coat pocket. The metal had long since rusted and the gemstones cracked. Even so she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it.

There’s never been a person who managed to make her feel the way her father had described when talking about his deceased wife. When with Edelgard instead of everything feeling “brighter” instead her focus feels sharper. The little smiles she’d give the demon would make her feel light. Her laughter would ring in her ears and make her want to hear it more. It’s not the same feelings her father had described but he’d also said love is different from person to person.

“I… don’t know.” Byleth can’t yet say whether or not these feelings can be called love.

“Well that’s not a no so you’re at least somewhat smitten with her.” Sothis smiles, far more gently than her usual mocking smirk. “There you go, you like her and she’s quite the looker. So of course you’re going to have those sorts of thoughts about her.”

“But my urge to hurt her-”

“Is an unfortunate side effect of being part of a very violent and territorial race. Especially for the ones of your type.”

“My type?” Byleth can’t decide if that was an insult or not. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with the goddess.

“You alpha types. Don’t deny it, you know _ exactly _what I’m talking about.” Byleth clamps her mouth shut. “You’ve always been good at controlling your more feral instincts. This is no different, you’re just a little confused right now.”

“I… I get what you’re saying but I don’t see how this is supposed to help me.” If anything it’s made things worse. Another question she doesn’t have the answer for swirling around in her head. “What should I do?”

“Talk to her. Tell her how you feel and go from there. It’s that or try to bottle up your feelings until you inevitably do something stupid.”

As nerve wracking as the suggestion is Sothis isn’t wrong. Byleth isn’t that good at keeping herself in check in the rare moments where she does feel strongly about something. Tending to act more impulsively in those moments with no regard for the consequences. The possibility of what could happen if that were to come to pass scares her far more. And maybe in talking to Edelgard it’ll clarify what exactly the princess means to her.

“Okay. I need some time to think of what I’ll say but I’ll do it.” She feels much better now with a proper plan in mind.

“Don’t think too hard about it or you’ll end up chickening out.” The thrum of magic fills the air from Sothis’s fingertips.

“I won’t.” Byleth gets back on her feet, for once standing over the small goddess. “Thank you.”

With a snap the demon back is sent back to the mortal realm. Sothis sighs as she let herself fall back onto the stairs. All things considered she shouldn't be _ encouraging _Byleth to get closer to that girl but… It’s been a long time since she’s seen that kid be so openly distraught about something. 

People often believe the Ashen Demon to be unfeeling however that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Sure she doesn’t feel things often but that’s what makes the moments she does so important. For better or worse that little princess has been able to draw out that scarce part of Byleth. Sothis doesn’t want to take away that kids chance at learning to express herself more. Even at the risk of her baring her fangs at the church as a result of it.

In truth Sothis doesn’t actually give a damn about that. If the church falls, whether at the hands of humans or demons, they have no one to blame but themselves. What really has her on edge is the possibility of history repeating itself. Just like the first time it would be no one’s fault but her own. All because she couldn’t bring herself to kill a child that shouldn’t exist.

If Sothis closes her eyes she can almost see a painfully familiar golden gaze looking up at her in clear frustration. The words he’d spoken to her before everything went to hell and back ringing clearly in her head: _You’re too benevolent. That makes you weak, leaves you unable to do the things you must. _

She knows what needs to be done- what she should have done long ago to guarantee the worst possible outcome wouldn’t come to pass. It would have been so easy too. Practically handed to her on a silver platter. All Sothis would have had to do was clamp her jaws around the anomaly’s small body, snap it in half with little effort.

That’s what she should have done. It’s what any other god would have done. And yet-

_Those big eyes had looked up at her without a hint of fear. Tiny hands pressing against her snout. Even when the blood staining her jaws dripped onto the child they did not flinch._

-She couldn’t do it. Not then, not now, and not ever. The words she’d once vehemently denied coming back to haunt her at full force.

“It’s frustrating how right you are.” Sothis brings a hand to her chest, to the frail fire burning within her ribs. It’s luster lost long ago. “Is it so wrong that I want her to have the happiness I couldn’t give you?”

The only answer she gets is the silence echoing through the long forgotten tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good thanksgiving. Would've probably got this out sooner if I hadn't taken a break from writing that day. But rest is important so I don't burn myself out!
> 
> Oh boy. We've got another loaded chapter this time around, probably the most jam packed chapter yet. Byleth is in total panic mode as she's not used to feeling things so strongly. Sothis makes another appearance and gives our oblivious demon a much needed talk. A small little flashback with Jeralt. And lastly we get some insight into the relationship between Byleth and Sothis, as well as some tiny bits of info about both of them. So much to unpack there that I can't really talk about without spoiling anything.
> 
> Also yes Byleth says Leonie's last name during that flashback. I felt kinda bad because in this au Leonie never meets Jeralt (why will be explained later) so I named one of his underlings after her as an apology.
> 
> Next chapter we see what El's up to while all this is going down. It will be fun, I promise ;) Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Guilt is a burden Edelgard knew she’d have to shoulder a lot throughout the coming years. Guilt over the families that’d be torn apart in her war, guilt over the lives that will be lost. It’s one of the many things she’s mentally prepared herself for. However the type of guilt she feels right now is wholly different from what she expected to face. Made worse by shame and embarrassment in equal measure. It makes it difficult for Edelgard to look at Byleth for more than two seconds. So she couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved when the demon quietly slipped out of sight.

This sense of guilt is something Edelgard has no choice but to just put up with. It will fade with enough time. Having something to take her mind off of it will help wonders, like Ferdinand’s little party.

Since it’s already rather late into the day they agreed to keep it simple. Really it’s nothing but a tea party. Something she admittedly wouldn’t think to do herself but isn’t opposed to. Even Hubert is surprisingly open to the idea, or maybe he’s too tired to argue otherwise. They’re all still somewhat exhausted from their recent march though not lacking in enthusiasm.

At some point Edelgard found herself watching the rain pelt the windows fast and hard. It doesn’t usually snow around here but the ground and roofs are prone to freeze over on the colder nights. She makes a mental note to tightly seal the windows in her room shut lest the cold slip through.

“Lin and I go waaay back!” She’s pulled out of her musings by Caspar’s boisterous energy. It’s like nothing could ever truly tire him out. “Our dads would butt heads a lot but we always got along really well.”

“He would follow me around and it was too much of a hassle to get him to stop so I just tolerated it.” Linhardt supplements.

“Come on, you at least liked me a little bit. Admit it!” The scholar stares at his friend with exasperation and a hint of fondness.

“...Your not the worst person I could have been stuck with.”

“See he does like me! That right there is the closest thing to a compliment you’ll ever get out of him.” Caspar puffed his chest up with pride. 

“Oh now isn’t that sweet.” A completely unfamiliar voice, far too close for comfort. Shortly followed by a weight leaning against the back of Edelgard’s chair.

A woman with ashen skin and bright red hair has her arms folded against the top of the chair. Inhuman eyes peer down at the princess from her perch. The wry grin plastered on her face showing off sharp teeth. A bladed tail idly swings back and forth behind her poised like a scorpion’s, pointed directly at Edelgard.

“Hi there. So sorry for interrupting your little party!”

Once realization set in the reaction was instantaneous. Chairs roughly slid across the floor as their occupants hastily stand with one even falling over. A panicked shriek- probably Bernadetta- and someone else curses- surprisingly Dorothea. It takes all of Edelgard’s willpower to stay calmly seated, refusing to look away from the demon only seconds away from puncturing her skull. She rolls her eyes when the humans start to panic.

“Now is that any way to react to a guest? I thought you noble types were supposed to be classier than this, like your little princess here.” The demon taps her claws against the wood. More out of mild annoyance than anything else. “Why don’t you all sit down so we can have a nice chat.”

“Do as she says.” As much as Edelgard would prefer the others high tail it out of here she also doesn’t want to risk pissing off the currently amicable demon. If Byleth’s skill is any indication, none of them could stand a chance against this woman with or without weapons.

“You cannot be serious! As if we should obey such an inelegant mons-” Edelgard quickly turns to Ferdinand giving him her best glare. She jerks her head to the silent threat casually swaying over her.

Thankfully the comment doesn’t seem to bother the demon at all, rather she seems more amused by it. Her grin widening just a tad bit. Ferdinand opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish before reluctantly returning to his seat. Hubert also silently moved back into his spot beside Edelgard.

“I think Bernadetta passed out.” Caspar lightly poked the poor girl in question who stood perfectly still. Worriedly glancing at her while simultaneously trying to keep an eye on the demon.

“Just… leave her.” Dorothea tells him, in contrast she refuses to look directly at the demon.

Petra’s attention is locked onto the demon, a hunter studying potential prey and internally debating whether it’s worth the risk or not. Thankfully she seems to choose the latter as she too obeys the order. Linhardt looks more wide awake then Edelgard has ever seen him. A mix of fear and an intense curiosity dancing behind his eyes.

“See that wasn’t so hard. Oh relax, all I want to do is have a nice little chat with the princess here. Cross my dead heart and swear on my soul.”

Edelgard bit the inside of her cheek. If it’s her the demon wants then it doesn’t make any sense for her to have approached now. It would have been far more logical to approach the princess when she is alone. Except there is one reason Edelgard could think of as to why the demon chose this timing. Byleth did say there’s something she needed to do, if whatever it is had her leave the palace or even Enbarr completely… 

How tempting it is to try and call back her contracted demon. However that plan is too risky. This woman would surely realize what Edelgard is doing and there’s no telling if Byleth would get here fast enough to prevent a disaster. This is something she’ll have to deal with herself.

“In that case why don’t you say what you want and leave.” If Edelgard’s theory is right, it’s possible this demon won’t do anything to harm her. The same cannot be said about the others.

“No need for that attitude your highness.” The redhead lifts herself off the chair and moves to stand next to Edelgard instead. The change in position revealing the other two similarly deadly tails at her sides. “What I have to say is for  _ your  _ benefit after all.”

“And surely you must understand why I have a hard time believing that.” The demon’s full attention is on her. From behind her Hubert’s eyes meet Edelgard’s.

“Fair enough.” The mage silently reaches to where Edelgard knows he keeps a tome hidden on him at all times. “This is a conversation that would be better to have in private but that’s asking for a bit too much trust isn’t it?”

“Yes it is.” Edelgard stares at her retainer from over the demon’s shoulder, hoping he’ll pick up on the words she can’t say out loud.

“Alright but I did warn you.” The demon leans in close. Hubert begins forming the spell at his fingertips. “It’s simple really, you shouldn’t get involved with…”

Without even looking back one of the demon’s tails lashes out, puncturing clean through Hubert’s hand and breaking the cast. As soon as she stabbed him her eyes widened and she tensed up. Like she hadn’t meant to do that. Intentional or not that split second caused the dam to burst open.

It was all so quick that Edelgard’s not even entirely sure what exactly happened. Someone pulled back on her chair in an attempt to get her as far away from the demon as possible.

Caspar rushes at the demon managing to get a solid hit on her jaw before she slams the flat side of her tail against his gut hard enough to send him tumbling back, coughing and struggling to refill his lungs with air. Petra leaps over the table grabbing a knife as she goes. The demon bares her fangs at the oncoming a hunter. A guttural growl rumbling from deep within her throat. It makes the hairs along Edelgard’s arm stand on edge yet Petra doesn’t care-

“Enough!” The sudden command startles everyone enough to make them pause. “All of you stand down.  _ Now _ .”

Before them stands not their friend but the heir of the Adrestin Empire. Standing tall and commanding with an imposing figure despite Edelgard’s short stature. The fire in her eyes makes it clear that this is not debatable. The demon relaxes when the other’s stand down, her growl quickly subsiding.

She takes a quick stock of how everyone is doing. Petra stands just out of the demon’s reach, standing between her and where Linhardt is hovering over Caspar with an ethereal green glow in his palms. Hubert stands near them with his hand no longer bleeding. Dorothea had dragged the still unconscious Bernadetta out of the potential danger zone while Ferdinand is just behind Edelgard. With everyone safe Edelgard turns her glare to the demon.

“Hey don’t put the blame for this on me. Your friend over there-” She points in Hubert’s direction with one of her tails. “-was a second away from blasting me with a spell and-”

“Just tell me what you want already.” Edelgard doesn’t even try to keep her blatant irritation in check. The demon raises an eyebrow at that.

“You’re not scared of me at all are you? I shouldn’t be surprised, since you’ve been hanging around the Ashen so much. Feared all across Hell, maybe even in the heavens too. Do you really think it’s a good idea to associate yourself with someone like that? So hurry up and cut off all ties with the Ashen before you regret it.”

“I don’t know who this “Ashen” your referring to is.” If Edelgard wasn’t so agitated she might have been more curious about it. Right now however it only makes her more frustrated.

“You don’t-” The demon slaps a hand over her mouth, failing to stop herself from giggling. “You- you made a contract with her and you don’t even know who she is!”

While the demon struggles to regain her composure several sets of eyes lock onto Edelgard. She refuses to acknowledge them in favor of keeping her focus on the redhead.

“Oh that’s great, and that just makes my job easier. Listen the Ashen is nothing but a killer at heart. Ruthless and indiscrimitory in her slaughter. Men, women, soldiers, citizens, commoners,  _ royalty _ . None of that matters to her. All she wants is to devour your soul.”

“I don’t see how that’s different from any other demon.”

“But it is because you’re not as subtle as you think you are. Many of us are very eager to see if your little coup will succeed. Some of us- myself included- want to help you. And I’m doing that by telling you to end your contract with the Ashen.”

That makes a startling amount of sense. The denizens of Hell must surely hate the church as much as she does. It’s not too far fetched to think they might want to aide her in getting rid of them. Even so, something about the demon’s story doesn’t add up. If Edelgard’s plans are as well known among demons as she claims then why didn’t Byleth know about it? Or more importantly why wait until now to try and “help” her? There’s something else going on here.

“Even if I were to believe you I don’t see how that helps me.” Not how cutting ties with Byleth would help her. The demon misunderstands her confusion.

“Oh right, I forgot humans don’t know. You see contracts aren’t a “once it’s signed that’s it” deal. They’re actually quite flexible. There’s plenty of ways to alter or outright cancel them. All you need to do is-” The demon cuts herself off, her whole body tensing up and eyes dilating. “Shit!”

A sense of raw dread fills the air, thick and heavy. Edelgard can feel the goosebumps spread across her skin. That feeling of danger just before a predator leaps out of the bushes with it’s jaws wide open. The demon quickly turns on her heels presumably to flee. Before she can take even a single step she’s dragged back by her tail until her back is practically pressed against another.

Byleth stares down at the other demon. Eyes wide and unblinking, pupils so thin they’re barely visible. Her horns casting menacing shadows across her face. Kronya cowers under her intense gaze, trying to make herself appear as small and meek as possible. Oh this might be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys this chapter would be fun. Edit: Some more sexy fanart too https://twitter.com/desirulz123/status/1205572152411467778?s=20
> 
> Remember when Byleth warned Hubert about sneaking up on her because she's prone to swing before thinking? Yeah, that was a bit of foreshadowing to this chapter. Another little fun fact is that Kronya probably would've left before Byleth returned had Hubert not tried to attack her. Though even then our dear Ashen still would've been pissed and hunted her down so she ain't getting out of this either way.
> 
> As you've probably already realized The Talk is going to have to wait a bit longer in light of Kronya's bullshit. One common trope of slow burns that I really hate is when they prolong the tension and/or create artificial friction between the characters by making it so the characters themselves refuse to just talk to each other. The proper way to do it is make it so an outside factor forces them to prioritize other things. It's far less frustrating that way because romance is something that should be built on a foundation of trust. Though you also need to be careful not to delay the romance for too long or that'll also frustrate the readers.
> 
> Some nice little writers tips for you all. As always until next time! ... I always feel like I'm doing a Youtube outro when I type that. Should I go the extra mile and ask you guys to leave kudos and subscribe? But seriously though let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

Kronya has made a lot of mistakes over the years, skirted with death multiple times. That’s just how things are when you’re a con artist in Hell. Demons don’t take too kindly to getting tricked out of the few possessions they own and a pissed off demon is one out for blood. That’s why people like her tend to not live very long. It’s only through a little bit of quick thinking and a whole lot of luck that Kronya has managed to survive all this time. Now that luck that’s kept her alive is staring at her like she’s nothing more than a pest that needs to be exterminated.

The most laughable part of this whole mess is that it would be so easy to convince the Ashen to release her death grip. All she’d have to do is explain the real reason why she’s here. What he’s done and how he plans to use the princess. Then the Ashen’s wraith would be directed at that bastard instead while Kronya sits back and enjoys the fireworks. It’s so simple yet the words refuse to form on her tongue. The contract binding her forbidding it.

If there’s a silver lining here, it's that the Ashen is neither growling nor has her fangs bared. She’s just staring at her with those pale green eyes. Maybe there is hope for her yet, so long as she doesn’t think too much about the raging typhoon of hate threatening to swallow Kronya whole.

“Okay I know this looks bad but there’s a very good reason for this.” The only thing Kronya can do is say as much as she can without breaching the contract and hope the Ashen picks up on it. “You see I’ve been tasked to do something around here since even before you showed up. I couldn’t drop everything and fuck off just because you told me to.”

The Ashen tilted her head. The fingers wrapped around her tail tightened and- Oh wow, that really hurts! Kronya can practically feel her bones cracking under the pressure. It makes her tails curl inward.

“Look, look. I only wanted to talk to her, I swear on my soul! I said what I needed so I’ll leave now and you’ll never see me again, okay?” That bastard won’t like this but she can at least honestly tell him she tried. That might lessen his ire.

For a moment it looks like her begging might have worked. Byleth loosens her grip just a tad bit. She takes a moment to contemplate Kronya’s words. Except there’s one tiny little problem. The elder demon can see the exact moment the sweet scent of blood hits the younger’s nostrils. It’s not a lot, certainly not enough to send even the most weak minded demons into a frenzy. That doesn’t matter at all in this situation.

The evidence of what had occurred lay bare for the Ashen to see. A splotch of red against the orange tip of a bladed tail. She honed in on the sight and Kronya knows all hope of her getting out of here in once piece is lost.

“It was an accident.” Kronya quickly clarifies. “That bastard was going to hit me with a spell and I just reflexively-”

The tension in the air snaps clean in half, along with something else as well. Kronya can feel a white hot pain shoot straight up her spine before everything goes blank.

\-----

Of all the situations that could have resulted in Byleth’s true nature being exposed this is one of the worst possible ways. It would be one thing if only a single person found out. Edelgard could have maybe convinced them what they saw wasn’t actually real, played it off as a misunderstanding or even a really lucid dream. With six witnesses something along those lines would be nigh impossible.

Edelgard trusts Byleth to properly deal with the intruder so that’s at least one less problem to deal with. That and she’s not about to get between two demons that may or may not fight. Instead right now she decides to focus her attention on dealing with the others.

“Are you alright?” Edelgard ask Hubert, whose been clutching at his injured hand this whole time.

“Fine, Linhardt healed it.” He shows her the wound which now looks like a week old scar instead of a fresh injury. That doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt though.

“You know even though my ribs are broken-” Caspar starts but stops with a hiss when Linhardt prods his side.

“They’re only cracked.” The scholar corrects before attempting to heal the wound.

“I can’t help but think this is all a really weird dream. Did you put something weird in that tea Ferdinand?”

“I would never!” The young Aegir is absolutely affronted by the accusation, even if it was in jest.

“Should we be waking up Bernie?” Petra suggest, shooting worried glances at the still unconscious girl.

“I think she’d just pass out again if we did.” Dorothea explained. The poor girl is prone to scaring herself into fainting. Seeing not just one but two demons would surely make it impossible for her to remain conscious. 

Well they seem to be taking this whole situation somewhat okay. Rather it doesn’t seem to have fully registered in their minds yet. The real problem is what will happen once the initial shock wears off and they’ve had time to properly process everything. That what she thinks until Edelgard feels a looming presence over her.

Hubert can be quite intimidating even when he’s not trying to be. Something about the tall, lanky man just makes him naturally menacing. She’s seen him use that on other’s many times before. Never before had Hubert ever used that on against his master. Not until now.

“You made a pact with a demon.” Oh he’s absolutely furious. Edelgard understands that if the situation was reversed she would be too. That doesn’t make her feel any less perturbed.

Edelgard knew Hubert would have figured it out sooner or later. It was inevitable with how closely he watches Byleth whenever the demon is in his presence combined with how often he is tied to her hip. Yet a part of her had been stubbornly hoping he wouldn’t because she has no idea how to explain herself to him. To any of them really.

A half strangled cry pulls her attention away from the infuriated mage. The red headed demon is unsteadily on her hands and knees with her tails twitching erratically, well the two that remain at least.

“Was that-_ fuck _\- really neccessary?” She clutches at the base of her spine, weakly glaring at the other demon.

Byleth responds by crushing the severed tail within her grasp. Bones effortlessly crunching. Any fight left within the redhead vanishes then. She tries to put as much distance between her and the livid demon as possible only for that distance to just as quickly disappear.

Edelgard had compared Byleth to a wild beast before but now she realizes that is a huge understatement. She looks exactly like how every priests or holy book describes demons. An unruly, bloodthirsty monster that could only be birthed where the heaven’s light doesn’t touch. It’s nothing like the calculated calm she had embodied when they fought the bandits. Not even similar to brief moment of hostility she had shown the day before they left.

“A-alright I get it! Your super pissed! How about this, you can take everything of mine. Whatever I own is yours! I’ll even offer my services to you. I’ll do whatever you ask so-”

Byleth doesn’t let her finish. Grasping the smaller demon by the neck with one hand and lifting her up. Claws digging into into soft flesh. If Byleth really wanted to she could easily snap the other demon’s neck, kill her right then and there. Instead she squeezes the fingers wrapped around her neck just enough to restrict the air flow. It’s a slow and cruel death.Yet the redhead does not fight back at all. She could try to pull Byleth’s hand off, or even stab her with her remaining two tails. Instead she allows herself to be suffocated.

This is not the gentle demon Edelgard has come to know. This is something else entirely. It’s not right.

Edelgard ignores Hubert’s pleas for her to stop, brushes aside the hand that tries to grab her. Only stopping a mere foot away from the two demons. This close she can see there’s a sort of glazed, unfocused haze over Byleth’s eyes.

“Byleth.” No reaction. Not even a twitch. Her attention is wholly locked onto the woman dying in her grasp.

Carefully, tentatively she reaches out. The moment her fingers brush against Byleth the reaction is instantaneous. The redhead falls to the floor, coughing violently as her lungs struggle to get air flowing through them again. Byleth blinks, some of the fog behind her eyes beginning to clear. She stares down at her hand with her fingers grasping at air.

The other demon clutches at her throat eyes wide and pupils blown from raw terror. The moment she realizes Byleth’s attention is no longer on her she takes the chance to flee. Slipping into the shadows with little fanfare where she would hopefully never be seen again.

Edelgard slowly takes the hand still poised to crush in her own hands. Byleth’s body temperature has always been rather warm but now her skin is burning to the touch. Pale green eyes shift their attention to the princess in a daze. It’s almost like she’s not actually there.

Clawed fingers brush against Edelgard’s cheek. The touch is so light, so careful that she almost doesn’t notice it. Eyes boring into every inch of her, it takes a moment for the princess to realize that Byleth is checking for any signs of injuries.

“I’m alright.” Edelgard spoke softly, like trying to soothe a frightened animal. “She didn’t even touch me.”

Fingers wrap around her own and a head thumps onto her shoulder. It’s a little awkward with how Byleth’s horns get in the way. The demons breathing is heavier than usual. Her face is just as hot as her hands. It feels feverish in a way. Is she sick? Or is some other sort of ailment inflicting her? Edelgard makes a mental note to ask, when Byleth is in a more clear headed state, if it’s possible for demon’s to get si-

A sharp pain hits her neck. Edelgard gasps and tries to pull away from the demon, only for her to hold her in place. A wet tongue drags across sensitive skin. The sensation making her squirm.

“B-Byleth, stop.”

The weight on top of her immediately disappears. Byleth backs away so suddenly she trips on her own feet but manages to catch herself before she falls. Blood stains her lips which is quickly covered with a hand.

“I…” The fog has completely cleared from Byleth’s mind. Realization infecting every inch of her. She just bit Edelgard. She had sunk her fangs deep into her soft, frail skin and greedily lapped up the blood that leaked out.

Even though Kronya is long gone the stench of fear is still thick in the air. So many eyes are trained on her. Accusing eyes, judgmental, seeing the monster before them with nothing to hide it.

Edelgard clutched at her neck, attempting to stop the bleeding. She’s staring at Byleth with a concoction of emotions swirling inside her. A lot of confusion, a little bit of concern, and fear.

There’s a flame burning hot and bright within her chest. Flickering, crackling, _ craving _. Craving what? The blood on the tip of her tongue tastes so sweet. A delicious nectar, she wants more. The fire within her shudders at the thought.

Byleth ran and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate the holidays then with poor Byleth having a full blown panic attack! Ah I really want to get the next chapter done in time for Christmas but if people continue to insist on bugging the crap out me then that's not going to happen! Also sorry for taking so long with this one.
> 
> So anyways Byleth has officially gone full on feral. I was tempted to write the exact moment she snapped from her pov but figured it's be more impactful seeing it happen as an outsider. And sadly it is not yet Kronya's time to die. She still has a role to play in all of this you see.
> 
> I realize that not once did I ever explicitly point out that Byleth's hair and eyes are actually the paleish green from after she merges with Sothis in canon. Well it's her usual blue when she's got her disguise up but normally isn't. That's my bad for not being clear on that until now. Again, sorry for taking so long. I try to keep chapters at least weekly but you know, can't always make that self imposed deadline. Hopefully next one won't take so long to finish. Until then my fellow scrubs!


	24. Chapter 24

For those first few weeks Edelgard had assumed the main reason the demon was so nice was because of their contract. The more time that passed the more clear it became that no, that’s just how Byleth is. It made it so easy to forget that she’s a creature of darkness. Part of a race unanimously feared across all cultures and religions. There were moments where Edelgard had caught a brief glimpse of her more violent nature. Now after having witnessed  _ that  _ it’s become clear to the princess: It’s not that Byleth isn’t capable of cruelty, it’s that she simply chooses not to be cruel.

Edelgard carefully pulled the collar of her shirt down. The quickly drying blood is making it begin to stick to her skin. Even once Linhardt is finished healing the wound it still aches. She’s confident if she looked in a mirror right now she’d see the clear imprint of teeth.

“That’s all I’ve got left in me.” His face is so pale and he looks more exhausted than Edelgard has ever seen him. “Physics is hard to cast without a tome.”

“It’s fine. Get some rest.”

Linhardt seems to take that as permission to immediately lay down on the floor and rest an arm over his eyes. Edelgard would normally scold him for sleeping in such an uncouth place. Right now however he looks like he could really use a power nap.

Hubert is quietly fumming nearby while he watches Ferdinand pace back and forth across the room. Caspar and Dorothea have managed to rouse Bernadetta with the latter currently explaining the situation to her. Petra is staring off into the distance, face pinched as she sorts through whatever thoughts are running through her head.

Adrenaline and panic has begun to wear off on all of them. Stress beginning to take its place. The air feels so heavy it almost feels like there’s a rucksack draped across Edelgard’s shoulders. More than anything else she feels tired. How tempting it is to lay down next to Linhardt and take a moment to rest. Unfortunately she does not have that luxury at the moment.

“I do not understand!” Ferdinand ceased his pacing to face the princess. “You are the sole heir to the Adrestian Empire, the noblest of all! What in goddess’s name could possibly lead you to make a contract with a demon?”

“The reason means nothing at this point. What’s done is done.” Hubert is quick to snap at him.

“It actually does matter a lot Hubie.” Dorothea corrects him. After a moment to think about it she squints at him suspiciously. “Unless you know something the rest of us don’t?”

Hubert for his part manages to keep his body language completely neutral. Not that it matters much in the end. His silence says far more than any words or errant twitch ever could. It seems he has come to his own conclusions about why Edelgard had made a pact with a demon. She’s not in any hurry to correct that misunderstanding.

The mage and the maid stare each other down in a silent standoff. Edelgard has always highly valued Dorothea’s opinions. Both because knowing how a commoner, someone that spent much of her life in the slums on top of that, allows for a different perspective then the princess can have and because her keen observation is a valuable asset. Right now that same observant nature she’s looked up to may make this situation even worse than it already is.

“This is preposterous!” For once Edelgard is grateful for Ferdinand’s lack of an inside voice. It’s distracting enough to dissipate the hostility before it can firmly set foot. “Not only does our next Emperor make a deal with a devil but for Dame Ei- for our instructor to in actuality be a monster. One capable of such violence on top of that.”

Or he could end up steering the conversation towards the elephant in the room. That being a conversation Edelgard really does not want to have. At least not while she’s so tired. Hopefully there’s not too much shouting involved.

“I wonder about that.” A composed voice from below draws several sets of eyes. Linhardt is staring up at the ceiling from between his fingers. Unlike everyone else he’s somehow managed to stay completely calm throughout this whole mess.

“What do you mean?” The young scholar glanced at the princess before responding.

“It’s much different from how she… dealt with those bandits. Too different. Maybe she acts differently around other demons than she does humans.”

“Then this whole time she’s just been pretending to be nice?” Bernadetta squeals out from Dorothea.

“That’s not what I meant.” Linhardt sits upright. “It’s more like… For example you wouldn’t treat the prince of Faerghus the same way you treat me. That doesn’t make the way you’d act around either of us any less genuine. Different situations require different mindsets which influences how you behave.”

“I hardly see why you are trying to defend that… thing when you haven’t even known her that long.” Edelgard would snap at Hubert for that if she wasn’t also curious about the scholar’s reasoning.

“She told me that where she’s from the strong take everything while the weak either submit or die. I thought she was exaggerating but if she was being literal...” Linhardt let’s that thought trail off.

“Spirits are very… I think the word is capricious.” Petra suddenly speaks up. “It can make them dangerous but that is also why it is important to accept their kindness when they give it. I also do not think she has been being dishonest with us.”

“Y-yeah. I mean she’s always been pretty blunt and straightforward.” Caspar adds. “But still, demons are kind of… you know.”

Which is the main crux of the problem here. Whether a person is religious or not, no one can deny that demons are the monsters that slither in the dark. Beasts that prey upon men and women, taking advantage of people’s insecurities and fears to manipulate them. Even if they aren’t straight up lying they are not to be trusted under any circumstances. Everyone knows that.

The stifling silence does nothing to hide the conflicting thoughts swirling in everyone’s heads. If anything it only makes it clearer. Though they may have somewhat calmed down the distress is still too fresh. Nothing is going to be solved like this.

“I think we are all tired and shaken from what just happened.” 

“You are not getting away from explaining yourself-”

“Therefore” Edelgard glared at Hubert, though there was not much bite behind it. It was still enough to silence him. “why don’t we continue this discussion tomorrow, when we are rested and in a better state of mind.”

He looked like he might argue about it. Then he takes in his master’s profile, her slouched shoulders and how her head hangs lower than usual. Yeah, some rest sounds good. 

None of them need much encouragement to quietly shuffle out of the room. Their minds a jumbled mess and their bodies stiff with tension. There’s little that can be done but to give them some time to themselves.

Edelgard walks back to her room in complete autopilot. Ready to pass out at any moment. Yet the moment she actually stepped inside a part of her began to stir. Without the other’s breathing down her neck she can start to worry about the demon. Just before Byleth had bolted she had frozen in place. Eyes widening as dread filled their depths.

“Byleth?” It had worked once before. “Byleth Eisner.”

It had worked before but this time no matter how much Edelgard called she did not answer.

\-----

Byleth’s blood ran hot. Boiling over in her veins as she ran. What was once a mere flicker of warmth had combusted, becoming a raging fire running wild within her ribcage. Not even the freezing rain could temper the heat as she ran through it. The demon was so consumed in her panic she did not realize she’d been plucked from the realm until she found herself tripping over stairs.

She should probably get up but the cool stone feels nice against her burning skin. An equally cool hand pats the back of her head. Sothis is sitting beside her, lips taut and pointed ears lowered. Byleth reluctantly gets on her knees to properly face the goddess.

“The fault lies with me.” She averts her gaze to the infinite darkness below. “Had I not brought you here she would have never approached them. And don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on them this time.”

Byleth appreciates the sentiment but it really doesn’t matter much in the end. Edelgard has seen the Ashen Demon for what she truly is: nothing but a slavering, snarling beast out for blood. That addictingly sweet taste is still infecting her tongue. The princess must surely be terrified of her now. Gods it’s so hot.

“You do not know that for sure. None of you were thinking clearly.”

Of course she knows! Anyone with eyes would want to hide from such a monster. An unfeeling thing that cuts and bites and kills with no rhyme or reason. Not even the worst of the worst want to get involved with such a thing. The flame inside of her feels like it’s going to swallow her whole. It keeps growing and growing and growing and growing-

A tiny hand placed flat against Byleth’s chest sucks some of the heat out of her. Once the raging inferno inside the demon has simmered down to a crisp flame Sothis begins to trace a very deliberate pattern above it. The physical contact allowing the demon to peer into her very being. At the wilted fire burning within the goddess’s own ribcage.

“What am I?” The question comes out of nowhere. It’s sudden enough to make Sothis pause. The answer to that is obvious.

“You are Byleth Eisner, daughter of Jeralt Eisner and the Ashen Demon.” Except she realizes her mistake too late.

Though the fire within her burns bright there is no light within Byleth’s eyes. Only a blank canopy as she coils within herself. She has always despised that title but quietly accepted it. Ashen: dull and colorless. Nothing but a broken soul without purpose or meaning. A perfect killing machine. It’s a title given out of reverence as much as it is in scorn.

There are certain wounds Byleth holds that Sothis can do nothing about. Reasurances alone are not enough to untie that particular knot twisted tight within the demon. What it needs is time, time that she cannot give to carefully unwound each individual entanglement. Perhaps a part of her has been hoping that the princess will be able to succeed where she has failed.

“Look, my previous advice still stands. You need to talk to her now more than ever.” 

“You tell me that when you refuse to talk to me.” Before she could respond the demon places her larger hand over Sothis’s. “You never told me that you gave me a part of you.”

Everything stuttered to a grinding halt. There is no point in denying it, the proof of it is right underneath Byleth’s fingertips. The things Sothis has kept close to her chest threaten to spill forth. Doing so would either confirm or deny her greatest fears. She is not willing to take that leap just yet. Not while Byleth is staring at her so coldly.

“That’s because I didn’t.” Sothis settles on, shame filling her alongside the memory of golden eyes sneering down at her. “Someone else gave it to you.”

A power from the gods, not gifted but  _ stolen _ . That explains a lot while simultaneously answering nothing. The only thing it does for sure is cement the fact that Byleth is nothing but an oddity.

“If anyone else learns what this is,” Sothis entangles their fingers together. Squeezing that hand roughened from years of fighting. “you will be hunted until the day you die. Since it never showed any sign of awakening I figured it’d be safer if even you did not know. I’m sorry for hiding this for so long.”

The demon is quiet for a long time. Staring idly at their joined hands. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t somewhat bitter about this. It’s frustrating but...

“I trust you. You’re…” Byleth has never tried to put a label on their relationship before. Never felt the need to, Sothis has always just been a constant in her life. Calling her a friend doesn’t feel right so the alternative would be- “Family.”

A brilliant blush spread across Sothis’s face. To be considered family by a demon, even one as odd as Byleth, is no small feat. The concept may as well be non existent within their race.

“I-if you really trust me then listen to me when I tell you to talk to her! If she truly was terrified then we both know she would not have been calling for you!”

“... I will try.” This time Byleth does not wait for Sothis to send her back, opting instead to slither back on her own.

This way will take much longer to return but it’s not like she’s in a hurry. If anything she’d rather just crawl back into Hell and return to the endless cycle of killing until she eventually forgets this whole mess. That will not do yet. They are still contracted and, if nothing else, she owes Edelgard an apology. If the princess has rightfully decided she wants nothing to do with the Ashen Demon then Byleth will respect her wishes.

By the time she makes it back the rain had let up significantly. Going from a downpour to a mere drizzle. The passing of time can be confusing when traveling between realms. So much so that Byleth stopped bothering to keep track. The only thing she can say for certain is that no more than a couple of hours should have past since she initially fled. Edelgard must have long since gone to sleep by now. Might as well just get it over with now. 

That is Byleth’s intention yet the moment she steps into her charge’s room all previous thoughts are immediately thrown out the window. Edelgard twists and turns atop her bed with no signs of waking. Her near silent whimpers stirring something primal within the demon. The need to coddle and protect outweighing all else. To hold the small girl in her arms and shower her with affection. Just as she is about to awaken the distressed princess an errant thought pops up in her mind. Sticking to the forefront like blood in water. 

_ What if she’s dreaming of you? _

A clawed hand hovers over the young woman. The only light in the room being the faint, eerie glow of Byleth’s eyes. She wonders how this scene must look to an outsider. A monster straight from a fairytale leaning over a sleeping princess.

Byleth slips out onto the balcony, letting her back slid down the glass door. Not even the constant pitter of the rain could drown out Edelgard’s quiet pleas. Her head thunks against the railing. She’ll talk to Edelgard, just not while she’s still scraped raw.

Sleep does not come easily. When it does she dreams of a battlefield, of towering over the men that cower under her might. Of a strangely familiar women whose eyes spill venom with how hateful she glares at the demon. Byleth dreams of being pinned to the ground, of that woman stabbing her.

Over and over. Again and again. Looking down at the demon, more than hate or anger with disgust behind her eyes. Just like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry One-Day-Before-Christmas everybody! Now let’s all cry in this corner together after reading this god awful chapter. Don’t be shy, I have fudge and hot chocolate to help soothe the angst.
> 
> So yeah it's going to take more than a few minutes for the Beagles to fully process everything and figure out what to do now. As for Byleth... Yeah she's not in a good place right now. Under her panic all her less savory opinions about herself have begun to spill out. Sothis at least managed to get her to stop outright panicking but... AAAAAGH! I promise I will make up for this soon! Lots of cuddles! Lots of tooth rotting sweet fluff!
> 
> Edit- Some more lovely fanart right here: https://www.deviantart.com/strayhowl/art/What-if-she-s-dreaming-of-you-824697768
> 
> Have a very merry Christmas and see y'all next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Waking up early in the morning is a common practice when sleep is a restless affair. Sometimes Edelgard would find herself wide awake even before the sun had fully peaked over the horizon. Instead of getting up and beginning her usual morning routine she finds herself laying in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The events of last night replaying clearly in her mind. That whole situation was such a mess. The only way it possibly could have been worse is if someone had gotten seriously hurt. More than that she finds herself focusing on Byleth.

When it comes to the topic of demons even the few that worship them will warn of their sadistic nature. They cruel, arrogant creatures that will take advantage of people whenever the opportunity presents itself. Even in her impulsiveness Edelgard recognized the danger that had come with her decision. She knew she would need to be careful about what to say or how to act in front of whatever demon would end up answering her call. In a way it wouldn’t have been much different from how she feigns politeness in front of most now that she thinks about it more thoroughly.

Except Byleth had quickly managed to disarm any sense of caution she held. Her intimidating stoicism had been mitigated by her gentle patience. Taking even her childish request seriously. Not only that there’s just something about the way she speaks that makes it impossible to believe she is saying anything but the truth. Even when fighting against the bandits she had done her best to kill them as swiftly and painlessly as possible. All of that had completely skewed her perception of demons. Last night had served as a harsh reminder of what exactly she’s dealing with.

It should scare her, how easily that calm, gentle woman had shifted into something else entirely. The phantom pain of fangs burrowing into her neck emphasizing that fact. Instead she finds herself worried. Once Byleth had snapped out of whatever _ that _was and realized what she’d done she looked so scared. Any attempts at trying to carol the demon back ending in failure. Now that some time had passed, perhaps she can try again. Though the thought of it failing this time too sent a chill in the air.

Actually now that she’s thinking about it the whole room feels unusually cold. Even during this time of the year her room should not be this freezing. A quick inspection reveals that the balcony door is slightly ajar.

Without a moment to even consider it Edelgard burst out the balcony door. The only thing there to greet her being the icy wind. She let out a huff of frustration, her breath forming a small cloud that quickly dissipates. Just as her body begins to shiver something heavy is draped across her shoulders. Byleth’s coat is far too big for her, even so she greedily wraps it around her body. It’s just as warm as the demon it belongs to. Byleth kept as much distance between them as the small space allowed. She looks like she got about as much sleep as Edelgard did.

“You’ll get sick.” There’s a slight frown etched into her features, one that bore more concern than anything else.

“I wouldn’t have come out here if you had just come inside.” It’s spoken without any bite behind it but still has the demon averting her gaze.

“I wasn’t sure if I was… welcome.”

The wind picks up sending another shiver through the princess. Wordlessly she goes back inside, feeling some of the tension leaving her frame when the demon follows. Byleth secures the door shut behind her but refuses to step any further into the room. Instead opting to lean against the glass with her head hung low.

“I’m sorry.” Such simple words yet they cut clean through Edelgard like a knife. There’s something boiling just underneath the surface.

“To clarify, what exactly is it you are apologizing for?” 

“For what happened last night and my behavior. And…” Claws tap against glass in an erratic pattern. “And because I have intentionally kept things from you that I shouldn’t have.”

Edelgard would like to think she’s gotten pretty good at reading the demon. The fingers hanging loosely at her side are stiff, her eyes are hollow, empty even. A sense of deja vu fills the princess. Byleth has gotten like this once before, when she was feeling insecure.

“Then you can tell me now.” Edelgard speaks quietly and slowly, she feels like if she raises her voice even a little the demon might bolt.

“There are certain things about me that I- that you should-” Byleth paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. “Have you ever heard of the Ashen Demon?”

Ashen, that’s what that other demon had called Byleth. Now that she’s not focused on trying not to get stabbed the name does sound vaguely familiar, though she can’t say why.

“I have heard that name before but that is all.”

“The Ashen is a demon of war. A well known one even all across Hell, which isn’t an easy feat. I’m- People say the Ashen is an anomaly. Someone that- A demon that only knows how to kill. A thing that doesn’t think or feel, something that can’t even be considered a person.”

“That’s…” It somewhat aligns with how the other demon had described Byleth. The worst part is that Edelgard can see it too, how someone could get that sort of impression after having witnessed the Ashen Demon in action herself. It still doesn’t sit right with her.

“Exaggerated, but not wrong. I have killed more people than I could ever hope to count. I’ve been killing ever since I was big enough to hold a sword. Even the first time I didn’t feel shocked or- or anything. It felt… felt as natural as breathing.”

The more she spoke the more Byleth coiled in on herself. Edelgard took a step closer only for her to shrink further back. So the princess stayed back and let her continue.

“All of you have been treating me normally, it was… nice. But you didn’t know any better. I don’t deserve that sort of luxury.” 

Recent events may have caused it to boil to the surface but this sort of self deprecation cannot be something new. Just how long has Byleth thought of herself this way? Better yet, what exactly have others said to her to make her think this way?

“Someone- Something like me could never fulfill our contract. I’m sorry for making you think other… You’re getting angry.”

Saying that Edelgard is angry right now is a gross understatement. She’s absolutely furious. Furious at that red headed demon for this mess she’s left her to clean up, furious at the people who have allowed Byleth to think so little of herself. Edelgard marches straight up to the demon, only stopping once she’s close enough to feel the other’s breath.

Like this the princess has her trapped. It’s almost comical really, having someone so short pinning a demon to the wall. If Byleth’s head weren’t so riled she might’ve teased Edelgard about that. As things currently stand she presses as far back into the glass as she’s physically able to. There’s something of a challenge in the slight incline of Edelgard’s head. A dare to push back, to wrangle control out of her. Instead Byleth submits completely.

“Do you know what I see?” Edelgard asks when it becomes clear the other woman refuses to budge. She grabs the pink tassel dangling from Byleth’s neck, using it to pull her down so their lips are only centimeters apart. “I see a demon that’s all bark and no bite.”

A different kind of tension shifts within Byleth as she fully registers their close proximity.. One more akin to a cat ready to pounce then one a moment away from bolting. Her fingers twitch and it takes far more concentration then it should to keep them at her sides. She wants to switch their positions, she wants to watch that stern expression melt away and ruin her.

“Edelgard,” Byleth’s voice is low, she feels breathless even having done nothing to warrant such. “That’s dangerous.”

The princess pulls back slightly, enough to tilt her head in feigned innocence. She tightens her grip on the tassel and even gives it another tug for good measure. Byleth can feel her claws extending as they scrape against glass.

“Is that so?”

In one quick motion their positions are reversed. Byleth pins her against the wall and is once again reminded of just how small Edelgard is. Her body easily envelopes the princess’s underneath her. At some point the coat had fallen from her shoulders leaving the clear imprint of teeth against Edelgard’s neck visible for all to see. Byleth runs her tongue along the back of her teeth, the beast within her purring in delight at the sight.

Though Edelgard’s arms and chest are heavily scarred the expanse of her shoulders remain unblemished. Maybe it’s about time someone fixed that. Byleth lightly bites down pulling a gasp out of the other. Not hard enough to break skin, not yet. She drags her tongue against that same spot and Edelgard squirms beneath her. Hands tightly grasping the back of her shirt. She bites harder this time managing to pull a needy whine out of her. All it would take is a little more pressure to leave another mark against her lovely skin. Then she can have another taste of the addictingly sweet nectar that flows within her veins.

In that moment Byleth’s brain finally caught up to what her body is doing. She carefully loosens her grip before pulling away, putting plenty of space between the two of them. Edelgard’s face is completely flushed to the tips of her ears, her breaths coming out uneven. Yet otherwise appears completely composed.

“Do you remember what I told you at the Harvest Festival?” The question has her mind blank out for a second. It feels like that was ages ago but in reality hardly any time at all has passed since then.

“You said that I’m kind and gentle and… that you feel safe around me.” It’s that last one that baffles her the most both then and now. If anything it should be the opposite. Demons don’t make for very reliable protectors.

“I still stand by those words. Ashen Demon or not you are still the Byleth that I-” Edelgard stops and bites her bottom lip, her blush deepening to a dark red. Lilac meets mint burning with resolution. “You are still the woman I fell in love with.”

The flame within Byleth flares. It stutters, flickers, and sparks erratically within her ribs. She wonders if this is what humans mean whenever they say their heart is racing in their chest. A faint speck of pink dusts her cheeks.

“I- I wasn’t exaggerating earlier. My whole life all I’ve ever done is hurt people.” 

“Perhaps that is true, or perhaps no one has ever allowed you to prove otherwise.” Being forced to follow predetermined expectations is something Edelgard is familiar with. She’s been doing it since she choose to walk on this path. She at least had people to help support the weight of her crown. “You’ve done nothing but prove otherwise since you’ve been here. So much so that even someone as skittish as Bernadetta has warmed up to you.”

“I think I might have ruined that last night.” Right, that’s a problem that needs to be addressed immediately.

“Linhardt defended you after you left. And as angry as Hubert was I’m sure he was more mad at the fact that I kept something so important from him. If anything he’s probably relieved, he was convinced you were some sort of spy or assassin.” A small huff of laughter escapes the demon.

“He wasn’t exactly subtle about that.” Edelgard can’t help the small quirk of her lips. As composed as Hubert normally manages to be he’s always been rather impatient when it came to the matter of Byleth.

“While I can’t speak for the others I know they were quite fond of you before. I was planning to properly speak with them about it soon and I think it might go better if you’re there too.”

“Would they even want to talk to me?” It’s a valid concern, one that Edelgard herself hadn’t really considered.

“I can ask them.” The shift in topic made her remember something important, more specifically the biggest hurdle to cross in solving this problem and the topic she is dreading the most. “Oh dammit, they will ask me what my contract with you is.”

Hubert might not if her suspicions are right in him thinking she summoned Byleth to assist with their plans. The others definitely will, especially after Ferdinand tried to last night. Admitting to calling a demon of all things for something so _ benign _is out of the question. Outright refusing to answer would be just as bad.

“You can tell them you can’t answer.” Admittedly Byleth doesn’t like the idea of straight up lying to them, well more than they already have, but if that’s what Edelgard wants she’ll respect that wish. “It’s common for both parties to take a vow of silence as part of their contracts.”

It will work. The soul binding nature of demonic contracts makes it impossible to defy their terms. They won’t be happy with that but it’s something they’d be forced to accept.

Byleth snaps her out of her musings by waving a hand through the air before pointing at the door. Just as Edelgard opens her mouth to ask three quick, curt knocks sound against the wood. Even if she didn’t have that pattern memorized by now there’s only one person who would dare to disturb her in the early morning. She opens the door just wide enough to peek out of it, she’s still only wearing her night dress after all.

“I hope you have not forgotten the urgent matter we must address.” Hubert looms over her with a slight strain to his expression. So he’s still mad after all.

“Of course not.” If she tries to delay it any longer then things will get worse. “Allow me to get dressed and then we can talk.”

Hubert backs away from the door with a bow. Frustrated with her or not Edelgard is still his master and must always be treated as such. The door is shut with a sigh and Edelgard is almost tempted to rest her forehead against it’s cool surface. Behind her Byleth had recovered her coat from where it fell and is currently securing it around her shoulders once again.

“Out of the pan and straight into the fire it is.” Once the coat is back in it’s rightful place she turns back to the princess. “I’ll be close behind if you need me.”

The demon slithers away to give Edelgard her privacy. There are still things they need to talk about but that burden doesn’t feel as heavy anymore. The worst of the bad air has been cleared up. Edelgard runs a hand through her hair as she shifts through her drawers. No matter how the rest of the day goes things are inevitably going to irrevocably change. In a way perhaps that’s for the best. Now to see if she can convince the others of that.

Goddess she hopes that her pessimistic mind is worrying over nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a writing tip for you all that will save you lots of time and grief: If you’re struggling to figure out how to fix a part just say fuck it and start it over from scratch, maybe use the original messy incarnation as a reference. It’ll make your life so much easier.
> 
> First chapter of 2020 and we have an angsty conversation, El asserting her dominance, and a love confession. Good start to the year. Also yes I am fully aware that the conversation between them kinda got sidetracked and that Byleth never properly responded to El's love confession. It just kinda happened that way. It frustrates me too a bit but everything after that also needed to be said and there wasn't a good way to steer the conversation back in that direction without it being hella forced so please be a little more patient on that front.
> 
> Peak El asserting her dominance is when she pulls Byleth down by her tassel and nothing can convince me otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cry over how much time I wasted blankly starring at this chapter because my brain kept failing me.


	26. Chapter 26

There’s a certain satisfaction that comes with stepping out of your room for the first time in the morning. Freshly dressed and ready to take on the day with your head held high. Unless there’s something going on that particular day that you are dreading. On outsider wouldn’t notice that’s currently the case for Edelgard with how she confidently strides through the door. After a giving Hubert a brief acknowledgment she wordlessly starts to march down the halls with no destination in particular. The movement helps keep her focused, it makes it harder for her mind to wander to worst case scenarios while her muscles are working.

Hubert silently follows her a step behind. Even without looking she can practically feel the deep scowl directed at her back yet he says nothing. His refusal to speak when he so clearly wants to eventually irritates Edelgard enough that she suddenly stops and turns to face him. When she does with a hand on her hip and a tilt of her head in a silent _ Well? _his expression shifts from annoyed to resigned.

“I am not opposed to having… such a creature around at our beck and call.” Edelgard felt the fight leave her. She had not been expecting him to give so easily.

“And here I was expecting you to scold me for making such reckless decision.” Then again maybe it’s not all that surprising. Hubert would throw himself off a cliff if she ordered it. That sort of unfaltering loyalty is not something that would break so easily.

“We both failed to take into account how their kind would react to our actions.” Right, that’s another thing that’s going to require long consideration when this is all sorted out. “She has already proven herself a sufficient guard dog against a threat we are not equipped to deal with.”

“Yet you still have grievances regarding this arrangement.” There’s no way Hubert doesn’t. Better to settle any insecurities now before it becomes a problem later.

“I have concerns regarding how safe having her around actually is.” He makes a point to glance down at her neck. The collar of her shirt is high enough to hide the bite but Edelgard still instinctively covers it with a hand.

“She would never do anything that would threaten my life.” Even before Edelgard finishes that sentence she knows that’s not good enough. There are things one can do to a person that is far worse than killing them, both of them understand that far too well. “I will be sure to talk to her about this and make sure something like it doesn’t happen again.”

“If it does then demon or not, I will find a way to dispose of her.” With enough time Hubert probably actually could. Still it’s said more so out of concern then hostility, something Edelgard does not miss.

“Was that all you were worried about or is there anything else you have a problem with?” Better to hear all his grievances now so it doesn’t become an issue later.

“I fail to see why you insisted on keeping this from me, nor why you didn’t even discuss this with me beforehand.” She knew he’d bring this up sooner or later yet it still catches her off guard. That or it’s how he almost looks like an angry puppy that just had it’s toy taken from it.

“I will admit enlisting Byleth’s help was an impulsive decision on my part.” Hubert’s lips thinned but he didn’t comment. “As for why I never told you, it’s not that I didn’t want to but I had no idea how to. Though in the end I suppose that was nothing but an excuse to avoid an... awkward conversation.”

“I will also concede that I would not have been anywhere near as accommodating were it not for our surprise guest last night.”

Even knowing full well that he still would’ve stuck by her side hearing the closest thing to forgiveness he’ll ever give comes as a huge relief. It makes her feel a little less anxious about the other conversations she’s going to need to have today. With one problem settled Edelgard takes note of where exactly her feet had carried her. They had ended up heading in the direction of the library. There’s one person she knows that if he were awake this early, which is unlikely, then that would be where to find him.

It turns out Linhardt is in fact awake but that’s not what ended up surprising her. Rather it’s the piles of books he’d surrounded himself by. His nose buried so deep in one the room could collapse around him and the scholar wouldn’t notice. Caspar on the other hand immediately noticed their entrance and quickly discarded the book he was mindlessly skimming through.

“Err, good morning I guess?” Caspar half-heartedly greets them as they approach. Lacking his usual energy but honestly it’d be stranger if things weren’t a little awkward.

“How long have you two been in here.” Edelgard scans the many many books they’ve collected. It might seem like they’re randomly piled together but Linhardt has a unique way of organizing things that only he understands.

“Oh I’ve been here about… half an hour I think. Not sure about Lin though.” The scholar in question finally deemed them worthy of his attention. Immediately snapping his intense focus onto Edelgard. The amount of energy trembling in his lean from is almost startling.

“Doesn’t matter. That other demon called Byleth “Ashen” right? For some reason that really bothered me and it took me a while to realize why: I’ve heard that name before.” Linhardt took the book he’d been reading and shuffled through the pages before thrusting it to the princess. “Here, read this.”

Both of Edelgard’s brows shot up at his enthusiasm. She’d never seen Linhardt get like this before. She took the offered tome and Hubert leaned over her shoulder to read it as well.

_ When I had sought the help of a demon I had expected them to laugh as they cut down my foes. I thought they would become giddy as they stood soaked in blood and gore. Instead this demon only stares with an empty gaze, the likes of which I’d only ever seen on corpses. Nay, I have seen corpses show more emotion than she does. The Ashen Demon meticulously slaughtered soldier after soldier with frightening efficiency. Her lack of any reaction at all to the cries of pain terrifies all of us. My men flinch away if she so much as looks in their direction. I don’t know if that bothered her but she disappeared after a time. When I found her later she was standing on the battlefield among the corpses. The corvids had begun feasting on the dead and she just stood there watching them pick apart the bodies with that same damnable look in her eyes. It felt more like I was watching a machine than something living. I think that’s what scared me more than anything else. _

“Linhardt this is…” Edelgard couldn’t bring herself to read anymore than that. The similarities between it and how Byleth had described herself put her on edge.

“There are hundreds of accounts of the Ashen Demon that have been recorded throughout history.” Linhardt gestures to all the books he had gathered. “You picked a pretty famous one to summon.”

“I didn’t pick her specifically.” This must be why that title sounded vaguely familiar to Edelgard as well. She must have come across it while doing her own research on demons before summoning Byleth. Except back then she’d been looking for information on demons in general instead of specific individuals.

“You are certain this is of her?” Hubert took the book from Edelgard and began skimming through its contents as he asked.

“Unless there’s another demon out there that goes by “Ashen” that’s also really stoic then yes. And I’ve got to say, Edelgard you got very lucky. From what I can tell you’ve probably summoned the nicest demon alive.”

“Lin’s right!” Caspar exclaimed before either of them could comment. “We were comparing her accounts to the others and they make her look really tame.”

“Sort of, she’s definitely one of the more... active demons out there but she’s not anywhere near as cruel as the others.”

“In other words you’re saying we can trust her.” Hubert put the book down alongside the others.

“Being trustworthy and not being a sadist are two completely different things but I’d say yes.” Beside him Caspar nodded in agreement.

“Demons are the worst of the worst but… I trust Lin’s opinion and it’s kinda hard to imagine her being a heartless monster.” That makes three out of seven having given the okay. Perhaps she really had been worrying for nothing after all. Their little rag tag group is nothing if not open minded.

This place is as good as any to have an impromptu meeting. That and she’s curious about what Linhardt’s hasty investigation had pulled up. Thus Edelgard sends out Hubert to fetch the others with Caspar volunteering to help, the latter grateful to be doing something besides sitting still for any longer. While they wait Linhardt takes to pointing out the similarities between most of the records he’s scored through.

All of them describe Byleth in varying ways as doll-like with how detached she often appears. Something they both agree is a gross over exaggeration fueled by adrenaline and fear. He also points out to her how jarringly different Byleth is from the other demons recorded in these passages. Where as she is a silent killer the other’s are brash and haughty, boisterous warriors that revel in violence. She can sort of understand how those vast differences could be unnerving to many. It makes her a wild card, an unknown factor that’s completely unpredictable. That doesn’t make some of the things people say about her irk Edelgard any less.

It doesn’t take long for the missing four to be wrangled into the library. The tension Edelgard had felt before returns tenfold. It’s strange really, she had mentally prepared herself for betrayal and allies becoming foes since her plans to oppose the church had started coming to fruition. It’s another reason why she’d put up her walls in the first place. Without even realizing it at some point Edelgard had lowered those defenses. Once Hubert firmly locks the door behind him any chance of delaying this any longer shuts with it.

Edelgard has been training to be a leader for as long as she could remember. She knows how to motivate people to put in their all, drive them towards a cause. She learned how to negotiate and turn a conversation in her favor. All that knowledge gets thrown straight out the window. It doesn’t help that Ferdinand beats her to the punch.

“I cannot accept this. To fall so low as to make a deal with one of those… things. Do you even understand the significance of what you have done?”

“I assure you that I do.” His ire was something she had expected. Someone who places such value in things like honor was inevitably going to disapprove of this.

“Do you really understand?” What Edelgard hadn’t anticipated was Dorothea of all people to also voice objections. “Demon problems are pretty common in the slums, a lot of desperate people bunched together and the church doesn’t care much about the poor.”

“I... didn’t know that.” It makes sense thinking about it. Another mark added to the ever growing list of the church’s biases. Though that’s not the issue at the moment.

“Time and time again I saw demons give people exactly what they want only for those people to end up killing themselves. Making a deal with them… It’s not just selling your soul, they break people’s minds as well.”

Edelgard’s instinctual reaction is to assure her friend that Byleth would never do such a thing. She manages to hold her tongue, that’s not what Dorothea wants to hear. The thing is Edelgard is pretty sure nothing she herself says will be able to convince the maid of such.

“So I hope you have a very good reason for this.” Now here comes the hardest part.

“If your asking what our contract is I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because the terms of our contract forbid it.” Edelgard keeps her expression carefully neutral. Not letting a hint of the blatant lie leak through. Dorothea’s frown deepens at the answer making it clear she’s not satisfied by that response.

Unbeknownst to the rest one occupant of this quickly growing estranged meeting had hidden away. Slinked under one of the tables and covered her ears in an attempt to blot out their voices. Just when Bernadetta was starting to feel comfortable around everyone then this happens. There may not be any yelling but the way the tension thickly coils is far too reminiscent of home.

She wants to go back into the blissful solitary of her room and pretend nothing happened. To continue this peaceful life away from that stupid house. But no, this has to happen so now she’s either going to be killed to force her silence or worse, sent back there. Anything but that! She doesn’t want to go back to him and be forced into that chair again-

“Bernie.” A calm, cool voice cuts through the panicking bubbling inside her. Bernadetta reluctantly lifts her head from where it’s nestled against her knees to see soft green eyes staring at her. The color reminds her of the mint filling inside chocolate her mother gifted her once.

Byleth is kneeling on the floor in front of the table she had crawled under. How or when exactly she got there Bernadetta has no idea. Her presence isn’t “loud” like most other people’s are. Instead it’s almost delicate, the placid surface of a still lake unbothered by the storm rumbling overhead. It made her a little easier to be around than others.

“Is it alright if I sit here with you?” When Bernadetta nods she scoots to sit half under the table alongside the frightened girl. Leaning against one of the table’s legs and leaving ample room for her to flee should she so wish to.

Deep in the dredges of her memories Byleth can vaguely recall one odd occasion where a new, young recruit to their band had fallen into a similar state of complete panic. Jeralt had quietly sat next to the young lad like this offering silent support until he was calm enough to talk. The circumstances are wildly different but Byleth hopes it works all the same.

It doesn’t come as much of a surprise when she soon feels a set of eyes lock onto her. The demon had made sure not to mask her presence as to not startle Bernadetta further with her sudden appearance and in hopes that it might serve as a distraction for her. The wariness in that maroon gaze quickly gives in to concern once they realize what’s going on.

“Is Bernie feeling alright?” Petra kneels by the demon at a respectable distance, more so for the panicking noble’s sake then out of fear. Bernadetta is a timid vole that can be startled by the wind alone. A lot of people crowding around her at once will only worsen her stress.

“I think all the stress got to her.”

“I see. I am wishing I could help but I do not know how.”

“Neither do I.” The confession got a scrunched brow out of the Brigid princess.

“But you are already helping?” If it wasn’t to help then there was no reason for Byleth to appear like this in the first place.

“Not sure I’d consider this helping. Or that something like me even could help with this sort of thing.”

“You are a very kind spirit. I am understanding the spirits of this land are not the same as the ones in Brigid but I know an evil spirit would not be worrying over a friend like this.”

Byleth means to say that they’re not friends but the words get trapped in her throat. The fact is it’s not just Edelgard she’s come to care deeply for. All of them are important to her. A small body presses up against her side. Bernadetta buries her face in Byleth’s coat. Carefully, slowly the demon wraps her arm around her tiny frame. The trembling in Bernadetta’s shoulder’s lessens at the contact. After taking a few deep breaths she lifts her head.

“I’m sorry for suddenly grabbing onto you. B-but you’re really warm and I just-”

“It’s okay. It actually made me happy to see that your not scared of me.” Byleth loosened her grip until her arm fell limp at her side.

“Your not anywhere near as scary as my dad.” It was mumbled under Bernadetta’s breath so quietly that she almost missed it. A sudden heat flared in Byleth’s blood similar to when she had realized Kronya had ignored her warning.

“Is that why you panicked?” She tried her best to quell the feeling. Getting riled up now won’t solve anything. Though it does make her come to a realization. So this is how it feels to want to protect someone.

“Uh huh. I started thinking that Edelgard might banish me back home to keep quiet about you and then I…” Bernadetta’s head drooped low making that protective flare inside Byleth burn brighter.

“She won’t. And I won’t let anyone you’re scared of near you.” Whether it was the vow itself or the conviction with which they were spoken the timid noble lifted her head.

“Promise?”

“Cross my dead heart and swear on my soul.”

Movement out of the corner of her eye sway Byleth’s attention. It’s only then that she finally acknowledges the bulging eyes at her sudden appearance. In the back Hubert inspects the door quietly mumbling to himself confused.

“Is everything alright?” Among the varying degrees of shock and surprise Edelgard only lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Bernie was having a panic attack and Byleth has soothed her.” Petra easily answers for the demon.

“I see. Bernadetta if you’d like to return to your room then you are free to do so.”

“I’m okay now. Though I think I’ll stay under here for a little longer.”

With that situation dealt with Byleth reluctantly separated from the timid noble. Funny how not even a full twenty-four hours ago the attention suddenly on her wouldn’t bother the demon in the slightest. Now shame and guilt filled her in equal measure. The silence felt far too heavy.

Edelgard stood beside her at her full height. The demon’s nerves seemingly having whisked away her own. The princess gave a slight incline of her head, unspoken encouragement. Go ahead, there are things you wanted to tell them weren’t there?

“You all have every right to be upset with me.” Byleth began slowly. She held her hands in front of her and tapped her forefingers against each other. “What happened last night was entirely my fault and I understand if you can’t forgive me.”

“That was not your fault.” Edelgard snaps a bit more harshly then she had meant to. “It was that other demons-”

“It is my fault. I knew Kronya was nearby and that’d she became… interested. I thought a warning would be enough to keep her away but…” Byleth’s eyes shifted between Hubert and Caspar. “If I had properly dealt with her then none of you would have gotten hurt. For that I’m sorry.”

She lowered her head head in a deep bow. Hoping that at least that may get across how genuinely guilty she feels. What happened could have easily been avoided. Her arrogance could have gotten them killed.

“For the so called “Ashen Demon” that can single handedly take on entire armies on her own you’re pretty meek.” Linhardt suddenly points out causing the demon to perk up.

“Lin’s got a point there.” Dorothea sighs before placing a hand against her hip. “Are you really a demon? You act nothing like one.”

“If I wasn’t then that’d be pretty awkward.” Byleth numbly replied, her head still trying to wrap around what exactly she was hearing.

“I feel as though I should be the one apologizing to you.” Ferdinand offered his own bow though not anywhere near as low as hers was. “I fear I may have let my emotions cloud my judgment there. That wasn’t very noble of me.”

“It’s fine, I understand. You… none of you are afraid of me?” Byleth’s eyes widened. Her mind finally catching up to what’s happening.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to a demon but being scared of you is like being frightened by a puppy.” Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle at the demon’s expression. “Especially when you look like one when you’re sad.”

There was a round of agreements from everyone. Except from Hubert who was checking for the tenth time that yes, the door is still locked and untouched. There wasn’t a hint of a lie from any of them. She couldn’t sense a single drop of discomfort. Byleth’s lungs felt tight all of a sudden. Her vision became blurry and something wet trickle down her cheek. Byleth wiped it away only for it to quickly be replaced.

“Woah what are you crying for!?” Caspar looked like he was one second away from imploding to which Linhardt placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

She’s… crying? Is that why it feels so hard to breath? Byleth wiped away her eyes only for the blurriness to return as quickly as it had cleared up.

“Oh come here.” Dorothea wrapped the demon in a tight hug. Byleth let her head fall limply against her chest as her breathing became more labored.

“Wait she’s crying? No, no, you’ll make me cry too!” Bernadetta hastily crawled out of her hiding place to hug Byleth from behind. After that one by one a pair of arms were awkwardly added the bundle with even Hubert giving Byleth a reassuring pat on the back.

Something that went unnoticed by all of them as they fussed over the sobbing demon was how Edelgard subtly pressed her ear against Byleth’s collar. She couldn’t help but smile as her suspicion proved to be right. The quiet, uneven rumbling coming from the demon’s throat giving way the reason for her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive and it's been almost a month! Gah, this is the one chapter I was dreading writing the most and my fears were justified. I don't like having my kids fight and I hate being the one to write it even more! Which is why this whole thing ends up getting resolved so easily because I'm too much of a wuss to drag it out any longer. Also I don't know if you can tell but at one point I said fuck it, let's just get this chapter out and move on with our lives. So not my proudest work but hey, we got a new longest chapter out of it at around 3.7k words.
> 
> Also I have some fun news for all of you. At the suggestion of one lovely person (you know who you are) I've decided to make a discord channel for all you scrubs to chat/gush/theorize/whatever. It sounded fun so I figured we could try it. Here's the invite code:
> 
> https://discord.gg/j8DKHX
> 
> Do note this will stop working after 24 hours. I will however post another code next chapter so if you missed the time frame on this one keep an eye out for that. Whether I post another one after that is going to depend on how crowded the chat is by that point.
> 
> Now I’m sure there’s plenty of you wondering if the Ashen Wolves are going to end up being included into this. Originally I was going to say “hell no” because that would mean having to make big changes to my plans buuuut… I actually have an excellent idea of how to insert them into this story. Of course I’ll need more info on them then what we currently have to say for sure. All I’ll say for now is that if I do go through with it I’m going to put their name of Ashen Wolves to good use.
> 
> Now hopefully that's all the hard stuff to write behind us for a while now. I promise next chapter will come out faster! Until then peeps.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything had always been so dull. The world perceived through a jaded filter. One Byleth hadn’t even realized was there until it had begun to slip free. It was like she was observing her life as an outsider rather than actually living it. Following a set tempo that ensured her survival but did nothing more. A stilted pattern that couldn’t really be considered living. Without that filter covering her eyes the world looked so much brighter. To the point of being blinding.

Emotions are a wonderful thing that come in a wide variety of flavors. She feels she has tasted more of them in the past three months then she has her entire life. For better or worse the moment she accepted Edelgard’s contract was the moment Byleth actually started to live. Though too much too quickly has proven to be overwhelming. It took a long time for Byleth to stop sobbing like a newborn. Even when the tears stopped falling her eyes felt puffy and her lungs tired. These new experiences are admittedly a little frightening, yet she still welcomed them with open arms.

Once the shock had begun to dissipate and everything started to calm down the curiosity set in. Linhardt wasted no time questioning Byleth about her demonic heritage. That got a few exasperated sighs out of those familiar with the scholar’s tendency to abandon everything, even sleep, in favor of sating his thirst for knowledge.

So she told them of the dead plains of Hell with soil unfit to grow any but the hardiest of plants. The beasts that prowled the land and how their muscles are swollen with volatile magic. The iron skeletons that stretch high into the sky alongside crumbling ruins. No words could ever properly convey the wasteland demons call “home” but Byleth tries her best all the same. It’s the most she’s ever spoken in such a short time frame.

Time passed quickly under the scrutiny of a rapt audience. To the point where Edelgard eventually had to shoo them away. There were still jobs many of them had that they needed to do. It was only once the crowd had dispersed that Byleth realized how tired she was. Hence why when Edelgard eventually returned to her room she found the demon sleeping, sitting on the floor with her back against the foot of the bed. It didn’t look like very comfortable in her opinion. Once Edelgard sat atop the bed it only took a moment for her to feel Byleth’s head thump against her knee.

“You know you could have actually used the bed if you wanted, I don’t mind.”

“It’s too soft.” A content sigh was released the moment Byleth felt fingers begin to brush through her choppy hair. She’d been replaying the whole day on repeat before she had dozed off. Every time one thing- One sentence sticking out to her. “You said you love me.”

Byleth didn’t need to look to know a brilliant flush had spread across Edelgard’s cheeks. Her hands stilled from their soothing pattern. There was a long stretch of silence before she responded.

“I did.” The words are let out in a single soft breath. “It may be foolish but it’s the truth.”

“Do you want to be in that kind of relationship with me?” Byleth shifted her position so she could properly face the other woman.

“I… would like that yes.”

“I’m a demon and you’re a princess- the future emperor.” If such a thing were to happen and it goes south Edelgard will be the one to pay the price for it. She has far more to lose then Byleth ever could.

“Depending on how things go I’m either going to be killed or crowned the sole monarch of Fodlan.” The fire of determination burns behind her irises. That same spark from when she declared her disdain for the unfairness of this world. “Is it so wrong of me to selfishly want this one thing?”

Byleth placed her hand over her chest. The flame nestled between her ribs felt calm, sated. It licked at her fingertips through bone and flesh. Her pulse on the other hand ran wild. Thumping and stuttering in her veins more chaotic than it ever has before. A mix of excitement and anxiety over what may happen next. She stood up and leaned over Edelgard’s seated figure.

“I don’t know if this can be called love, but I do know I like you far more than I should.”

Fingers cusp Edelgard’s cheeks with the tenderness of someone handling fine glass. Not out of fear it might break but out of a desire to handle it with the gentle care it deserves. Byleth guided her head so they were only a breath apart. So close that she could see the galaxies shining behind Edelgard’s eyes.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Instead of delegating that with a response Edelgard closes the small space between them. Byleth never really understood the appeal of kissing someone. Didn’t see how pressing your lips against another’s could be so enjoyable. The reality steals her breath away. Calls forth a deep seated hunger that has her leaning into Edelgard making her back fall against the bed. 

The thing that really tipped her over the edge was when they part. Seeing the princess beneath her dazed and breathless and wanting. The hunger that had welled up inside her turns into an ache. Without thinking she leans down and roughly bites her neck. The surprised yelp Edelgard let’s out is enough to snap her back into focus.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” Edelgard manages to get out between pants. “But you really have a thing for biting, or is that a demon thing?”

“A bit of both.” Byleth admits. Shame filling her for so easily letting her control slip. “I want to mark you, I want everyone to look and see that your mine. I shouldn’t think that way. You're not mine.”

“What if I want to be yours?” The demon feels every fiber in her being snap into hyper focus. Now even the flame begins to run wild in her chest. “You already own my soul so I see no reason you shouldn’t have the rest of me.”

“That’s dangerous.” Is the only thing Byleth can manage to get out.

“You said that once already. Have you ever considered I enjoy playing with fire?”

Oh this girl is baiting her now. She doesn’t believe that the demon before her could rip her heart out and eat it with a mere flick of the wrist. A dare to let the beast within her run loose. How it pawed at the chains holding it back, the need to let loose and make Edelgard beg for mercy.

It’s too much to bear. Byleth’s blood is roaring in her ears as she dives in for a taste. Letting her tongue soften up the already bruised skin of her neck. Letting her fangs sink into it just deep enough to draw blood. It sends her already frantic mind into a frenzy. The scent of it, the taste, how Edelgard squirms and her fingers cling onto her back. Claws scrap against the front of her shirt, frail fabric easily giving way under duress.

A spike of panic runs through her very being. Sudden enough that Byleth almost mistakes it for her own. As much as the beast within her wants to ruin the princess the sensible part of her brain refuses to allow that. She gives a quick apologetic kiss before pulling away. Edelgard’s breathing had become ragged and she refused to meet the demon’s eye. The girl wasted no time to cover her now exposed skin.

“I know it’s foolish to feel anxious when I’m the one who asked for this.” Edelgard’s cheek flush out of embarrassment.

“It’s not foolish.” Byleth quickly responds almost on instinct. “We are going pretty fast, it’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“It’s not a matter of “being ready”. You have seen some of my scars already but you haven’t seen the worst of them. I don’t like having them exposed. They serve as a permanent reminder of what those people did to me.”

Any lingering lust is overtaken by a different need. Byleth presses her lips against Edelgard’s crown. She leans into the touch, the contact soothing some of the tension that had bubbled up inside her. It encourages the demon further. Her brow, the indent of her nose, her cheeks.

The Ashen Demon has spent her whole life hurting others but it is only recently that she’s realized she is capable of soothing people as well. Before she could leave a peck against her jaw Edelgard tilted her head to catch Byleth’s lips with her own. A hand snaked around the demon’s hip to tug at her shirt. The younger bites her lower lip under the other’s questioning gaze.

“Could you- It will help if I’m not the only one exposed.”

Nodding Byleth backs away to stand. She sheds her coat and armor with a practiced precision. Letting the garments fall carelessly to the ground. She shamelessly whips her shirt off but pauses afterwards, unsure of just how much Edelgard would like her to remove. The question dies in her throat the moment she sees the look Edelgard is giving her. Eyes dilated and filled with want. More than that though is a sense of curiosity. Scars that have always been hidden now reveal themselves, deeper and more jagged than the ones along Byleth’s arms. There’s one in particular that catches her eye: a puncture wound along her shoulder that didn’t look like it was from a spear.

Edelgard reaches out and runs her finger along the marred skin. Feeling the slight indent left behind. Byleth places a hand over hers. She can guess at the questions swimming through her head.

“It’s from a harpoon. They don’t come out as cleanly as spears.” That had been a close one. A trap that Byleth had fallen into splendidly. It was only through sheer instinct and a little bit of godly blessings that she’d managed to get out of it in once piece. “Almost lost the use of my arm because of it.”

“If only my own were all from fights.” Lilac eyes drift to her own wrist, at the marks left from chains wrung too tight for too long. “Then I could feel proud of them instead of ashamed.”

“All scars are something to be proud of.” She lifts Edelgard’s hand, bringing the rings around her wrist up to her lips. “They’re proof that you survived.”

It wasn’t often Edelgard was left speechless. She’s not even sure if it was the words themselves or the softness with which they were spoken that left her grasping for words. Both is what she eventually settles on. It gives her the courage to let her now torn shirt slip off her shoulders as well as remove her chestwraps.

Byleth stares and stares and stares. It would make her uncomfortable if it weren’t for the unfiltered adoration in which her eyes roamed. Eventually the demon leaned down to lap up some of the blood that had begun to trickle down her neck. Moving lower until she reached the precise incisions that tainted Edelgard’s chest. Completely different from the jagged scars that cover Byleth.

“You're so pretty. It makes me feel like I’m going to die.” 

The line is so ridiculous it pulls a laugh out of Edelgard. The seriousness in which Byleth spoke on the other hand made her chest flutter. She is no stranger to compliments but there’s something different about hearing someone speak so earnestly when they give them.

“Are all demons so dramatic?” Byleth moved far enough away to look Edelgard straight in the eye before answering.

“If you don’t think demons are dramatic then I’m afraid you know nothing about them.”

That got another laugh out of the princess. Though it was quickly swallowed down once Byleth resumed her ministrations. Dragging her tongue across fair skin before leaving gentle love bites on that very same spot. It made Edelgard feel hot with pressure building between her legs. Then Byleth reaches the peak of her breast and Edelgard slaps a hand over her mouth to suppress the keening whine that threatens to spill out.

The reaction makes Byleth pause before repeating the same motion again before wrapping her lips around the small nub and sucking. Drinking in the whimpers that leak between Edelgard’s fingers. While she continued teasing Byleth’s hands began to wander. Caressing her hips and trailing up her navel. Slowly moving up to her unattended breast before rolling the tip between her thumb and forefinger. 

Edelgard’s breath hitches while her back arcs into the touch. Byleth releases one with a wet pop before replacing her mouth with her other hand. Watching with apt fascination at how Edelgard squirms under the ministrations. The way her expression twists with pleasure and how her legs rub against each other. Byleth sees her own claws fully erect and makes a mental note to trim them later. Until then she’ll have to sate Edelgard’s need another way.

A mix of relief and frustration fills the princess when the demon pulls away. She’s about to ask why when she looks down and sees just what Byleth has in mind. Fingers hook around the edge of her pants and Byleth tilts her head in a silent question: _ Okay? _

Edelgard shuffles and helps her remove the rest of her clothes, tights and undergarments included. With the rest of her laid bare Edelgard feels like she should be embarrassed or self conscious or something. Instead all she can feel is anticipation as the demon positions herself.

Without breaking eye contact Byleth drags her tongue across Edelgard’s core. Her hips attempt to buck only to be held in place by the hands against her hip. An unrestrained moan pouring out of her. Edelgard’s hands grasp at the demon’s head, one tangling in her hair the other wrapping around a horn. Had she not already condemned the church Edelgard is confident the sight of Byleth between her legs would have made her cast aside the heavens.

Just as she feels herself falling it suddenly stops. The height of pleasure cut off just before she can fully make the jump. Edelgard shoots a glare at the demon who's looking at her with that oh so familiar spark of mischief. When Byleth slips her head back down she _ feels _the rumbling.

_ Oh fuck you! _Is what she means to say but all that comes out is an incomprehensible mess. The last remaining shreds of cohesiveness is washed away by the vibrations that shoot straight through her. It tips Edelgard over the edge and stars explode behind her eyes.

When she comes to Byleth is laying beside her. A deep seated exhaustion filling her to the bones yet Edelgard forces herself to remain awake.

“How long was I out?” Her voice is slightly strained from all the use it had gotten not too long again.

“About… ten minutes?” The demon tilts her head, not entirely sure herself. The gesture gets a fond sigh out of Edelgard. That little quirk of hers really is adorable.

“I didn’t know _ this _could be so exhausting.”

“I’ll be sure to add stamina training to your regimen.” That earns a harmless smack and a huff of laughter.

“And whose fault exactly do you think this is?” Though Edelgard had said it playfully the humor within the demon gives way to concern.

“Was I too rough?” Byleth inspects her with poorly concealed distress. That kicked puppy look quickly taking over her expression.

“So much for being dangerous.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re fine and I am not so fragile as to break from something like this.”

“I know.” The anxiety within her quickly resides. “I guess I’m just being a little paranoid.”

Edelgard shuffles closer to her, nestling her head in the crook of Byleth’s neck. The demon takes the hint and wraps her arms around her. Byleth nuzzles into the crown of the princess’s head. It’s enough to begin to lull her to sleep. Until she hears a quiet rumbling that leaves her wide awake. Edelgard slaps a hand over Byleth’s mouth, though it does nothing to suppress the sound.

“Please _ don’t _.” The purring immediately stops. “Goddess I don’t think I’ll ever be able to hear that again.”

Byleth gives her a tiny apologetic smile. The mirth behind her eyes however tells a different story. With a groan Edelgard snuggles up to the demon. A pleasant warmth spreading through her. A different, more calming heat then the fire that had consumed her only moments before. No matter what the future may bring this is the one thing Edelgard will never come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how Edelgard got her big tiddy goth gf! In all seriousness though I only have one thing to say about this chapter:
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> As promised as well here is the new discord code. It’ll wear off in 24 hours like the last one too so do it straight away!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rsymvm
> 
> It's a very nice little chatroom with lots of lovely writers and lovely people in general so I encourage you all to join. If not then until next time my dears!


	28. Chapter 28

There’s a certain poison present in the air in Hell. Not a tangible thing that can be cleansed with sufficient technology but something more ethereal. The light of the land had been sucked away by entities beyond comprehension. A volatile corruption that left everything to ruin yet still life managed to find away. With swollen muscles and a strong sensitivity for the unknown. A race that stands above all others birthed from the ashes of a heavenly curse. Rather ironic how those who worship the gods condemn the very beings the heavens had unintentionally created in their hubris.

Nothing more than ancient history that none but those that were alive to witness it remember. It matters little now, too much time has passed to worry about such an old animosity. Knowing that does however give Solon a unique perspective in regards to the matters that plague him now. Demonic beasts and their relationship to the curse of the heavens is an interesting topic for debate. While in Hell they are birthed like any other animal they can also be created. A normal lifeform going through an explosive transformation when exposed to an influx of that toxic energy. The hows and whys however continue to slip through his grasp. The blight cannot be replicated and nothing else could possibly cause even a tenth of the results.

One of the creatures he’s been working meticulously on stands before him right now. Chained to the ground so that it cannot possibly move more than a twitch. That doesn’t stop it from trying when Solon approaches it to take another blood sample. It thrashes against its bindings to no avail. A deep, guttural growl rumbling from it’s throat. The beast tenses when the needle punctures it’s tough skin. Black blood filling the vial it’s connected to. Once satisfied with the amount Solon not-so-gently pulls the needle out before making his way back to his lab.

“Solon!” If the shout alone didn’t startle him the hand grabbing his shoulder to turn him around certainly did. It was enough of a fright to make him drop the syringe and have his freshly acquired sample splatter all over the floor.

“You foolish girl! What do you think would have happened if I was handling…” Solon’s words faded out as he fully registered the state Kronya is in. A clear ring of fingermarks wrapped around her neck, and one of the tails that normally idly swing behind her is distinctly missing.

“Forget your stupid experiments.” Kronya’s voice is hoarse and her chest aches. Not only that but losing one of her tails has completely thrown off her sense of balance. She does her best not to show any of this, weakness is just as likely to get her killed here as failure. “Fix this right now.”

“Do I look like a doctor to you?” Solon scoffed at the idea. Ripping bodies apart is far more enlightening then putting them back together. “Besides perhaps a little humiliation might fix your horrendous attitude.”

How badly Kronya wishes she could plunge one of her bladed tails into this old bastard’s thick skull. He’s done nothing but belittle her when killing him would be a simple affair, even for her. Unfortunately she can’t deny Solon’s wealth of knowledge is a valuable asset. So instead she takes a deep, calming breath and put on her best innocent smile.

“Come on now, we both know you’ve been trying to figure out a way for us to use faith magic.” The mere thought of sucking up to this old man sends bile straight down her throat. However sometimes sacrifices need to be made to ensure one’s own safety. “Surely someone as smart as you has figured out  _ something  _ by now?”

“Even if I did what makes you think I’d waste something so valuable on a rat like you?” Then he hasn’t made a breakthrough, pity. “Besides even magic has its limits. If it were possible to regrow an entire limb then-”

“Then what?” Both demons froze at the irate tone. Kronya resisted the urge to make herself appear as meek as possible. Instead straightening her back to stand tall and unwavering.

Loaming over both of them with pale hair and just as pale skin. Another demon that’s lived far longer than he should have. But unlike Solon who has grown slow and feeble age has been more kind to this particular demon. While Thales’s expression is calm his mere presence makes Kronya’s knees weak. Even so, she refuses to bend knee for him as she would happily do so for the Ashen. Her eyes subconsciously drifting to his right arm, or more specifically to where his arm should be. The cloak over his shoulder may hide the pathetic stub that remains but they all know what lies beneath.

Kronya catches herself before her gaze lingers too long. Except when she looks up at Thales’s face he’s looking straight at her, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She had been caught staring. A venomous smile stretches across his gaunt face. It did little to disguise his irritation.

“And what exactly are you doing here Kronya?” He looked her up and down, at the injuries she had sustained. “I thought I gave you strict orders to keep an eye on our project, not pick fights.”

“About that…” Kronya begins slowly. Either he’s about to kill her on the spot or use her as fodder for the beast. “I can’t keep an eye on her anymore.”

Thales says nothing in response but he doesn’t have to. The shadows around him seemed to shift as his anger reached its peak. The air around them became oppressive under his wrath. Settling onto her shoulders like a ton of cinders. Even so he made no move to strike her down so she continued.

“You see she kinda made a contract with another demon and I got these-” Kronya gestures to the bruises on her neck. “-from trying to get that demon to veto their contract. But she was too strong so I figured the best thing to do was to flee and inform you as soon as possible.”

“You let another demon get their hands on her!? Do you have any idea how long it took to find someone whose body could handle-” Thales raised his hand cutting off Solon’s scolding.

“Who?” Oh he’s definitely pissed. Hopefully he’s not angry enough to completely ignore all sense of logic. It’s completely unreasonable to expect Kronya to have managed to best that monster.

“The Ashen.” There was a long pause as both fully registered the confession.

“Now this is a rather… interesting development.” Thales rubbed his beard. His anger giving way to manic curiosity instead. “I’ve always wondered if the Ashen is as fearsome as the stories claim.”

“That hardly matters right now!” His boss’s words managed to snap Solon out of his shocked daze. “We spent far too long trying to perfect that puppet to lose her because some brat decided she wanted her soul!”

Actually from what Kronya could tell it was the princess that sought out the Ashen. Not the other way around. Though she decides to keep that bit to herself. No need to turn their attention back on her.

“Perhaps we can use this to our advantage.” Thales has that damn glimmer in his eyes he gets whenever he gets a new toy. Those toys usually end up broken and bloodied once he’s done with them. “If even half the things I’ve heard of the Ashen are true she could prove to be a powerful ally.”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking I want no part of it. She’ll kill me if I so much as step foot in Enbarr.” Kronya would much rather take her chances with the beasts. At least they would give up eventually.

“You’ve worked with her in the past before haven’t you?” Right, Kronya might have bragged about that once or twice. Okay maybe a lot of times.

“Saying I “worked with her” is a bit generous. I managed to get her to kill some bastards for me is all.”

“Then you’ve seen her in action.”

“Nothing too grandiose but yeah.” Though Kronya spent that time silently cheering on the Ashen instead of observing her fighting style. Still she trudges through her vague memories for whatever scraps of information they hold. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen anyone manage to land a hit on her now that I think about it.”

“Inform the Knight that I have a new assignment for him. He is to test the Ashen’s skills for himself and if he finds her unworthy to kill her. If not then he is to bring her to me.” Thales began to walk away with Solon trailing behind him. The former looked over his shoulder to utter one last thing. “Make sure to tell him everything you know of the Ashen’s skills as well.”

Kronya hates talking to that narcissistic bastard but she’ll take it if it means getting off scot free. The Knight against the Ashen… If she weren’t sure the latter would immediately set her sights on her then Kronya would love to watch such a duel. It’s definitely going to be an interesting match up. She’s honestly not sure who will come out victorious. On one hand the Ashen is far more experienced but on the other hand the Knight is a whole different kind of beast.

Whatever the results it’s not her problem anymore. It’ll just be another fight for dominance between two different top dogs. Nothing that concerns someone down at the bottom of the tent pole like her. And if part of her hopes the Ashen survives? Well, that’s just sentimentality leaking through. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapter is a go! This'll be the last time we see Kronya for a looong time but hey other demons! Little bit of more info on Hell to so there's that as well. Anyways this chapters pretty straight forward and I don't got much to say about it.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZRAX5A
> 
> New discord code too. See y'll next time.


	29. Chapter 29

The harsh morning rays creeping between the curtains stirred Edelgard from her slumber. Normally being awoken like this wouldn’t bother her much but she’s so blissfully comfortable. That and part of her doesn’t want to slip out of Byleth’s grasp just yet. The way her head fits so perfectly in the crook of the demon’s neck, how secure those arms tenderly wrapped around her waist make her feel. Edelgard can’t ever remember feeling this enraptured. Not even when she was young and naive. How dreadfully tempting it is to go back to sleep.

Except Edelgard is the type of person who once awoken cannot go back to sleep. Regardless of whether or not the sun has yet to rise or not. It’s with great reluctance that the princess lifts herself off of her lover. The sight that greeted her when she did made it worth it.

The early morning light trickled against Byleth’s cheeks and gave her pale hair an almost ethereal glow. Her obsidian horns became iridescent even with all their imperfections. Colors shifting from blacks to blues to purples. Her usually stern expression had softened with a calmness to her features that’s not normally present when she’s awake. Edelgard drank in the sight with gusto. It made her heart feel full in her chest. Beating calm and strong against her ribs.

Fingers brushed away stray locks covering the demon’s eyes before combing through the rough treases. Pausing once she reached the base of one of Byleth’s horns. Edelgard finds herself fascinated, tentatively running a finger along where bone meets skin. The arms wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling the princess back down in the process. The orange glow streaming through the window made Byleth’s eyes look more gold than mint colored.

“That tickles.” Though the demon said that, voice husky with sleepiness, she leaned into the touch.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Edelgard runs her fingers along the bumpy surface of the demon’s horns. Feeling each ridge until she reaches the dulled point.

“S’fine.” Byleth leaned up and left a small peck on the bridge of Edelgard’s nose. “I got to wake up to the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my arms.”

Edelgard had never been interested in things like romance before. No matter how much Dorothea had tried to instill the idea that it’s a wonderful thing the words never stuck. Were pushed away by the thought that even if she came to love someone it wouldn’t matter in the end. Her duties taking priority over her personal life. Now in Byleth’s arms the princess understands why so many people wax poetry on this particular subject. Words alone could never articulate how _ right _it feels to lay beside the person she’s come to love.

Edelgard allowed herself this moment of respite. Letting her cheek rest where Byleth’s heart would be if she had one. It’s a little strange not to hear the tell-tale sign of life. Instead she focuses on the sound of her breathing, the way her chest steadily rises and falls with each breath. Then Edelgard finally registered exactly what Byleth had just said.

“Wha-” Edelgard’s face felt as though it were on fire. She shot up to find the Byleth watching her in mild amusement. With everything that’s happened it completely slipped her mind how much the demon loves to tease. “You really do enjoy frustrating me don’t you?”

“It’s not my fault you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Byleth’s eyes are practically sparkling. Her more awake state thoroughly enjoying watching the princess get so worked up over a simple compliment.

“This again.” Edelgard let out a sharp sigh. “You could at least spare me some dignity by calling me endearing instead.”

The heart that had been suddenly pounding in her chest halts all together. Edelgard’s lungs completely empty from a sight that could steal anyone’s breath away. Byleth _ smiled _. Nothing more than a small little quirk of her lips but a smile all the same. Byleth may call her the most beautiful woman but Edelgard would argue the reverse is true. 

“Definitely the cutest.”

Any arguments the princess may have are silenced by Byleth leaning up to kiss her. Different from the clumsy, heated kisses they had shared last night. Edelgard would be lying if she said she hadn’t tried to imagine doing such before then. Her imagination couldn’t compare to the reality of having the other woman’s body pressed against her own. Their lazy movements as they fight off the last dredges of sleep. Like this she can almost forget the rest of the world even exists.

Edelgard would be perfectly content to spend the rest of the morning in the arms of her lover however all the excitement of these past couple of days meant she had completely forgone bathing. Not on purpose, it had simply completely slipped her mind until now. The lack of hygienic care is starting to catch up to her and make her feel, well, gross.

“As nice as this is I could really use a bath right now.” Byleth reluctantly let her arms fall to her sides. Brows furrowed and that smile replaced by a pout. “...If you would like you may join me.”

That got the demon to perk back up. So much so that Edelgard is positive if she had a tail it would be wagging. Giving Byleth one last peck she slips out of the bed and takes note of their clothes carelessly scattered about. Edelgard doesn’t regret what happened, it’s just that she doesn’t like to think of herself as impulsive. Though that’s rather difficult to deny when the evidence of such is right at her feet. Self-consciousness is beginning to seep through as she picks up her now torn shirt. Her sheets no doubt could use a thorough washing now too. Or maybe it’d be better to just burn them to hide all evidence of what had transpired.

One of the perks that comes with being royalty means having her own private washroom. It means there’s no chance of someone else walking in on Edelgard and seeing the scars that mar her entire body. Byleth gave an appreciative hum as she observed the space, eyeing some of the cabinets near the entrance.

“You wouldn’t happen to have nail clippers in here would you?” The question catches Edelgard off guard.

“Bottom left.” The demon checked the cabinet in question and quickly found her prize. “I didn’t think you trim your claws.”

“Normally I don’t.” Byleth clips off one of her claws before pausing to observe her handiwork. Her gaze drifts over to the princess which lingers for a moment before continuing. “But I can’t properly take you so long as they’re like this.”

Edelgard is eternally grateful that the demon doesn’t comment or even acknowledge the high pitched whine that escapes her lungs. The heat that travels down her spine is definitely not from the steam bubbling from the water. The princess found herself unable to look directly at the other woman who continued to casually snip off her claws. How Byleth can say that without any hesitation she will never understand.

The heated water provides a wonderful distraction from her wandering thoughts. This distraction is short lived for it doesn’t take long for Byleth to join her. The basin is more than big enough for two people to comfortably use it at once, another perk to royalty. Edelgard never really understood why yet currently finds herself grateful for that fact. The demon on the other hand remains oblivious to her internal plight. Instead practically melting into the heated bath. 

The clear water leaves nothing to the imagination. Failing to hide Byleth’s curves or her lean legs. Edelgard finds herself drawn to the latter, specifically the fine ink that covers the entire expanse of her legs from ankle to hip. The intricate patterns are quickly burned into her memory. Subconsciously, Edelgard finds herself reaching out, tracing those black lines with the pad of her fingers. Travelling up the length of Byleth’s legs stopping once she reaches her inner thigh. It’s only then that she realises exactly what she’s doing.

Byleth silently watches her, eyes burning with a molten heat that pierces straight through her. The boldness Edelgard had displayed last night failed to return this time. Instead embarrassment filled in the void it left. She hastily pulled her hand away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have suddenly…” The words died in her throat as Byleth closed the distance between them. Leaving a chaste kiss against the princess’s crown before positioning them so that Edelgard is straddling her hips.

“Last night I said you’re mine but that also means I’m yours.” Fingers tentatively guide Edelgard’s hands to lay flat against the demon’s navel. “So I don’t mind if you want to take me.”

Edelgard can feel the clear definition of her abs under her palms. Were it not for the heated water already soaking her body the princess has no doubts she’d be sweating right now. She swallows down the lump that had formed in her throat just as Byleth let’s her go, leaving herself open for her lover to explore. It’s an invitation Edelgard is more than happy to accept.

The corded muscles under her touch flex when she lightly scraps her nails against them. Bringing her hands higher and higher until they reach the curve of Byleth’s breasts. Hard muscles give way to the softness of her generous assets. Edelgard gives them an experimental squeeze pulling a groan out of the demon. Remembering what Byleth had done to her last night she flicked the peak of her breast. That causes her breath to hitch with a barely restrained moan.

“Edelgard.” Byleth breathes out her name with barely restrained reverence, her voice deeper than normal.

“El.” The correction comes almost instinctively. No one besides her father calls her that anymore. She wants to hear that nickname against Byleth’s lips. “Call me El.”

“El.” Byleth moves her knee up between Edelgard’s legs. Using her hands to hold her in place as she grinds into the princess. “El.”

Edelgard trembles despite the heat threatening to consume her, the friction just shy of what her body craves. Hands continue to massage the demon’s breasts. Byleth kisses her hard, when Edelgard’s lips part the demon slips her tongue inside. Shamelessly exploring the princess’s mouth and stealing her breath away. Even after they part for air Byleth continues to pepper her with kisses. Against her cheek, along her jaw, down her neck.

“Wait- Wait Byleth I- I want to…” The pressure against her core lessening is both a relief and a disappointment. On one hand Edelgard’s body wants relief but on the other it’s so hard to concentrate with that intoxicating heat building up inside her. “Please let me just…”

Edelgard rubs her entrance and Byleth bits her bottom lip. Her cheeks quickly darkening as she lets out a soft _ Oh _. Edelgard presses into her, feeling a different kind of wetness wrapping around her finger. Byleth’s chest rises and falls heavily as her breath becomes uneven. She slides a second in alongside the first and Byleth bucks under the pressure. There’s something fascinating about watching the demon become completely undone. Intrigued Edelgard adds a third.

A mix between a growl and a moan escapes Byleth. She rocks her hips against Edelgard’s fingers. The grip on the princess’s waist tightening enough to bruise. Edelgard moved slowly at first, experimentally thrusting in and out. Watching with fascination how the demon’s stoic exterior crumbled into open pleasure.

“Harder.” She did just that. Her movements growing rougher as she picked up her pace.

Beneath her Byleth became completely undone. Repeatedly calling out Edelgard’s name like a prayer. Byleth isn’t necessarily a quiet person but she usually doesn’t speak more than she feels necessary. Her sentences are short and clipped whenever she can get away with it. So to hear her being so loud now, to watch as she let’s every moan spill out with no restraint. It makes the pressure within Edelgard tighten to the point of being unbearable.

The moment she feels her walls clench around her fingers Byleth lunges at her. Sinking her teeth into Edelgard’s shoulder as she rides out the height of her pleasure. Edelgard barely has enough time to slip out her fingers before she feels a hand trailing between her own legs. Her back arches when Byleth shamelessly presses into her. Those long, calloused fingers completely different from her own.

“Mine.” Edelgard can barely register the word rumbled into the shell of her ear. Her mind becoming putty as Byleth fucks her into submission. “_ Mine _.”

Edelgard can do little more than cling onto the demon for support. Byleth thrusts into her hard and fast. Then the demon presses her palm against her clit. She’s already so worked up that it doesn’t take much to tip Edelgard over the edge. Her moans echo throughout the small space before she falls limp atop her lover. The sounds of their pleasure giving way to heavy breathing and the demon’s satisfied purrs.

Though her body feels like lead Edelgard forces herself up. Shooting the demon a half hearted glare in the process. Byleth gives her an apologetic little grin.

“Too much?” She can’t tell if the demon is genuinely sorry or only acting so out of politeness. The purring really doesn’t help matters.

“More like too sudden.” Edelgard places an accusatory finger at the tip of her nose, feigning annoyance. “This was not my intention when I asked you to join me either.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of spontaneous sex.” Edelgard decided not to dignify that with a response. Byleth’s cheeky nature is something that should not be encouraged.

Edelgard rubbed at her aching shoulder. Feeling the new set of teeth marks littered there. There’s no doubt some fresh marks against her neck as well that will be a pain to cover.

“I already said I don’t mind the biting but could you please keep it where it can be easily hidden? I’d rather not have everyone be aware of our elicit activities.”

There was a hint of disappointment in Byleth’s features that made Edelgard furrow her brows. Whatever objections to that the demon had she nodded anyways. With that settled the princess shuffled towards the bottles of shampoo nearby. It’s fairly obvious from how coarse her hair is that Byleth doesn’t take much care of it. A shame really considering how thick and luscious it is.

Edelgard tells Byleth to turn her back to her which she happily does. Instead of thoroughly scrubbing the demon’s head like she’d planned to, Edelgard freezes. With how many scars liter the rest of Byleth she had fully expected for the same to apply to the demon’s back. Instead her back is almost completely unblemished except for one thing. Just below her shoulder blades is a patch of mutilated skin surrounding what she thinks is some kind of puncture wound. The damaged area taut and discolored. The wound itself is rather small, perhaps no bigger than Edelgard’s thumb, yet it looked _ wrong _in a way she didn’t know how to voice.

She simply sits there staring long enough to have Byleth look over her shoulder. Realization coming to her quickly upon seeing Edelgard’s expression. The demon instinctively covers the wound before letting out a huff and lowering her hand.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” The attempt at reassurance did little to assuage the concern dripping from the princess.

“How… What caused this?” Edelgard has seen all sorts of wounds from magical burns to being meticulously cut open. None of them were anything like this.

“It was a cursed weapon. They do some really nasty stuff to your body if you get cut by them.”

Though it had happened so long ago Byleth can still remember exactly how this particular wound had felt. The way the living blade had plunged into her back, burning in a way fire never could. How it sucked all the heat out of her body. The phantom jaws that gnawed away at her from the inside out. Crawling under her skin, slithering through her veins, digging into her bones. That _ thing _poisoning every single cell in her body. She’s not sure how long it took for the curse to be cleansed from her body. Only that each second it lasted was a pure agony that left her screaming until her voice gave out.

Byleth hadn’t realized she’d begun to shake until she felt a hand on top of her own. The contact grounded her, whisking away the phantom that had tried to overtake her. She shoves that memory aside in favor of focusing on the girl beside her.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore.” Edelgard gave her a skeptical look. “It really doesn’t, but talking about it made me remember how _ painful _it was.”

“Does it still hurt?” It certainly looks like it does.

“Only if you press on it. I think it happened when I was around your age, maybe a little older.” A yawning void built up in the pit of Byleth’s stomach. It had not just been physical pain that had consumed her back then. “That was also the last time I saw my father.”

Edelgard was about to comment further but clamped her mouth shut. This isn’t something she should pry in. If Byleth wishes to speak of it further then she will. If not then it’s not Edelgard’s place to stir up those bad memories. Without another word Edelgard does what she had originally planned to do. Byleth soon relaxes as the princess massages her scalp. 

Both of them are haunted by the past. Having been wronged by the cruelties of the world. Regardless of what may have occurred back then they have each other now and that’s what truly matters in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to do the impossible and make people sympathize with Kronya. Okay so maybe sympathize isn't the right word but I couldn't think of a better one. I was very curious to see what y'alls take away from last chapter would be but that was one I did not expect at all. So, yay me I guess?
> 
> You know I hadn't planned for this chapter to get sexy. This was meant to purely be post-coital softness and fluff but it just kinda ended up having more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) instead. Not that I’m complaining though. We can have softness, sexy times, and a tiny bit of angst all in one chapter! The perfect combination.
> 
> https://discord.gg/HpKKA4
> 
> And here's the new discord link for those that missed it before. Come participate in our shenanigans, we're all very thirsty for cute wives and a little crazy. But that just makes us even more fun. If not that cool too. Until next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Life right now feels like a blissful dream. The only reason Byleth knows it isn’t is because the dreams she has always follow a certain formula. A peculiar pattern that often leaves her scratching her head before brushing it aside. Dreams of unfamiliar landscapes with equally unfamiliar people. Beasts with great wings upon their backs and iridescent scales forming jewels against their large frames. The gentle giants bloodied at her feet. A war far more vitrial than anything she’s ever seen that only ends with a dagger to her own throat. Those are the only dreams she’s ever had. It’s how Byleth knows this is in fact real.

To think a day might come when someone besides her father and Sothis look at her and don’t fear the monster underneath. Not only that she found someone she can cradle in her arms. She can kinda understand now why her dad so often carried her when she was small. There’s something inherently satisfying about holding someone you care about. It helps that Edelgard’s small frame makes her fit so snuggly against the demon. Though the princess is not as soft as she would’ve expected. Edelgard’s short stature makes it easy to forget that she is actually quite strong. In fact Byleth is confident that given a couple more months of training and she may become fairly buff-

The pain that swells in Byleth’s cheek doesn’t surprise her, what does is the fact that the hit had landed at all. The two parts of her body that she vehemently guards above all else are her back and her head. She had to have been very deep in thought to have let her guard slip like that. If Caspars wide eyes and open mouth are any indication he’s just as astonished as her that he actually managed to punch the demon.

“Woohoo! I finally got a hit in!” Even when she’s going easy on them landing a hit against Byleth is no simple. The fact that Caspar managed to in their first hand-to-hand session is an incredible feat. Though his enthusiasm dies down when she doesn’t respond, lightly massaging her sore cheek. “Uh wait, I didn’t hit you too hard did I?”

The demon snaps herself back into focus. That was dangerous, in an actual fight that slip up could’ve easily gotten her killed. This being sparring is no excuse for such an ametruish mistake. Habits developed in training can cross over into the real deal so it’s important to treat them as such.

“No it was a good hit. However when you go for the face try to aim for the jaw. A good hit there will knock them out.” Byleth bumps her fist against the underside of Caspar’s chin to show him what she means. Afterwards she taps the tip of his nose. “Or the nose instead, it will make their eyes water and blur their vision.”

“There’s a lot more to hand to hand combat than I thought. I always just punched guys without really thinking about it.”

“When you're in an actual fight it’s mostly snapshot decisions and how well you can adjust to your opponents actions.” Which is why she doesn’t pull her punches when instructing. Pain is just as good of a teacher as any advice she can give. “Sparring is a good way to develop those instincts without actually being in danger.”

“You know, I never would have thought a demon can actually be a really good teacher.” Caspar’s smile is practically blinding. It’s honestly a little overwhelming.

Such a compliment should fill Byleth with pride. Seeing her students' eyes light up whenever the successfully pull of a technique she’s been teaching them brings a sense of joy. Watching them work their hardest as they practice drowning her in satisfaction. Instead, this time all she feels is a sense of melancholy.

“I enjoy teaching you all a lot more than I thought I would.” To think a decision she made on a whim would bring her this much joy. Yet she can’t bring herself to be happy with this development.

“You said that like that’s a bad thing.” Edelgard isn’t the only one that’s gotten better at reading the demon. All of them have gradually been learning how to identify the faint inflections in her tone or how her eyes crinkle when something is bothering her.

“I didn’t mean…” Byleth looks off to the side where Linhardt lays with an open book covering his eyes. “Why do you want to become a knight?”

“Well I like fighting.” An honest and simple answer if she’s ever heard one. Not that she’d expect anything else from Caspar. “As a knight I’d get to fight as much as I want and help people at the same time by dealing with criminals. It’s a win-win.”

“I never really thought much about what I like or what I want to do.” Byleth’s gaze moved from the sleeping scholar to her own hands. Her claws have been trimmed to be blunt like a human’s but she could still crush bones easily with her raw strength alone. “I only ever worried about surviving and accepted whatever contracts were thrown my way.”

If it were possible she thinks she’d like to continue teaching. To be able to use her skills to help instead of harm. Such a thing is an impossibility. What may be a mere stranger to her is an enemy to someone else. Demons with grudges don’t care about details at all. Help their enemy and you become their enemy as well. Even if that weren’t the case she doubts other demons would take too kindly to her trying to be friendly with them. Humans on the other hand are out of the question.

“Enough of this depressing talk! I’m up for another round.” While Caspar hopped on his heels Byleth let a small huff out of her nose.

“Don’t think you’ll get so lucky this time.” The throbbing of her cheek has been reduced to a dull ache. Byleth had let her mind wonder then but she’s not about to make the same mistake twice.

“Bring it on!” Caspar’s vibrant energy is infectious. It makes the corner of the demon’s mouth twitch.

They take their stances across from each other. Whatever happens once this contract has been fulfilled there’s no point in stressing over it. Byleth shoves those frustrating thoughts down. Instead focusing on the liberating feeling of putting her muscles to work.

\-----

The past couple of days have been something of a wild ride. It was one thing after another with little time in between. Now things have mostly calmed down. There is some lingering awkwardness from Byleth’s real identity being discovered but that’s to be expected. Rather, Edelgard had been prepared for things to be worse than they currently are. It helps that everyone in their little group are either simple minded or couldn’t care less about church doctrine. With that whole mess mostly dealt with it meant Edelgard could once again focus on her shadow war.

Lord Lonato has officially declared his open hostilities to the church. The news has not spread wide yet, no doubt because the church hopes to squash the rebellion quietly. However they’ll soon find themselves unable to deal with the situation quickly. A few of their mages have been mixed into Lonato’s forces in order to prolong the fighting for as long as possible. The most important aspect of this plan is that it becomes known across the whole continent that the lord everyone holds high respect for declaring the church’s word inhumane. It will make people question what he means and scrutinize the church’s actions more carefully. 

“There’s one more thing.” Hubert pulled a letter with a familiar brand etched into its surface and handed it to her. “According to our esteemed allies the Lance of Ruin has been stolen.”

“Really?” She quickly skimmed through it seeing that is in fact what they claim. “I doubt they’d lie about something like this but that’s difficult to believe.”

The Holy Relics are the most valuable treasures in all of Fodlan. They are also frighteningly powerful weapons said to be able to tear through entire armies with a single swing. An exaggeration no doubt. By how much is difficult to say without having seen one in action herself, something she no doubt will when the time comes. It should be impossible for someone outside the families entrusted with them to get anywhere near the Relics.

“I’ve asked my own spies to look into the matter though due to its sensitive nature I don’t expect them to get back to me soon.”

If the church wishes to keep Lonato’s rebellion under lock and key then one of the goddess’s gifts to Fodlan having been stolen will be a closely guarded secret. They will no doubt prioritize that over the rebellion, which means their forces will be split even further. If this is indeed true then the timing could not have been more perfect.

“I’ve heard that the relic wielders are also quite the esteemed demon hunters.” Hubert chuckles darkly to himself. The unspoken insinuation is not lost on her.

“And I have told you that she is not a threat to us.”

Huberts eyes flicked down to her neck and stayed there. Edelgard isn’t much of a makeup person but one thing she will concede is that it's useful for hiding unwanted blemishes. Covering bite marks isn’t the same as the dark circles under her eyes that would appear after restless nights but it still got the job done. Hubert however always noticed whenever she did so, this time is no different.

“That is different.” Edelgard covers her neck instinctively.

“Would this “difference” have anything to do with Dorothea’s  _ comments _ ?” That- She cannot deny the accusation but isn’t willing to admit to it either. “While I’m admittedly not the most knowledgeable on such matters calling a demon of all things for that is-”

“That was not my intention! I wasn’t planning to grow so attached to her.” Looking back on it, that was a critical miscalculation on her part. She never could have anticipated falling in love with the demon she summoned. However some form of  _ attachment  _ was an inevitability given the nature of their contract. “Goddess she’s just so  _ nice  _ and unlike anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“As I said, more personal matters are not my expertise but do keep in mind that, as strange as she is, she’s still a demon.” 

“Of course. It’s rather difficult to forget with how alien she is at times.” That’s something she’s been actively avoiding thinking about in terms of what it means for their relationship.

“While we’re on the topic I think we’re long overdue to discuss the matter of our uninvited guest.”

Right, that’s a whole beast in of itself. That redheaded demon had to have been lying, or at the very least had ulterior motives behind her actions. She may have willingly fled but this problem is far from solved. If Byleth is anything to go by then had that demon approached with hostile intent there would have been nothing any of them could have done. Which makes it all the more frightening that she hadn’t. While Edelgard trusts Byleth to keep an eye out for any supernatural dangers they can’t ignore the possibility that something else might manage to slip past her attention.

“Byleth might know something. If nothing else she’ll have a better idea of a demon’s thought process than us.” Try as he might to hide it, Edelgard saw how his eyes flickered around the room.

“...She wouldn’t happen to be here would she?” There was a smidgen of concern laced within Hubert’s words. So mild that no one else would have possibly been able to notice it.

“No she should be sparring with Caspar right now.” It’s not often that Edelgard gets to see her childhood friend nervous. On one hand it’s kind of cute considering Byleth would rather rip her own leg off then hurt any of them. On the other hand it serves as a grim reminder of just how frightening a demon can be.

The circumstances have drastically changed, or perhaps the true nature of the board is finally beginning to reveal itself. Edelgard has her own suspicions of the potential rules to this game, or rather who may have been the one to set it up in the first place. She really hopes that she’s wrong. Otherwise the trials she must overcome to allow the future she wishes for to unfold will be far more difficult than she had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo chapter 30! We're moving up steadily in the tens! Another simple chapter before things start to get a bit more exciting. Byleth hanging out with Caspar and an unconscious Linhardt while Edelgard and Hubert talk about the future. Though there's a couple little important tidbits sprinkled in too.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Wkgez2
> 
> Now then until next time my friends!


	31. Chapter 31

The cool air pricks at Edelgard’s skin as they make their way to the training grounds. A film of clouds making the world dusky despite it barely being evening. Just as she suspected Byleth and Caspar are out here with sweat dripping down their bare arms despite the weather. The two fighters are currently taking a break and chatting with Linhardt. The princess paused just out of sight of them to wait for a good moment so as not to interrupt their conversation. Only admiring those glistening biceps to pass the time. Wondering if they’d feel as nice under her touch as Byleth’s abs had.

From behind her Hubert exhaled a not so subtle sigh. Edelgard feels the tips of her ears heat up, she hadn’t meant to be so obvious with her staring. To escape the budding embarrassment she walks towards the three quicker than necessary. Though she ends up pausing again upon hearing the tail end of their conversation.

“-though you have to shove your arm in pretty deep to kill them.” Byleth held on arm forward snapping it towards herself to mime whatever action she was explaining.

“How deep exactly are we talking?” Linhardt appears fascinated by the topic though his complexion is two shades paler than normal.

“All the way up to the shoulder.” The demon’s nose scrunches from the memory replaying in her mind. “The smell lingers for a long time.”

“That’s so gross.” Caspar laughed while Linhardt gagged.

“Do I even want to know what you’re talking about?” Edelgard has a feeling she’s going to regret asking that.

“Oh hey Edelgard!” Caspar’s attention quickly turned to her, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. “Byleth was telling us about the time she shoved her arm up a pig's ass.”

“You what?” Edelgard immediately turned on the demon. Praying that Caspar’s words were nothing but some strange joke. Instead upon seeing her growing dread a puff of laughter escapes Byleth.

“The pigs in Hell aren’t like the ones here. They’re big, violent, and carnivorous. Their fat is thick and durable making them highly resistant to damage. Even though they’re dangerous they’re tasty.” This sort of fact filled response is not what she had been expecting. “It’s the most efficient way to kill them without risking major injury.” 

“It’s the most- '' That's a mental image Edelgard most certainly didn’t need popping into her head. One she quickly wants to banish from her thoughts and never think about again. “No, forget that. We were wondering if you know the intentions of the demon that attacked us.”

All sense of mischief vanished from Byleth, replaced with a cold calculation. The mere thought of Kronya’s actions sent her blood boiling. She kept her anger under wraps as best she could. The redhead had been punished enough already. That didn’t stop Byleth’s fingers from twitching with the need to wrap them around her neck.

“Tell me everything she said to you, word for word.”

They do just that, explaining everything that had happened the moment the demon had appeared without sparing a single detail. By the time the finish Byleth’s eyes are locked onto nothing with hyper focus. A hand on her chin and her brows clinched in a tight knot as she processes all of it. It doesn’t make any sense.

She’s known Kronya for centuries. The woman has always prioritized her own survival over everything else. Demons don’t have many morals but trying to convince a human to sever their ties with their contracted demon is considered one of the worst possible things someone could do. A guaranteed way to put a target on their head. Kronya had to know that even if she did manage to get away before she came back that she’d never be able to be within Byleth’s general vicinity again. Not only does that mean pissing off a very powerful demon but forsaking one of her main sources of protection as well. No matter how Byleth looks at it this whole thing could only have ended badly for Kronya.

Even the fact that she doesn’t want them to be contracted is strange. Kronya’s claim that she wished to “help” Edelgard can’t be anything other than a blatant lie. What could that woman possibly gain from separating them? Nothing, not a damn thing. Now that she’s thinking about it more carefully even their previous interactions don’t make any- Wait a minute. Byleth has been thinking under the assumptions Kronya originally came to Enbarr to dig for information. But if she had been here before Byleth… 

Edelgard’s plans to overthrow the church are not common knowledge amongst demons. If that were true then she’d have been hearing nonstop talk about it. Which means Kronya must have been watching the princess for quite some time. That combined with her willingness to throw herself headfirst into danger can only mean one thing. Byleth’s teeth clenched together, a growl itching to escape from it’s confines.

“Edelgard, have you ever met a demon before me?” The question gets a few curious looks.

“No I haven’t.” 

“Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain?” Edelgard is about to say no again but pauses as she takes in the demon’s appearance. Without her horns or her cat-like eyes she looks like any other human.

“If they were disguised as you are now then I would not have known.” Edelgard is fairly confident she had never spoken with a demon before however she will concede it’s not an impossibility.

“I want to check something.” The demon says that confidently at first yet she quickly averts her gaze elsewhere. “If you will let me.”

“And what precisely will you be checking?” Hubert is the one who asks having sensed her nervousness as well.

“Your body.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened and her mouth opened just a fraction. Beside her Hubert tensed up, no doubt coming to the same conclusion as her. From deep within the recess of her mind she can recall seeing strange things around the prison she and her siblings had been held in. Silhouettes that didn’t look right, inhuman shadows that weren’t attached to anything slithering across the walls. She had always thought these things mere illusions conjured by the mind of a confused, terrified child.

“You think a demon is responsible for my… condition?” Such cruel experiments do indeed seem like the type of thing a demon would want to stick their nose into. It’s almost laughable how much sense it makes.

“I’m thinking Kronya would not have endangered herself like this unless the alternative scared her more.” There are worse things than death out in the world. Things that make death seem like the preferable option, especially if the person knows it will be quick.

“I don’t see how that leads to the conclusion a demon was involved with that incident.” Hubert says both out of genuine disbelief and an unspoken prayer that Byleth is wrong. “Could she not have been working under a human’s orders insead?”

“No. That woman despises humans, she would never throw her life away for one. And I doubt a human would be able to scare her more than I do.” 

“You say that as if you two are close.” Edelgard would be lying if she said the familiarity didn’t irk her. It’s an irrational agitation by all rights. Even still she wants to know.

“In a sense.” The demon pauses for a moment before answering. Trying to think of the best way to word her response. “When she knew someone wanted her dead she would stick close and pretend to be friendly with me. It’d go on until they’d back off or got fed up and picked a fight with me. It wasn’t exactly subtle what she was doing.”

Byleth knows it was nothing but pretend, a means of survival on Kronya’s part. There was never any genuine camaraderie between them. Had the Ashen expressed even a smidgen of annoyance towards the older demon’s presence then she would have been gone in an instant. Except in a way Byleth was grateful for their strange arrangement. Kronya knew that most of the rumors about the Ashen Demon killing indiscriminately on a whim was nothing but complete bullshit. That in reality Byleth only raised her blade against those that wouldn’t take the hint and leave her alone. As such Kronya was far more comfortable around her then most.

There would be times when Byleth would have her sights firmly set on the surface of a river. Kronya would be lazing nearby spouting whatever gossip was circulating about. It was nothing either of them actually care about but the redhead hated the stilted silence that would hang overhead if she didn’t. It wasn’t until Kronya started leeching off her that Byleth realized how much she hated it too.

When this contract does inevitably end she won’t even have that anymore. It will be back to mindlessly guarding her terf and waiting for the next contract to come her way. With the only contact with other people being a job or someone wanting her dead. Byleth shoves that thought down. There are more important things to worry about at the moment.

“I will know for sure if I can check your body. If a demon really was responsible they should have left a mark to let others know you’re already taken.” Usually demons only do this to people that are going to die soon anyways. Hence why she hadn’t checked for one until now.

“Very well. How does this work?”

Byleth holds a hand out which Edelgard takes. The demon tugs her closer until they are only a breath apart. Fingers work their way under the princess’s sleeve until she feels the scarred skin. Byleth’s other hand cups her cheek as she presses their foreheads together. It’s possible to _ see _ a person from afar but only a vague impression. In order for her to properly _ look _they must be close while the skin on skin contact will help make the image clearer. Byleth had glanced within Edelgard when they first formed their contract but that was only surface level. To find what she’s looking for she’ll need to dig deeper.

“This will feel weird.” The magic masking the demon’s eyes broke, her cat-like pupils inflating. Edelgard flinched when she felt _ something _prodding at her insides.“Try to stay still.”

Weird is a gross understatement for how it feels. Edelgard tries her best to keep herself from squirming but it’s so difficult with whatever _ this _is. In a way it feels similar to when she was tied to a table in an underground prison. With men in strange masks cutting her open. Except where they were rough Byleth tried her best to be gentle. When Edelgard would feel her whole body tense up the demon would pause, give her a moment to relax before continuing.

The whole time Byleth _ stared _unblinking. Her pupils contracting and expanding when she shifted her focus. Honing in on one particular spot once she notices an anomaly. It takes Byleth longer than she liked to realize what exactly it is she’s looking at here. Once she’s confirmed that she’s not misinterpreting what this is, Byleth releases her hold on Edelgard. The moment she feels those invisible hands leave her the princess backs away, wrapping her arms around herself.

“That’s… strange.” Byleth lips formed a thin line. Still trying to wrap her head around this oddity. “You have a high potency for magic.”

“That’s impossible.” All nobility in Adrestia are tested in their teens to see if they can use the mystical arts. Though circumstances made her do it later than most the results were clear. “I’ve tried using magic before but nothing ever happened. Everyone agreed that I am incompatible”

“Something is restraining it, right here.” Byleth pats her own chest over where her heart would be. It only serves to confuse the princess more.

“You mean my crests?” Some say crests are present in the blood while others argue they’re actually within a person's heart and as such can be detected through blood. Either way that could be a potential cause of this anomaly.

“I don’t know. But I do know a human couldn’t do something like this without help.” This is not a natural defect. Someone did this to Edelgard intentionally.

“Can you release her magic?” Linhardt’s sudden inquiry startled them both. They had completely forgotten he was there. Edelgard mentaly curses for not thinking to move this conversation to somewhere more private. Especially with how the scholar is curiously eyeing her. He at least stays a respectable distance, knowing better then to prod at the princess himself. No matter how much he wants to.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Byleth is able to recover from the small shock quickly. She has no idea how someone would go about doing something like this much less how to fix it.“If I tried to and messed up I could seriously hurt her. It’s best to leave it as it is since it’s not actually hurting her.”

“I take it your friend isn’t the one responsible for this either.” Hubert cuts in. Glaring at Linhardt who takes the hint and backs off. “Which means we should expect another guest to appear. One better equipped to deal with you.”

“Maybe. Kronya most likely went back to whoever ordered her to watch El.” Hubert gives the princess a side eye at the use of her childhood nickname. She ignored him. “I could track her down but…”

That would mean leaving for an unknown amount of time. Kronya could be anywhere by now. The risk of something happening here while Byleth is out chasing her trail is too great. Had they been properly armed the young lords could have easily taken down the redhead without her help. Now that Byleth has shown she’ll bare her fangs at whoever tries to take Edelgard from her the same cannot be said for the next. She doubts they’d actually hurt the princess, not if they’ve been grooming her. Everyone else on the other hand has no such guarantee.

“All we can do right now is wait for them to make their next move. If another demon comes I can try to pry some answers out of them.” If they are bound by contract Byleth doubts she’ll get anything from them. Though that in itself will be very telling.

“There’s one more thing I’d like to ask. Is it possible for a human to be contracted with multiple demons?” Edelgard dreads the answer to that question but it’s imperative that she knows. A lump forms in her throat when Byleth nods.

“Contracts don’t have to involve one side selling their soul to the other. Demons make contracts with each other all the time to ensure neither side can go back on their word. So yes, if the demons want something besides their soul it’s possible.”

There’s one person the princess has in mind that she wouldn’t put past working alongside multiple demons. Someone who had a hand in her experiments and would no doubt want to keep a close eye on her.

How badly Edelgard wishes she could march over to that bastard to deal with him right then and there. Another part of her shrivels at the knowledge that he’d potentially been using a demon to watch her every move. Had he wished for it he could have killed her at any moment before Byleth arrived. She hugs herself tighter, feeling like a little girl trapped within the confines of her room with his shadow breathing down her neck.

The dark threatening to swallow Edelgard whole is lit aflame. A comforting heat driving it away. Byleth knows better than to hold her in front of others. Opting instead to stay close and let the fire within her flare enough that its protective embrace can be felt. It’s a small comfort yet is enough to crack the walls that had begun to envelope Edelgard.

“So long as I’m alive I won’t let them touch you.” As touching as the sentiment is the princess shook her head.

“No, we will deal with this threat together. If my suspicions are correct then this is far more complicated than one person could handle.” Byleth’s eyes narrowed slightly and her brows scrunched together. Edelgard can practically see the argument beginning to form in her mind. “Of course I entrust you to handle the demonic side of things.”

That was enough to placate the demon. While part of Edelgard wishes for nothing more than to hide away from the beasts that violated her childhood and murdered her family that would be the same as admitting defeat. The monsters that live as men need to pay for what they’ve done, not only as retribution but to ensure no one else will go through what she has. That was the vow she had made atop her siblings’ graves. Demons or not she intends to follow through with it. Edelgard just hopes it happens sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you get the reference I threw in here? If not a true shame. If you do you get good graces in my books. A simple yet necessary chapter. Now that the romance stuff is in full swing and our gals are starting to see the shadows encroaching I can finally start getting to the fun stuff. Oh I can't wait.
> 
> For those that did not notice ABaBE now has a side story! Or more specifically a “story” where I dump all the side stories. I suggest keeping an eye on it for I have some interesting ideas I want to throw in there later. Also sorry but no more discord codes. It’s getting a bit crowded in here and my mods keep yelling at me to stop giving them out. So sorry for those that wanted in and missed the opportunity. Until next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Nightmares are a fickle thing. Sometimes Edelgard can go a whole month without having a single one, other times she has them practically every night. One thing that always remained consistent however is that certain things can summon them from the abyss. Like a predator that’s caught a whiff of blood they always come clawing at the edges of her subconscious when the scabs have been scratched off.

Except this time they’re different from the nightmares that usually plague her. She’s still in the same dark crypt with chains bounding her ankles and rats skittering about. The rats are bigger and mangier than normal breeds, eyes emitting a soft glow as they stare at her unblinking with bloodied teeth. Inhuman shadows dance across the walls of her cage with perverted glee. Men with bird-like masks walk past her cage. One will occasionally pause in front of it to study her. The beak of the mask slipping between the bars as they get a closer look.

Then she feels a large body hovering over her small frame from behind. Not one of the scientists but a beast. Big yet slender with hard muscles and covered in smooth scales. The best growls and the scientist peaking in flounders back before scurrying out of sight. The shadows and rats flee just as quickly to avoid risking it’s wraith. Satisfied by this the beast curls protectively around Edelgard. It’s warm body a wonderful reprieve from the cold that she’s grown so used to. She nuzzles into the beasts neck, craving to be as close to that comforting warmth as her body will allow. The chains binding her ankles don’t feel as heavy with this gentle guardian by her side.

The clack of metal thumping against stone in a rhythmic pattern echoes through the hall. It makes the beast tense, the only reason Edelgard even notices is because of how tightly she’s pressed against it. A deep rumbling drowns out the clacking, yet it does not deter the intruder in the slightest.

An omen of death cloaked in black. A skeletal mouth widened in hungry excitement as sanguine eyes study every inch of the beast. Edelgard’s guardian hunches its back and bares its fangs at the intruder, a venomous roar torn from it’s throat. All that gets in response is a laugh stuffed to the bursting point with arrogance. The beast lunges at him with its entire body. There’s a flash of steel followed by blood splattering across the walls, the floor, some of it even landing on her. Its darker than a human’s blood, thicker too and sticks to her skin. Edelgard finds herself frozen in place. Unable to do anything but watch as her beloved collapses into a pool of her own blood. Then she wakes up.

Whenever Edelgard is freed from the clutches of her nightmares it’s often a violent affair but never like this. She sits straight up with a strangled cry dying at the tip of her tongue. The phantom slickness of Byleth’s blood against the still viscerally fresh image. Her panic heightens when she realizes that the demon is not laying beside her when she knows they had been pressed close together before she’d drifted off.

Her fears become somewhat alleviated when she makes out the silhouette of Byleth standing near the foot of her bed. Though a different kind of panic completely overtakes the first the moment she realises the growling she hears isn’t remnants of her dream. Once her vision begins to adjust she can make out that the demon is fully dressed with even her armor equipped. Her gaze intently trained to something beyond the glass doors that lead out to the balcony.

Edelgard’s first instinct is to grab the dagger under her pillow. Having a weapon in her grasp, even something this small and simple, helps ease the tension churning in her bones. Byleth steps towards the door and the image of her laying lifeless flashes before Edelgard’s eyes. She grabs the back of the demon’s coat making her stop.

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard already knows the answer, there’s only one thing that could rile her up like this. All she really wants to do is delay Byleth’s departure.

“A demon.” Byleth keeps her gaze firmly locked onto the distance. “They’re challenging me.”

“I know I said I would trust you to deal with demons but please do not do anything reckless.” She had always thought of the demon as infallible. Now with that dream still o raw Edelgard can’t help but worry. Byleth is the only one among them equipped to deal with otherworldly. If something were to happen then none of them would be able to help her.

The sheer concern radiating from Edelgard finally got Byleth to take her eyes off her distant prey. No one has ever worried about her before, not since she had started living on her own. It felt nice. Knowing the princess cared enough about her to fear for her safety. Byleth turns and wraps the young woman in her arms.

“I won’t.” She plants a kiss atop the crown of Edelgard’s head. Afterwards Byleth backs up until she feels the balcony door against her back. “Go get Hubert.”

Before she even hears the door fully close behind Edelgard the demon leaps out into the night. It had appeared so suddenly, a mist of malice that had Byleth leaping off the bed before she’d even fully awoken. This maleficent aura is too thick to be anything but intentional. Not just any old demon could emit such vicious bloodlust, this is one that is the same type as her. It makes Byleth boil with the raw need to drive the intruder out of her territory.

Rain pelts against her back before quickly evaporating against her skin. The other demon is just standing there waiting for her when she reaches him. Her nerves heighten further as she takes in his appearance. An imposing figure of steel and spikes. Covered from head to toe in an armor made of a dark metal. The helmet covering his face fashioned in the image of a skull with holes on the top of it to allow his horns to comfortably fit. Most demons are usually armored lightly due partially to a lack of materials and partially because those that know how to being unwilling to make gear for others. That sort of custom fitted gear isn’t the type of thing a demon gets their hands on by chance.

“At last I get to see the much touted Ashen with my own eyes.” His voice reverberates throughout the inside of his helm distorting it beyond recognition. “So far I am not impressed.”

“Not all of us are lucky enough to get our hands on some fancy armor. I can’t say I’ve ever heard of you.” Byleth’s jaw clenched when she realized she doesn’t have a sword with her. She had just told Edelgard she wouldn’t act recklessly yet she had rushed headfirst to an opponent without even bringing a proper weapon. With how thoroughly that damn armor covers him fighting this demon would be difficult  _ with  _ a weapon.

“I am known as the Death Knight and I have come to… Is there a problem?”

Byleth couldn’t contain the sigh at his self proclaimed title. She should have known, this demon is just an arrogant kid that heard of her and decided to test his might. It’s  _ annoying _ . On top of that of all the things he could have chosen to call himself he went with  _ that _ . The level of disrespect present can only mean this demon is very young, perhaps even around the same age as Edelgard. It doesn’t deter her urge to snap his neck nor her caution.

“Did the Felldragon himself grant you that title or did you claim it for yourself? If it’s the latter then I’m sure the former will be very happy when he finds out.” Byleth knows a little about the other gods besides Sothis. The harbinger of death and destruction is a capricious dragon but he doesn’t appreciate people undermining his status.

“Death comes to all, even the gods.” This so called “Death Knight” is not deterred at all. If anything he stands a little straighter. “The name of death does not belong to them alone.”

“So now you’re claiming to stand on the same ground as the Felldragon? I don’t think I’ve ever met a demon so narcissistic.”

“I have claimed no such thing. Only that death is not the Felldragon’s birthright.”

The skull-like helmet had been forged to strike fear into the hearts of those that see it. All it does for Byleth is make her think this bastard is trying to look tougher than he actually is. She wants to throw caution to the wind and show him what real power looks like. Beat down this trespasser that dares to disrespect both her and the gods. Teach this kid a lesson.

That’s no good. Without a proper blade and her claws blunted even a novice will prove a difficult challenge with that sort of defensive gear. Byleth also knows that while she doesn’t care about it now she will feel terrible about killing a kid once her territorial instincts are no longer running rampant in her head. She needs him to leave before the leash holding her back snaps clean in half.

“If it’s a duel you want then find someone else.” Byleth does her best to keep her composure. Situations like this make her poker face quite useful. Though there’s nothing she can do about the firestorm churning within her.

“Is the Ashen not a dog of war that never turns down a challenge?” That claim pulled another sigh out of her. She’s not sure where people got that idea from. The only time the Ashen ever initiated a fight is for a contract or if that person repeatedly ignored her warnings to back off.

“Whoever you heard that from is a liar. I don’t fight pointless battles.” Byleth doubts that will be enough to deter him but it doesn’t hurt to try.

“For warriors such as us I would hardly consider a test of strength pointless.” Ah so he is one of those demons on top of everything else, wonderful.

“Maybe to you but I don’t care about showing off. Even if that weren’t the case I don’t take duels while on a contract.” The knight pauses for a long moment. He tilts his head, mentally debating with himself.

“Very well then.” His quickness to accept her refusal startles Byleth. She’s used to other demons like them giving her far more trouble than this. They push and push and push until they get what they want or their guts spill onto the floor.

“It must not be important to you either if you are backing off so easily.” Byleth should let him go without another word but curiosity gets the better of her. The Knight glances back at her.

“A true test of strength is only possible if both sides are motivated.” His sanguine eyes boring into her from behind his helmet. It makes Byleth’s fingers twitch. “I will come again when I have a reason for you to fight.”

Byleth doesn’t move an inch when he’s out of sight. She doesn’t even twitch until she can no longer feel his oppressive presence lurking. Even then her nerves refuse to settle down. It’s been a long time since she’s met a demon that’s the same type as her. Much less one that has decided to trespass on her territory. It’s setting off all the instincts and urges she despises the most. Making the violent beast within her tug at the chains keeping it in place. She wants to chase down the other demon and tear his throat out. She wants to return to Edelgard’s side to hold her lover in her arms and take her over and over again until the princess couldn’t even remember her own name.

The latter part of her urges wins out. Byleth checks one last time to ensure the Knight is gone before making her way back to the palace. She only manages to go a couple of steps before she no longer feels the rain evaporating against her back. The smell of rain replaced with the sweeter scent of freshly bloomed flowers.

“Stop right there!” Sothis clambers down the steps of her throne until she’s at eye level with the demon.

Byleth ignores her shout and attempts to claw her way out of the goddess’s bubble. Instead of slipping through she’s pushed back with firm resistance. An invisible wall has been put in place trapping the demon in this plane. She tests the strength of the seals by scratching at their surface only to feel the burn of heavenly magic threaten to bite back.

“Let me go.” Byleth doesn’t even spare Sothis a glance, opting to glare at the magic keeping her from reuniting with Edelgard.

“I will once you’ve calmed down. I understand you wish to return to her side quickly, but if you do so as you are now you will do something you’ll-”

The vicious growl that echoed throughout the empty chamber made them both flinch. All the heat churning within Byleth died out the moment she realized what she’d just done. In all the years that she’s lived never had the demon ever bared her fangs at those she cares about. Her control had completely slipped. Byleth curls into the infinite darkness as tightly as the seals will let her.

“I’m sorry.” Hearing how small and weak Byleth’s voice was snapped Sothis out of her shocked stupor.

The goddess stepped closer to the demon only for her to press herself further into the dark, ignoring how the seals bites at her skin. Sothis’s pointed ears droop. The sudden growl had drugged up ancient memories that she’d rather not remember, had even scared the goddess in that brief moment. The phantom of golden eyes staring lifelessly down at her while she remained unable to move. Sothis shoved that memory aside. 

There will be plenty of time to reminisce later, right now she needs to comfort this child. The only problem is how to do just that? Forgiveness and reassurances will only fall on deaf ears. Byleth is stubborn like that when it comes to these sorts of things. An idea comes to mind, something she’d been debating speaking to the demon about for a long time. Sothis settles down against the stairs.

“I never did tell you about your mother did I?” Byleth lifts her head enough to peer over at the goddess. Good, she has her full attention. “Imagine my surprise when out of everyone a demon prays to me. I was so shocked that I just had to meet Sitri myself.”

Slowly Byleth uncurled from the shadowy corner she had shoved herself in. Her skin reddening where the seals had touched. It’s not enough to actually hurt a demon as hardy as her but it still makes a twinge of guilt pass through Sothis.

“You most certainly take after her. You look so much like she did and you are just as gentle and caring as she was. Even in the short time I knew her she was one of the kindest souls I had ever met.”

As Sothis spoke Byleth gradually got closer to her until she was seated at the base of the stairs. Listening intently as the goddess spoke of the mother she’s never known. It’s something she’s always quietly wondered whenever she saw other children with their parents. However Jeralt always looked conflicted when she would bring it up so she never asked.

“How did she die?” The question made the goddess hesitate. Both because of the answer and the memory attached to it.

“Sitri’s body was weak, the strain of childbirth was too much for her.” Sothis remembers that day far too clearly. The taste of blood strong against her tongue, the sting of corruption against her back. That was the last time she had taken on her draconic form. “Even though she knew she wouldn’t make it she had the brightest smile I’d ever seen as she held you in her arms.”

Byleth lets the information settle into her mind. Turning it around in her head before putting it in a box and safely putting it away in a secure place. Under tight lock and key where it will never be lost.

“Thank you… for telling me.”

“I wish I could tell you more about her but I did not know her for long.” Sometimes Sothis wishes she could have gone back and met with Sitri sooner. Alas, her powers had diminished so much by that point.

“This much is more than enough.” Byleth bows her head in thanks. Sothis ruffles her hair in response. The demon’s body temperature had returned to a more normal state.

“Looks like you’ve calmed down now.” The goddess snapped her fingers and the seals surrounding this dimension shattered at her command. “Now I can trust that you’ll love that princess gently.”

Byleth shot up straight at the comment, a faint flush dusting her cheeks. Sothis laughed at her clear embarrassment. Seeing the demon be more open with herself has certainly become a fresh breath of air. Perhaps at some point she should personally thank Edelgard for managing to break down her walls. Seeing the look on the princess’s face when she realizes the very god she’d renounced thanking her alone would make the endeavor more than worth it.

Sothis waves off the demon as she slithers back to her beloved’s side. Once she’s gone the goddess can’t help but sigh. Things have ended easily this time but that probably won’t be the case next time. Something about that armored demon bothers her. She can’t quite put her finger on what though. The hands of fate have begun to turn. Only they know what will become of this meeting. All Sothis can do is observe and pray for the safety of that child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was a bit of a roller coaster of a chapter. With Kronya we got to see how "lesser" demons interact with Byleth now from this point onward we'll get to see how "high-ranking" demons treat our dear Ashen. Not only that we get a bit of info on dear Momma Leth. I won't deny I changed a few things to accommodate the new info Cindered Shadows gave us. Originally I wasn't really going to talk about Byleth's mom at since well we didn't know anything about her. Now that that's changed I figured it'd be better to mention her sooner rather than later before the in depth look into the circumstances surrounding Byleth's birth.
> 
> While we're on the topic yes the Ashen Wolves will be included into this story however they won't appear until the warphase which is still a fair while off. Anyways as always hope you liked this chapter and I'm eager to see all you hot takes. Until next time!.


	33. Chapter 33

As the demon had asked her to, Edelgard had gone to Hubert’s room to awaken him. The two had tensely paced back and forth until Byleth had returned and informed them of what had happened. While it came as a relief that the intruder had willingly left without a fight it didn’t ease their dread. The threat uttered before this self proclaimed “Death Knight” had vanished could mean any number of things. Especially if he is connected to their previous uninvited guest. Byleth didn’t think so as he gave no indication of such but could not say for sure, as she had never met him before. Which also meant they couldn’t ignore the possibility either. The timing was far too convenient for comfort.

Hubert’s concern left him pacing through the halls of the palace, even though he was fully aware there was nothing he could do against this threat. Edelgard remained awake for a similar reason. Equal parts paranoia that the demonic knight would return and the fear of what sort of nightmares this development might bring. Byleth on the other hand simply felt restless. Though the beast no longer tugged against its restraints it still felt the need to remain alert. Feeling Edelgard’s nails drag down her back did little to sway this fact, no matter how much comfort it brought. 

When the sun rose over the horizon and the hour became acceptable for most they gathered all of their friends to warn them of the potential danger. There is no telling how or when the Knight might return. To help mitigate the potential dangers the most experienced in these sorts of affairs gave a stern warning to all of them.

“No matter what happens none of you are to try and fight him.”

“What? But you said we could totally take on demons without your help!” Caspar complained while Edelgard tried to remember if Byleth ever had claimed such a thing. Perhaps while she had been speaking with the excitable noble and Linhardt yesterday?

“I said you could have taken on Kronya had you all been properly equipped.That’s different.” Byleth stared down at Caspar until he conceded and sat back down. “She’s on the bottom of the rung while that Knight is the same type as me.” 

“So we’re dealing with another war demon. How fitting.” Hubert quietly chuckled to himself. He supposes it’s only natural for war demons to start popping up when a war is so close on the horizon. Not that most of the people here know that.

Byleth opened her mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut again. She tapped a single finger against the table they’ve all crowded around. Silently contemplating whether or not to speak her mind on this particular topic.

“That’s not what you meant?” Edelgard caught on to her hesitance. Gently encouraging her to say whatever it is that’s bothering her.

“In a sense.” Calling their type war demons isn’t entirely inaccurate but it doesn’t tell the full truth either. What Byleth actually means is far more fundamental than that. “We are both alpha types.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth the demon’s face scrunches up like she’d just ate something particularly sour. Such a reaction would be comical under lighter circumstances. As things stand now it only confuses Edelgard further.

“I don’t like referring to it like that but there is no better word to describe what I mean.” Byleth quickly clarifies. “All demons are... territorial by nature to varying degrees. When I say alpha type I mean a demon that is aggressively territorial to the point of being  _ animalistic _ .”

A flash of recognition passed through each of them. One particular moment vividly replaying in each of their minds. The demon standing over another almost unrecognizable with such vitriol abhorrence oozing out of her. Gone was the sweet and aloof woman they had come to know. Instead a wayward beast had stood in her place. Practically frothing at the mouth as it imagined all the ways it could rip apart it’s prey. Merely watching that visceral bloodlust directed at another had been enough to leave them frozen in place.

“Huh, so that’s why you reacted so strongly to that other demon.” Linhardt mumbled mostly to himself as he hastily wrote something down in a notebook. He paused, glanced between the demon and princess before scribbling some more.

“I-Is that why you were so um intense when those bandits snuck up on us?” Bernadetta poked her head out from beneath the table. Her confidence has slowly been growing.

“That was part of it, yes. I’m normally better at controlling these  _ urges  _ than this.” Byleth has felt these instincts clawing at the back of her mind plenty of times but never this strong. Then again she never had anything worth protecting until now. “The point is that knight is far more dangerous than Kronya and isn’t someone any of you would stand a chance against.”

“If that is the case then what is it you would like us to do instead if we were to encounter this foe without you?” Ferdinand had been listening intently the whole time until that moment. The seriousness of the situation making him forgo his usual rowdiness.

“Stall him. Get him talking, if he’s as much of a narcissist as I think he is it shouldn’t be too hard.” Byleth doesn’t imagine the knight will be able to slip past her watchful eye but better to be safe than sorry. Even if something does pull her away she doesn’t intend to leave their sides for long.

“Are there not protections we can use to keep away this dark spirit? Like talismans or charms?” Petra asked. They have such things in Brigid to keep mischievous and evil spirits away. Not having them had honestly made her a bit anxious when she first started living in Adrestia.

“I think I’ve heard of things like that before, but they’d work on Byleth too if we tried them.” Dorothea pointed out. The reminder made Petra flush slightly from embarrassment.

“Ah you are right, I must ask for forgiveness. I am having much difficulty believing you are the same type of spirit as them.” That fact was obvious yet it had so easily slipped her mind.

“That’s a good idea actually.” The demon’s positive reception to the idea surprised all of them. “All of you should set up wards in your rooms so you won’t have to worry about anything demonic bothering you while you sleep.”

Anti-demon wards are like shields in a sense. They come in many different shapes and sizes. As well as how much pressure they can endure varying greatly depending on quality. Though unlike shields even if a ward is unable to stop a demon from entering it’s space it will still make them feel physically ill. Talismans are wards that can be kept on one’s person however they will break after a set time. As such they need to be regularly replaced. More permanent wards come in the form of magic circles. They will last until broken by an outside force but are significantly harder to make.

Most of Byleth’s knowledge on the topic comes from her personal experience in dealing with them. She has a much higher resistance to them then most other demons, no doubt a side effect of Sothis’s influence. As such she was able to freely test their limits whenever she encountered them. Yet for as much as she knows about them she never learned how to actually make them. Still Byleth tells them everything she does know. However halfway through she suddenly clamps her mouth shut. Before anyone could ask a new voice cuts through the silence.

“Your Highness.” Every head aside from the demon’s turns to the doorway. Edelgard immediately feels all the air leaves her lunges upon recognizing the intruder. “A moment of your time please?”

There are few reasons for one of her father’s personal handmaids to seek her out like this, none of them good. Feeling her heart drop down to her stomach Edelgard wordlessly follows the older woman out into the hall. They stop only once the door is securely shut behind them so that the other’s could not listen in.

“The physician just finished his Majesty’s check up and said he wishes to speak to you.” There it is. The moment Edelgard had long since been dreading has finally sunk its meaty claws into reality. “It is not an… immediate concern but I still insist you see him as soon as you are able.”

“I see. In that case I will speak to him straight away.” Edelgard is genuinely surprised to hear her own voice come out completely calm. She doesn’t feel calm in the slightest. Instead she feels as though the floor were cracking beneath her feet.

Her heels clicked against the tiles hard. Pace faster than could be considered normal. Each second longer it took for her to reach the guest reception is another terrible scenario that flooded into her head. Finally opening the doors to her destination did nothing to assuage those fears. If anything it only made them worse.

With her entrance the doctor put down the notes he was going over and stood to properly greet her. Edelgard could feel her pulse pounding in her ears as she stepped inside. Thumping away with the force of a hammer against steel. So loud she feared it may down out whatever news the doctor has to give.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice your highness.” He placed a hand against his chest and bowed.

“It is of no trouble at all.” Edelgard gestured for him to rise. They both took a seat across from each other. “If anything I cannot possibly thank you enough for tending to my father for so long.”

“It’s a great honor to be able to treat his Majesty.” With the formalities out of the way a flip switched. There’s no point in beating around the bush. “However I’m afraid magic and medicine can only do so much. Right now he is stable but things do not look good.”

“How long does he have?” Edelgard doesn’t want to know. She wants to crawl back into her room and pretend this is just another nightmare. If only that were the case. Sometimes reality is crueler than any of the vile conjurations of her masochistic mind.

“It’s difficult to say for sure. He could remain strong for another year or it could take as little as a week. It really depends on his will and the graces of the goddess.”

Edelgard gritted her teeth. If the goddess truly cared she wouldn’t have let Fodlan become the way it is now. Wouldn’t have allowed people to perform such atrocities in the name of preserving her so called “blessings”. The princess wrings her hands together where they lay atop her lap, out of sight from the doctor. Clenching them so hard the still collected part of her brain wistfully wonders if adding a fraction more pressure will be enough to snap bone. The pity with which the doctor gazes at her with doesn’t help her mood at all. When it becomes clear she will not say anything he continues.

“I know this isn’t what you want to hear right now, but it’s both my professional and personal opinion that you act under the assumption the latter will come to pass.” Of course she knows that. If there’s one thing she’s learned about being a leader over the years it's to always assume the worst case scenario will come to pass.

“Thank you for being so upfront with me.” An idea came to mind. One Edelgard instantly regretted thinking but she couldn’t ignore now that it was in the forefront of her mind. “Would it be alright if I visit him?”

“Just make sure you don’t disturb his rest.” Having said everything he needed to the doctor stood, gave one last bow and left. The door shuts behind him quietly yet the sound rickochets through her eardrums. An explosion in the otherwise taut silence.

Edelgard sat there for a long time, eyes locked onto a particular grain in the wooden table. Slowly, gradually she untangled her fingers from one another. Testing how well she can move each to ensure she didn’t actually break any of them. They’re stiff but otherwise fine. Part of her wishes she had broken them just so she had a legitimate excuse to not go. The princess shakes her head at the thought. Running away won’t change the situation so she might as well face it head on.

This time Edelgard trudged through the halls slowly. Her feet dragging across the ground. Grief and fury in equal measure locked jaws within her, resulting in a numb mush being all she could bring herself to feel as she grew closer to her father’s quarter’s. Standing before the emperor’s bedroom has always brought a sense of anxiety to her. In part because of all the reminders Ionius’s condition brings but primarily because she never knew when it would be for the last time.

She didn’t bother knocking. Instead choosing to rip the bandaid right off and step inside before her anxiousness could whisk her away. Emperor Ionius lay atop his bed in all his frail glory. Every breath he takes coming out even but rasping. Were it not for the sound Edelgard might think he was no longer among the living. With heavy feet she walked up to the side of his bed.

Edelgard placed her hands atop one of his his. It's so gaunt she can feel each individual bone creak against the slight pressure of her own. Her legs felt like jelly, suddenly having great difficulty supporting her weight. The princess kneeled beside her father’s bed without moving away her hands.

The air shifted beside her. The wall of ice threatening to enclose Edelgard melting under the familiar heat of her shadow. Byleth fell onto Edelgard’s back, pulling the princess into a tight embrace. No words were needed between them. The physical contact alone said far more than words ever could. It was enough to break the last dredges keeping her stoic facade in place. Edelgard’s head collapsed atop the back of her hands. Her whole body shook, racked by the sobs that began to spill forth. Byleth pressed closer to her to offer what little comfort she could.

Edelgard had been mentally preparing for this moment. Yet the force of it had still caught her off guard. Her father, her one remaining  _ true  _ family now stands on his deathbed with no telling of when his final breath will be. The loneliness would have eaten her alive in that moment were it not for the weight of another against her back. Byleth anchored Edelgard into place, keeping the twisting darkness at bay. Only in front of her could the princess feel safe enough to let herself break down completely. Only within Byleth’s arms could she be just Edelgard, a simple girl in the process of losing the last remnants of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy the serious stuff has begun! We got demonic threats and a dying emperor all in one package! Time for El to claim her throne so that things can really get started. Garreg Mach is so close bois and gals which means we get to see some of the other classes soon too. Can't wait! As always until next time.


	34. Chapter 34

The coronation of a new emperor is usually a grand affair. The heads of each noble house of Adrestia would be present with even the Archbishop herself making the journey for the occasion. While noblemen celebrated in the palace a mini festival of sorts would go on in the streets of Enbarr. Unlike previous this coronation is a small affair. The doctor had instructed Edelgard to assume her father would meet his end sooner than later so that’s exactly what she does. As a result only the bare minimum people required are present to see her crowned.

The only people present for it are the knights standing guard, a handmaid, and a priest to recite the goddess’s rites, and Hubert who respectfully hung near the entrance. At least that’s what everyone else thinks. Edelgard chances a glance up to see a pair of mint colored eyes staring back at her. Byleth is casually lounged atop the stone support beams above, not bothering to hide herself. The cat-like demon tilts her head at the princess’s lingering gaze. Unable to answer, Edelgard directs her attention back to the priest who was finishing up. She can’t help but idly wonder what the goddess thinks of her at this moment. Being crowned emperor with her blessing while the demon she’d bonded to, in every sense of the word, bears witness to it.

Once the priest speaks the last rite Ionius stands from his throne with a grunt. As he removes the crown atop his head- a golden band encrusted with jewels and the double-headed eagle engraved on its front- Edelgard kneels before him. The crown that has been passed down from generations and is mostly used for ceremonial purposes fits loosely on her. So much so it tips forward slightly.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, the crown is now yours.” Despite his condition Ionius’s voice is loud and commanding. Echoing through the throne room with the weight of an emperor. “By the covenant between red blood and white sword, by the double headed eagle upon your head I hereby pronounce you the emperor of Adrestia. Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?”

“In accordance with the ancient covenant and the Hresvelg legacy, I swear upon this throne that I shall use this throne to lead Fodlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all.” Edelgard does her best to match the force behind his words. If she cannot do even that then she is not worthy of this crown.

“The imperial succession is now complete.” With that declaration Edelgard stands to her full height. The motion causes the crown to tilt further, which she attempts to adjust. Her struggles gets a quiet chuckle out of her father. “Even with a crown you are still my little girl.”

“Father please.” Though Edelgard said that it was spoken with more fondness than actual exasperation. For a moment she could imagine that this day isn’t the first step to what will be a long and arduous conflict. That all is right in the world and she was simply an heir receiving the blessings of her father. A sudden coughing fit threw that vision out the window. Violent enough to crumple his sense of balance. Edelgard quickly moves to help keep him upright. A thankful yet sorrowful smile forming against Ionius’s lips once his lungs settle down.

“I regret that I could not do more for you than this.” It’s whispered softly enough so only she could hear him. The words meant for his daughter alone in this moment they both understood the true meaning behind.

“You’ve done more than I could ever ask of you.” Edelgard feels her eyes begin to moisten and tries to blink away the sensation. She refuses to cry here, on the day of her coronation no less.

Ionius stood back up to his full before reaching out towards where his handmaid stood nearby. She understood the gesture and handed him the cane she’d been holding onto for him the whole time. With it helping to support his weight he could stand steadier.

“As much as I’d like to spend time with our new emperor I’m afraid these old bones of mine can’t handle being up for long.”

“Of course.” Edelgard stepped out of the way so her father could pass through. 

However instead of leaving immediately he wistfully glances up, a strange look on his features before making his exit. The handmaid trailing close behind him just in case as well as a couple of guards moving to follow. The strange reaction got a raised eyebrow from his daughter. From the angle he was glancing up he couldn’t have possibly seen the demon lurking above so she brushed it aside in favor of addressing those that remained.

“All of you are dismissed, return to your regular duties at once. That includes you Hubert.” With a grand sweep of her arm her subjects bowed before their emperor then proceeded to follow her instructions.

Before the door is even fully shut Edelgard catches something falling out of the corner of her eye, barely making a sound as it lands. She pays it no mind. Instead turning her attention to the throne- _ her _throne now. The newly appointed emperor runs her fingers along its arms. There have been many iterations of thrones in this spot over the years. Some simpler or more grandiose than the last depending on who wore the crown at the time. This is one of the simpler ones with its wooden base decorated lightly with gold. Though her father appears to fit comfortably on the seat it feels strangely large against her own back. Just like the crown that is angled awkwardly atop her head.

Byleth kneeled before her in the spot she herself had moments before. Were it not for the horns and the inhuman slits of her pupils the demon would be the perfect picture of a knight before her monarch. Unlike a knight Byleth looked up at her with such tenderness it made her currently frail heart ache.

“You’re beautiful.” Edelgard’s breath hitched not just from the compliment but how the demon had said it with such reverence. Byleth lifted one of her legs by the back of her calf. Planting a chaste kiss against the top of her shoe. “My emperor.”

Byleth’s fingers drifted up her calf, slow and featherlight. The tender warmth behind her eyes shifting into a molten heat. Without breaking eye contact Byleth begins to leave a trail of kisses up her leg. Taking time to lightly nip at her skin through the thin fabric of her tights before moving to the next spot. It lit a fire within Edelgard that matched the heat in the demon’s gaze. Though her body eagerly responded to the affection her heart nestled heavily between her ribs. Edelgard averted her gaze and she felt the demon pause before setting her leg back down.

“Edelgard, my El.” When lilac met mint again the predatory glint in the latter was gone. Byleth had scooted closer so she was practically between the emperor’s legs. With Edelgard’s attention back on her Byleth leaned up to bring their faces closer together.

She heard more than felt horns scrap roughly against the loose crown. The demon let out an annoyed huff before snatching the offending headwear before setting it down by their feet. Edelgard caressed one of her horns, rubbing the pad of her thumb against the dulled tip. They had been sharp enough to gouge someone’s eye out according to Byleth. However time had eventually reduced them to the blunt, harmless points they are now.

A content purr rumbled out of the demon. Nuzzling her nose against Edelgard’s making the corners of the emperor’s lips curl up. She moved the hand holding the horn to wrap around Byleth’s neck. Returning the affectionate gesture in kind while holding her close. The purring increased in intensity as a result.

“I swear you’re not a demon you’re a cat. An oversized, overly affectionate cat.” Edelgard loosened her grip enough so that she could leave a small peck against the tip of the demon’s nose. “Fortunately for you I happen to love cats.”

“I’ve been compared to a lot of things but a cat is definitely new.” Byleth crossed her arms over Edelgard’s knees and rested her head on top of them. It did little to help her case. Especially when she let out a content sigh after Edelgard began to run her fingers through the demon’s oddly colored hair.

“I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.” The only way the comparison could be more fitting is if Byleth had a fluffy tail too. Though that brought another thing to mind as well. An idle observation that she’d noticed in moments like these. “Sometimes I also can’t help but wonder if you have a sixth sense with how easily you can determine my mood.”

“Well… In a sense.” Edelgard stared at the demon,attempting to gauge how serious she was being. Finding no sense of jest within her.

“Really?” Edelgard can vaguely remember about demons having a sort of emotion detector in them. Things like how they can smell fear and other such nonsense. “I always assumed that was nothing but slander to make your kind seem less human.”

“It doesn't work how humans think, it’s not so clean cut. Sometimes what I feel from people is difficult to interpret.” Byleth’s face scrunched up for a brief moment. “It’s actually pretty unreliable.”

“Then what exactly do you sense from me?” Edelgard scratched at the base of a horn earning a pleased hum distorted by her purring. The demon gazed up at the emperor with a slightly glazed look. Her pupils shrink into barely visible slits as she focuses.

“You feel… bloated in a sense. Heavy and suffocating, you’re hurting.” It’s certainly a strange yet accurate assessment for how she currently feels. Byleth places a hand atop Edelgard’s. Giving it a firm squeeze. “I want to take away your pain.”

“I’m afraid this particular brand of pain isn’t something that can go away easily.”

“I know.” The demon’s shoulder goes limp. The resignation molding into her expression a familiar one. Losing family is not something a person can get over quickly. If at all.

“It’s funny, after I was… I wanted nothing more than to become emperor as soon as possible.” Edelgard leans down and rests her head atop Byleth’s crown, the position is awkward and is uncomfortable but she doesn't care. Right now she just wants to be close to her beloved. “With this position I can strike down the corrupt people and system that did this to me. Now that I finally have it I’m scared.”

“You think you’ll fail?” The reply is slightly muffled with Byleth’s face squished into her own arm.

“Sort of. My father tried to help us but a group with large influence all over Fodlan stripped him of his authority. In order to stop the same from happening to me I’ll have to move carefully. I have no choice but to bend knee to the very people that have been haunting me all these years.”

Even if they weren’t in a hurry Edelgard doubts she would have handled her coronation much differently. Just because she knows he would rush down at a moment's notice to see his “precious niece” during such an important occasion. Byleth shifted lifting her head up slightly. Edelgard got the unspoken request and rose up off of her. When she did the demon looked at her with such burning determination that it left her heart racing from the raw _ intensity _of it.

“I won’t let them take you back. I don’t care who they are, they’ll have to walk over my corpse if they want to so much as touch you again.” Edelgard felt her face burn. Hubert has made similar remarks in the past but hearing Byleth say it was different. Far more intimate than the vow of a vassal promising to protect his master. These are the words of a warrior swearing to watch over the one they care for more than anything else. It made her happy however there’s one problem she has with that. Her most recent nightmare flashing before her eyes.

“I will not have this talk of you throwing your life away for my sake. I want to stand by your side as I forge a new world.” Ironic considering Edelgard is prepared to throw her own life away if it will help their cause. The thought of Byleth doing the same left a yawning pit in her stomach.

“...That’s not a promise I can make.” The soft spoken response startled Edelgard. Before she could protest, Byleth continued. “A day will inevitably come when I face off against an opponent that is stronger than me. I can’t promise that won’t happen while we’re together.”

“I see… You’re right.” Of course, after all life is cruel and harsh. Edelgard should know that better than anyone by now yet she still dare hope to dream. “Thank you for being honest and please forget my childish dreams.”

“It’s not childish.” Byleth stood so that she was hovering over Edelgard. Softly caressing the emperor’s cheek with one hand while entwining their fingers with the other. “I wish I could keep you all to myself. I want to lock you in your room and spend the whole day showing you how much I adore you. I want to leave you completely breathless until all you can think about is me.”

Edelgard has been flustered by the demon’s bluntness plenty of times. None of those previous moments can even compare to this. Any morbid thoughts are temporarily evicted in the face of a far more appealing fantasy. Taking an entire day to relax within the arms of her lover is very tempting. So much so she may have to check if she can afford to disappear for a day anytime soon.

“I would like that.” Perhaps they’ll have a moment of quiet once they return from Garreg Mach. Idling beside each other with a trove of sweets between them. Legs tangled together as they press their bodies as close as physically possible. Roaming hands shortly followed by intense love making. A very _ very _tempting fantasy indeed.

For now though they can only spend so long hiding away in the throne room. Word has no doubt begun to spread throughout the palace of her coronation. There will be many nobles who wish to personally congratulate her and to test the waters. Eventually Edelgard reluctantly pries Byleth off of her to go deal with it now so she won’t have to later.

While the young emperor fixes up her clothes as she steps out of the throne room the demon follows behind from within her shadow. Except instead of trailing behind her as she proudly marches through the palace Byleth takes the opposite path. Following the stench of death that had been left behind. There’s something she needs to confirm with her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of every scene in the entirety of Three Houses the one I despise more than anything else is Edelgard's coronation scene. Half of it is Edelgard explaining how the coronation works, about thirty seconds is the actual coronation itself, and then Duke Aegir pops in and Edelgard is like "Hey remember how terribly you treated my father and what a shitty person you are? Well you're fired." It's so bad on so many levels. Ugh I hated that I had to rewatch it for this chapter too.
> 
> Shitty scenes aside my god this chapter is so fucking GAY! So many times I had to pause while writing because of the sheer gayness of certain parts. Byleth is such a natural flirt just by being honest and voicing whatever thoughts come to her head. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Until next time!


	35. Chapter 35

Adrestia is an empire with nearly a thousand years worth of history behind it. Throughout that time the empire, and Fodlan as a whole, has had plenty of ups and downs. Ionius had been fortunate enough to be appointed as the new emperor during a peaceful time. If only things could have stayed that way. Instead everything had gone so far down hill so quickly by the time he realized what was happening there was nothing he could do. Left powerless as his family was taken from him, watched the kindling pile up while everyone tries to turn a blind eye to the growing sparks.

Ionius sat down against his bed with a grown. The simple movement alone makes his body ache. Old age alone is not enough to have made his body degrade so. If his body hadn’t been actively working against him through all these grueling years perhaps he could have better protected that which is most important to him.

All the heat leaves the air turning it to ice. A foul being slinking it’s way into the space, it’s suffocating presence a familiar one. The same presence that had hung over his daughter’s coronation. Ionius had felt it even before then. A shadow cast over the palace, always lingering close behind Edelgard. Another nuisance that he is powerless to do anything about. That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to face this pest head on.

“Come out demon. I know you’re here.”

There’s a moment of stillness before he sees it. A shadow not created by anything in the room, a great beastly silhouette with an elongated head and spiked body. It greatly resembles creatures of legends found only in ancient fables. Now that it’s no longer bothering to hide her presence the demon’s overbearing presence hits Ionius at full force. More potent than any he’s ever felt before. It struck at something primal within him. The feeling of standing before not just a mere beast but something superior. The shadow tilts its head, either mockingly or curiously, as it notices his gaze. Though the shadow held no features Ionius could still feel the beast peering into his very soul. Picking him apart from the inside out to see how he ticks. Whatever it sees satisfies it enough for it to step out into the light.

Ionius is fully aware that such creatures greatly resemble humans, their monstrous might hidden underneath sheep’s skin. So the silhouette of a monster becoming a young woman does not surprise him. Rather it is her uneven hair, thick and unruly, alongside her cat-like eyes that makes him falter. Specifically how closely their strange color resembles someone else he is familiar with. As for what exactly  _ that  _ means, he cannot say.

“There aren’t many that can notice me while I’m hiding.” Her voice is just as static as her expression. Neither giving anything away.

“I suppose it’s true then that dying men can see the world clearer then the healthy. It helps that I’m rather familiar with your ilk.” The venom in Ionius’s voice does little to intimidate her. Not that he expects it to.

“You’ve met demons before?” Her passive features sharpen into focus. The demon takes a step forward before hesitating, after a moment of thought she moves back to her original position.

Ionius leans back against the headboard of the bed. So she is aware of the impact her presence is having on him and keeping a polite distance between them. Not only that, she has a keen interest in the topic of  _ other  _ demons. Though he shouldn’t it makes him relax. Well, relax as much as he can in the presence of a beast that could swallow him whole in the blink of an eye.

“I’ve dealt with people enough to learn that some of them wear masks, in some cases quite literally. They took my nine children from me, violated their bodies, then brought only one back in the name of helping our empire.”

The demon’s pupils fluctuate, widening to the point where mint is completely consumed by black before shrinking to sharpened ovals again. Fingers curl inward slightly at her sides. Held stiff with tension that rolls through her form. No not tension, anger.

“Would these people wearing masks happen to have anything to do with your condition?” This time the demon doesn’t hesitate to take a step forward. Too focused on the information being provided to worry about propriety.

“I cannot say for certain but it would not surprise me in the slightest. They haven’t exactly been subtle in how they view my daughter as a mere tool for their ambitions.” Perhaps they felt no need to keep secrets to a dead man walking. It matters little at this point. “And a good excuse to give her the throne at such a young age would be my rapidly declining health.”

“I want to check your body but I need to touch you to do so. If you will let me.” 

If this creature wished to harm him she would have done so long ago. The fact that she is asking for permission at all is very telling in itself. A basic courtesy for men is a sign of respect in the eyes of monsters. Ionius offers his hand to which the beast approaches to take. Being so close makes the oppressive air around her weigh heavy across his shoulders. The moment their skin makes contact a jolt passes through him. A burning wire slipping into his core, poking and prodding at his insides. Hastily but with the gentleness of someone holding a frail object between their palms. It’s an odd, borderline unpleasant sensation. More uncomfortable than outright painful though.

The demon suddenly becomes perfectly still. Focusing on something he cannot see. There’s a flicker as his vision splits in two. The silhouette he had seen within the shadow is no longer just that. A scaled beast with it’s lips curled back showing off teeth built to tear clean through flesh. It’s maw opens and Ionius is left frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare into the creature’s throat. It lunges forth making Ionius flinch back and instinctively cover his face. He expects to feel its fangs dig into his flesh. Instead only the cool air brushes against his skin.

When he dares to open his eyes the demon once again is standing on the opposite end of the room. Picking at her fangs with her nails. The sight does nothing to calm the rapid thumping of his heart. He does however note that it somehow feels easier to breath.

“There was a leech attached to you. It’s been sucking away at your life for so long that getting rid of it won’t improve your health. That’s all I wanted to know.” She begins to slip back into the dark, the shadows consuming her form. Ionius should let her go without another word. Yet a mix of curiosity and concern has him call out to her.

“What do you think of my daughter?” It has the desired effect of making her pause. The dark beginning to swallow her up receding if only for the moment.

As the demon thinks on her answer her expression  _ softens _ . It’s a look he’s all too familiar with. One that he’s seen in the eyes of nobles who long to return back home to their families. On the servants when they speak of their spouses. The same expression that Patricia wore when she gave birth to Edelgard.

“She’s a bit stubborn and tries to carry more than she can handle. She likes to act tough and can even come off as being almost narcissistic when in reality she simply wants to use her strength to help people.” Each word is spoken with clear fondness. Not of a predator gauging its prey but a woman voicing her adoration. “Edelgard is one of the most open minded people I’ve ever met. Enough that she even treats me as she would a human.”

The demon quickly catches herself when she’s finished speaking. Her stoicism wiping away that small glimmer of humanity she had bared. She looked over at Ionius with a slight incline of her head.  _ Is that all? _ is what the gesture seems to be saying. Satisfied by the answer he nods, letting her disappear into the shadows. It was certainly an interesting and enlightening meeting to say the least.

Even if the encounter was brief Ionius can clearly tell that this particular demon is odd in more ways than one. They are narcissistic by nature and see humans as lesser beings yet she treated him with respect. Though her presence is borderline unbearable she did not actually show any signs of hostility. Instead even go so far as expressing concern, even if it was only slight. It’s the same with all the other times he’s detected her presence now that he thinks about it. Always  _ protectively  _ lingering close behind Edelgard. How her mood has seemed lighter than usual in these past few months.

One of Ionius’s greatest fears since this whole mess started was that his daughter would crumble under the pressure of these monsters that pretend to be men slithering in the dark. Now he feels he needn’t worry so much. Not so long as this beast that resembles lost fables sees fit to act as her guard dog. Though it is clear there is far more to it then just that. If Edelgard can find happiness wrapped in the embrace of a gentle giant then so be it. So long as someone remains by her side to ensure she will not get lost in an abyss of loneliness then he is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I look through this chapter one last time before posting I cannot help but think I could have probably handled this whole scene better but oh well. It's a pretty short chapter too. Didn't even hit 2k words. Either way I'm pretty content with how it came out. Some new bits of information have been given, or I guess better put officially confirmed, and Byleth has papa Hresvelg's seal of approval(?). Kind of? Basically he is open to the idea.
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to end up being filler to give us a small break from all the serious stuff. Sometimes filler is necessary to ensure things don't progress too quickly. As well as to give the readers a break from the more heavy handed moments. Until then enjoy.


	36. Chapter 36

The void within her still held steady yet in a way Edelgard felt more confident. Her conversation with Byleth having helped eased some of the tension that had been building up inside of her. It made walking through the halls of the palace with her head held high far easier then it would have been otherwise. Just as she suspected news of her enthronement spread like wildfire. Several servants that she passed congratulated her. The nobility on the other hand approached her with curiosity and snark in equal measure. Toeing the line of offering assistance to the youngest emperor in Adrestia’s history and outright insulting her for that very fact.

It was something she had fully anticipated would happen. In their eyes she is still just a child. Someone suddenly thrust into a position far earlier then she should have been. Edelgard will concede that they’re not exactly wrong, had the circumstances allowed it ordinarily her enthronement wouldn’t even be considered until she was at least twenty. That didn’t make their fancily worded remarks any less infuriating.

The most frustrating encounter had to be when she eventually ran into Duke Aegir himself. Though the resemblances between father and son are undeniable, unlike Ferdinand the esteemed duke was content to wallow in his mountain of cash. It certainly showed with his more portly figure. That by itself isn’t what made Edelgard want to punch the man in the face. Rather it was because of the spite she’s long since cradled towards him ever since he stood at the heads of the houses’ collusion to strip her father of as much power as they could.

“Congratulations on your coronation your highness.” Though his smile was meant to come off as friendly all she could see is the blatant annoyance underneath. Duke Aegir has been using her father’s poor health as an excuse to stretch his weaselly fingers farther than a prime minister should. It will be much harder for him to so blatantly flaunt his influence with a healthy emperor on the throne.

“Thank you, however it seems you misspoke. It’s “your majesty” now.” Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction as the minister’s expression twisted at the remark.

“Ah apologies.” Duke Aegir managed to recover quickly. Not that it mattered much, both of them had easily caught the slip up. “I’m so used to referring to you as “highness” that I’m afraid it’s become something of a habit.” 

The bastard, looking down at her as though she is nothing but a child. How badly Edelgard wishes to expel him right then and there. Except she can’t, not yet. Getting rid of one of Adrestia’s primary leaders will cause a decorum of chaos. A new prime minister will need to be elected and someone will need to temporarily take on the role until then. It will take time for things to return to proper order. Time that she needs to spend carefully overseeing the procedure to ensure someone of a similar mindset as Duke Aegir won’t take his place. They’re slated to leave for Garreg Mach in a few days time and they will be gone for nearly two weeks. Once she returns however there will be nothing left to hold her back from cleaning the palace of those who only care for themselves.

“Then I recommend you break that habit quickly. It wouldn’t do for the prime minister to make such a simple mistake often.” Soon, she tells herself. Just a little longer and all the nobles who helped destroy her family will get their long overdue punishment.

The crinkle that forms in his brow gives away the Duke’s frustration. Edelgard can practically hear the thoughts running through his head in that moment. How _ dare _this child talk down to him like that. Just who does she think he is!? Those sorts of things. She has no doubt this man will try to undermine her authority at every turn. It’s something she won’t put up for long once they return from their trip.

“Edelgard I have just heard the news!” Before the Duke can retort his son comes running up to them with an exasperated Hubert hot on his tail. Ferdinand stops just before him with his chest heaving from the exertion. “Congratulations, I am confident you will make an excellent emperor.”

“Forgive me Lady Edelgard. I told this fool to wait but he would not listen.” Though Hubert said that there wasn’t actually much bite behind his words.

“It’s fine and thank you Ferdinand.” Admittedly Ferdinand is not Edelgard’s favorite person but she can at least trust him to be genuine. Unlike the rest of his family.

“You may have the advantage right now but it’s only a matter of time before I myself take my rightful place as the next prime minister!” And there’s the Ferdinand she’s come to know too well. The man has his charms but being conscious of others feelings is not one of them. Interestingly the elder Aegir does not appear too keen over the declaration. Perhaps he does not like to be reminded that he will have to inevitably give up his seat one day.

“I look forward to that day. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to.” Edelgard gestures for her retainer to follow her. Hubert gives the two Aegirs a slight bow before falling into step beside her.

“Of course your highn- I mean, your majesty.” Duke Aegir offers his own bow as they leave before turning to his son. Whatever words are exchanged between them are too quiet for Edelgard to make out but they do not sound pleasant if the minister’s tone is any indication. Hubert waits until they can no longer hear their voices before speaking up.

“For now it would be best to keep news of your coronation quiet outside of the palace.”

“My thoughts exactly. I’m sure our dear Duke will want me to take a large escort when we leave.” It’s commonplace for the emperor to be followed by a platoon of soldiers as well as a handful of servants when leaving the capital for a time. “It would stand out too much and there’s a risk of one of our so called “allies” getting mixed into the fold.”

“Am I correct in assuming you believe our “allies” have something to do with our recent guests?” Huberts face scrunched at the mere thought alone. They already have enough problems as it is when trying to keep their accomplices in check. The deeper they dig the more skeletons they seem to find.

“I would not put it past my uncle to associate himself with their kind. It would be in his interest to keep an eye on us and Byleth’s presence complicates their ability to do that.” The thing that scares Edelgard the most about that possibility is they have no idea how long they were being watched if that’s the case. It’s possible Arundel already knows of their plans to eventually betray them. If that’s the case they’ll need to be even more cautious than before.

“Indeed. The first seemed rather intent on separating you from her while this one may wish to attempt to force her out.” Hubert’s steps began to slow their pace. The emperor found herself matching him in turn. Her retainer glared at the marble beneath them, his frustration over this whole mess beginning to leak through. “I must admit the lack of any action from the… knight is somewhat concerning.”

“Byleth,” Without any hesitation Edelgard called out to their own supernatural ally. The demon slinked out of the shadows, casually moving to walk beside them as if she had been there the entire time. In a way she probably had been. “What are the odds of that demon, or any other for that matter, assaulting us while we’re at Garreg Mach?”

“None.” Byleth answered immediately, as it was an absolute certainty. “Many people who have been specifically trained to recognize and hunt demons will no doubt be there. They probably have wards set up all over the place too. Throwing themselves off a cliff would be safer than trying to infiltrate the heart of the church.” 

“If that’s the case then what do you plan on doing during our stay there?” That’s something Edelgard hadn’t really considered before now. She had just automatically assumed Byleth would stick by her side but if the monastery is truly that dangerous for her kind then...

“I’m coming with you, obviously.” This time Edelgard was the one whose steps faltered. Really this woman never fails to surprise her at every turn. 

“But you just said-”

“So long as I don’t do anything the hunters shouldn’t notice me.” Trained to hunt demons or not a human’s senses are limited. What they track is traces left behind from the denizens of Hell running amok, avoiding their attention will be a simple matter. “As for the wards, I won’t know for sure until I see them myself, but covering such a large area with ones potent enough to prevent demons from being able to get in at all should be near impossible.”

If they’re using a single ward to cover the entire monastery then it would take too much energy for it to be a strong one. If they’re using multiple, smaller wards then they should only be placed in key areas, locations the church has deemed are vital to protect from potential otherworldly intruders. Either way the only wards that have ever managed to completely stop Byleth are the ones Sothis has made. She highly doubts any made by humans could be anywhere near as potent as a goddess’s.

“Then for as long as we are in the Monastery we are safe?” Hubert asks to which Byleth nods. He brings up a hand to rest his knuckles against his chin. “If the knight is aware of our destination then he may strike while we are on the road.”

“I should be able to notice him long before he’s on us, especially if we’re somewhere with few people.” This time Byleth won’t be caught off guard. She will face down the Death Knight if she must so long as it will ensure everyone else’s safety. “I won’t let him get anywhere near you guys.”

“Please do not act recklessly this time.” Edelgard chided, pulling a tiny grin out of the demon. The emperor had thoroughly scolded her after she learned Byleth had charged straight at a potential enemy unarmed.

“I won’t.” Byleth will be properly prepared to strike him down. Though whether or not it will truly end in bloodshed will be entirely up to the Death Knight. If he refuses to back down then neither will she.

As Edelgard had suspected not just Duke Aegir but several other of the house heads insisted they take a large convoy with them. Under more ordinary circumstances she would agree with them. Traveling from Enbarr to Garreg Mach is not a short journey. However there is no telling who could be working alongside the demons that had infiltrated the palace. Thus with this unknown threat at their throats the more discreetly they travel the better. While moving halfway across the continent with only the nine of them could bring about its own risks, Edelgard likes to think having a goddess-knows-how old demon of war at their beck and call negates most of those. None of them could really argue against that.

It’s how they found themselves slinking out of the palace in the early morning the day before they were set to leave. With nothing but enough horses to carry all of them and a cart to hold their hastily packed supplies, as well as those that could not ride. To anyone who isn’t familiar with their faces they appeared as any other group of travelers. Byleth leaned out of the back of the cart as they quickly rode past the city. Watching until it disappeared beyond the horizon. Once it was out of her view she rested her head against the side of the cart. Letting dreams of a city of beasts overflow her vision instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up taking a weee break from writing but we are now back in business baby! Our regularly scheduled updates will now resume. Okay not really because we've never had regularly scheduled updates. Instead updates will go back to being sporadic yet frequent. Hopefully. Not even I know when these are going to come out, they just happen when they happen. Ahem, moving on.
> 
> Oh a small fyi, demon’s have a vastly different culture from humans as I’m sure you all have figured out by now. That also means they sometimes have a different naming convention too. For example what Byleth calls “hunters” in this chapter humans would simply call “church knights”. Or rather it might be more accurate to say they sometimes label the same exact thing differently.
> 
> Also I realize I don't respond to comments much and I... feel kinda bad about that. From now on I'm going to strive to reply to all your lovely words. Why say that here? Because then that makes me feel like I have to and thus will motivate me to do so. I can't promise I'll respond quickly but I will try my best to! Until then my dear readers and then until the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

History is something carefully recorded for the future generations to study and learn from. However the test of time can serve to blur the details, information can be lost as it’s passed down. There had once been a time when Fodlan had been locked in a war that lasted for five grueling years, yet the reason behind the conflict has been lost to time. The only thing historians can say with utmost confidence is that it started between Faerghus and Adrestia then escalating from there. What was the most vicious conflict to ever infect Fodlan’s soil in recorded history that would later come to be known as the War of the Eagle and the Lion.

The thing that made this particular war so special though was not it’s length, it’s high death count, or even the fact that it took years for Fodlan to recover from it. No, what makes that moment in history so important is what forced the war to end. While humans slaughtered each other in their frenzy the demons gorged themselves on the dead. Fattened by the souls of fallen soldiers and reveling in the destruction, eventually they became unsatisfied with simply feasting. Demons are predators by nature, man eating monsters that find sick enjoyment from watching their prey slowly writhe in pain before letting out on final pathetic breath. It was inevitable that they would seek to partake in the bloodshed themselves. 

Soon the two countries that had been at each other’s throats found themselves beset by an infestation. The parasites that had been carefully hiding away no longer felt the need to be subtle. An otherworldly threat that few men could even dream to overcome openly painting the streets of each city they passed through red. The aftermath of their destruction gruesome enough to make even the strongest-willed become faint hearted. What choice did the two warring armies have but to band together to deal with this threat? Even the Leicester Alliance which had remained neutral throughout the conflict could no longer afford to simply sit back, lest the pest turn to their bountiful fields once they’re finished razing their neighbors’ to the ground. However even with the three powers banding together it would not be enough. None of them possessed the knowledge or the tools to hunt down such unique beasts. All hope seemed to be lost.

The flames of destruction would have devoured Fodlan whole were it not for the heavens taking notice. The agents of the goddess, the knights of Seiros, who had been blessed with the knowledge of how to counteract the denizens of Hell marched across Fodlan in her time of need. Exterminator’s cleaning the house of the pests that infected it. Thus just as suddenly as disaster had struck it was over. The few demons that did not face divine punishment crawled back into their dark pits.

“Once the demons were dealt with the leaders of the three countires gathered to Garreg Mach. There Adrestia and Faerghus signed the peace treaty that officially ended the war and they all celebrated their grand victory over those monsters!” Ferdinand waved his hands with much flare as he finished his tale, much to his horse’s displeasure. When no comment came from his audience he realized that maybe some of his word choices weren’t a good idea. “O-of course not all demons are like the ones that invaded Fodlan then. You are not a monster.”

“It’s fine, that comparison is rather accurate.” Byleth waved him off having taken no offense. Most of the words Ferdinand had used to describe demons are things that she herself would say.

The tame demon carelessly hung over the side of the cart as they traversed the roads. If she truly wanted to she could easily keep pace with the horses on foot however she did not want to risk spooking the poor animals. Simply being this close is enough to make them anxious, she doesn’t want any of her friends to get bucked off just to satisfy her restlessness.  _ Friends…  _ It feels so strange to refer to someone else like that. A completely foreign concept that will take some getting used to.

“If memory is serving correctly that was… 433 years ago.” From the front of the cart, seated beside Hubert who held the reins, Petra had turned to listen in to the history lesson as well. “You have been living a long life. Were you around back then?”

Byleth flipped over so that she was staring at the sky instead of the ground. Time is a difficult concept for demon’s to grasp. Between their long lifespans and the eternally darkened skies of Hell they don’t even bother trying to count the years that pass them by. When she was younger Byleth would try to keep track but gave up as the days began to blur together so thoroughly it became impossible to distinguish one from the other. This specific series events however sounds like a unique event, one that surely would have been the topic of much talk while it was happening. The demon burrows deep into her foggy memories for any mention of such a war. Instead she ends up digging up something that had been carefully buried within the recess of her mind. The exact moment other demons began stopped looking at her as a child but a beast.

“You’re mistaken about something Ferdinand. The church wasn’t able to deal with those demons.” That got those who had only been half listening to snap their attention to the demon. 

“So the church can’t actually do the one thing they supposedly specialize in.” Hubert struggled to contain his merrient over the idea of the church being more bark than bite. Edelgard shot him a warning glare which was enough to set his usual grumpy disposition back in place.

“The church hunters are efficient at their job but it was not just any old demons running rampant.” Now that Byleth had realized this incident and the one Ferdinand spoke of are one and the same the memories came rushing back at her. Every detail coming up to the forefront of her mind. “Shrewd warriors that relied more on strategy than brute strength even in their frenzied state. They would wait until the hunters officially declared an area “clean” before ripping it apart. Leaving no survivors so people wouldn’t even notice until days later.”

“I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky that demons of war don’t decide to run wild often then.” Edelgard said more to herself than anything else. She couldn’t even begin to fathom how she would deal with such a situation if it were to happen during her reign.

“War demons is a term humans came up with and that we don’t use though it is accurate in this case. But rather than “ran wild” it’s better to say they became blooddrunk.” When a few questioning looks were shot her way Byleth clarified. “The smell and taste of blood is addicting to us. Their indiscriminate slaughtering was them succumbing to that addiction, trying to get their next fix.”

Edelgard subconsciously brought a hand up to her neck. It’s not really visible anymore except to someone who knows to look for it but she can still distinctly remember the feeling of Byleth’s fangs sinking into her flesh. How the demon had let out a faint moan as she lapped up the emperor’s blood. To all the lighter, eager nips that would come after that. Hubert noticed the placement of Edelgard’s hand and scowled, similar thoughts going through his head. From her other side Dorothea snickered, getting a brief blush out of the emperor.

“You know for someone who claims to not care about these sorts of things you seem to know an awful lot about what happened back then.” Dorothea calls back to the demon. She’ll tease Edelgard about this later. For now she’s curious to hear the rest of this story.

“It was not the hunters that put down those blooddrunk demons but me. That was when people started calling me Ashen.” There was a mix of confusion and understanding brought forth by that new knowledge. It makes sense that the church would not want it to be known that a demon had actually done what was supposed to be their job. The intentions of the demon in question on the other hand were lost on them.

“If you do not mind my asking why exactly did you deal with those demons?” Ferdinand asked. No matter how much he thought about it he could not parse the reason. It’s not like Byleth would have anything to gain from fighting those demons, quite the opposite in fact.

“A noble had made a contract with me to protect her lands from them. After I killed the first couple that invaded her land the rest became curious. They wanted to see for themselves the kid that had indirectly challenged them.”

What had started as a simple hunt had quickly turned into a game. One by one the blooddrunk demons would challenge her while the rest eagerly watched. Even those that had been avoiding all the chaos had come to watch her butcher each of them. Their dark blood staining her body as she unflinchingly ripped them apart. Completely unresponsive to any of their taunts or to the blows they managed to land. The spectators watched with a mix of horror and awe. A new champion of Hell was born that day, an emotionless killing machine. Her title whispered both in reverence and scorn.

“Kid? Just how old were you back then?” Caspar’s question forced the demon to shake away those thoughts. There’s no point in despairing over it. They’re not wrong after all.

“I don’t know but if that was 433 years ago then that means I’m…” Byleth pauses to try and crunch the numbers. She doesn’t know her exact age but with this bit of information she can at least get a good estimation. “I think I'm a little less than 500 years old.” 

“Age aside, this actually made me wonder something I’m surprised I haven’t questioned until now.” Linhardt interrupted. “I know we humans do it because it's possible to summon a demon simply by saying their name but, why do demons call each other by titles too?”

“Ah a demon calling me Ashen is basically the equivalent of you guys calling El “your majesty”.” A few people blanched at that. Hubert nearly choked on his own spit while Petra only tilted her head in confusion at everyone else’s reactions.

“W-wait that means… your demon royalty!?” It was Bernadetta of all of them that voiced the thought that had passed through each of their heads at the claim.

“Err, no that’s not what I- Demons don’t have kings or anything like that.” Byleth immediately came to regret her choice of words. She hadn’t really thought about how it could have been interpreted before speaking. “Titles act as a mark to let others know this demon is especially dangerous and someone you don’t want to cross. They’re mostly descriptive to make them easy to identify on the chance you do run into them.”

“Oh that makes sense.” Caspar cut through the awkward silence before it could properly settle. Then another thought hit him. “Wait, Death Knight I can totally see with how you described that guy’s armor, but I don’t get how someone could recognize you from the name Ashen.”

Out of everyone’s view Byleth’s blunted claws scraped against wood. That title is in fact descriptive, just not of her appearance. It alone was more than enough for other demons to recognize her once they took in her blank disposition. The insults they often hurtled her way simply to try and pull some sort of reaction out of her. Her lack of compliance only egging them on further. 

“Oh enough about that! Most of you have visited the Monastery before right? What’s it like?” Dorothea suddenly cuts in, trying to change the topic. Edelgard shoots her silent thanks to which the maid winks. They’ve all gotten better at reading Byleth but not all of them are yet at the level where they could notice her shift in mood then.

The demon let’s their chatter blur into little more than white noise. She closes her eyes and listens to the crunch of hooves against thin snow. The sun has gradually been visible more and more often with the shift in seasons and it feels nice to be washed in it’s rays. It won’t be much longer until the animals start coming out of their hibernation as well. As things currently stand though the only sounds Byleth can make out are the horses and her companions’ heartbeats. The quiet is comforting in a way, it makes her want to fall back asleep.

Without any warning the demon bolted upright. She stood up and moved to the very back of the cart holding most of their supplies. Byleth could vaguely make out the sound of someone calling out to her but she ignored them. Instead focusing her attention to the wildlife around them. It’s quiet, too quiet. Even if most animals are still hibernating or have migrated there should still be some out. The cart slows to a halt beneath her and Byleth strains her ears to make out  _ something _ . Any sign of life besides them.

Nothing, there’s  _ nothing  _ out there. Not the flutter of cardinals sifting through the trees or foxes burrowing for mice. In Hell such stillness would be normal but this world is teeming with life. The fact that she can’t make out anything at all puts her on edge. Then just barely within the range of her hearing she can make it out. Metal clinking together in an ominous song. She focuses on that one sound and can vaguely make out something heavy moving with it. The wind picks up and the sound stops. It’s downwind from their position.

The caphony picks up again faster this time, getting closer to them. Byleth wastes no time grabbing the sword she had thrown among the bags before leaping out of the cart. Shouts quickly die out behind her as she runs at full speed to meet the approaching threat halfway. The moment she spots it coming at her in the distance she slides to a stop.

A short, round snout decorated with uncovered teeth. Small lifeless green eyes gazing unfocused ahead. Drool dripping out from between its nonexistent lips and horns curved back in an S shape. The broken chain wrapped around it’s neck slapping against it’s front legs as it ran. A quadrupedal body akin to a hairless wolf wrapped in molted skin. Muscles barely being contained by it’s grayed flesh. Humans would call such a thing a demonic beast but to Byleth it’s just an animal. The problem lies not with the creature itself but their location. The demon clenches her jaw as she hones in on the chain. Someone brought it here.

Once the beast was within range it lunged it’s full body at her with it’s maw wide open. Byleth effortlessly avoided the simple attack. It lost control of its trajectory and ended up slamming itself right into a tree. She took advantage of that moment to get behind it and grab it’s long tail. The limb could easily be used as a whip to bat her away so the sooner she cuts it off the better.

Except the moment her fingers wrap around it her whole body locks into place. The world around Byleth vanishes as her attention is forced onto one single thing. A serpent of ice crawling up her outstretched arm. Each place it’s scales touched sucking all the heat out of her body. Byleth’s pulse pounded in her ears as she watched it. An old ache igniting in her back. The frozen burn was so intense for a moment she felt as though the wound were fresh once again. Wandering lost and confused and in despair through the ruins of Hell with nothing but an all consuming sense of loss to keep her company.

She didn’t even twitch as the serpent began to wrap it’s long body around her neck. The phantom stared down at her from its perch, scales squeezing against her neck. It’s gaze bore straight into her. Picking her open bit by bit, leaving her completely exposed. The serpentine mouth stretching wide open. From the depths of it’s throat it’s whispers came pouring out.

_ Murderer.  _

The words forced their way into her very soul. Inscribing themselves onto its surface. Over and over. Again and again.

_ Thief. _

The flame within her shuddered. It’s heat being snuffed out by hands of ice squeezing the life out of it. Byleth choked out a gasp at the intrusion. The serpent’s jaw unhinged, stretching wider so that it could swallow her whole-

Byleth felt one of the beast’s back legs slam into her abdomen before she was thrown back. Her body slammed against wood causing the ache already spreading through her spine to spike with such force that her vision went completely blank. Even in her staggered state survival instincts took over. When the beast roared she flung her body out of the way. The tree she had been slammed into crumpling under the weight of the monster in her place.

When her vision began to clear the beast was staring down at her. It’s once blank eyes now stuffed full of such fervent hate. A sadistic gleam that made all the hairs along Byleth’s body stand on end. This thing frothing at the mouth is no Hell beast. It is something much, _much_ worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sweats nervously* So… I started planning out this fic before I really started digging into the lore of this game and as such made a bunch of shit up about Fodlan’s history and… I guess while I was doing that I either skipped over or completely blanked out on the real canon history of the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion!? I completely forgot I had done this until I started writing this chapter and well… in order to fix it I’d have to change quite a bit of Byleth’s backstory which is kinda something I can’t be bothered to do when we’re 37 chapters into this fic! So we’re just going to say the inclusion of demons changed quite a bit of Fodlan’s history and timetable and leave it at that okay? Okay.
> 
> But yeah! We now know how Byleth became known as the Ashen demon as well as an approximation of her age. Now next chapter is where things start to get fun! Oh man I've been so eager to get to this part of the story that my minds been working on overdrive and I totally don't have a problem. Anyways hope you liked it and until next time!


	38. Chapter 38

Traveling across the country is more times than not a boring affair. One can only look at open fields or an endless sea of trees for so long before it starts to edge at a person’s patience. When her horse nervously shook his head Edelgard placed a reassuring hand along his neck. Byleth hadn’t been kidding when she said animals don’t like demons. The horses had thrown an absolute fit when they had first tried to saddle them. Pacing back and forth along the stables and refusing to sit still, rearing back at any sort of sudden noise. To the point where they had worried taking horses would not be an option at all. Which would have been fine were it not for the fact Garreg Mach is halfway across the continent from Enbarr. Going from one to the other on foot would have taken far too long especially if the weather decided to turn on them.

Thankfully through a bit of bribing and some careful soothing the horses had calmed down enough for them to be rideable. While they’re still rather tense the longer they remained on the road the more used to the demon’s presence they became. Edelgard gave the brown mare a firm pat before returning her hand to rest atop the pommel of her saddle. To her right the cart jostled and Hubert let out a groan. The unstable motion caused Petra to grab onto his arm for support. The mage turned back to the cart’s other passenger with a deep scowl.

“Are you trying to tip us over? What in goddess’s name are you…” His words died out before he turned to his liege. Edelgard looked back to immediately realize what had caused such a reaction.

Byleth stood atop the very edge of the cart, shoulders tense and looking around erratically. With a raise of Edelgard’s hand all the horses slowed to a stop. Then the demon hones in on something in the distance. The emperor strains her inferior senses to try to make out any sign of what has Byleth so alert. Edelgard hovers her hand over the axe strapped to the saddle. All of them have some sort of weapon readily available as there’s no telling when a bandit, or demon, could jump out of the woods. Without any warning Byleth grabs her sword before taking off.

“Byleth!” The shout fell on deaf ears. The demon didn’t even acknowledge Edelgard, soon disappearing into the wilderness without looking back.

“Is it the Death Knight?” Caspar asked both in dread and a hint of excitement at the thought of encountering another demon.

“I’m… not sure.” Byleth’s reaction this time was different from when he had first shown up. No barred teeth or agitated growling. It’s possible she was just not caught off guard like before but something tells Edelgard that’s not the case.

“What do you propose we do?” Though Hubert was the one to ask all of them looked at her expectantly.

Edelgard glanced over in the direction Byleth had disappeared to. The demon had long since vanished from sight but in her haste had left clear prints in the snow along her path. The emperor guides her steed to the edge of the path. She ties the horse’s reins to a low hanging branch before hoping off his back. From there Edelgard retrieves her axe from the saddle.

“You know she told us to let her deal with other demons right?” The comment from Linhardt made her pause. Edelgard looked to each of them, at the thinly veiled restlessness beginning to bubble forth.

“She did, and you are more than welcome to sit here and wait until we return if you would like.” Even if it turns out Edelgard can’t do anything to help, she refuses to stand back without at least knowing what it is that has drawn the demon’s attention.

With a resigned sigh Linhardt followed her lead, as did the rest of their motley group. Once all their horses were secured with little risk of them fleeing in their absence they set out on Byleth’s trail. It took more effort then it should have for Edelgard not to break into a full on sprint. She wants to return to the demons side quickly but tiring herself when there’s an enemy nearby could prove fatal. As they jogged alongside the footprints they heard the fight taking place long before they could see it. Not the clang of metal against metal but monstrous roars shortly followed by crashing. When they finally reached the chaos Edelgard slid to a stop.

Byleth slipped between two trees standing close together but it did nothing to halt the giant monster on her tail. Instead of going around it crashed through them, knocking both trees down in an explosion of splinters. The demon gathered energy in her hand. As she ran past another tree she unleashed it against the bark with a crack. The tree began to slant down. When the beast passed it by, the tree collapsed on top of it finally forcing it’s frenzied charge to stop. It roared furiously as it struggled to escape from underneath the log.

Feeling a pair of eyes trained on her Edelgard looked to where the demon stood. Byleth’s pupils were blown wide while her chest heaved with each pant. Her shoulders slouched and body tense. Their gazes stayed connected for only a moment before Byleth sharply turned back to the beast, preparing another spell in her palm. The monster had given up trying to escape for the moment. It’s neck glowing with energy. When it opened it’s maw fire spewed out from the depths of it’s throat. 

Instead of moving to avoid the flames Byleth unleashed the spell she’d been building up. Challenging the flame breathe with her own fireball. The two flames clashed in a burst of smoke, cancelling each other out. The smog left behind hiding how the beast turned its head to grab the tree with its teeth. Byleth rushed forth to strike at it before it could charge another spell only to be thrown back when the beast swung the log in a wide arc. She quickly stumbled back onto her feet in time to avoid the massive creature attempting to pounce onto her. Thus the mad chase began again.

“Is that… a demonic beast?” Dorothea recoiled back when the creature roared The sound ringing in her ears long after it had stopped.

“There shouldn’t be any this close to the monastery, but I don’t know what else that thing could possibly be.” Ferdinand readied his spear with a slight tremble to his hands.

“It is a fearsome predator like the ones the elders warn us about.” Petra nocked an arrow, it would be better to take on such a creature from a safe distance or risk getting crushed. It swiped it’s claws at Byleth. Though it missed the demon it’s talons tore clean through bark. “And a relentless one at that.”

“We need to draw it’s attention away from Byleth.” Edelgard declared unflinchingly earning a few uneasy looks.

“Wait you mean to us instead!? This is it Bernie, death by being turned into monster bait!” The smallest of their group shook at the thought of that creature tearing into her flesh.

“I don’t see how making it attack us instead is going to help here Edie.” The words were barely out of Dorothea’s mouth when the creature flung it’s whole body at the demon. Byleth dove out of the way but when the beast landed it immediately snapped it’s jaws at her. She managed to avoid getting caught between its fangs but only just barely.

“So long as it’s focused on her like this she can’t attack it. All we need to do is distract it long enough so that she can counterattack it.”

They quickly hashed out a plan before moving into position. They split far apart so that the beast attention would only be on one of them at a time. Petra made the first attempt by firing an arrow into it’s flank. The arrow stuck into the creature's hide for a moment before harmlessly falling off. Having barely dented the creature’s tough skin. 

Edelgard brought two fingers to her lips as she moved nearer to the beast. Its steps faltered when the whistle reached its ears. It turned its beady eyes onto her for a moment before returning its full attention back to the demon. Edelgard looked to Hubert who nodded. The mage channeled his energy into a magic circle that formed in the air before him. With a snap of his fingers a mighty gale surged forth. The spell slammed into the beast causing it to trip over it’s own feet. The magic left behind three slashes against it’s hide not even deep enough to make it bleed.

Seeing the beast had fallen Byleth turned towards it and unleashed another hastily charged fire spell. The beast snapped its jaws just before the spell could land, breaking it apart between its teeth. The demon tsked before resuming her mad run. The opening had been lost and the beast still relentlessly charged at her. If this keeps up Byleth will inevitably become too exhausted to avoid the beast’s attacks. They need a new plan.

“Hubert! Dorothea! Come here!” Linhardt called out to the other mages. They hurried over to his side without hesitation. “Instead of trying to get its attention we should take advantage of its distraction. We need to burn it.”

“I doubt fire would be effective against a creature that can breath fire.” The broodiest of the mages pointed out the flaw behind that plan.

“If it wasn’t then Byleth wouldn’t be trying it.” The lazier countered. “It’s hide is tough so I’m thinking burning it will soften it.”

“Well that makes sense to me.” Dorothea readily agreed. “So how are we doing this?” 

Sweat dripped down Byleth’s neck. She felt the beast’s claws narrowly miss her back. If this were a Hell beast she could effortlessly take it on. This particular type of beast on the other hand is much trickier to deal with. It’s furious charge leaving no opening for her to attack and even if she could the phantom will freeze her in place if she touches the damn thing. Even having its blood splatter onto her skin could call forth the phantom. Leaving her only option to try and pepper it with spells which is easier said than done.

A large surge of magic diverts her attention from the monster. The three mages of their group stood beside one another, surging their combined might into a single spell. Byleth made a sharp u-turn towards the monster. Not expecting the sudden turn it instinctively snapped its jaws at her. The demon easily dove under its jaw stopping underneath its lupintine chest. 

Before it could move away she plunged her sword as deep as she could into it’s ribcage. Putting all her strength into it she lifted the beast up. It flailed wildly as it found it’s front paws being lifted off the ground. Byleth did her best to keep the monster in place. The ache in her back flaring up from the strain. A drop of liquid fell onto her head making the world around her disappear. The phantom wasted no time with its games this time. Instead lashing out to sink it’s fangs into the demon’s shoulder. Byleth groaned as she felt its ethereal jaws against her skin, ignoring clothes and going straight for her skin. The flame within her core wilted at the serpent’s assault.

_ “Byleth!” _

The voice calling out sounded muffled, like her ears were full of water. Through the dark threatening to swallow her she could make out a spark. Byleth tore the phantom off of her shoulder before ripping her sword out of the beast’s chest. She ran towards the light, getting out of the way as the beast behind her was consumed in a great inferno.

A harrowed cry echoed above the flames. The beast thrashed and writhed as the flames ate away at it’s flesh. Rolling around on the floor attempting to quell the fire covering it with little effect. Byleth stabbed her sword into the ground and held both her hands out, concentrating. The air around her shuddered, growing in intensity with each passing second. Once it had reached its peak Byleth focused that energy where the beast continued to thrash. She flicked a hand up and the beast was consumed in a torrent of wind. Wrapping around the creature, fanning the flames to the point of becoming one with the gale. 

Byleth let the magic naturally run its course. The sound of the burning flames and wind soon drowned out the beast’s cries. When the magic died down a film of smoke filled in the space it had occupied. Byleth’s arms fell limp at her sides, lungs burning from the intense workout. Once they’ve cleaned up this mess she’s going to fall into a long, deep sleep.

A great body burst from the smoke. The demon only had enough time to raise her arms before it was upon her. Byleth managed to halt its maw before it could crush her skull. The monster pinning her down looked like a beast straight out of Hell between it’s now blackened skin and how smoke coiled around it’s form. Edelgard felt her heart drop into her stomach as she witnessed Byleth’s arms begin to go slack, a fogged haze clouding her eyes. She moved her legs as fast as she physically could. From the corner of her eyes she could see the others do the same. Then the beast lifted it’s head and stared straight at her.

Edelgard gasped and clutched at her chest, her Crest of Flames pulsing in her veins. That slight distraction left her unable to move as the beast lunged towards her. Just as it was about to bite her head off the beast’s own head was jerked to the side. It’s great maw only met air as a result. Byleth pulled at the end of the chain forcing the monstrosity to turn it’s whole body. It firmly planted it’s feet into the frozen ground and tried to resist. A dangerous game of tug of war began with the beast trying to use the chain to pull Byleth closer to it while the demon was attempting to force it away from the others. The beast’s neck began to glow once again.

Edelgard plunged her axe into the beast’s shoulder. The sudden blow stalling it enough to allow the demon to move out of the path of it’s flames. Ferdinand thrust his spear into it’s side, while Caspar stabbed it’s opposite flank. An arrow punctured the beast’s eye as Petra ripped into the beast’s leg with her sword. Edelgard pulled her axe out of it’s shoulder. Both her crests melded their strength into her muscles. She lifted the hefty blade and brought it down upon the beast’s back. Metal tearing through flesh, muscle, and only stopping once it had been firmly lodged into bone. Edelgard ripped her axe out of it’s spine and lifted it to strike down once again.

“That’s enough.” Edelgard halted just before her axe began its path down once again. She turned to the demon, who knelt nearby and was pressing her palms flat against the thin layer of snow covering the ground.

It was only then that the emperor realized that moments before Byleth had grabbed onto a_ metal _ chain that had been inside a _ burning tornado. _The demon on the other hand did not seem to share her urgency over that fact. Once her hands had somewhat cooled she stood back up and grabbed her discarded sword. Byleth didn't flinch but Edelgard could see how she tensed up the moment she wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Byleth walked over to the whimpering beast and kneeled in front of it. The creature lifted it’s head as much as it could, the damage to its spine not allowing for any other movement.

“Even if you had killed me you would not have gotten the revenge you seek.” Byleth spoke to the creature softly. With the same gentleness she had shown to Edelgard when the emperor had awoken in a panic from her nightmares. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not the one who wronged you.”

The beast opened its jaw, a strange gargling spewing out of its throat. Byleth moved her free hand as though she were about to cradle it’s head. Hovering the limb only inches away from the creature’s charred skin. However just before she made contact with it she pulled her hand back. The demon moved to her feet, standing over the wounded beast and raised her sword with both hands. The beast’s one still intact eye locked onto the blade that glinted under the sun. The gargling sounded once again with more frequency.

“I’m sorry.” With a single movement the blade was impaled deep into the beasts skull. It let out one final wheeze before falling limp for good. Yet instead of relaxing Byleth became alert. Staring intently at the creature’s corpse, waiting.

A moment passed of terse silence. Then it began, starting with the sound similar to water boiling. Next thing they know the creature's skin is bubbling as though it were boiling water. Edelgard gagged and backed away from the _ melting _corpse, yet for some reason she could not tear her eyes away from the sight. Even without looking she could hear the others in a similar state of distress. Byleth on the other hand remained completely calm. Not even reacting when the goop that was once a monster began to pool around her feet. Her focus firmly fixed on something far more important.

When the creature's body was reduced to nothing more than a puddle only two things remained in it’s place. The chain that had been secured around it’s neck and the body of a person- of a human. The beast's true form laid out for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss fight time! This one was simultaneously stressful and fun to write. Stressful because fight scenes are hard, especially when one of the fighters in question is a made up monster. It was also pretty mentally exhausting so I can't really think of anything to say right now. So enjoy and until next time!
> 
> OH WAIT I almost forgot. Did you guys know Ashen actually has an official Chinese translation? I was going to link it in one of these notes much earlier but I was waiting for it to update a bit first and I just sorta ended up forgetting to, whoops. But as they say better late then never right? 
> 
> https://clexa4life.lofter.com/
> 
> Go give the translator some good feels for their hard work!


	39. Chapter 39

Edelgard has, metaphorically, been to Hell and back. The dark crypts she was dragged into along with her siblings may as well have been a gateway to the home of demons with all the horrors that occurred down there. She never saw them operating on her siblings but she could hear their screams as their bodies were cut into. See the sunken eyes and lifeless gaze they’d bear afterwards. Edelgard doesn’t know if it was a side effect of whatever those people had done to them or simply it all being too much for them to bear. Either way it broke some of their minds beyond repair. Left them cackling at the shadows biting at their feet, clawing at their own skin in an attempt to tear out the thing that had forcefully been implanted in them. There were others too, people she did not recognize trapped like them. Orphan children that no one would miss crying out for a salvation that would not come. There is no greater horror in the world than the things she had witnessed from behind her bars.

If there is one benefit, one smidgen of optimism she can forcefully drag from the murky red waters, it’s that seeing those things had hardened her. Once Edelgard had found her resolve there was little that could disturb her outside of her own mind. Seeing the life fade from a man’s eyes is nothing compared to watching her eldest brother wake up screaming and bashing his own head against stone until the guards had dragged him away. There are few things that can disturb Edelgard outside of what had happened in that hell hole. Watching a monster’s body melt until nothing but a viscous goo and a human corpse remained is one of those few exceptions.

“I.. I think I might…” Linhardt gagged as his stomach struggled to decide whether to keep its contents or not. Caspar rushed to his friend’s side to help keep the much taller boy upright. 

“That was certainly… unpleasant to witness.” Hubert was managing to hold his composure but even his face was a shade paler.

“Unpleasant!” Ferdinand repeated the word with far more gusto. His disgust is far more evident than the gloomy mage’s. “Hubert I believe you are severely underselling the horror of… whatever that was!”

“Is ah no one else going to ask what the fuck just happened? Or about the body?” Dorothea half shouted while beside her Petra muttered something in her native tongue.

“Byleth what was that thing?” Edelgard did her best not to let her own distress show. It would be one thing if that monster had been a mere demonic beast, clearly that wasn’t the case. That or demonic beasts are not what she thought they were. 

“A husk of something that shouldn’t be in the world of the living.” Byleth rolled her shoulders with a groan. That fight had taken more out of her then she would’ve liked. The demon waded through the goop the so-called “husk” had left behind. Using her sword scour through the liquid, looking for something.

“Shouldn’t be in the world of the living… you mean a ghost!?” Bernadetta squeaked out. Since there was nothing for her to hide under she took to ducking behind the person nearest to her instead. Which happened to be Petra.

“In a manner of speaking.” Byleth gave up her search within the goo, turning her attention to the body instead. Once her sword has been returned to it’s sheath Byleth flips the corpse over to lay on its back.

Though his face is covered in gunk it’s easy to make out that he’s hardly older than them. The demon kneels beside him and rips open the front of his shirt that was barely holding itself together to begin with. His body is unnaturally skinny but that’s not the thing that makes Edelgard’s heart stop. Straight down the middle of his scrawny chest is a jagged scar, like he’d been cut open to leave his insides completely exposed. The emperor subconsciously brought a hand to her chest where a similar, cleaner scar lay. Her uncle had mentioned potentially using demonic beasts to help in their war before. She had brushed the comment aside thinking it was pure madness but this- If this is what he meant then what does that mean for her?

Byleth paused her inspection of the body to glance over in her direction. Though exhaustion had dulled their luster meeting those mint colored eyes helped calm the emperor. If they were planning on turning her into a monster they would have done so already. Besides their precious Crest of Flames would accept no other host but her. It must be a mere coincidence that she bears a similar scar to this unfortunate young man. 

Seeing that the emperor had somewhat calmed Byleth returned to prodding the body. Pressing her finger onto various points on his chest looking for a reaction. At the point between his breasts she felt an ethereal energy shudder at her close proximity. Just as she thought, it’s inside the body. Which means getting to it is going to be a pain. She retrieves her dagger and stabs it into the body. Cutting a path along the scar while trying not to think of where she’d seen a similar one before. Ignoring the sudden spike in panic she felt from those around her. Once a large enough incision had been made she put it away and peeled the skin back. Roughly tearing the opening further in the process.

Linhardts stomach finally gives out when she sticks her hand inside the opening. Feeling the wet warmth envelope her fingers as she sifts through the corpse’s insides. She prods around only to feel soft guts. Strange, she could have sworn she sensed it around here. Byleth digs deeper, pushing aside fragile organs in search for something far more volatile. Ripping into lunges to seek out the power that had birthed the husk. Pushing her hand even deeper in when she fails to find it. Byleth’s fingers brush against something rough and she feels an icy current run up her arm. Her body instinctively pulls back, hand spurting out of the corpse.

The tips of her burned fingers feel like they’re being punctured by a thousand tiny needles. She clenched her fist tight in an attempt to wash away the sensation. It seems despite exerting so much energy it’s still strong. The phantom cannot accurately strike at her without it’s husk but that doesn’t stop it from trying. Byleth takes in a deep breath before plunging back inside. The moment she grabs onto her prize her whole body convulses. Ripping her arm out of the body the demon tosses it aside. Once it's out of her hand Byleth rests her head against her arm. Tainted blood smothering her face in the process.

The object she had torn out of the corpse bounced across the muck until rolling to a stop against the frozen ground. Hubert got as close to it as he dared and leaned down to inspect what the demon felt needed to be removed from the body. When he realized what exactly it was he was looking at not even he could keep his composure. Hubert gasped before covering his mouth with a gloved hand. He looked over at his emperor with the most shocked expression Edelgard had ever seen on the stoic mage. When she herself went to inspect the object she couldn’t blame him.

“A crest stone?” Edelgard didn’t want to believe it but the marking inscribed against the surface of the perfectly round rock is indistinguishably a crest. The two exchanged a look, the same thought running through their heads. Lord Arundel holds a strange fixation towards crest stones. They had always assumed it was due to the power housed within them. Clearly that’s not the only reason. Edelgard’s uncle has always been a secretive man with many skeletons in his closet. It seems despite all their attempts to unearth them, they severely underestimated the true depths of his depravity. 

“What!?” Linhardt’s shout was immediately followed by coughing. Having not yet fully recovered from emptying his stomach. Even so he still stumbles over to them. Using his fellow mage for support to which Hubert frowns at yet doesn’t brush him away.

The manic scholar doesn’t hold as many reservations when it comes to getting near potentially dangerous things, if it means sating his need for knowledge. Linhardt gets down on his hands and knees to closely inspect the crest stone. Mentally listing off all the crests he knows to try and match it to the one engraved onto its smooth surface. The double circle with the Y around it is unmistakably the Crest of Ernest. A crest whose bloodline disappeared long ago, meaning the chances of that boy bearing said crest is nonexistent. Linhardt looks up at the remains of the monster, and at the demon who had unhooked her waist cape from her waist to wipe the blood off of her face and arm with. It brought forth a memory from his childhood that he had completely forgotten about until that moment. Of a bloodied alley and an inhuman silhouette.

“A curse to punish humans for their hubris…” The words that had been whispered to Linhardt that day. How could he have forgotten something so important?

Once Byleth was somewhat satisfied with her attempts at getting the putrid blood off her she did the same to her sword next. Wiping the blade as clean as she could without proper maintenance tools. Once she was done with that she inspected the now bloodied clothe and with a shrug tossed it aside. The demon moved to her feet, expression completely stoic. Except it isn’t her usual aloof stoicism but a more intentional blankness.

“If you came to ask again, my answer hasn’t changed.” The words confused Edelgard at first, until she realized Byleth was looking past them.

Standing between them and the direction of their horses stood a figure clad in all black. His dark steel armor certainly befitting someone called a Death Knight. With jutting spikes and his helmet forged into the image of a grinning skull. An over exaggerated grimness that one would expect to only see in stories. He casually leaned against the scythe tucked under his arm. Tilting his head as he watched Byleth move to stand between him and the humans she had grown so fond of. 

“A true shame.” The way the Death Knight’s helm distorted his voice only added to the exaggerated flair. Then again perhaps Edelgard isn’t one to talk when considering she has her Flame Emperor getup. “After I went through all the trouble of giving you this challenge to rally your fighting spirit.”

“I hardly see how making me kill a cursed one would motivate me to fight you. All it’s done is make me want to sleep.” The last time Byleth had felt this tired is when she had been forced to chase down a demon that had the genius idea to hide inside a nest of giant spiders. She would have left her to the arachnids had she not stolen her father’s ring. Trying to find which spider had eaten it took her hours of cutting open each of their bellies one at a time. Not an experience Byleth would like to have again any time soon.

“An oversight on my part.” Surprisingly the Death Knight seemed genuinely regretful. Then again that was probably only because he had unintentionally decreased his chances of getting the duel he craves. “I was not given much time to think of the consequences of this poor attempt to persuade you.”

“If you understand then get lost already. All you’re succeeding in doing is wasting all of our time.”

“Will you at least indulge me with chatter after I’ve come all this way?” Byleth sighed but nodded. If it will get him to leave willingly then she’ll endure listening to him prattle on. "There is something I’ve been wondering about you. Why, of all things, did they dub you Ashen?”

“How should I know? I’m not the one who came up with it.” She managed to keep her voice neutral, uninterested yet her chest tightened upon hearing the question. Byleth knew already what he was going to say next. Has heard it thousands of times before whispered at the edges of her hearing. Repeated by those trying to garner even the slightest reaction out of her. She never gave them the satisfaction and she would not this time as well.

“I hear it is because the Ashen is one who kills with no purpose, and no desires.” The Death Knight stepped closer. Invading Byleth’s personal space until his masked face was only inches away from hers. “Mindlessly slaughtering simply because she can. A killing machine with no will. One who does not think but only acts. A broken thing that can’t even be considered a person.”

The shift is so slight anyone unfamiliar with the demon wouldn’t even notice it- wouldn’t think the small movements held any significance. The emperor knew to look out for those subtle signs. How Byleth’s fingers went completely slack, the way her shoulder’s lowered ever so slightly. Edelgard likes to think of herself as a composed person. That she can keep her cool regardless of what others say. This time however she feels her blood boil not from her crests but raw fury. Heightened by the memory of Byleth uttering those same words about herself in such a timid voice. Never before has the emperor wanted to abandon all reason and chop someone’s head off so badly.

“That bastard!” She was not the only one who held such sentiments. Caspar stepped forward, out for blood, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him back.

“Don’t, he’s trying to goad her.” Dorothea grinded her teeth together after she spoke. Her own need to teach that demon a lesson on respect fighting with logic. “If we get involved we’ll only make things worse.”

The Death Knight glanced their way, sensing the poorly concealed anger being directed at him. Though his helm hid his expression Edelgard could practically feel the smugness radiated from him. Seemingly pleased by how easily he had managed to rile them up. A silent dare glinting in his sanguine eyes.

“That sounds about right.” The Ashen’s voice, slightly louder than necessary, dragged his attention away from the children. Byleth stared up at the taller demon with that same uninterested look. Appearing more bored than agitated.

“Hmph, not even a twitch. You are certainly boring if nothing else.” The Death Knight scoffed. Challenging another predator that doesn’t even growl back is no fun. While he is here he may as well actually do something besides talking to a brick wall.

The Ashen’s eyes never left the Death Knight as he walked past her. Stopping before the girl she had sworn fealty to. Edelgard stood unflinching before the demon that could so easily separate her head from her neck. Rather Edelgard stood straighter as though _ she _ were trying to intimidate _ him _. This tiny girl certainly has spunk, he can respect that. 

“Young Emperor, I apologize for not properly greeting you last time.” The Death Knight bowed before the monarch as is only right for someone of that title to do.

“I would prefer you didn’t at all. I have no interest in getting involved with someone who would belittle my allies.” Oh yes, he definitely likes this girl. Almost enough to want to form his own contract with her. Alas such a thing is not possible at the moment.

“Belittle? All I have done is repeat the words I have heard from others… Hm?” A smell wafted through the tiny vents carved into his helm. The Death Knight grabbed onto Edelgards wrist. She stiffened at the contact but did not resist as he lifted her hand up to get a better taste of the foreign scent clinging onto her skin. The scent that belonged to the demon behind him. Oh, so they have _ that _kind of relationship.

The Death Knight felt a focused spike of bloodlust, not from those in front of him but behind. He had made a terrible mistake exposing his back like this. He swung his scythe high as he turned. Byleth easily ducked under the long weapon before thrusting her sword up. The Death Knight caught the blade with his free hand just as it slipped between his helm and chestplate. The point dangerously pressing against his throat. A fire had ignited in the Ashen’s eyes that wasn’t there before. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Byleth laxed the pressure she was putting against the Death Knight’s neck. He in turn loosened his hold on. She pulled her sword away from him, a single drop of blood rolling down the metal blade. A candy red bead that made Byleth’s nostrils flare at the sweet scent it bore. With her inhibitions weakened she gave into the temptation. Dragging her tongue along the blade to lap up that precious nectar.

“That’s it!” Before her the one who challenged her dominion let out a joyous laugh. His merriment soaked into his very being as he stood ready to face her. “That look is far more fitting for the Ashen!”

“You talk too much.” Byleth hefted her sword to rest against her shoulder. Backing away to a spot with more open space for them to run wild.

Byleth doesn’t want to fight. Instead she wants to curl into the back of the cart and sleep away the pain infecting her entire being. She wants to wrap herself in a nest of blankets to fight off the cold nipping at her skin. The beast within her holds no such desires. Wanting to sink her fangs into the demon that dared to touch her mate. It clawed and roared and spat out its frustration from inside of it’s cage. The teathers holding it in place snapping one by one as it thrashed. The beast knows nothing of exhaustion or pain. Only the need to protect what is rightfully hers and to rip anything else into shreds. A beast through and through.

It slammed against the cage holding it back. The bars bending under the weight of it’s unholy desires. Byleth didn’t have the energy left to fight back against it’s might. It’s time for the Ashen Demon to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral Byleth! Feral-
> 
> Oh would you look at that, it was a crest beast. And oh mister Death Knight is back to play. This time Byleth isn't putting up with his bullshit. More specifically: "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" as all things should be. Admittedly most fight scenes will each have their own chapters dedicated to them just because that makes things a little easier for me. As all the proper fights will go one for quite a while and be pretty lengthy word count wise. 
> 
> Speaking of word count we're so close to hitting 100K! It might even hit 100k before we get to Garreg Mach, maybe. God this fic is going to be so long when it's finally finished. Got to give props to all the peeps that binge read this in one sitting. Enjoy and until next time my dear readers.


	40. Chapter 40

Combat is a form of art. A unique way of expression unlike any other that puts the participants’ very lives on the line in order to create their masterpiece. The battlefield is their easel, blood their paint, bones their chalk, and guts their clay. With those tools in hand harvested from their foes they create a beautiful work of art from the deaths of others. When Kronya had once asked him why he enjoys fighting so much that was the answer the Death Knight had given her. She had stared at the armored demon for a long time before laughing in his face and calling him absolutely insane. Though she was laughing he could smell her fear. That rat may be a good actor on the outside but she cannot always keep her emotions in check. It made the Death Knight wonder what her blood would look like splattered against the dark crypts they housed him in.

The label of insanity is not one that the Death Knight would dare deny. After all it is the very nature of demons to be insane. The poison that makes up Hell infects their minds just as much as it does their bodies. Rather it is those like Kronya, who are not entranced by the call of blood, that are sane. Yet they are more times than not the first to be ripped apart by their kin. The insane thrive while the sane can only cower, wondering when they will become food for the former. An endless, perpetuating cycle that is called demon nature. Some may try to deny it, others may attempt to disguise it as something else. In the end that is the truth.

A small fireball exploded right in his face. The magic uncomfortably heating up the metal of his helm while the smoke it left behind completely covered his sight. The Death Knight quickly tilts his chin down closing the opening between helmet and chestplate, expecting the Ashen to use his temporary blindness to go for his neck again. Instead he feels a sharp pain in his right elbow. The Death Knight wildly swings with his left hand and feels his fist connect. He quickly backs away from his foe to fan away the fog clouding his vision.

Once his sight was cleared of the smoke he saw the source of his pain. A dagger burrowed between the joints in his armor. In his dominant arm to boot. He barely has time to pull the dagger out of his arm before the Ashen is upon him again. Closing the space separating them. The Death Knight sees her aim her sword low and knows exactly where she plans to strike. He grabs the blade before it can reach its mark. Prying it away from his unprotected waist. The Ashen tilts her head before pulling her leg back and kicking him in the right between his legs as hard as she can.

There’s a cup beneath his pants to help protect his most exposed part. Instead of absorbing the shock like it's supposed to he feels it  _ snap _ . A pathetic wheeze escapes the Death Knights lungs. A burning pain runs through his lower half, his stomach twists in on itself. Kronya had warned him that the Ashen likes to go for the vitals. That she prefers to kill as quickly and efficiently as possible. What she failed to warn him is that when that isn’t an option the Ashen will fight  _ dirty _ .

Using their close proximity to his own advantage the Death Knight pulls her forward via the blade he still holds. Once she is close enough he slams their foreheads together. He releases her sword and lets her stagger back, dazed by the blow. Both of them temporarily cease their duel to recover their sense of balance. He had lowered his guard thinking the fight against the cursed beast had worn her out. A mistake the Death Knight will not repeat. Strength alone will not be what decides the victor of this match.

The Death Knight switches his hands so that his weapon was in his left instead. It feels so wrong but the hole in his elbow isn’t giving him a choice. His arms ability to properly react in time could very well mean the difference between life and death. There’s a knot in his stomach and he’ll no doubt be limping for some time but he can still fight. The Ashen shakes away the last of the dizziness clouding her head. Her chest rising and falling too heavily with each breath for such a short clash. So the beast did wear her out after all.

Lightning crackles at her fingertips. The Death Knight takes that as his sign to switch to the offensive. If there is one flaw that comes with being heavily armored it’s that even weak magic can easily prove fatal. He drags the end of his scythe through the frozen dirt. Swinging it up just shy of striking range. The snow and dirt he’d kicked up getting into her eyes. In her tired state it’s enough to disrupt her concentration, shattering the spell before it can properly form. He pulls his scythe back down, closer to her this time. The Ashen manages to catch the pole of it with her armguards but not before the end of his blade plunges into her left shoulder.

With her sight impaired she thrusts her sword towards him but aims too high. Causing it to scrap loudly against The Death Knight’s armor. He thinks underneath the sound he can hear something crack. He isn’t given much time to think about it before the Ashen pulls his scythe out of her shoulder and ducks under it. Another hastily charged fireball shot at his chest.

He doesn’t let the discomfort it brings stop him from keeping up the pressure. The Ashen barely has enough time to wipe the dirt out of her eyes before the Death Knight thrusts his weapon forth. The sharpened point of the pole piercing into her stomach. He roughly rips it out then pulls his weapon back. She stumbles back a couple of steps before charging at him. Getting close enough that once he swings his Scythe only the pole slams into her. The Ashen slashes at his unadorned waist. Cutting into his thigh.

The Death Knight pushes her back into his blades range with his palm. She raises her sword to block the inevitable swing that will follow, using her other arm to help support it. The both notice at the same time the crack along the middle of the blade. The Death Knight adjusted his swing to aim for that one spot. The Ashen leaned her body back. 

Metal shattered while blood spilled into the air. A long, horizontal gash left along the length of her torso. The warm liquid dripping unto the snow beneath her. Her own armor loosened by the blow soon follows. The Ashen Demon who had faced an uncountable number of foes unmatched fell to her knees.

The Death Knight hooks his scythe under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her mint eyes struggled to stay open. The fire that had flared within them having faded. Her breath was heavy and labored. Exhausting proving to be too much to resist any longer. Rendering her completely defenceless. It would be so easy to finish her off like this. All it would take is a simple flick to have her head fly off her neck. A fact those who had been silently watching their duel are fully aware of.

“Do not misunderstand my intentions.” The Death Knight removes his blade from the other demon’s neck. Despite this the humans present refuse to lower their own weapons. “I did not come here to kill the Ashen but to test her strength.”

In truth she had already proven her worth before they even crossed blades. Coming into contact with crest stones has an  _ interesting  _ effect on demons. The power housed within them will rip apart a demon’s soul if exposed to it for too long. Slowly, painfully, an agonizing death that leaves the victim foaming at the mouth as they writhe in their misery, waiting for the end to finally grant them mercy. The fact that the Ashen was able to face off a beast born from their kind’s kryptonite and still move more than proves her might. She would be a frightening foe to face at full strength. Something that his other half was all too eager to test.

It was a roar in his head that he could not ignore. The call for blood too strong for him to leave without having a taste. Even after beating down a weakened foe, one who was in no condition to fight yet still forced herself to, it’s still not satisfied. Always so demanding. Never satisfied no matter how much he feeds it. An endless cycle of craving so he kills only to make it crave more. Sometimes so loudly he’s not sure if it’s the monster’s voice screaming for blood or his own.

“I may be a demon but I am still a knight. This battle was unfair from the start and I have no interest in the blood of children.” The Death Knight is telling himself that just as much as he is them. The monster within him grumbles but concedes for now. The only foe here that could possibly satisfy it is in no condition to keep fighting. It at least understands that much.

“Calling yourself a knight implies you serve under a lord.” That gets a chuckle out of the demon. Of course the emperor would notice the unspoken implication behind his words.

“Indeed, I have been forced to swear allegiance to a bastard of a master. He is rather fond of keeping a tight leash on his  _ pets _ .” That man does not see others as people but pawns. Toys to play with however he sees fit. A monster that pretends to be a man. Playing off his twisted sadism as working towards the greater good. It is such a jarring contrast to how genuinely protective the young emperor is of the Ashen in her own way. Perhaps under different circumstances, in a different life he might have served under her instead. Under Edelgard’s banner maybe, just maybe, he could stand by her side once again.

A foolish wish. One that is not worth even entertaining the idea of. Even if that were possible she would be disgusted over what he has become. It’s for the best that she doesn’t even know of his existence. That doesn’t mean he can’t offer respect to one who deserves it. The Death Knight steps towards the emperor, making her and her allies take on their battle stances. Instead of facing off against them as they thought he would the Death Knight gets on his knees to bow before the monarch.

“Emperor of Flames, allow me to apologize for inconveniencing you with my selfish need to challenge those I find worthy. Know that I bear no ill will towards you or the Ashen, this is simply the nature of demo-”

The sensation of something falling against his back makes the Death Knight stop. A limp body leaning heavily against him, grasping onto one of his horns tightly for extra support. That’s all it is yet something within him trembles. A sense of danger filling his very being. The need to run and the need to stand his ground clashing with one another. Leaving him frozen in place. A dog caught in the jaws of a wolf. Ridiculous, the Ashen is practically half dead. There is nothing to fear from her. The Death Knight forces his head to turn back to look at her.

A scaled maw stares back at him. A primal, ancient beast unlike anything he had ever seen. With cobalt scales and obsidian horns. Mint eyes bleeding into blue stare down at him as though he were nothing more than cattle. A lump of meat that was to be its next meal. Talons scraping against his horn, twisting and pulling at it. All the Death Knight could do was stare. Even the monster within him stood with its tail between its legs. That is until the beast tugged at the horn caught within it’s grasp so strongly that it popped right off it’s head. Not breaking it but  _ tearing  _ it out.

The Death Knight shoved the beast off of him just as a scream tore it’s way out of his throat. Scrambling to his feet to put as much distance between him and it as he could. Clutching at the hole in his head that was spewing out blood. He glanced back to see if the creature was on his heels and stopped. There was no beast. Only The Ashen crawling onto her feet, his horn clutched tightly in her hand. An illusion of some sort meant to intimidate him?

Their eyes met, his sanguinary against her mint irises. A cold hunger embedded deep within the depths of her soul. His vision fractured in two, seeing before him both the Ashen Demon in one split and this Ashen beast in another. No, not an illusion at all but an _omen_. A forewarning. His baser instincts showing him the Ashen’s true nature. The beast that dwells within her demanding the blood of her foes leaking out. An indomitable hunger while he is the tasty meat left on a platter to sate it’s unquenchable cravings. Metal clacks together in a tense cadence. The sound coming not from afar but close, very close. The Death Knight looks down to see it is the sound of the plates of his armor colliding with one another as his body trembles. Ah so this is what _fear _feels like.

The beast- the Ashen- both are one and the same- charge at him. His scythe having been dropped when she had tore his horn out, leaving the Death Knight with only his fist and shattered will to defend himself. He makes the mistake of trying to swing with his right arm. The way he attempts to bend it causes a spike of pain to run up his entire limb, making it lock up. The Ashen in her audacity stabs the Death Knight with his own horn. Piercing the bone deep into his pelvis. Through skin and muscle, past the tendons until the entire horn is practically shoved into his body.

The Death Knight falls onto his back with the other demon following on top of him. The impact pulls a grunt out of both of them. When the Death Knight opens his eyes he sees the beast hovering inches from his face. It’s saliva dripping onto his helm. Ready to devour it’s meal. He cannot die here, not yet. Not while there is still someone he must protect from the darkness of this land.

He punches the beast straight in it’s jaw. The Ashen easily collapses but still retains her consciousness. He quickly shoves her off of him before attempting to stand, falling back down once, and succeeding the second time. The Death Knight lets out a high whistle. It doesn’t take long for him to hear the familiar thudding of his steed’s hooves making her way over to them. A special horse, bred and mutated specifically for him. Far larger and fiercer than a normal horse. She would allow only him to sit upon her saddle. He retrieves his scythe just as she struts into sight. Huffing at the condition of her master. He doesn’t bother waiting until he’s properly seated onto her back to urge her to get them out of here. Feeling the Ashen’s eyes trained on him again with lethal focus.

Byleth watches both knight and horse flee with the former’s tail tucked between his legs. Refusing to avert her gaze even when they have long disappeared from sight. Hesitant footsteps crunch against the snow towards her. Only once it stops a foot away does the demon look towards it. Edelgard looks as though she wants to get closer but isn’t sure if she should. Seeing her mate further untouched by the rival demon makes the beast within Byleth relax. Yet The Death Knight had still infected  _ her  _ mate with  _ his  _ scent. Even if it was only through a brief contact. A mistake that must be amended at once.

The Ashen Demons takes one step towards Edelgard only for the world around her to spin. The emperor manages to catch Byleth before she falls but the contact makes all the air leave her body. Byleth’s skin is cold to the touch. The demon is never cold, her natural body temperature much higher than a human’s. Making her into a living heater. Edelgard finds her coat quickly soaking through with Byleth’s blood. Goddess there’s so much blood. She’s already lost so many loved ones already. Edelgard doesn’t know if her heart could take another. The emperor feels a steadying hand on her shoulder before orders are given out.

“Lay her flat on her back. Someone go grab the first aid kit from the cart.” Linhardt quickly takes charge. His mind racing ten steps ahead to try and keep the demon alive. He helps Edelgard ease Byleth onto the ground, detecting the same thing the emperor had. “And some blankets too.”

Neither of them pay attention to see who went to go grab the things he’d requested. Too focused on the demon slowly bleeding out in front of them. Her body shivering uncontrollably from the lack of heat. Linhardt lays his tome out using it to help channel the healing aura bubbling around his palms. First things first, they need to stop Byleth from losing any more blood. He starts with the biggest one across her torso. The demon whimpers as the wound stitches itself closed, Edelgard places a comforting against her cheek. Byleth’s skin feels like ice and her complexion is so pale.

“Will she be okay?” Edelgard knows what dying people look like, having seen it far too many times. The demon had pushed herself beyond her limits. Ignoring her exhaustion and injuries in favor of driving away the threat. She always seemed so invincible but now she looks like even the slightest of pressure could break her. 

“I’ll do everything I can but I’m not a doctor.” Linhardt answers honestly. They can’t even take Byleth to a doctor to get her properly treated either. Nor to an inn to let her get proper rest. Not with her horns on full display. “All we can really do is try to make her as comfortable as possible and see what happens.”

Once all the open wounds have been closed Linhardt checks Byleth’s pulse. It’s slow but still beating strong, a good sign. Finally he takes one of the demon’s arms and faces her palm up. Just as he thought the skin is heavily burned. Even beginning to peel off. Linhardt can’t help but click his tongue at the sight. This woman is far more reckless then he thought she was, with little regard for her own safety. An especially dangerous trait for a front line fighter to have.

Caspar and Petra return with the requested items. They get to quick work wrapping up the demon to try and warm her up. While Linhardt gets to work on her hands. Hubert manages to pry his lady away from them as they work. Bringing her attention back to the thing that had started this whole mess in the first place. They can't just leave this crest stone in the middle of nowhere. Goddess knows what could happen as a result if they do. The two look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them over who should be the one to handle it. Eventually Hubert let’s out a sigh, conceding defeat. The one who actually bears a crest between the two of them is less likely to be inflicted with whatever caused it to turn that boy into a beast.

Edelgard has seen crest stones before. Her uncle had made sure to show her what they look like as according to him their power could easily be used against their forces. This however is the first time she actually touches one. Despite looking like smooth stone it feels oddly warm. Through her gloves she can just make out something pulsing beneath it’s hard surface. A rhythmic thumping that makes the stone feel  _ alive _ . Almost as though she were holding a beating heart in her hand instead. Other than that she can’t detect anything dangerous from it. 

She stuffs the damn thing in her pocket and returns to helping care for Byleth. Edelgard vows next time she will not let the demon deal with such situations by herself. Just as Byleth wishes to protect her, Edelgard too wants nothing more than to ensure the woman she’s grown to love is safe. If that means putting herself in danger then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually sips tea* So, I imagine that played out very differently from how many of you were expecting it to. I think it's fair to call this fight a draw. Mister Death Knight may be a kid but he's not a pushover either, and in turn even a wounded Byleth can be rather intimidating when she's pissed. Speaking of the Death Knight...
> 
> I looked at so many official artwork of DK to try and find every part of his body that isn’t covered in armor and basically the only ones are the tiny openings on his joints (specifically elbow, armpits, and the back of his knees) and his fucking crotch! Do you know how goddamn awkward that makes trying to write someone fighting him on even footing semi-realistically!? Dude is covered up very thoroughly. From a logical perspective I got to give him props, but as a writer I want to fucking strangle him because of it. Though I’d say I got revenge for that in the end ;)
> 
> I think it's safe to say this chapter has taken the mantle of being the longest one yet at 3.5k words. I wonder if a chapter will ever manage to hit 4k? Only time will tell. Until next time my dear readers.


	41. Chapter 41

Fodlan is a land vastly different from the shell of a world that is Hell. The latter lacked any natural light, eternally washed in darkness with only a shattered moon to decorate the abyss that is the sky. In the former even with smoke thick enough to engulf the land in a strong smelling fog it still bore more light than Hell. Byleth walked through the streets of a once boisterous town that had grown silent as the flames engulfing it died down. Where the streets were once flooded with people only corpses remained. Large quadruped beasts covered from the tips of their snouts to the ends of their tails in scales. Vibrant colors dulled by the ashes settling atop of them. Each killed not in a fight but by a single precise strike. An axe through their skull, or a blade along their throat. 

As Byleth went down the line of bodies- checking to make sure they had truly fallen- she found they had been killed in exceedingly more experimental ways. One had it’s eyes gouged out to give clear access to it’s brain. Another had a stake shoved down it’s throat making it slowly suffocate against the wood. Some bodies were missing scales or claws or horns, having been ripped out after they stopped resisting. One had it’s wing cut clean off, the severed limb dragged a few feet away before whoever attempted to take it gave up. Byleth scoffed at the sight of it. They were already planning to rip apart the bodies once the flames had died down. Clearly someone among their group had grown impatient. Or maybe they had wanted to keep a piece to themselves. Not that it mattered much.

One of the corpses shifted, Byleth held her blade aloft ready to fight this one they had missed. It took great effort for the great, serpentine head to lift itself up from where it had been laying. Rounded eyes fogged with the glaze of death locked onto the demon before it. Despite it’s body’s resistance the creature was determined to stand on it’s four legs. When it managed to stand it’s guts spilled out below it from the long incision across it’s stomach. Yet even that did not deter the beast. It stumbled towards her on shaky legs, dragging it’s own organs behind it as it did so.

“You… godless monster….” A voice echoed not in the air but in her head. The creature’s voice, sounding as weak as it looked. The beast’s legs gave out under it but it’s fixation on her did not wane in the slightest. If it could not walk then it would simply crawl instead. “You and every- every last one of your ilk!”

Byleth should raise her blade, finish off the dying creature so that it doesn’t damage it’s body any further. Yet she found herself frozen under the scrutiny of it’s deathly gaze. Though it’s body was slowly giving out the rage inside of it held the force of an inferno. An all consuming storm that she stood just on the precipice of. The icy flames of wraith licking at her fingertips. No matter how much she willed herself to Byleth could not avert her gaze from the eyes that promised a fate worse than death.

“You’ll pay…. You’ll all pay for what you’ve done!” The beast coughed, a slurry of saliva and vomit colored blood spurting out of it’s mouth. “Even in death…. We will make you pay! Every last one of you!”

With the last of it’s strength the beast forced itself to stand over her. Opening it’s great maw wide enough to swallow her whole. All she could do is stare down it’s throat at the flame bubbling in it’s belly. The flame within her own chest flared up in response. Accepting what it perceived as a challenge from one of it’s kind. Byleth did not share that sentiment. Instead left locked in place as the creature’s saliva dripped onto her face. The fire within it’s belly growing brighter and brighter until-

A hand touched her forehead and the demon immediately grabbed the intrusive fingers, or at least tried to. It’s difficult to grab things when one’s hand is wrapped tightly in bandages. Byleth blinked, the fog clouding her vision clearing up to reveal not a smoke filled midday sky but a clear night one. Stars blinking down at her between thin clouds. She turned her head just enough to get a better look at the figure looming over her. Not a beast ready to engulf her but Linhardt with his hands raised up in surrender.

“Easy there.” He slowly moved his hands back down, relaxing when this time Byleth let him check her temperature. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Byleth’s voice cracked. The inside of her throat felt scratchy. She could still smell the smoke of her dream as clearly as though it were real. Reality and the false world of her mind blurring together. “Nauseous and cold.”

Linhardt only nodded at her answer, as it was exactly what he expected it to be. Someone else- Byleth couldn’t make out who in her still not fully conscious state- spoke from a few feet away. The healer moved away from the demon to respond to their query. Byleth used his moment of distraction to fully take in her surroundings. The cart had been converted into a makeshift bed for her. Several blankets laid on top of her to help keep away the cold. Byleth used her elbows to lift herself up into a sitting position. The motion made her head spin yet she still managed. Resting her back against the side of the cart to help support her weight. When the blankets pooled into her lap Byleth noticed that she wasn’t wearing her own clothes anymore. A scent akin to honeysuckle clung to the unfamiliar shirt.

“These are Dorothea’s?” Byleth asked more so for the why then for actual confirmation. The fact that it smelled of the maid made it obvious who the borrowed clothes belonged to.

“She’s the closest to your size and your clothes are kind of ruined.” Linhardt clarified as he settled back down next to her. Once again he checked her temperature except this time he clicked his tongue when he did so. “Is it normal for you to be this cold? I don’t like how much your temperature has dropped.”

“It’s fine.” Byleth dismissed his worries. The ice in her veins is a mere side effect of coming into contact with that phantom. The flames within her have shrunk to mere cinders from it’s bite. It’s happened to her once before. Byleth had recovered just fine then after getting plenty of rest. This time should be no different. The demon’s head lulled to the side at the thought of sleep. Her eyelids began to feel heavy.

“Hey.” Fingers snapping inches away from her face startled Byleth back into focus. She did her best to focus on Linhardt and not the temptation to close her eyes. “I know you're still tired but you haven’t eaten anything in over twenty four hours.”

“That long…” Byleth knew she had been unconscious for a long time but thought it had only been hours, not an entire day.

With the grace of a cat one of the younger members of their group hops onto the cart, barely disturbing it. Petra takes a seat across from Byleth . She gives the demon a slight bow before addressing the scholar.

“I will be watching over her. You are also needing rest.” Only then does Byleth take notice of the dark circles beginning to form under Linhardt’s eyes. He must have hardly slept, waiting for her to wake up first. “Sleep before the spirits decide to sing you lullabies and whisk you away.”

“Fine but don’t let her fall back asleep until she eats something.” Linhardt waits until Petra agrees before shuffling out of the cart. Moving to where the others are huddled around a fire. Once he was gone Petra faced the demon. Some idle conversation may help her stay alert.

_ “Welcome back to the land of the living.” _ Petra spoke to Byleth not in the language of Fodlan but in her own native tongue.  _ “We were beginning to think you’d never wake up.” _

_ “When you push your body beyond it’s limits it needs to rest for a long time afterwards.”  _ When the demon responded in kind Petra couldn’t contain her smile. It’s not the first time they’ve spoken like this yet every time it fills her with the same sense of unbridled joy. A joy that was quickly washed away by Byleth’s next words.  _ “I’ll be fine, I’ve survived worse.” _

_ “Worse then being chased relentlessly by an enraged beast then fighting a warrior that calls himself Death?” _

_ “Yes.” _ Byleth reached an arm around to her back. The old wound there no longer throbbed but she could feel the tension around it. She’s been hurt by a lot of things throughout her life but nothing could ever compare to the pain of a living weapon puncturing her skin. It’s curse eating away at her insides, trying to devour every last bit. She doubts any other demon besides her could have survived that. _ “You forget I’m a monster myself.” _

That got a frown out of the foreign princess. Her displeasure over the claim clearly written in her expression. The Death Knight’s insults echoing in Petra’s ears. It’s true that Byleth is different from them, in many ways, however that alone doesn’t qualify her for the label of “monster”. Hell she would not even think to label the Death Knight as such. Not with how he had spared Byleth when he could have so easily killed her, and showed no desire in harming the rest of them.

_ “You are no monster. A monster is something that kills indiscriminately without mercy and kills unnecessarily cruelly.” _ Petra has not seen the face of a monster before but she has seen their actions. In the form of the heads of her people dumped onto the beaches of Brigid. Corpses mangled beyond recognition by imperial invaders that sought only to show off their might in the form of defiling the dead. 

_ “The first time I killed a human I ripped out his guts with my bare hands and ate his flesh.”  _ Of all the things Byleth could have said in response that was not what Petra had expected.

_ “Why?” _ Stunned all she could do was utter that single word.

_ “I don’t know. I remember being awoken by him grabbing me and next thing I know I’m covered in his blood- could taste it.”  _ Byleth shuddered at the memory. It was the defining moment where the beast dwelling within her had first taken shape. It’s roars overpowering her thoughts, becoming indistinguishable from her own cries. _ “Even when I realized what I was doing I didn’t stop. Not until my dad dragged me off of him.” _

_ “Have you… ever eaten anyone after that?” _ Even saying that had Petra’s stomach curling but she needed to know if this was a recurring incident.

_ “No, that was the only time. But sometimes when I’m fighting I get that urge. To sink my fangs into their flesh and devour them.” _ There have been times when Byleth has almost given into those urges. Moments where she bit into her opponents and ripped out their tendons with her teeth, only to spit out that chunk of flesh before she could give into it completely. The taste of blood is just as addicting as it’s scent. Another burden that comes with being a demon.

_ “Is that why you bite Edelgard? Because you want to eat her?”  _ At first Byleth blinked, confused by Petra’s words. Then she remembered the one moment she had bitten her lover in front of an audience. Not only that she hasn’t exactly been shy about leaving marks against Edelgard’s skin.

_ “Yes but not the literal type of devouring.”  _ With how shy the emperor can sometimes become in regards to intimacy she probably wouldn’t appreciate them talking about this. Not that Byleth plans on going into any more detail than that. She simply does not want to lie to her friends.

_ “Not the literal- Ah you mean sex.”  _ Petra took the information far more casually then Byleth expected her too _ . _ Not even the faintest blush marring her features. If anything it only eased her worries.  _ “You’re both good for each other.” _

_ “I doubt that.”  _ The words slip out before Byleth could think better of it. Her anemia loosening her tongue. It’s not that the demon doubts Edelgard’s feelings for her- that’s hard to do when she can literally tell exactly what the emperor is feeling at any given moment- but whether a thing like her is worthy of being on the receiving end of such earnest affection.

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her be genuinely happy before she met you.”  _ Not that Petra would know that. That however doesn’t stop her from suspecting such. _ “Edelgard has always been so stiff but now it’s like she’s finally learned how to relax.” _

“I hope you're not saying anything too scandalous about me.” The cart shifted as a new weight was added onto it. Edelgard looked between the two women in mock suspicion having heard her own name mixed in with the foreign language.

“I was telling Byleth that I think you two make a lovely couple.” Petra reassured her regardless. Not expecting the brilliant blush that her words painted onto the emperor’s cheeks.

Edelgard let out a sigh as she settled down next to Byleth. They’ve not exactly been open about their relationship but they haven’t exactly been hiding it either. Though she hadn’t been expecting Petra of all people to call them out on it. Any lingering embarrassment quickly faded when Edelgard noticed the demon was practically drooling as she eyed the bowl the emperor had brought with her. Byleth tried to swipe the broth from her grasp however Edelgard quickly moved it out of her reach.

“No.” Edelgard can just imagine the dropping ears of a puppy with the look Byleth gives her. “Linhardt says you're not allowed to use your hands yet and that you need to eat  _ slowly _ .”

That meant that Edelgard had to assist the demon with eating. Offering her the spoon to which Byleth would chomp down on. It was kind of awkward, one grown woman feeding another almost as though she were an infant. A necessary awkwardness for the less Byleth agitates the burns covering her palms the faster they’ll heal. It did give Edelgard a moment to observe the demon up close. Even in the dim light she could see Byleth’s skin had regained some of its usual luster. Byleth still looks exhausted but it's a vast improvement from how dead she had looked before.

“You took the crest stone.” When the bowl had nearly been emptied Byleth paused just before taking another bite to point out that fact.

“I didn’t think it was wise to just leave it there.” Edelgard could feel it sitting in her pocket even now. On one hand holding onto it makes her uneasy considering what it had done to that boy. On the other hand, the thought of letting it out of her sight, even for a moment, made her more so. “Should I not have?”

“As long as you don’t try to evoke its power it won’t do anything to you.” The demon yawned before resting her head against Edelgard’s shoulder. With her belly full the lull of sleep was calling to Byleth once again. Far more intensely than it had before. “When I’m better I’ll…”

Her words faded out as she fell asleep. Edelgard set aside the bowl so she could move Byleth into a more comfortable position. Petra helped her tuck the demon back into the makeshift bed they had set up for her. They had packed some camping supplies just in case however Linhardt was insistent that they don’t move her anymore then necessary. It would be better to let Byleth recover in a proper bed but that isn’t exactly possible with her horns clearly visible. They’re too big to hide without the demon’s magic. If they had taken Byleth into a town like this her identity would be discovered the moment someone laid their eyes on her.

Edelgard brushed Byleth’s bangs out of her eyes. Letting her fingers run through the thick mane that is the demon’s hair. While she would love nothing more to give Byleth the most comfortable room Fodlan had to offer while she recovered, the most important thing is that she is recovering. Petra silently watches the emperor cradle the head of her lover. Her expression completely neutral.

“As a fellow monarch I’m sure you must think my affections for her are rather foolish.” Edelgard reluctantly brought her hand onto her lap. Addressing her peer in a way she can’t with the others. There are certain burdens that only royalty can feel the weight of upon their shoulders.

“If I had heard of it from another yes.” Petra admitted. A demon and a human being romantically involved sounds like nothing but a disaster waiting to happen. Much less a demon and a human  _ emperor _ . “Seeing you together for myself it is different. You are happier around her, and it is clear in the way she looks at you how deeply she cares for you. I hope my future partner will bring me that same joy.”

“I’m confident they will, a lady as lovely as you only deserves only the best.” Especially if that partner ends up being who Edelgard knows is rather fond of the princess. She can’t help but cast a brief glance to where the rest of their friends are gathered. Specifically to the tall brunette among them.

“Careful, I do not want to be fighting a demon for your affections.” The two share a smile before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Petra finds her eyes drawn to the slumbering demon, her expression growing somber. “It is not only her body that is weak but her mind as well.”

“So you’ve noticed it as well.” It’s not something a person would realize under normal circumstances. Those dark thoughts Byleth holds tight to her chest only revealing themselves in moments where she is vulnerable. A subtle poison slowly eating away at her mind. “I want to help her, but I don’t know how.” 

Edelgard has learned many things in regards to people over the years. She knows how to read a person’s body language, how to identify a person’s ticks and figure out what they mean. She’s been taught how to bargain with others. To twist conversations in her favor through careful misleading. How to fool others into thinking she is their ally when she really isn’t. For all Edelgard has learned about how to deal with people, the one thing she never quite learned is how to comfort someone that is hurting. Even if she doesn’t usually show it Byleth is hurting. A type of pain that is completely foreign to Edelgard.

“Such things cannot be rushed. Wounds in the heart are the slowest to heal.” Petra bumped her fist over her chest to emphasize her words. “I understand that well.”

“Are you saying you know from personal experience?” That thought brings bile to the back of Edelgard’s throat. She has a feeling she already knows what the princess is going to say. That didn’t make her any less disgusted by it.

“Coming to Fodlan was difficult. Even when I did not understand their words I could sense your people’s hatred of me. Many times I found myself wondering what was wrong with me, what I did to deserve such negativity.” It also did little to dispel the hatred Petra had felt towards the people who had violated her home country. Self doubts and a need for vengeance is a volatile combination. One that could have easily turned her into the very monsters she wished to destroy.

“I am so sorry you had to go through that.” Edelgard looked to her friend not with pity but a fire in her eyes. The need to right a wrong to ensure no one else would have to suffer. It’s simply one of the many reasons why Petra has come to respect her over the years. “If I had realized just how bad it was for you-”

“It was hard but you and Dorothea and the rest of our friends showed me not to listen to their words.” It was also thanks to them that Petra had realized how naive it was to blame all of Adrestia for the actions of a handful of people. Just because a few apples have spoiled doesn’t mean the whole batch is rotten. “Your kindness healed the wounds of my heart. With patience I am confident we can do the same for Byleth.”

“I hope you’re right.” No more words were exchanged between them, any others would be unnecessary.

The quiet of the night settled above them. Byleth’s awakening- as brief as it may have been- had whisked away the tension coiling in the air. They had managed to brace through the storm and come out the other side mostly intact. Now they can take the time necessary to lick their wounds. Edelgard laid down beside Byleth, the demon even in her sleep nestling closer to her beloved. The crest stone tucked in her pocket pulsed with energy. A constant reminder of what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve mentioned this before but I’ll say it again: Petra and Edelgard’s supports in the game is such a wasted opportunity. There is so much potential for a deep friendship there, a type of friendship they can’t have with anyone else. The Beagles are my favorite house not just because I love them as individuals but because I love the dynamics between them as well. They feel like a group of outcasts that have found a family in each other. That sort of bond is not something you find often, or that comes easily. 
> 
> I think there was something else I was planning on saying here but it's currently 2am and my mind is completely blanking out. Why am I posting a chapter at 2am? Because I have completely lost all sense of time. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter and until next time!


	42. Chapter 42

A thin fog blanketed the land, adding a crispiness to the air. The scent of water mixing with the rustic smells of the forest that surrounded them. Byleth greedily inhaled the scent. It tasted far better than the phantom of smoke and ash that kept clinging to her throat. These persistent dreams are not new by any stretch however they’ve never been this clear before. Bleeding into the waking world to the point where they felt more like memories then mere fantasies conjured by her mind. The body pressed against Byleth’s side helped ground her to reality. Edelgard clung to the demon for warmth though Byleth had little to offer still. Carefully she slipped out of the emperor’s arms, tucking her beneath the fur blankets.

Byleth’s body protested as she slipped out of the cart. Muscles still sore from the intense workout she had put it through. Once on her feet she had to lean against the cart for support, anemia making her head dizzy. Magic may be capable of closing wounds but it can do nothing to fix blood loss. Only time can accomplish that. Byleth let out a long sigh, her breath clearly visible with the morning chill. An agitated grumbling echoing in the back of her head. Though she had successfully driven away the Death Knight, what occurred could hardly be considered a victory. The only reason she’s still breathing is because he had  _ chosen  _ to spare her. Then was too overwhelmed by the weight of the fury coiling around her. The beast inside of Byleth growled, letting it’s frustration over what had occured known.

“I know.” The demon whispered into the air. Quietly so that no one but herself could hear. “Next time he won’t make a fool of us.” To that the beast rumbled in agreement.

With more effort then it should have taken Byleth stood at her full height. It will be a while before her body is back in proper condition. The demon has never done well with recovering. Restlessness always makes her twitchy before long. Sothis has scolded her on many occasions because of it, even threatened to lock her up if she doesn’t properly rest. In fact Byleth is surprised the goddess hasn’t approached her yet to give her a stern reminder to do just that. Then again it also isn’t strange for Sothis to seemingly disappear for extended periods of time. Probably otherwise occupied with her godly responsibilities.

Byleth pushes away from the cart to explore the makeshift camp the others have set up. The demon is not the only early riser among their group. It comes as no surprise to her to see Caspar stretching in the middle of the circle of tents. Neither does the sight of Hubert skulking about, wringing his hands together with sparks of magic in his boredom. Ferdinand pacing around in circles on the other hand is a less expected sight, looking rather haggard. It seems camping out does not agree with the Aegir heir.

“Hey you're up!” Caspar is the first to notice the demon’s presence. His declaration makes the other two cease their nervous twitching. Some of the tension leaving their forms.

“Somehow.” Byleth rolled her shoulders, bones popping painfully with the movement. She’s been still for too long. Making her body uncomfortably stiff. 

“I must confess that was a rather… thrilling duel to witness.” Ferdinand says with hesitant curiosity. “Is it common for fights between demons to become so…”

“Violent? Vicious? Savage? Take your pick.” Hubert ever so helpfully supplemented.

“Er yes that.” Ferdinand embarrassedly rubs the back of his neck. It’s not often he stumbles his words like this.

“I panicked at the end there but yes.” There was a slight grumble in Byleth’s tone. Some of her frustration managed to leak out. “A fight between two demons of equal strength can get brutal.” Were it not for that damn armor the Death Knight wore it would have been even more so. In fact a full blown fight between demons of their type can often devolve into a battle of claws and teeth. No different than two rabid beasts ripping into each other. 

“Wait, that guy is as strong as you? I mean the only reason he got a good hit on you was because your sword broke.” Caspar asked with bated breath. Sparring with Byleth, where she doesn’t want to actually hurt him, can be difficult enough as it is. He doesn’t want to think about facing someone of her level who is actually out for his blood.

“I’d have to fight him again to say for sure.” From that brief encounter Byleth can confidently say the Death Knight is used to fighting people much weaker than him. He doesn’t deal well with people that aren’t afraid to get right in his face. Yet he had quickly adapted, realizing she wouldn’t be able to do much so long as he stayed on the offensive. It’s hard to say how another fight between them would end.

“If you wish to do so then do not drag the rest of us into your spat. Especially not Lady Edelgard.” Their gloomy mage said with a hint of desperation missed by the other two men. Like Byleth he would prefer if other demons stayed as far away from the emperor as physically possible.

“Hubert, while I understand your thinking I am not sure Dame Eisner has much of a choice in that matter. Both the demon from before and this one clearly hold a keen interest in Edelgard.” The ginger noble rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Eyes narrowing at the dirt by his feet. “Why could that possibly be?”

Hubert for his part only glances at their allied demon. Though he has managed to keep his expression neutral Byleth can feel the conflicted storm roaring inside him. They both know the answer to Ferdinand’s question. The real problem is the fact that multiple demons seem to be working together for this common goal. Whether it’s due to them simply following their contracts or genuine interest matters not to Byleth. The mere thought of other demons trying to take the tiny emperor from her is enough to make the beast within her grumble louder. Lingering on such thoughts right now is dangerous, with her mind slowed and the beast frustrated enough as it is.

“Ferdinand why do you call me “Dame”? I’m not a knight and I can hardly be considered a lady.” A distraction is in order, that and she’s genuinely curious about the answer. No one ever refers to Byleth in such a respectable manner. Not unless they want something from her which has never been the case for him.

“On the contrary there is more to being a knight or a noble then holding an official title.” A spark fills Ferdinand, as though he had been waiting for someone to ask for a while. “What is the point of a man holding a major crest if he acts like a ruffian? Of course the reverse is also true.” He gestures with a grand flourish to one of the tightly sealed tents. “Take Dorothea for example, despite being born on the streets she holds herself with class. Had I not known better I would think she was from one of the major households!”

“...Are you saying you think I am “noble”?” The demon carefully asks. A being like her can be considered many things, but noble is not one of them.

“While admittedly you have moments of a more ferocious nature, those have only ever been when other demons are involved. Otherwise I believe you are the spitting image of what a knight should be! Valiant and kind! A selfless protector!” He says it with such conviction that Byleth knows Ferdinand is only uttering what he believes to be the truth.

“And here I thought you’d be the one most against my demonic status.” Though she had said it jokingly- or she meant it to be joking, her grogginess slightly masking her jest- the overzealous flair within Ferdinand calmed.

“There is far more to a person than their origins.” The young nobleman stares down the demon with a seriousness that’s almost startling. Byleth is not used to seeing this side of him. It’s a jarring contrast from his usual zeal. “What they are means nothing if who they are completely contradicts that.”

“So even idiots can have moments of wisdom.” Hubert rested his chin against the back of his knuckles, staring at Ferdinand with pure amazement. Honestly Byleth had been so focused on the young Aegir that she had completely forgotten the mage was even there.

“Wha-” Ferdinand gapes at the Hubert as though the man had just insulted his ancestors.

“Woah, never would have thought you of all people would say something like that.” The son of house Bergliez joins in Hubert’s amazement.

“Preposterous! I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Just who do you take me for?”

“With how you constantly badger on about the importance of “nobility” and considering the things your father has done, can you truly blame us for being skeptical about where your morals lie?” Hubert spoke with more bite than he had probably intended. The subject being a sore topic for him.

“I… I will not deny that my father is not the type of person befitting the role of the head of house Aegir.” Ferdinand deflated as well. While he is proud of the history of his family the same cannot be said about the current head. “It is precisely for that reason I am determined to become the next prime minister, to make up for his past transgressions.”

A terse silence filled the air after his declaration. Caspar shifted nervously, adjusting his weight from one leg to the next. Hubert held his hands tightly enough together to make the leather of his gloves creak. Old memories having been stirred from their resting places. Things that they’d rather not think about coming to the forefront of their minds. Things that they thought they had left behind.

“Could we- could we not talk about having shitty dads?” Caspar ran a hand through his short hair, clawing at his scalp more roughly then necessary. The other two men hastily agreed. Neither wanting to linger on that particular topic longer than they need to.

“While I understand healing is not something that can be rushed, we didn’t exactly prepare to stay camped out for more than a couple of days.” Hubert both eagerly changed the topic and brought up a concern that’s been stewing in his mind during his idle moments. They had packed some camping supplies in the case of the weather creating a roadblock, not in the event that their demonic companion would end up indisposed for an unknown amount of time.

Understanding what he was actually asking Byleth closed her eyes and concentrated. Magic is as much of a physical force as it is mental. If the body is too weak then it cannot properly channel the arcane arts, especially when it comes to more complicated spells. Altering properties such as her hair color is one thing, actually making her horns disappear is another matter entirely. An illusion spell would be even worse. Having to constantly maintain it instead of applying it just once. It would be easier to detect as well running greater risks. With a snap of her fingers a wave of nausea hits Byleth. Ferdinand and Caspar are by her side helping her stay upright.

“I’m alright, just got a little dizzy there.” Byleth grabs onto their shoulders to help regain her sense of balance. Running her fingers over where her horns sprout of her head and feeling nothing. The bangs floating in front of her eyes a dark shade of blue instead of mint colored. “How does it look?”

“Your eyes are more of a teal then the blue you normally make them but otherwise it seems to have worked.” Hubert gave his stamp of approval.

“And how far are we from Garreg Mach?” Byleth tilted her head, playing with the edges of her bangs. She prefers this color over her natural one.

“If we leave soon and make few stops we can arrive before the sun sets.”

“Let’s go then. No other demons will bother us as long as we’re there.” Ironically the monastery is the safest place for Byleth to be right now. The Death Knight and his allies should back off for a time but the same cannot be said of others. Many times Byleth had spent her time recovering from great injuries by Sothis’s side in fear that other demon’s would seek out the wounded Ashen to claim her head. One does not become as well known as her among the ranks of Hell without having a target painted on their back. The slightest signs of weakness could so easily prove fatal.

They’ll complete the journey to the monastery where Byleth can heal without worry of anything else attacking them. In a way her weakened state isn’t entirely a bad thing. Her presence also diminished, lowering the chances of one of the demon hunters housed within the church noticing her. While Byleth is recovering Edelgard can do whatever it is she and Hubert have been planning. Pretending to merely be there for the anniversary like everyone else. By the time they quietly leave the demon should be back in top form. Prepared to face whatever other threats their shadowy enemies have in store for them. Byleth only hopes they’ve emptied out their supply of rotten luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be the chapter we hit Garreg Mach but it just didn’t feel right. Going from where we left off last chapter to walking through the gates of the monastery this one I mean. Hence this transitory chapter was born and a conversation that was originally going to happen at Garreg (with Ferdinand) ended up happening here instead. Which I am quite happy with since originally it was just going to be between By and Ferdie but throwing Hubie and Caspar in as well makes it more interesting. Ferdinand was one of the characters I hated at first but as I came to learn what he actually meant when he spoke of nobility I came to respect him a lot. He’s still a goof, but now he’s a well meaning goof. And I say that with love in my heart.
> 
> Also I remembered what I was going to say last chapter that I forgot to because I was too tired. Some of you may have already noticed but I do have a couple of other stories up now that are completely separate from Ashen. I would greatly appreciate it if you checked them both out, and I think if you enjoy this then you will like them as well. COUGHShamelesselfpromotionCOUGH. 
> 
> Anyways really this chapter should have been finished much sooner but I kept getting distracted by other things. One of the aforementioned stories being one of them. It is what it is. Now we've finally hit the 100,000 words mark, huzzah! Next chapter for sure is when the gang reaches Garreg Mach! Until then my dears!


	43. Chapter 43

While there are many cathedrals scattered throughout Fodlan none could ever hope to match the grandiose that is Garreg Mach. No matter how many times Edelgard sees it she cannot help but think it looks more like a castle then a church. The high spires that seem to pierce into the heavens, the walls surrounding it built into the mountains. Defensively sound and placed in a perfect position to quickly send out an army to any corner of Fodlan if need be. If they are to declare war on the church and hope to win Garreg Mach would need to be the first place to fall. Those are thoughts for the near future, right now Edelgard leads her horse through the imposing gates unhindered. The guards salute them when they recognize the Adrestian flag woven into their saddles.

A sense of safety fills the party when the gates are behind them. The shadows look less threatening and they no longer feel the need to have eyes on the backs of their heads. The monastery is just as impressive inside as it is outside. Those that have never been to these holy grounds before look around with wide eyes.Taking in the ancient architecture with its grand towers that pierce into the heavens. The group leaves their horses at the stables with little fanfare. They waste no time getting rooms to rest in, the long ride having made their legs stiff and sore. Guests from all around Fodlan are a common feature no matter the time of year. As such they have an entire building dedicated to housing visitors. Luckily they managed to get rooms assigned to them that are all near one another.

“Oh goddess I feel like I could sleep forever.” Dorothea carelessly tosses her bag into the middle of her room. Normally she’d be more of a stickler for keeping her things tidy but right now she couldn’t care less.

“That is no good, I would be unable to hear your lovely voice anymore if you did.” Petra casually comments from in front of her own room. The maid gawks at the princess with her face growing warm. A nearby snicker forces her to regain her composure.

“You think they’re serving dinner yet? I’m starving.” Caspar grumbled out. It turns out when Hubert said “few stops” he meant not even letting them have food breaks.

“Indeed, I feel so famished that I feel I could eat an entire horse worth of food.” Ferdinand agreed, the two sent an accusatory glare in their dark mages direction. A glare that Hubert promptly ignored.

While the others worked to move their things into their temporary rooms Edelgard was carefully watching Byleth. The demon has been completely silent ever since they could see Garreg Mach in the horizon. She stood ramrod straight and her lips were drawn in a thin line. Byleth sauntered into one of the rooms they’ve been provided, soon after she disappeared Edelgard heard a faint thump. She peeked inside to find the demon with her head pressed against the wall. She seemed perfectly content to stay in that position, with no indication that she was going to move. Edelgard walked up behind her and placed a hand against the demon’s back. Feeling how tense Byleth was even through her borrowed clothes. The contact caused her to sink further against the wall.

“I’ve made a slight miscalculation.” Byleth’s voice was strained, like she was a moment away from emptying her stomach right then and there. 

“If you cannot stand being on holy ground then there is no shame in leaving.” Edelgard moved her hands under the back of Byleth’s shirt. Tracing nonsensical patterns against her skin. An attempt to gode some of the tension in her body away. “Unless we mess up our plans horribly I doubt we’ll encounter any danger during our stay here.”

“I wouldn’t exactly consider this “holy” ground.” The grumble was spoken under Byleth’s breath. Were Edelgard not so close to the demon she wouldn’t have been able to make out the words. “It’s… It’s like a big hand is squeezing my body, trying to drag me out of here.”

“Does it hurt?” Edelgard wraps her arms around Byleth’s stomach, leaning her head against the demon’s back. After everything that’s happened the last thing she wants right now is for Byleth to be in pain. Nearly dying has put enough strain on her body already. 

“It’s more really uncomfortable. The intense feeling that I shouldn’t be here.” Byleth finally pushes herself off the wall. The emperor loosens her grip just enough to allow the demon to turn to face her. The tension gradually eases from Byleth’s body as she runs her fingers through Edelgard’s soft locks. The comfort of having her lover so close distracting her from the magic surrounding this place trying to reject her. “I’m only feeling it so strongly because I’m still weak. I’ll be fine, I just need to rest for a bit longer.”

The beast constantly grumbling in the back of her mind wasn’t helping things either. Neither with her discomfort or her need to rest. It will have to simply get over her idleness. Byleth is in no condition to pick a fight right now, even if she was she has no idea where the prey she wants to sink her fangs into had gone. Either way there’s nothing to be done now but to rest while she can. Reluctantly Byleth pries herself off of the tiny emperor. Flopping down face first onto the bed instead with a deep sigh. Edelgard lingers for a bit long before deciding it’s best to let the demon try to sleep. When she quietly shuts the door behind her she feels several sets of eyes trained onto her, a mix of concern and curiosity among them.

“She’s alright but said that being here makes her feel uncomfortable.” The emperor tucks a strand of silver behind her ear. “Perhaps it’s a bit paranoid of me but I would prefer if someone could keep an eye on her, just in case.”

“Oh! I can do that.” A small voice perked up with more enthusiasm than Edelgard is used to hearing from her. Bernadetta immediately cowered under the other woman’s stare. “I mean! I was planning on hiding out in my room anyways. Too many people.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” The gentle smile Edelgard gives the timid girl more confidence. Allowing her to stand straighter.

“Babysitting plans aside, I'm stealing our emperor away for a while.” The bold claim from Linhardt gets a few raised eyebrows. Particularly from Hubert who silently debates whether or not to intervene.

“Very well, lead the way then.” Edelgard makes that decision for him. More curious than concerned over what the scholar would want to speak privately with her about.

Without another word Linhardt spun on his heel and moved towards the exit. Edelgard followed faithfully behind, equally silent. They moved out of the building and sauntered across the courtyard. Away from the guest dorms and deeper into the monastery. Eventually people of various ages with all sorts of different kinds of dress gave way to a younger crowd. Children as young as fourteen and as old as the two Adrestians clad in similar attire lurked about. Giving the strangers that passed them by a brief glance before turning their attention back to their peers. Students of the academy, mostly the children of nobles with a handful of lucky commoners thrown into the mix. At one point Edelgard was slated to attend as well. However the sight of her freshly willowed hair and her fear of monsters clad in human skin stopped her. She knows who wears a mask in Enbarr, the same cannot be said for this place.

Linhardt led her past the academy’s classrooms. To a quiet corner void of people, looking over the bridge that separates the cathedral from the rest of the monastery. A few slumbering cats lift their heads with wary eyes. Linhardt pays them no mind, casually laying down on the grass without a care in the world. With a raised eyebrow Edelgard sits down next to him. One of the cats- and orange tabby with bright eyes- walks up to her just out of reach. Curiously observing the intruders that had disturbed it’s sleep. Edelgard offers the feline her hand. It sniffs the tips of her fingers before its ears pull back. It’s mouth opens as if hissing at her but no sound comes out. The cat swipes at her hand before scurrying off to find somewhere else to hide.

“Memories can be pretty frustrating sometimes.” The scholar’s voice made Edelgard turn her attention away from the feline. Linhardt held his hands under the back of his head as he gazed up at the sky. “Sometimes you don’t remember things correctly and other times your brain decides to completely forget something really important.” He tilts his head just enough to meet her gaze. “I’ve met a demon before Byleth, a couple of days after my crest examination.”

“Please don’t tell me you once summoned a demon just to see if you could.” Edelgard wasn’t familiar with Linhardt much back then. She knew him by name and that’s all. However if he was anything like his older, curious self then she could easily see him doing something like that at the tender age of ten.

“I wish that were the case.” Linhardt sat up, his back hunched forward and his fingers entwining together in his lap. “I was walking through Enbarr to try to clear my head when I heard something from an alleyway. It sounded like someone had fallen and got hurt so I decided to check it out. A demon had tackled a guy to the ground and was-”

The images rushed back into his eyes. The shadows of the surrounding buildings looming over him. The humanoid beast with curly horns and glowing eyes looking down at her captured prey. How she had leaned down to sink her teeth into the bloodied man’s neck. Red liquid dripping from between her lips. How she pulled and pulled until flesh snapped clean off. 

“She was  _ eating  _ him.” Linhardt’s hands began to shake, the phantom of those fangs sinking into his own arm. How red clung to his cheeks when the demon touched him. Sticking to his skin and the stench of copper filling the air. “Goddess there was so much blood.”

“You don’t have to force yourself to tell me.” Edelgard placed one of her hands over Linhardt’s trembling ones. She understands far too well how memories can become a venomous snake. Striking at the most unexpected times and it’s poison lingering for hours at a time. Even worse is trying to voice the pain it brings. Speaking of it solidifies it as being real, makes it more than a cruel fantasy her mind conjured. 

Linhartd swallows down the bile building in his throat. He grasps the hand holding onto his with an iron grip. Ignoring everything else in favor of trying to remember how to breathe. No wonder his mind tried to block out these memories, purge them from existence. He focuses on the feeling of Edelgard’s hand within his. Using it to anchor himself back into reality. It didn’t whisk away the images but it dulled the copper filling his lungs. 

“The best part is, I actually wanted to meet a demon. That’s not what I thought people meant when they say “be careful what you wish for”.” A hollow laugh escaped the scholar. “All the adults started treating Caspar like shit just because he doesn’t have a crest, and when he asked me what a crest even was I realized I didn’t have an answer.”

“What did that demon tell you?” For as worried as Edelgard was for her friend, her curiosity slipped through the cracks. 

“That humans stole crests from the gods, and that they cursed them to punish humans for their hubris.” A different image replaced the alley. Of a snarling beast with eyes drenched in vitriol hate and how it’s body melted away. Leaving behind a corpse with a crest stone nestled in its ribs. “I think we got to see for ourselves the effects of that supposed curse.”

“I see. That is certainly an interesting perspective.” Edelgard spoke carefully, trying to remain as neutral as possible. She could feel her two crests burning in her blood. A power that she has come to despise. They certainly felt more like a curse than the heavenly blessing many claimed them to be.

“I’ll have to ask Byleth to confirm all this when she’s feeling better, but if it’s true then I can’t help but wonder what else the church has lied about.” 

“That’s not something you should say so brazenly out in the open.” Despite already knowing they’re completely alone Edelgard can’t help but glance around for any eavesdroppers. “If the wrong person hears goddess knows what would happen to you.”

“Well you hate the church so I’m not too worried about that.” Linhardt says it with the same casualness of stating an obvious fact, like water is wet or fire is hot.

“Hating the church and simply not being a believer are two very different things.” In contrast Edelgard felt like her heart had just stopped. Even stating the latter could so easily garner the wrong kind of attention if mentioned in the wrong place.

“Are they really though when it’s the Church of Seiros we’re talking about?” It’s something of an open secret that criticizing the church in even small capacities can get someone labeled as a heretic. Especially if those criticisms retain to certain topics in particular. Historically the archbishops have never been fond of people questioning the “word of the goddess” as they often label it.

“How did you figure it out?” If it were anyone else Edelgard would have pushed further. However Linhardt is the type to only bring things up when he feels he has significant evidence proving it to be true. Arguing with him over something he’s already decided is a fact is just wasting both of their time.

“For a start you wouldn’t have even considered making a contract with a demon if you thought fondly of the church. But mostly it’s the fact that you have two crests that tipped me off. I’ve read theories of artificial crest implementation before, really nasty stuff. Between all the emperor’s children dying at once and the one survivor suddenly having her hair go white- something that can happen to someone put under intense, prolonged duress- it wasn’t hard to figure out. Really they weren’t being anywhere near as subtle as they thought they were.”

The emperor could only stare in stunned silence. She knew Linhardt was a genius at heart but this is well beyond what she expected of him. Especially considering the fact that Linhardt is  _ younger  _ than her by a year. Just how long has he suspected all of this? Did he only start thinking about it recently or has he considered it a possibility ever since she was freed from those dark depths? An enigma second only to the demon who is far gentler than any of her kind should be.

“I’ll be the first to admit I’m not exactly the most reliable person.” On cue a long yawn melted out of Linhardt. The exhaustion he’d been holding back finally took hold. “But whatever it is you're planning I’ll help you. I’m sure it’s the same with the others too. If a demon couldn’t scare us away then nothing will.”

Despite everything Edelgard couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled forth. Linhardt had read her as easily as the books he often buried his nose in. Despite all the carefully constructed walls she had put up, he had managed to peek in through the cracks she hadn’t even known were there. It made her wonder why she had even bothered to put them up in the first place around her peers. Perhaps it’s not such a bad idea to open up to people other than Byleth after all. If it’s them, just maybe she can let inside.

“Very well then. I’ll explain everything during our ride back to Enbarr.” Edelgard got back onto her feet, pulling the sleepy scholar up with her. “But if you do not wish to join my cause I will not think less of you because of it.”

“I doubt that’ll be a problem.”

Edelgard and Hubert had both agreed to keep their plans between them and them alone. The less people that know the less the risk of the wrong people learning about them. She hadn’t even told Byleth anything concrete, most of what the demon knows she figured out on her own. With a war on the horizon maybe it’s not such a bad idea to let a few more people into their circle. After all Linhardt is right, there are few things that can top the sin of making a deal with a devil. Regardless of how odd of a devil that Byleth turned out to be. After all it was only through sheer, dumb luck that Edelgard ended up with what is probably the only demon in all of Hell that isn’t somewhat of a sadist. 

Edelgard won’t tell them everything- not at first. Perhaps in due time she’ll be able to lower her walls completely around them. That thought makes her heart speed up in her chest. Not from anxiousness but  _ anticipation _ . A deeply repressed desire to put faith in others leaking out now that the possibility is near. The future doesn’t seem so scary when she has people she can rely on watching her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this chapter SHOULD have been up hours ago but MY FUCKING INTERNET KEEPS GOING ON AND OFF! Hopefully that is only a today problem. Finally we have reached Garreg Mach! It only took us 43 chapters! And since Byleth is going to be mostly out of commission for a while that means we can take time to other characters interact with each other a bit more. As well as see some new characters as well... Tehe! Time for some fun conversations! Until next time!


	44. Chapter 44

Sunrise is a beautiful thing. Watching the sky gradually transition from the blacks and purples of night to the brilliant oranges of early morning. Most people wouldn't dare wake up early enough to witness it unless they had business that forced them to do so. For Bernadetta it was simply that she was awake long before the cycle began. THe sleep schedule of a recluse is erratic at best. She is no exception to this, especially during nights where she gets completely lost in her knitting. Losing all sense of time. Only stopping to take breaks for late night snacks. Once Byleth had caught her in the act of stealing muffins out of the kitchen well past midnight. With the way she had seemingly slunk out of the darkness, the meager light of the candle distorting her silhouette, Bernadetta had thought the woman was a demon come to have her for a snack instead. Turns out she was only wrong about the latter.

Instead of attacking her like Bernadetta’s first instinct thought she would, or scolding her as her second instincts dictated she should, Byleth had stuttered and fumbled. Awkwardly trying to reassure the much smaller girl that no she was not angry. It had come as such a shock to see the normally stony demon be so clumsy that Bernadetta quickly forgot her fears. 

That night she learned that Byleth also has an irregular sleep schedule. Sneaking away often in the middle of the day to take naps to make up for the little sleep she would get during the night. It made her seem more grounded- more  _ human _ . After that one instance it became something of a regular thing for them. If both were awake when they shouldn’t be they’d enjoy each other’s company. Each night they spent together Bernadetta felt she learned more and more about how Byleth ticked. How simple minded she could be and how carefully gentle she is.

Bernadetta wants to have one of those late night/early morning talks again. Wants to sit next to the demon on the floor of the kitchen as they try out different sweets. Instead she’s left watching the sun break free from the horizon from the window of a room in Garreg Mach. Bernadetta never mind the quiet before- even welcomed it- but right now it feels suffocating. Worry gnawing away at her insides without anything to distract her. Despite the reassurances that Byleth is fine, Bernadetta knows she’s not. She had been riding behind the demon when they passed through the gates. Saw how Byleth’s whole body had shuddered, wracked with pain by an invisible force. Then the carefully formed stoicism that hid it. Byleth was downplaying her discomfort so that they wouldn’t worry more than they already have.

An idea suddenly came to mind. It couldn’t take away Byleth’s pain but it would certainly brighten her mood. When Bernadetta had once mentioned she used to bake cookies with her mother the demon had visibly perked up. It’s been a long time since the small noble has tried cooking something herself. Still it couldn’t hurt to try! There’s just one tiny problem with that. They’re not in Enbarr right now, Bernadetta doesn’t know who could be awake at this time of day. So creeping into the kitchen by herself is a definite no. Thankfully there is one person in their group that often rises alongside the sun. An excitable ball of energy that could act as her knight in shining armor.

“Woah!” Caspar stumbles a couple of steps when he feels a tiny body tackle his not-quite as small frame. “Uh, morning Bernie. Is something wrong? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?”

“Wha- no! Sorry I got a little- would you please come with me to the cafeteria?” The smaller of the two lowered her head, embarrassed. “I don’t want to go by myself.”

“Oooh, got it.” Yet Caspar did not mock her for her cowardice. Instead puffing his chest out and giving her a salute. “You can count on me to protect you!”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle at his theatrics. Caspar flushes, this time he’s the one who becomes embarrassed. However that embarrassment is worth it if it means Bernadetta smiles. Something she’s gradually been doing more and more lately. It’s like watching a wilted flower finally bloom after being on the brink of death for so long. A thing that should be praised and encouraged.

While Caspar had been planning to do an early morning jog to help him refamiliarize himself with this place, this works too. He had been enrolled in the academy for a time however all the information the teacher’s tried to feed him never quite stuck. Linhardt had been with him at the time and had the exact opposite problem. He could easily absorb the information but never actually paid attention. Often falling asleep at his desk or skipping classes altogether. It didn’t take long for Caspar to get kicked out because of his falling grades. Linhardt could have stayed if he wished, his crest basically guaranteeing him a graduation regardless. Yet he had decided to stick by Caspar’s side instead. Claiming there was nothing the academy could teach him that he couldn’t learn on his own.

Walking through the monastery felt like he had been sucked into the past. Hell Caspar is pretty confident he could still fit in his uniform if he had it. One thing that has distinctly changed since then is the guard. It hadn’t been as noticable when they first rode in with all the other people out. Without the crowds to hide them the more abundant patrols are glaringly obvious. Maybe it’s simply because so many people are visiting for the anniversary. Maybe it’s because of the whispering he’s heard of a rebellion happening in Faerghus. Either way he can’t help but tense up whenever their eyes shift towards them. Bernadetta sticks close to his side, clinging onto the back of his shirt. 

It takes far too long to reach the cafeteria. Caspar feels like he can properly breathe again when he realizes no one else is here. Bernadetta quickly scurries to the kitchen, raiding the pantry for whatever she can find. He follows behind her at a much slower pace. Remembering the time he managed to start a food fight in here. He would have gotten in a lot of trouble for it if Linhardt hadn’t accepted the blame. Not that anyone actually believed him, but the faculty didn’t have proof of otherwise either.

“So are we even allowed to use this kitchen?” Caspar says as he nicks a bottle of milk and drinks it without permission. He remembers student’s being allowed to cook for themselves only if they asked first, but isn’t sure if that applies to guests as well.

“Um, I think so?” Bernadetta squeaks out from where she’s counting out the ingredients she laid out. Checking to make sure she has enough. “I mean as long as we clean it up afterwards no one will even know so we can’t get in trouble and nobody will want to kill us and-”

“Woah! I was only joking, of course we’re allowed to use it! Deep breaths!” The only slightly taller young man gently pats the panicking girl on the back. Seems the tension in the air on their way over here was getting to her. He’s not exactly the best when it comes to comforting people but that doesn’t stop Caspar from trying.

She takes his advice and focuses on her breathing. Slowly inhale, hold it, then let it go. Bernadetta repeats the process until she no longer felt like the whole world wanted her dead. She shot Caspar a wonky, reassuring smile. To which he returned with much more enthusiasm. The peace only lasted for a moment before the doors opened and a pair entered the cafeteria. Bernadetta immediately dove under the counter to try to hide from her inevitable death.

“H-hey it’s okay. It’s just a couple of girls around our age.” The attempts to console her fall on deaf ears. If anything it just makes her cower further underneath the counter. 

“Is something wrong?” An unfamiliar, sweet voice pops up from the other side of the counter. Caspar glances up to see a woman maybe a couple of years his senior. Beige hair tied into a ponytail with a bow hanging over her shoulder. The color of her eyes reminded Caspar of the pond at his family’s private cabin. They were also just as calm and soothing.

“Oh uh you see my friend here is really shy.” It throws him a bit off balance. Afterall in a way it kind of reminds of Byleth’s gaze, albeit with more open concern then the stoicism the demon maintains no matter the circumstances. “She panics easily, especially around strangers.”

Instead of responding she hums thoughtfully. The woman walks around the counter with a noticeable click to her heels. Loud enough to alert anyone of her movement while quiet enough not to be startling. She stops just before where Bernadetta is hiding, getting down onto her knees. Taking in the sight of the girl panicking as a result of her own overactive imagination. Giving her just enough space that she could easily flee should she wish to.

“Hello there.” Bernadetta flinches, her whole body jerking with the motion. Even so she peeks up from between her knees to a gentle smile. “My name is Mercedes, what’s your’s?”

“It’s B-Bernie.” Though she’s never seen this woman before, Mercedes doesn’t look like the type that could even hurt a fly. It soothes Bernadetta’s quaking spirit. All the terrible images floating in her head running for the hills.

“It’s nice to meet you Bernie.” Mercedes glances at the supplies left out before turning her attention back to Bernadetta. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to want to bake this early in the morning.”

“I wanted to surprise Byleth when she wakes up.” Slowly Bernadetta uncurls herself. Being reminded of the reason why she’s even here in the first place giving her a little more confidence. “She hasn’t been feeling good so I thought this might cheer her up.”

“What a wonderful thing to want to do for your friend. Oh but if she’s sick then sweets might upset her stomach.”

“Sick? Oh no, she was injured recently and-” Everything about that day had been absolutely terrifying. The beast, that so called knight, and seeing Byleth collapse. Thankfully Byleth is still alive, but that doesn’t mean she’s healthy either. “And she’s been feeling down ever since.”

“In that case I’m sure she’ll love it.” Mercedes taps a finger against her chin. “Actually Annie and I are here for a similar reason. Things in Faerghus have been… tense lately. Oh!” She sofly claps her hands together. “Why don’t we help each other out then?”

“Huh!?”

“Baking is way more fun when you do it with someone else. Any particular recipe you had in mind?” Mercedes opens up a few cabinets, grabbing a couple of bowls and a few measuring cups.

“Just some cookies I used to make with my mom.” Bernadetta crawls out from her hiding place. Meekly moving to Mercedes’s side and grabbing one of the bowls she’s laid out.

“That sounds lovely. Let’s get started then.”

While Mercedes succeeded in enticing Bernadetta out of her hiding place Caspar could only gape at them. He had never seen the shy noble relax her guard around someone so quickly. Normally by now she’d either flee in pure terror or pass out. It was nothing short of a miracle. A once in a lifetime sight that will never happen again, and he happened to be the one lucky enough to witness it.

“You know if you leave your mouth hanging open like that then you might just end up swallowing some flies.”

“Huh? That’s gross!” Caspar turned to the voice behind him. To the small redhead giggling at his flabbergasted expression.

“It’s just a silly little saying I’ve heard once.” She reassures him, turning her attention to their respective friends. “What’s the surprised look for?”

“Never thought anyone besides Byleth could calm Bernadetta down so fast.” Caspar scratched the back of his head. Dorothea could come a close second. However even she sometimes struggled to successfully calm down the timid girl.

“Mercie tends to have that effect on people. She’s just so  _ motherly  _ it’s hard not to feel calm when you're with her.”

“I can see that. So you guys are from Faerghus? Oh I’m Caspar by the way.” He offered his hand to which she shook.

“Annette and yeah. The weather’s way different here than it is in Fhirdiad.”

“Eek!” The startled squeal that was soon followed by a clang drew both of their attention. One of the bowls lay face down on the ground, a layer of white powder smothering Bernadetta while Mercedes looked on aghast.

“Oh I’m so sorry Bernie. Goddess you are covered in flour.” She attempted to wipe some of the flour off of the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“I-I’m okay! I’m okay!” Bernadetta shakes her head out making flour puff out into the air around her.

“Let’s give those two a hand before they make an even bigger mess.” Annette hops over the counter instead of going around it in order to join them.

“I’ve never tried cooking anything before so I doubt I’d be much help.” Caspar was far more reluctant. He’s better at breaking things then making things. Spilling some flour is one thing, he doesn’t want to accidently set the kitchen on fire. 

“Well learning can be part of the fun!” Well he can’t exactly refuse that. 

Instead of helping prevent any more spills, they ended up being the cause of more. Each of them ends up with a smudge of flour covering their person. Instead of being disheartened it only serves to spur them on further. With even Bernadetta quietly laughing behind her hand. It’s not the type of thing she or Caspar would ever find themselves doing with their friends. So it comes as a nice change of pace.

It’s possible they’ll never see the two girls again once they return to Enbarr. Which is why it’s all the more important to enjoy their company while it lasts. While the three girls are discussing which shapes to cut the cookies in, Caspar finds himself silently praying. Asking the goddess to allow them to reunite someday. He’s not really hugely devoted, but he figures she could easily fulfill such a simple wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had a recent realization that I feel so dumb for not thinking about much earlier. Since none of the beagles are attending the academy they can’t be wearing their uniforms so… what are they wearing? *Sweats nervously* It had completely slipped my mind! I never gave them outfits for this au and it’d be kinda weird to suddenly address it now when we’re already 40 chapters in! So uh just use your imagination I guess?
> 
> COUGH anyways out of all the Blue Lions I expected Bernie to have supports with I’ve gotta say Ingrid and Felix were not it. Don’t get me wrong, they’re pretty cute supports but like why have the shyest character in the game have supports with those two of all the Lions? Except for Sylvain literally any other two would have made much more sense. 
> 
> Speaking of the Lions, I know for a while now a question many people have been wondering about this AU is what about Mercie? For our dear Death Knight is demonfied so what about her? Well.... Allow me to evilly cackle from the back of my cave as I await the many many reactions this chapter is going to get. Until next time!


	45. Chapter 45

Throughout the seventeen years she’s lived Dorothea can certainly say it hasn’t been boring. Going from a street rat that had to steal just to eat, by pure luck getting a stable job in the palace, and then eventually becoming friends with Adrestia’s sole surviving heir. That’s not even counting the past few weeks. Where said princess- now emperor- made a pact with a devil that Dorothea unknowingly became friends with. While she likes to think of herself as an open minded person however she can’t help but bear a few concerns with that fact. Not with Byleth as a person, the demon has only ever been kind. Rather it doesn’t take a genius to realize there are glaring differences between demons and humans. Both biologically and culturally.

It’s no secret that demons are commonly present amongst the slums. Filled to the brim with desprate people that more times than not have nothing to lose combined with the low church presence. A more perfect hunting ground for human prey couldn’t exist for them. As such, oftentimes they don’t even bother to hide their presence. Tramping around the place like they own it. Viewing humans as nothing more than playthings. Only knowing the pleasures of lust and bloodlust. Dorothea always thought that was merely a result of sadism. Byleth had proved her wrong. Both in what tidbits she’s shared about her kind and in her own actions. If even someone like Byleth can lose herself to her baser instincts that says a lot about demon nature.

In the warm glow of morning Dorothea knocked on an oak door. The sky had deemed to clear up today though the chill of winter still hangs in the air. The door opens a peek, a single gray eye looking through the crack. Upon seeing who it was Bernadetta opened the door all the way to let her inside. Byleth reclined atop the bed with a half eaten plate of cookies beside her. It’s still paler than normal but her complexion has gotten much better. Even so there’s still a deep seated exhaustion in her frame. 

“I was going to ask if either of you would like me to bring you breakfast, but it looks like you’ve already got that covered.” Dorothea put a hand on her hip. Half caught between being amused by the sight before her and scolding them for not eating a proper meal in the morning.

“Mhm, Bernie made these for me.” Byleth bit the head off what she thinks is supposed to be a dog in cookie form. Eyes sparkling despite her exhaustion. It makes the former win out.

“It-It wasn’t just me! Caspar helped, along with a couple of girls we met.” Embarrassment quickly started to overwhelm Bernadetta. When she had offered the snacks to the demon she had nearly been tackled. The only reason she hadn’t been was because Byleth had slipped and fell off the bed instead when she had tried.

“Oh you’ll have to tell me all about what happened at some point.” It couldn’t be anything but a riveting tale. While Dorothea loves Caspar she can’t see him being in a kitchen not ending badly. Not to mention Bernadetta meeting someone new and even working with them is quite the feat.

Dorothea felt a chill run down her spine, the demon’s stare piercing straight into her. She knows that Byleth’s current appearance, with her pale hair adorned with horns, is what she truly looks like. The maid still can’t help but find it a bit jarring. For she had become so accustomed to the dark blues of her disguise. It makes it feel strange to see her like this. Her more inhuman traits don’t help matters in the slightest. Acting as a firm reminder of what exactly Byleth is.

“You become anxious around me.” There’s no judgment within Byleth’s words. Only quiet acceptance over an undeniable fact.

“Was I that obvious?” Dorothea is no actor but she is confident in her ability to mask her true feelings if the need arises.

“No, it’s just impossible to hide your feelings- especially negative ones- from a demon.” She bows with a slight incline of her head. “I’m sorry. I know humans don’t like it when we read them, but asking me to stop is the same as asking me to pluck my own eyes out.”

An image flashed before Dorothea’s eyes of silver feathers, a toothy grin full of sharp teeth, and a barely restrained greed. It fills her with guilt for how unfair she is being. Byleth is nothing like him or any other demon for that matter. To think of her as such is like comparing a rabid wolf to a hunting dog. Sure they are similar in some ways, but the differences far outweigh those similarities.

“Um, I’ll just leave you two alone.” Sensing the growing tension Bernadetta moves to flee the scene. She’s stopped by a hand placed on her shoulder.

“You’re fine Bern.” The reassuring smile Dorothea gives her is enough to have her crawl back to her sketchbook. Once the timid girl was somewhat reassured Dorothea turned back to the demon. “It’s not that I have a problem with you personally but with demons in general.”

“As you should. Never trust a demon.” Byleth will repeat it as many times as she needs to. Her kind is not one people should ever let their guards down around.

“Not even you?” Dorothea says it more as a joke than anything else. The demon on the other hand doesn’t take it as such.

“Especially one like me.” It’s vague enough that what exactly Byleth means by that is debatable. Considering what Petra has told Dorothea about the demon’s mental state, she doesn’t like the potential implications of that. That’s as good a sign as any that it’s time to change the topic.

“Matters of demons aside... ” Dorothea settles down on the edge of the bed.Resting her chin atop the back of her hands, a cheshire grin spreading across her supple cheeks. “You and Edie aren’t exactly subtle. I think even Ferdinand’s noticed and he’s not exactly the most observant guy.”

“I never was trying to be.” Byleth’s eyes lit up at the mention of her lover. Dorothea is confident if she had a tail it would be wagging. “But she doesn’t like being affectionate around others.”

“Oh of course. The great and infallible Edelgard can’t be seen being all lovey dovey with her girlfriend in public.” Partially to keep up her image and partially because the emperor can be surprisingly shy when it comes to these sorts of things. Which means the only way for Dorothea to know how things are going between them is to interrogate one of them. Thankfully the demon is more than willing to talk with a little encouragement.

“This is the first time I’ve been in this sort of relationship with someone.” Byleth confessed, tracing nonsensical patterns over the sheets with her fingers. Watching how the fabric bends and shifts with each movement. “I want to do this properly but I’m not sure how.”

“There’s a proper way to date someone?” Bernadetta’s high pitched piques up before Dorothea has a chance to respond. “Oh of course there is, stupid Bernie. You're supposed to know this already for when you get a husband.” If the way she clutches her sketchbook is any indication, that idea isn’t something she’s looking forward to. Which is a whole other can of worms in itself.

“The _ proper _way to date someone is really whatever makes you and your partner happy.” Dorothea has never been fond of the so-called “rules” of dating. Each relationship is built upon different dynamics between different people. Just because something works for one couple doesn’t mean it will work for another. “So both of you shouldn’t worry about doing things the “right way” too much. Half the fun is learning what works for you.”

“What makes us happy…” Byleth mumbled to herself. Letting out a contemplative hum as she thinks. “I like it when she brushes my hair. I’ve never cared much about my appearance but being pampered like that is nice.”

“There you go.” The mental image that sprung forth made Dorothea giddy. Edelgard always takes such good care of her own hair, so the thought of her doing the same for someone else is just too sweet. “What else?”

“Once on a whim I carried her to bed.” The demon still isn’t sure why she had done that. Edelgard was finishing up her last preparation for bed when the urge to hold her became overwhelming. When Byleth had scooped up the smaller girl in her arms Edelgard had let out an undignified, surprised squeak. It was so unbelievably adorable Byleth couldn’t help but purr. “She pouted and complained but once we were on the bed she curled up against me.”

“Well aren’t you two just cute?” It was taking all of Dorothea’s willpower to hold back her joyful laughter. For all the concerns she holds about Byleth’s demonic nature this is not one of them. Whatever views demon’s hold on the topic of love, it’s clear that her feelings for the young emperor are genuine.

“I want to see El.” The demon lowered her head down to rest against the sheets. Fingers clenching against her palms, the urge to wrap her arms around her lover’s waist and nuzzle against her filling Byleth.

“If I see her I’ll be sure to tell her.” This time Dorothea does laugh, no longer able to contain her pure merriment. Giving Byleth a reassuring pat to try to tide her over for now. “While she was heading out she grumbled something about having to meet with nobles from Farghus and Leicester. So you might have to wait a while.”

“So annoying.” The demon lifts her head off the bed. Moving into a sitting position. Before she can stand Dorothea pushes her back down.

“Nope, you’re still not in any condition to be walking around.” If it weren’t for the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes Dorothea would gladly let her. As things are Byleth looks like she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. “Try to rest some more while I get you two a proper breakfast. I won’t take long.”

Byleth frowns with a slight slouch of her shoulders. In that moment looking more like a kicked puppy than a creature of Hell. Despite her clear displeasure she concedes. Laying down with a deep sigh, willing to try to take a brief nap. Satisfied by this Dorothea takes that as her cue to leave. Shooting Bernadetta a pointed look as she goes, to which the smaller girl responds with a thumbs up. She’ll make sure the demon doesn’t try to go on a wild goose chase to find Edelgard.

Outside the sun shines down, counteracting the chill in the air.. Outside Dorothea comes across an interesting sight. Ferdinand talking animatedly with his usual enthusiastic flair. While Petra listens to whatever he’s saying with rapt attention.

“The saints often traveled across Fodlan to grant their blessings to the commonfolk.” As she approaches the two Ferdinand’s voice becomes clear. The topic earned a raised brow. “They’d also spread the teachings of the Church of Seiros as they went, It was largely thanks to them that all of Fodlan now worships the goddess Sothis.”

“I see, so the goddess of this land had representatives speak for her. Many of the gods of Brigid would directly speak with my ancestors.” Petra processes the new information given to her. Cross referencing it with previous knowledge in her head. When she spots a familiar head out of the corner of her eye the princess snaps out of her thoughts. “Oh good morning Dorothea.”

“Good morning to both of you. What sort of rivitng conversation has you two so engrossed?” It’s actually fairly obvious from that small bit she caught alone. Still Dorothea is curious as to how this came about.

“I was just telling Petra about the history of the church. As well as some of it’s teachings. These are important things to know considering where we are staying at the moment.” Ferdinand answers for her. Garreg Mach is a place rich in history as it is holy ground. In a way it can be considered the heart of Fodlan with how important it is.

“It is very different from Brigid. We have many gods for the sky and seas and lands, while Fodlan only has one. I am wondering if the goddess Sothis is not returning because she is overworked.”

“If that’s the case then I can’t blame her. I can’t imagine being a god is easy.” Dorothea has heard a lot of theories thrown around of why the goddess hasn’t returned but that one’s a first. “I was going to get some food for myself and our two shut ins. Would either of you like to join me?”

“I would be loving to join you.” The topic of food has Petra nearly bursting with excitement. If there is one thing she’s grateful for about being sent to Adrestia it’s all the cuisines she would not have been able to try otherwise. The things she would not have been able to experience back at the archipelago. “I am hoping to try many different kinds of food while here and seeing many new things.”

“Ah of course! I was so into our conversation that eating completely slipped my mind.” Ferdinand turned on his heel, back straight and chest puffed out with pride. A noble’s gait to his poise. “Let us depart before the cooks take their breaks.”

Walking through the monastery is more like walking through a town than a church. With it’s many grand buildings and crowds of people. Merchants, nobles, students, and believers all come together to celebrate one of humanity’s greatest victories over their otherworldly foes. One of the few times where the line dividing the commonfolk from those of the high class is split in two. At least that’s how it should be. As Dorothea observes the groups they pass it becomes clear those of nicer dress skirt around those they deem lesser. While those that appear as normal citizens keep their heads low in the presence of the lords and ladies around them. The knights standing guard scrutinizing them more closely then they ever would those of nobility.

A flash of white crawls into her vision and Dorothea feels every breath leave her. The woman’s hair is shorter than she remembers, cut just above her chin instead of flowing down her back. Though her beautiful face was painfully familiar Dorothea caught a glimpse of a few dimples beginning to form. Her age beginning to leak through. It was so jarring to see the result of the six year divide since she’d last seen Manuela. Half of Dorothea wanted to run up to the woman. Hug her and talk her ears off to make up for the lost time. The other half is frozen in place. She was nothing but a dirty street rat back then. While time had only changed Manuela subtly Dorothea is a completely different person from who she was back then. Would Manuela recognize her? Does she even remember the dirty street rat she saved on a whim?

“Is something the matter?” Dorothea hadn’t even realized she’d stopped walking until Petra moved into her line of sight. Standing stock still before her friend with concern etched into the down curve of her lips and how her brows pinched together. 

“I suddenly remembered something from my past.” Hanging out in the backstage of the opera house, being doted on by the actors. That fleeting dream of standing up on the stage alongside them. The firm yet sorrowful voice that refused to let her. “I wonder where I’d be right now if things had turned out differently back then.”

Chances are Dorothea would either be on the stage right now, married to whatever fan had caught her eye, or maybe even bleeding out in a back alley. That’s how life typically goes for the actors of the Mittelfrank company. It’s why Manuela didn’t want her to be part of that world. The risk of catching the wrong kind of attention from the wrong kind of people. With silver feathers and aqua eyes gleaming in the dark with a taste for blood. Dorothea knows she did it to protect her, yet she can’t help but feel bitter over it. The first thing she had ever selfishly wished for with all her heart taken from her by the one person she trusted the most. 

A pair of hands grasps Dorothea’s. Petra brings their hands together between them, lowering her head to leave a chaste kiss against the tips of her fingers. It makes Dorothea’s face burn hot. Other’s have done something similar in the past but none had ever made her heart race so wildly.

“I do not know what sort of trials you have gone through, but I am happy they happened.” Petra lowers their joined hands enough to reveal the smile hidden beneath them. Brighter than the sun and just as lovely. “If they did not then we may not have met, and I never would have known what a wonderful person Dorothea Arnault is.”

Those simple, genuine words make Dorothea’s heart ache in a completely different way. Petra is right, if she had become an actor like she’d dreamed she may have never met the beauty before her. Nor would she have had the chance to become such close friends with Edelgard, talk about love with a gentle demon, or even simply be standing in the halls of Garreg Mach. The life she lives right now is far from perfect, the future uncertain, yet she couldn’t imagine herself being anywhere else.

Maybe it’s a little hypocritical to do, all things considered. Befriending a demon alone is undoubtedly several layers of sin packaged into one. Much less trying to help said demon be intimate with another. Even so Dorothea offers a silent prayer to the goddess. _ Thank you Sothis, for letting me end up exactly where I belong. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH THIS ONE TOOK ME LONGER TO FINISH THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD! And really this little chat between Doro and Byleth probably should have happened much sooner but... it just didn't feel like there was a good opportunity to do so until now. No good place to stick it in without interrupting the flow I had going. There's actually a lot of little interactions I wanted to add between Byleth and the students but there was just never a good time to do it. Sometimes that's just how it is with writing. You got to cut out some of the fluff to keep the pacing smooth. But yeah in this AU Dorothea did still meet Manuela but instead of taking her in as part of Mittlefrank used her connections to help the girl get a place in the palace. The nature of their relationship a tad different as a result.
> 
> So so so so! I have some exciting news for you all, or more specifically I'm giving y'all a little heads up on something. If you've been reading these notes than you know I have a discord server and that I've sent invite codes on here before. Well next chapter I'll be sending out another one! Like the others it'll expire after about 24 hours and it'll only be the one instead of like five in a row. Hence why I'm prewarning y'all about it this time. So if you're interested in joining keep an eye out for chapter 46! Until then my dear readers!


	46. Chapter 46

When it comes to politics there is one factor that can be the deciding factor in a person’s ability to get what they want. Presentation is often more important than the objective one is seeking. The ability to sell their politics, to convince other’s it will benefit them as well. As such it’s important that the person selling it bears the right look as well. In this regard Lady Edelgard has one major handicap. Hubert would never say it aloud, but it is an undeniable fact. His master’s short stature makes it easy for people to look down on her. To see her as nothing but a child. Whether intentionally or not she’s come to make up for this flaw by strengthening her words. Putting more power behind each punctuation than people twice her size bear. Not that it stops everyone from using her size as an excuse to not take her seriously.

As if making up for his master’s shortcomings, Hubert in contrast had grown exponentially. Puberty had deemed him worthy of practically exploding into his current height. While his master to this day still has to look up to meet most people’s eyes he had to look down since his early teens. Because of this he is unaccustomed to meeting people taller than him. In a sense startled on the rare occasion it does happen. The man in front of Hubert right now is one of those few instances. Superior to him in both height and stature. Swelling muscles making his shoulders quite broad. Dark skin and light hair marking him as one of the people of Duscur.

“Hubert.” His name was uttered with little inflection. It might have riled Hubert further had he not become accustomed to a certain demon’s ability to emote matching that of a doll’s more often than not.

“Dedue.” The mage stands a little straighter. It's hard not to feel somewhat intimidated when before someone that looks like he could break someone’s spine simply by hugging them too tightly.

“It is good to see you in fine health.” The duscarian offers a small incline of his head. He then turns to the one standing slightly away from them. A girl much shorter than either of the tall men looking like she’d rather be anywhere else. Hubert can sympathize with that sentiment. “You as well Hilda.”

“Oh goddess _ please _don’t expect me to talk like some serious, old man too.” Hilda shot a glare at them that was all bark and no bite. More in jest than anything else. If she felt at all intimidated by the two before her she showed no inclination of it. Instead she just seemed bored.

“Do I really talk like an old man?” Dedue’s face scrunched up like he had eaten something sour. Not offended by the comment per see, more unsure of what to do with this information.

“Yes. It makes it so easy to forget we’re the same age.” Hilda then turns her attention to the gloomier of the two. Pointing an accusing finger at Hubert. “You’re no better either. Always creeping around the place. What are you a vampire?”

“That’s right and if you're not careful I may decide to wet my palette with Goneril blood next.” Hubert’s grin showed off his teeth. Eyes shining with an evil gleam.

“Would you look at that! Mr. Dark and Gloomy has a sense of humor! Maybe there’s still hope for you yet.” His retort had been meant to dissuade her but seems to have had the opposite effect instead.

Hubert internally sighed at the woman’s antics. Out of everyone in all of Fodlan- scratch that the world- he never imagined himself stuck conversing with these two. However he deemed it appropriate to give his lady some space. It is undoubtedly the same for these two. He glanced over to where Edelgard stands now, flanked by two men that looked like giants next to her. To her right stood Claude von Reigan from the Leicester alliance and to her left Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of Faerghus. Though they stood out in the open every man and child felt it necessary to give the three a respectable berth. Creating an opening in the otherwise crowded courtyard. After all, it is not often the three future leaders of Fodlan are together like this.

Edelgard eyed her two counterparts with her head held high and her arms crossed behind her back. While they stand together as peers now there could easily come a day in the near future where they face each other as enemies. For now though she will dutifully play the role of their friend. It is not yet time for her to cross blades with them. Just a little longer before Edelgard declares her intention to the world. One final preparation is all that stands in her way.

“So how have your highnesses been this past year?” While the two royalty stood at attention Claude bore a far more casual stance. Putting most of his weight on one leg and leaning his head back into his hands. “Things in Leicester have been dreadfully boring.”

“Unless you’re interested in hearing about how taxes have been redistributed, I’m afraid I can’t help you.” Edelgard cooly responds without any hesitance. She knows the kind of person Claude is. Someone who hides his true intentions behind a disarming smile. What sounds like an innocent question on the surface is in reality him fishing for information. A common tactic among politicians.

While they were caught in a silent battle of wits Dimitri lowered his head. Tension wrung tight in his shoulders and a jaded film over his eyes. While Edelgard can’t claim to be close with the prince, she can at least recognize the worry lines beginning to form his forehead. Despite how he’s managing to hold himself high Dimitri looks like he hasn’t properly slept in weeks. It almost makes Edelgard feel guilty, would have if she didn’t force the feeling down. She can’t afford to feel guilt over something as benign as this.

“I wish I could say the same. However I’m sure you’ve both heard the news by now.” Dimitri’s assumption was an accurate one. Just as they had expected it would, the news of Lonato’s rebellion had spread like wildfire. “Things have been difficult this past month.”

“Oh right.” Claude dropped his devilish grin, replacing it with a sympathetic smile. “I’m actually surprised you made it all things considered. The middle of a rebellion doesn’t seem like a good time for the prince to leave.”

“A single lord and his milita could not stand against the combined might of the kingdom and church.” At that a little bit of life returned to Dimitri. His exhaustion thrown aside in favor of pride. Annoyance verging on the edge of anger slipping through. “The only reason it lasted as long as it did is because Lonato employed cowardly tactics. Forcing citizens to act as soldiers bolstering his forces, using magic to summon heavy fogs to slip past his enemies.”

“Did he truly force his citizens to fight for him or did they volunteer to his cause?” Edelgard’s hands clenched behind her back, out of sight from the men in front of her. While the fight being prolonged as long as possible could only benefit her she does not want that advantage at the cost of civilians’ lives. It’s one of the reasons why they chose Lonato for this plan. He seemed one of the least likely to do such a thing. “To label them as victims when in reality they fought of their own volition is nothing short of disrespectful.”

“That is… No you are correct.” Dimitri’s brow scrunched, deepening the lines forming on his forehead. “According to my comrades they were rather _ enthusiastic _about defending Lonato.” 

“So why did he rebel anyways? I heard it was something about the church?” Claude tilted his head making his braid bob with the movement.

“I’m not entirely sure myself. He declared the church to be false and that they do not actually follow the word of the goddess. But Lady Rhea believed he sought revenge over his son’s execution.”

“The truth could very well be a mix of both things.” Which is something Edelgard can say with utmost confidence. Not that either of them needed to know that particular detail. “Considering you’re here I take it that means he’s been dealt with, and we’ll never know.” A polite way of saying Lonato has been killed. Either by the blade of a knight or at the end of an executioner's axe.

Dimitri opened his mouth before immediately shutting it. Chewing on the inside of his cheek as he debated whether or not to voice whatever words he had clamped down. After a moment of contemplation determination exuded from him. The prince leaned forward and the other two followed suit, curious. 

“I was asked to remain silent on this matter, but I feel if anyone deserves to know it is you two.” Dimitri spoke barely above a whisper. The only way anyone else would be able to make out his words is if they were practically breathing down his neck “One of the relics- The Lance of Ruin- had been stolen during all the chaos.”

A chill deeper than the cold of winter seeped into the air around them. Edelgard had expected him to bring up the note she had given Lonato. Half of her worried that part of the plan had failed, the other too eager to hear more about this instead to care. They had caught whispers of the relic’s theft, but beyond that could not gleam anything else. Not Hubert’s connection or even their less than reputable allies. To the point where they couldn’t even be sure if it was actually true or not.

“So some random thief out there has their hands on one of the strongest in the entire world. Well isn’t that just great.” Claude hissed out between gritted teeth. Already trying to figure out in his mind how to deal with it should the thief decide to step into Leicester’s borders.

“Even with everything happening how could anyone have possibly accomplished that?” Edelgard felt a twitch run down her entire frame. A restlessness settling in. If there was ever a time to steal a relic it would be while everyone is distracted by something like a rebellion taking place. However even with that it’s not the kind of thing someone could do without careful preparation beforehand. In some ways the relics are more valued than Fodlan’s royalty.

“It was Miklan, firstborn of house Gautier. I do not know how he did it but I’m assuming his knowledge of the Gautier residence helped immensely.” Without any hesitation Dimitri answered as best he could. “And you needn’t worry Claude, he has been dealt with as well. In fact the main reason I came here was to help escort the lance to the monastery. I figured I may as well wait until the festivities are over to return.”

“I don’t understand, if this issue has been resolved why tell us about it?” The fact that Dimitri even thought to confess such a thing at all is nothing short of naive. One of the relics in his kingdom’s possession is something that could very easily be used against Faerghus. Adrestia and Leicester could demand compensation for the danger this incompetence put them all in and the lords of Faerghus would be able to do nothing but bow their heads. Those in charge of safekeeping the relic in the first place executed on the spot, if the thief hadn’t killed them already.

“When we cornered Miklan and most of his band lay dead he attempted to unleash the relics full power. Obviously it did not work but…” Oblivious to the danger this confession could bring to his people Dimitri continued. His eyes unfocusing as a recent memory replayed before him. A shiver running down his tall frame. “When he tried a black mist exuded from the lance and swallowed him whole. When it cleared a monster stood in his place.”

It took every ounce of Edelgard’s being not to react. Even through the fabric of her gloves she could feel her nails digging into her palms. Claude on the other hand rubbed his chin. Equal parts intrigued and skeptical of what he was being told. Had things played out a little differently Edelgard would have reacted in a similar manner. It’s a ridiculous thing to be told out of the blue. Something that should only be possible in stories or dreams. Yet Dimitri is not the type to lie, far too kind and trusting for his own good. It’s how monarchs become little more than decorations in the cannibalistic world of politics.

“I understand how this sounds but it is the truth. You can even ask some of my friends as they were there with me.” Edelgard has no idea what kind of expression she is making but Claude’s open disbelief was more than enough to spur Dimitri on. “When I asked the archbishop about it she said that is the punishment that befalls those unworthy who try to wield the goddess’s gifts.”

“Thank you for telling us this. I can’t imagine that being anything but horrid to witness.” Edelgard might not have seen a man become a beast, but she does understand. The confusion, the shock, the terror when the information properly clicks into place. She resists the urge to shove her hand into her pocket. “You have my sympathies.”

A small smile graced Dimitri’s lips. The conversation quickly shifted to more mundane things. Claude gushing on about how one of his friends is a young genius. Edelgard only half pays attention to his words. Mind still whirling on the information the prince had provided them. Soon she excuses herself from the conversation. Hubert returned to his rightful place in her shadow the moment she separated from them. Once they were buried in the sea of people Edelgard tilted her head back towards him.

“So how did your reunion go?” She led them past the people with a practiced grace. Not bumping into a single person despite not watching her front. Her very presence exuding an authority that others instinctively knew to avoid.

”I think I’d rather put up with Arundel then be stuck conversing with those two again.” His nose scrunched up at the recent memory. “If you were hoping I’d picked up some useful information from them you’ll be sorely disappointed.” 

Edelgard hadn’t really expected much. From what she knows of Dedue he is a rather tight lipped man, quiet even. While Hilda in contrast may be talkative has absolutely zero interest in matters of the state. The emperor glanced around them, the crowds thinning as they mindlessly wandered through the monastery. Once she deemed it empty enough she gestured to Hubert who leaned in close.

“Dimitri was kind enough to reveal the circumstances of the stolen relic to me.” His eyes widened, which for Hubrert is almost the equivalent of jerking back in response. “It was the firstborn son of house Gautier.”

“Sir Miklan… If I recall correctly he was disowned for being born without a crest while his younger brother, Sylvain, was made heir.” Something that was declared with far more fanfare than necessary. Lord Gautier had made a point to spread the news as far and wide across Fodlan as he could. Sending out marriage proposals to any woman of similar age as his son that had a decent heritage. One was even sent out to Edelgard- back before her siblings had perished, when no one even considered the idea of her becoming emperor. The only reason Hubert knows this is because his father had some very choice words in regard to the proposal that was promptly burned.

“Most likely he took the Lance of Ruin as a form of revenge for being cast aside for something he has no control over.” Edelgard muttered under her breath, sorrow leaking through her countenance. 

That’s not even taking into consideration the possible mistreatment he faced as a child over that same fact. To many of the major house heads children are no different than prize horses. If they are not the right breed or build than they are better off dead. Edelgard knows some of her own friends have fallen victims to this. It is bad enough in Adrestia where relations with the church has been waning for years. Faerghus on the other hand zealously follows the teachings of Seiros. To be of noble blood and born without a crest is no different than being a sinner in some of their eyes. She cannot even begin to imagine what that type of surrounding must be like for a child who just wants their parents’ approval.

“Besides the obvious I feel that something else about this information is bothering you.” Her ever loyal retainer who has stuck by her side since childhood knows her far too well. Has spent enough time carefully observing her mood to know all the signs that something is bothering her by heart.

“You are correct. According to Dimitri when Miklan attempted to unleash the power of the relic it swallowed him and transformed him into a monster.” This time Hubert does flinch. His expression immediately hardened. The very same thoughts Edelgard had had swimming behind the gold of his eyes.

“Was it really the relic that changed him or the crest stone attached to the relic?” 

“It would have been rather suspicious if I had asked something like that.” Not that she needed to. Edelgard’s hand drifts into her pocket. Where a stone pulsates with a life it shouldn’t have.

Humans stole crests from the gods, and they cursed them as punishment. But if that’s the truth then what does that make relics? The two are interconnected to each other, with each relic having a crest tied to it via the crest stone embedded in their pommels. Making it so only those bearing the matching crests can unleash their full power and apparently safely wield them. The only explanation she could think of is that their ancestors stole the relics as well. More lies lost between manipulation and the passage of time. 

Something rubbing against her ankle distracts Edelgard from the thought. A cat slinks between her legs, chirping as it goes. The emperor kneels down to give the feline the attention it’s asking for. Running her hand down it’s dark back. Hubert glares down at the animal. For as long as Edelgard has known him, he’s never been fond of cats. Always tensing up whenever they get near him. The cat let out a meow that came out more as a squeak. Edelgard reached out to scratch it’s chin only for the cat to decide it wanted to smell her fingers instead. Whatever it smells makes the cat’s fur bristle. It hisses before bolting away as though a demon were hot on it’s tail. How strange.

“As startling as this knowledge is, in the end it changes nothing.” If anything it’s just another addition to the ever growing list of all the things that are wrong with Fodlan. Another reason to want to burn the painfully flawed system propping it up to the ground. Edelgard gets back onto her feet, looking up at the cathedral looming over the land. “I believe I’ve put off paying the archbishop a visit long enough.”

The cathedral is separated from the rest of the monastery by a long, stone bridge built over a ravine. A physical barrier separating men from the closest thing to the divine in this mortal plane. With every step over it the cathedral seemed to lean lower to stare down at those who dare to approach it. Edelgard takes a deep breath once they reach the colossal doorway. Her pulse thumping with a nervousness she didn’t expect to suddenly infect her. Maybe it’s because of all the scandalous things she’s learned recently, or maybe because this is her first time walking into a church since she made a pact with a demon. Maybe it’s a mix of both. With a single, determined step Edelgard enters the dragon’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took us 46 chapters to meet the remaining two main characters of the game! God every so often I am reminded of how much of a behemoth this story is going to be and it both excites me and makes me nervous. Ahhh there's so much to do and so little time to do it. Don't really have much to say about the chapter this time. Plus I have a promise to keep anyways.
> 
> https://discord.gg/F5hba9
> 
> One Discord invite code that will expire after 24 hours! Whether I send out another one or not will depend on how things go with this one. Until next time!


	47. Chapter 47

The cathedral is a place Edelgard never visited much. The grandiose building is completely separated from the rest of Garreg Mach, not only that it served no purpose beyond being a place of worship. As such she never had much reason to step into it the times she did visit the monastery. From the few instances she can recall being there besides the ones standing guard at the front door there were next to no knights patrolling this part of the monastery. This time that isn’t the case. With a knight stationed practically next to every pillar. Making the air suffocating even to those who held utmost faith in the church. Which would explain why only priests and nuns seemed to be lingering in the cathedral at the moment. If the archbishop wanted people to think nothing was wrong this is certainly not the way to do it. 

Despite the unwelcoming glares she received from the knights they passed both heir and retainer walked into the heart of the cathedral with their heads held high. If they held any doubts before that their ploy had failed, this sight before them washed them away. As such a sense of satisfaction came despite being enveloped by such an oppressive atmosphere. That was until the knights standing guard at the audience chamber halted them. Hands on their weapons, ready to strike down the duo before them at a moment's notice.

“Lady Rhea is not taking any visitors at the moment. Begone!” One of the knights who couldn’t be much older than them shouted.

“Watch your tone, you are standing before the imperial heir Edelgard von Hresvelg.” Hubert’s volume was much lower but held just as much vitriol. “We have come to pay respects to the archbishop and the church.”

The younger knight looked between the two of them, skepticism and nervousness in equal measure dancing behind his eyes. His older partner told them to wait before stepping into the room they sought to enter. The remaining three stood in tense silence as they waited. It couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes before he returned yet it felt so much longer than that.

“Lady Edelgard may enter but you must wait out here.” The older knight gestured to Hubert. His other hand placed against the hilt of his blade.

The Adrestian visitors share a glance. Edelgard nods to her retainer who bowed before stepping a respectable distance away from the knights. With his departure the knights let her pass. Just as Garreg Mach always felt more reminiscent of a castle than a monastery, the audience chamber could easily pass for a throne room. With icons of the church decorating its walls instead of symbols of a country. 

Standing within its center is the mock monarch of this false kingdom. A fairly tall woman wrapped in an ornate dress of white, blue, and gold. An intricate headpiece resting atop her mint hair. Were Edelgard not already familiar with Rhea, she would think she was a queen instead of a holy woman. Gazing down at everyone else from atop her ivory tower. Maintaining outdated ideals that do more harm than good and casting judgment with prejudice bias. It’s hardly the first time Edelgard has had to grit her teeth and smile at Rhea. A pair of devilish horns would suit her well. In fact it wouldn’t surprise the emperor if, like Byleth, she simply has a way of hiding them from sight. Actually now that Edelgard is thinking about it the archbishop’s hair is a very similar shade to Byleth’s. An interesting coincidence to say the least.

“Edelgard, I am glad to see you’re here for the holidays.” Rhea looks down on the emperor with a saccharine smile. One that to Edelgard’s trained eye appeared nothing short of forced. “My, I can still remember when you would hide behind your father’s coat. You have grown into such a fine young lady.”

“Thank you Lady Rhea. It is wonderful to see you again, you as well Seteth.” Edelgard gives a small curtsy to the archbishop before doing the same to the man lingering further back in the room. Seteth offers his own polite nod. If Edelgard had to guess she had interrupted a discussion between them.

“How is your father?” Upon hearing Rhea’s question Edelgard clenched her jaw. “It has been a long time since he has visited the monastery.”

“He sends his regards. Were his health not what it is he would have gladly made the trip here alongside me.” The young emperor moved her hands to rest behind her back, to hide how tightly her fingers pressed against her palms.

“We will pray to the goddess that he makes a full recovery.” As if prayers had ever actually helped the ill and the suffering. If the goddess truly did care then Edelgard never would have been made heir in the first place. Rhea, ignorant to the storm brewing just under her skin, gazed wistfully ahead at nothing in particular. “This autumn has been hard on all of us.”

“Speaking of that if I may ask, from what I understand the recent revolt has been dealt with.” Edelgard jumped at the chance to change the topic. She feigned innocent curiosity with a sprinkle of concern added into the mix. “Yet I’ve noticed that security is rather intense around here. Has something happened?”

“While we appreciate your concern it is church business and does not concern you.” Instead of Rhea being the one to answer her right hand did. Seteth’s agitation was poorly masked. The poor man looked as though he hadn’t slept properly in days or even weeks. 

“Relax Seteth, she has every right to know. After all there could be other targets that we are not aware of.” The archbishop scolded Seteth, who became absolutely miffed, before directing her attention back to the emperor. “Please forgive him. Tensions have been running high with no signs of easing up.”

“I understand completely.” That brief interaction almost reminded Edelgard of herself and Hubert. Protective retainers are the same wherever one goes it seems. “But targets… do you mean some sort of assassination?”

“That is correct. While bestowing divine punishment against the sinners who dared turn their blade against the church we learned of a ploy aimed to take my life.” The way Rhea spoke of divine punishment sent a shiver down Edelgard’s spine. Spoken with a venomous rage just barely being held back. Making the room feel much smaller than it actually is. “We do not know exactly when the attempt will take place other than the assassins will use the current celebrations as cover to get close to me.”

“They are nothing short of incompetent if you were able to learn of their plans.” Or those plans were meant to be found. However Edelgard knows the church values its archbishop above all else. Even if they suspect the assassination is a ruse they will not risk it. Pooling the resources not dedicated to cleaning up the aftermath of Lontao’s rebellion into protecting the lizard in human skin before her. In that sense the church is predictable if nothing else.

“It was thanks to the blessings of the goddess that we were able to come across this information. I do not doubt a group targeting my life would be against targeting imperial royalty as well.” The genuine concern laced into Rhea’s tone frustrated Edelgard. Whether it's because of the Hresvelg family’s intimate history with the church or because of her status as its sole surviving heir mattered not. Either way Edelgard doubted it was due to Rhea’s concern for her as a person.

“I will be sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. It would be better for everyone if this situation is resolved sooner rather than later.” Even so she would play along. It wouldn’t be good if the cat came out of the bag too early merely because Edelgard failed to keep her emotions in check.

“As much as I would love to discuss less serious matters with you, I am afraid there is much that needs to be done to ensure the celebrations go smoothly.” 

“Of course, I won’t take up any more of your time.” The indirect request to leave was just fine with Edelgard. She heard everything she needed to know and she’d rather not be under the archbishops holier-than-thou presence any longer than necessary. Except Rhea stopped her just before she could step out of the room with one final 

“And remember Edelgard, the goddess sees all.”

Meant either as a threat or a warning it didn’t matter. Edelgard let a void of apathy consume her. There’s no possible way Rhea could know of her involvement with the recent upheaval. There’s something about Edelgard that has been agitating the local cats. Something that humans just aren’t capable of detecting with their inferior senses. Something a being that’s been alive for over a thousand years could surely sense as well.

“I will keep that in mind.” Edelgard walks faster then she would normally but not fast enough to be considered suspicious. She needs to talk to Byleth about this immediately.

Once she’s gone Seteth lets out a long, drawn out sigh. He knows full well that the next emperor most certainly has nothing to do with the assassination plot but he still can’t help but be suspicious of everyone. It doesn’t help that the recent stress has made it difficult for him to sleep. Goddess he could really use a nap right about now. But he fears that what was meant to be a quick thirty minute nap could easily turn into hours of being dead to the world.

“Seteth, did you notice anything unusual about Edelgard?” Rhea’s inquiry snapped him out of his musings. He tried to wrack his mind for what she could possibly be referring to.

“She was fairly inquisitive but I can hardly blame her. We haven’t exactly done the best at hiding that something is wrong.” Seteth came up completely blank. He’s not very familiar with the princess so he wouldn’t be able to notice if she was behaving strangely. “What about her bothered you?”

“I was not referring to her behavior but…” Rhea trailed off before shaking her head. “No, it must have been my imagination.”

“Even if you think it's nothing please tell me.” He’s not sure if he could handle constantly wondering on top of everything else. A question constantly present in the back of his mind, never the forefront but always distinctly there.

“It was faint and only there for a moment, but I thought I had caught the stench of a _ demon _on her.” It’s a completely unique, putrid smell. One that Rhea would never misidentify.

“Admittedly my senses aren’t what they used to be but I detected nothing of the sort.” Seteth tried to catch a whiff of the offending smell. It did not reach his nostrils. “It’s possible she bumped into one on the way here without realizing and you caught a whiff of its lingering scent. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened”

“You’re probably right. Or perhaps I’m more exhausted than I thought.” The archbishop relaxed with the theory.

That had to be it. A descendant of Wilhelm would know better than to ally herself with one of those _ things _. If anyone had made a pact with those monsters it would be Lonato and those he worked alongside. Rhea’s blood boiled at the mere thought of such heathens stepping foot on this holy land. Anyone who allies themselves with a demon is no better than the demons themselves. Unholy abominations that should be wiped from existence. That she would crush both their bodies and souls under her maw once she identifies them no matter who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Edelgard, my present to you is being forced into a one-on-one talk with Rhea. I actually didn't know El's birthday was coming up until yesterday. I knew it was this month but didn't really care. Now that it has I'm kinda sad I didn't do a little birthday fic for her. Oh well. I got enough on my plate when it comes to fics as it is.
> 
> Got to say it feels kinda weird coming back to Ashen after having not touched it for almost an entire month. That's another whoops right there. But you gotta go where the inspiration hits while it's still hot. But I'm feeling pretty pumped to work on it right now. We got a serious talk with Byleth coming up. One I think you all will find... let's say interesting. Until next time!


	48. Chapter 48

If there is one thing Byleth is terrible at it’s recovering from injuries. She isn’t foolish enough to push her body enough to worsen her wounds, but she despises staying idle for too long. Laying in bed with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her is an unpleasant ordeal. She probably wouldn’t have as many scars if her impatience didn’t consistently get the better of her. That’s why against the others’ judgment Byleth snuck out of the room when Bernadetta excused herself to use the restroom. The demon never thought she had a problem with crowds before. However she soon finds herself becoming increasingly anxious as she mindlessly shoves her way through the crowds of people gathered in the monastery. Byleth’s fingers twitch, craving the familiar roughness of a hilt. No, it isn’t the people that are making her feel uneasy. It’s something far more basic than that.

For there supposedly being a celebration going on negativity ran thick in the air. It made Byleth feel like she was trudging through a murky swamp of hate. That poorly contained tension infected each individual she passed. Ranging from seeds of cation to fields of abhorrence. Made worse by how all this negativity was aimed at no one in particular. Without a target to be trained on it seeped into even the stone that made up the monastery. A poison that indiscriminately attacks anyone within its sights. It was unbearably suffocating to wade through, to the point of being physically painful.

In the end Byleth manages to find solace from the hate stinking up the air at the edge of a dock. The Naturally cleansing properties of water diluting it. Watching the shadows of fish flit about beneath its surface. How tempting it is to try to snatch the ones that move within her reach. Pluck them out of the water and eat them. Their soft bodies are far tastier than their tougher, spikier cousins in the lakes of Hell. The smaller bones make for great toothpicks too.

“Are you alright?” Byleth had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed anyone approaching until she spoke. A young girl, barely in her teens, looked down at the seated demon. Her light, mint hair wrapped in curls as it spills over her shoulder. A subtle whiff of apples approaching with her.

Something within Byleth snapped. She was no longer sitting at the edge of the dock but in a city of ancients. Plants merging with the buildings, its citizens bearing reptilian eyes and long, pointed ears. Children with horns and wings merrily running through the streets. Some on two legs others on four. Men, holy beasts, and everything in between thriving in a city inseparable from nature. Byleth stood awkwardly among the joyous chaos. A spider scurrying amongst a field of flowers.

Movement out of the corner of her eye, too close for comfort, makes her jerk away from it. A woman with a canopy of green hair tied into a single braid. A few flowers clumsily tied into it, the work of children no doubt. She walked up to Byleth carefully, as though she were a frightened animal that had cornered itself. Which in a sense the demon was. Standing in the middle of sacred land where her kind are not meant to tread. A creature of darkness within a city of light. The woman offered Byleth a freshly picked apple. Gazing up at the much taller demon with a gentle smile. Instead of accepting the gift Byleth only stared. The woman’s long ears drooped once she realized that the demon won’t take it. Her bright smile becoming somber. She lowers her arm and begins to speak-

“Um, do you need a doctor? You look really pale.” The ancient city and the woman vanishes. Byeth is back on the dock with the young girl. Her green curls completely cover her ears from sight. 

“N-no, I’m alright.” The demon looks back down into the water. Her stomach twisting in on itself. The beast within her grumbling with its back hunched. “I’m not used to being around so many people.”

“Oh yeah. It can get really crowded around her during the holidays. My brother’s paranoia always skyrockets as a result.” The girl sits down next to her. The dock wide enough for there to be some space between them. It still makes Byleth’s palms sweat, still makes her inner beast curl it’s lips back in warning. “Don’t talk to strangers Flayn, make sure you always stay within sight of a guard. Don’t stay out past sunset. He’s such a worrywart.”

“You live here in the monastery with your family?” The urge to bare her fangs hits Byleth in a writhing curdle. This girl must either be as young as she looks or sheltered to not recognize the demon for what she is. Chances are pretty good the same can’t be said of the rest of her family.

“It’s just me and my brother. He’s the headmaster of the academy and helps out the archbishop a lot.” Flayn, oblivious to the distress ready to burst forth from her temporary companion, answers honestly. Seeing not a monster but a woman that looks like she could use some company. “Where are you visiting from?”

“Adrestia. It’s my first time coming here.” Byleth envies the girl’s ignorance. Wishes the same would apply to herself so she could appreciate Flayn’s kindness without feeling threatened.

“Then I do hope you enjoy your time here! The crowds may be intimidating but the people are nice. Since people from all over Fodlan come here there are so many interesting things you can buy in the market. And the cathedral is so beautiful!”

“It’s certainly different from Enbarr.” The demon shifts her gaze from the water to the sky. Hoping it will offer more solace from her current predicament. The white clouds offered nothing but pity.

“Oh but if you’re not fond of crowds that would be difficult. Perhaps some familiar company will help ease your discomfort?”

“Ah.” That’s it, her way out of this pitfall. “There’s someone I was going to meet, I should go before they start to worry.” Byleth gets back on her feet with haste. Despite her distress she still has enough of her head intact to remember to be polite. “Thank you for worrying over me.”

The demon shoves herself back into the crowds of noblemen and worshippers alike. This entire trip has been nothing short of an absolute mess. Just when she thought she could start to relax something else decides to pop up. The cacophony of people muttering all around her mixes in with the growling inside her head, creating a discordant hymn. It beats against her skull with furious abandon. Cracking it’s frail surface, allowing the enmity to pour directly into her mind. Byleth feels her fangs bite against her lips. She can barely hear herself think through it all. It’s a fight to keep her sense of logic intact. To not give in to the voice shouting to destroy this place that represents everything against her kind. But rather than a battle it feels more akin to trying to swim upstream. The powerful currents tiring her out quicker than she can push through them.

In the chaotic ocean she can see a break, a split in the water. She rushes towards it headfirst without thinking of the consequences. Not taking a moment to consider what could have made the beast snarling within her go silent in that brief moment. In hindsight it should have worried her, made her cautious of taking a step forward. Instead she is so eager for a break from fighting against herself that she jumped right into it. When she reaches that divide two things immediately register in her mind: One, that a man currently stood before Dorothea and Bernadetta with aggressive glee hidden just beneath his skin. Two, point one is completely and utterly unacceptable. The roar that echoed in her head pulled her under before she could even think to fight back.

\-----

When Dorothea had returned to their temporary abode she wasn’t expecting to be tackled before she could even knock on one particular door. She wasn’t the only one startled by the sudden action. Petra placed a steadying hand against her back to help her retain her balance. On her other side Ferdinand peaked around her to see what had caused her to stumble back. A tiny body was pressed tight against Dorothea’s front. A mop of messy, lavender hair shoved into her breast. She would have found it flattering were Bernadetta not frantically mumbling. Her words muffled to the point of being incomprehensible. Linhardt, who had most likely been napping in his room, poked his head out to see what the commotion was about. It took a bit of time for them to get Bernadetta to calm down enough so that they could actually understand her. What Dorothea managed to get out of her mutterings was that she had stepped out of the room for a moment and when she returned Byleth was gone.

“Is that truly a bad thing? I know she is injured but staying in bed for too long can be just as detrimental to one’s health as not being in it for long enough.” Ferdinand pointed out. He understands himself how frustrating being bedridden can be. Having been the victim of quite a few training related accidents in his younger years. His eagerness to learn getting the better of him.

“It’s more her mental state I’m worried about.” Linhardt admitted to them. “Going off of some of the things she told me about demons, she’s not as calm right now as she appears to be.” He has no doubt the results of her battle against the Death Knight are weighing heavily on her mind. Being in a place so anti-demon surely isn’t helping matters either. “I don’t want Byleth to pick a fight with someone because she’s feeling frustrated.”

“Then we are needing to be finding her before she does something stupid.” Petra glowed with the challenge of it. It’s been a while since she has hunted. “I will be tracking her down with swiftness.

“I’ll help! I-It’s partially my fault so…” Bernadetta squeaked out, having separated from Dorothea.

“It’s not your fault Bern.” The maid rubbed her back with featherlight grace. “Byleth was the one who chose to leave despite us telling her not to.” The maid 

“I still want to!” None of them could refuse her with how she stood straight with confidence.

The five of them split up to cover more ground, with Bernadetta clinging to Dorothea’s skirt. Her slice of courage wasn’t strong enough for her to try searching by herself. When they had first walked through the gate Dorothea had admired the monastery’s scale. Now she cursed it. The mass of people clotting their line of sight wasn’t helping in the slightest. The silver lining being she doubts Byleth would wander to the parts of Garreg Mach specifically meant for worship. It only narrowed down the places to check by a margin. They checked the gardens and the training yards without a head of blue hair in sight. They started making their way over to the greenhouse when a figure broke through the crowds towards them. One that immediately set Dorothea on edge.

“Bernadetta! My little girl, it’s been so long.” The resemblance between them was similar enough that Dorothea immediately recognized the man.

“Count Varley, it is an honor to meet you.” Though she greeted him formally, with a bow, internally Dorothea wanted to punch the man. It’s not exactly a secret that Bernadetta’s timid nature is a direct result of her father’s treatment of her. While the maid doesn’t know the exact details she doesn’t need to. The girl’s severe anthropophobia said enough. “My name is Dorothea Arnault. I’ve been working under the Hresvelg family for a couple years now.”

“Hmph. A common rat then.” The Count looked her up and down, his gaze becoming less disgusted and more appreciative with each lingering moment. “Though I can see why they keep you around.”

“Careful there Count, you never know who could be listening in such a public place.” Though Dorothea spoke with a playful lilt it was a warning. The man is married and at least twice her age. Not even he could escape judgment from a scandal from those circumstances. Rather than caring about his reputation she just wanted him to back off.

The rejection was not lost on Count Varley. A dark glint shimmering behind his noxious eyes. She was saved by the fact that he knew better than to lash out in front of a crowd. Otherwise Dorothea knows she wouldn’t have a choice. It made her think of her days back when Manuela had taken her in. To the silver crow that had often plucked at the hands of the Mittlefrank actors. To think a day would come when she would see similarities between a human and a demon. But the way Varley stared down at her was a mirror image to that monster with the face of a man.

“You’re right.” That hostility bubbling underneath the lid turned away from the maid and moved to his daughter instead. “Bernadetta let’s move somewhere quieter. I know you don’t like crowds and I’m eager to hear what you’ve been up to.”

It was the first time since he had arrived that Dorothea took a good look at the small girl. In these sorts of situations Bernadetta would normally tremble like a newborn fawn, barely able to stand. Tears might prick at the corner of her eyes with the threat of pouring out. Instead she stood perfectly still. Her expression was so void of emotion that she put Byleth’s stoicism to shame. Standing there not like a person but a doll.

“Yes father.” The response was defeated. Words finely ingrained within her to say to the Count whenever he demanded something of her.

Dorothea decided right then and there that hatred was far too weak of a word to describe how she felt about this man. She also knew that she could not under any circumstances allow these two to be alone. She moved to act as a physical barrier between them before Bernadetta could leave her side. The Count’s lips flipped into a frown.

“And just what do you think you’re doing Miss Arnault?” Count Varley took a step into her personal space. Using his superior height to loom over her.

“Why obviously protecting my friend from a snake.” The sickly sweetness in Dorothea’s tone caused a vein to pop in his forehead.

“Move aside.” There was a promise within those words. Ones that spoke of pain and regret.

“I refuse.” She smiled viciously as her answer.

With a snarl he reached out to grab her. Dorothea was prepared to defend herself, consequences be damned. Being friends with an emperor allows for that bit of leeway. At least she hopes it does. Edelgard certainly won’t be happy once she learns one of her workers had thrown hands with the head of one of Adrestia’s biggest households. It turns out to be an unnecessary concern. By the will of the heavens, or more accurately the will of the underworld, another grasped onto his wrist with bone crushing fury. The Count flinched at the spike of pain that ran up his arm at the tight grasp. He turned toward the assailant ready to unleash his authority on whoever dared to lay a hand on his person. The words were caught in his throat when he found himself staring into an abyss. The pupils that swallowed the color of the woman’s eyes contracted into fine slits. The snake caught within the jaws of the beast could only wait for it to clamp down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH I’M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! This damn chapter kept fighting with me and I had to put it down for a while before it drove me mad! Then I got completely distracted with Wings and uh yeah. Here we are. Don’t know if you guys could tell from reading it but… honestly just kinda gave up after a while. I wanted it to be done because goddammit I have been fighting with it so much. Also writing Bernadetta’s dad made me feel really gross. I need a deep cleansing after that. God I really hate that I wrote that but the gunpowder needed a match to ignite it. So I figured hey why not use the shittiest dad in the game! Which is what naive, eager me thought while planning this story out. Urghk thank you discord peeps for helping me get over the mental gymnastics my brain did while writing that. Not that they knew they were helping me get through it at the time.
> 
> In lighter news with that ordeal over with we can move on to the REALLY exciting stuff. Ooooh boy chapters 50 and 51 are going to be fun, MWAHAHAHA. Until then my dearies! (Not really cuz 49 has to happen first but you get what I mean.)


	49. Chapter 49

The moment they had stepped out of the cathedral Edelgard quietly explained what had occurred to Hubert. He was just as displeased with this turn of events as she was. The good news was that whatever Rhea suspects her of are only that, suspicions. If they weren’t then the esteemed Archbishop who stands above even royalty would have had her arrested on the spot. The woman is quick to cast judgment on those she believes are against her and her precious church. Without sparing a thought to why they might have a problem with her rule. Needless to say from here on out they’ll have to tread carefully. They don’t need to give Rhea anymore reason to suspect her else all will end before it even has a chance to truly begin. The first battle of Edelgard’s uprising must be on her terms if they are to succeed.

“Edelgard!” The white and black duo had only just crossed the great bridge when a familiar blue head called out to them. Caspar halted a foot away from them, bouncing on his feet with frantic restlessness. “Bout time I found you guys, we got a problem. Come on!”

He doesn’t give them any time to ask for details before running back the way he came from. So much for being careful. A situation had already occurred before she could even offer a warning not to draw attention to themselves. Edelgard does her best to follow his path. Mind whirling with the possible scenarios that could have occurred. She couldn’t imagine any of her friends being foolish enough to start something. However they’re not the type to stand by and do nothing if they see something clearly wrong happening. They won’t bend the knee when faced with an opposition they believe is incorrect either. While these are traits she greatly adores in her friends in the wrong circumstances there’s all manner of trouble it could lead to.

It comes as a relief that Caspar ends up leading them to their rooms instead of somewhere like the knights barracks. The building is practically empty at midday, with everyone else either mingling or shopping and so on during this time. They find Dorothea pacing back and forth in the lobby. Anxiously chewing on the tips of her nails. When she spots them a whirlwind of emotions meld together upon her cheeks. Making them unrecognizable. She gives them a brief, curt explanation of what had happened. How Byleth had vanished, how they spread out to look for her, and how she and Bernadetta ended up running into the timid girl’s father. It’s not that strange for Count Varley to be here. Out of all the Adrestian lords he has the most reason to want to keep relations with the church hospitable. After all his lands border the Oghma Mountains.

“I swear she was about to rip off his arm right then and there. I can’t believe I’m saying this but Ferdinand really saved us. He saw us, realized what was happening, then came up to us spouting his usual nobility bullshit and acted like nothing was wrong. I think the Count was so shocked he just went along with it. While Ferdie was distracting him I dragged those two back here.”

“And you are positive he saw Byleth’s eyes change?” This whole thing had only been one step away from the worst case scenario. If Byleth’s horns had come out then they all would have been screwed. As things stand there’s still a chance for them to brush aside this incident. It’s unthinkable that a demon would be in the heart of the church, a near impossibility even. “Hubert go make sure Count Varley knows he  _ misunderstood  _ what he saw.”

“Of course my lady.” Hubert offered a brief bow before leaving to find the lord in question at a brisk pace. He doesn’t show it often but he’s rather good at convincing people to believe one thing over another. Edelgard trusts he can handle it without her help. That and she doesn’t trust herself not to punch the bastard square in the jaw.

“And how are they now?” Instead of potentially making things worse Edelgard’s attention is better suited where it can improve this situation. That means making sure those involved are okay.

“Bern locked herself in her room and won’t respond to us.” Dorothea hugged her own chest. It must have been hard on her as well yet she’s holding herself together well. “We kinda forced Byleth into hers because her disguise dropped, thank goddess it happened after we came in here. Lin is watching the hallway just in case.”

“Thank you for protecting Bernadetta and putting up with that.” Out of all the nobles of Adrestia, Count Varley is the one Edelgard hates dealing with the most. A majority of the other’s are simply arrogant pigs that have become too accustomed to others washing their backs. On the other hand Varley has a track record of abusing his position to commit atrocities that would have any common man executed. “I understand that Count Varley can be unpleasant to deal with.” 

“I’ve met a lot of unpleasant men in my life.” Dorothea shuddered at the phantom of that bastards lecherous gaze. As well as the likeness to a monster’s it bore. “He’s definitely near the top of the list.”

Edelgard doesn’t want to know what kind of person could be worse than someone who abuses their own daughter to the point of making her afraid of people. She tells Dorothea as well as Caspar and Petra- who both had been protectively standing guard while they spoke- to get some rest and to try to relax. The entire situation seems to have resolved itself for the most part. Edelgard will take on the burden of cleaning up the aftermath.

Up the stairs and down the hall Linhardt is seated on the floor, skimming through one of his many notebooks. The moment her footsteps reached his ears his head snapped in her direction. Upon seeing who it is Linhardt returns to what he was doing. Edelgard stops before one door. Giving it two precise, soft knocks. There’s no response and she doesn’t expect one. More meant to alert the occupant of her presence than to ask for entrance.

“Bernadetta I heard what happened. You don’t need to worry anymore.” Edelgard placed her forehead against the door, making sure to keep her voice soft. “Do you remember what I told you when I invited you to the palace? So long as I live he will never touch you again, that hasn’t changed.” She hadn’t technically broken that promise yet but it feels like she has. That the father-daughter even being in the same vicinity as each other was a failure. “I’m sorry this happened. It was a result of my negligence and will not happen again.”

Through the wood she could just barely make out a mumbled response. A near silent thank you. Edelgard separated from the door. Right now the most important thing for Bernadetta is for her to feel safe. If completely isolating herself accomplishes that then the emperor will respect that. However if she remains largely unresponsive for too long then Edelgard will personally break down the door in order to reassure her that everything will be okay. For now there’s someone else that also requires attention.

“Be careful, she’s not exactly in her right mind.” Linhardt doesn’t even look up from his book. Catching Edelgard moving towards the other door out of the corner of his eyes.

“You don’t need to worry. She would never hurt me.” Not intentionally at least. Even without their mutual affections their contract will not allow the demon to handle Edelgard with the intent to harm. Accidentally handling her a bit too roughly is another story.

“Well if something does happen shout for me.” Linhardt highly doubts he could fight off an angry demon, that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be willing to try if push comes to shove.

This time when Edelgard knocks she uses it as a forewarning before opening the door. Intending to immediately step inside and shut it behind her only to pause at the sight that greets her. Countless feathers are scattered across the floor. The discarded remains of a pillow abandoned to rot. Byleth sat at the foot of the bed with a blanket bunched up in her arms. With her fangs sunk deep into the wool, tearing into it. Her horns glinting dangerously when a sliver of light sneaks through the closed curtains. A set of pale, mint eyes glow brightly under the low light. When they shift to her Edelgard snaps out of her shock. 

Edelgard closes the door as she takes a step closer. Byleth stands up, letting the blanket in her grasp fall without a second thought to it. Stalking forward towards the intruder with vicious grace. Edelgard refuses to flinch back. Even when Byleth traps her against the wall she doesn’t budge.

“Let me kill him.” The demon’s words are a viscous magma. Threatening to burn down everything around her. “Let me split open his belly and strangle him with his own intestines.”

“You can’t.” Edelgard remains firm. The hostility emanating from the irate demon is not meant for her, she has no reason to fear it.

“Why?” A single, gutteral vowel dripping with malicious intent. Even with their contract protecting her Edelgard felt she would be eaten alive if she answered incorrectly. 

“We are already walking on a fine line by having you be here. We cannot do anything that would draw the knights’ attention to us.” Edelgard reaches out, placing a hand against the demon’s cheek. She lets out a subtle relieved sigh when Byleth leans into the touch. “There is a proper time and place for such things. He will be punished for his crimes in due time.”

The demon nuzzled into her hand. A sound that could neither be considered a growl or a purr rumbling from her throat. Byleth’s fangs brush against the soft skin of Edelgard’s palm. Her need to rip apart the perceived threat warring with her desire to stay beside her lover. The latter ends up winning out with Edelgard standing right in front of her. A tongue slips out to lovingly caress the emperor’s fingers. Edelgard tried her best to suppress the shudder that ran through her.

“Byleth.” She called the demon to heel. Displays of affection like this can wait until after she knows Byleth won’t do anything foolish.

“I- Sorry.” Byleth pulled away. Putting distance between them to help curb any illicit temptations. “I’m a little… too worked up right now.”

“This has happened before.” When that red headed demon had appeared it had provoked a similar response out of Byleth. At first she had grown violent then when the threat was gone her frustration evolved into affection. Edelgard is starting to wonder what would have happened after the Death Knight left if she hadn’t been so badly injured.

“Before…” The demon wrung her fingers together. “Before I told you that I’m dangerous but I don’t think I did a good job explaining what I meant.”

A stretch of silence grows out. Whatever confession Byleth felt the need to make she was hesitant to do so. Once it became clear she wouldn’t continue without prompting Edelgard took her hands within her own. Reassuringly massaging her tense knuckles. 

“There is a… a voice of sorts in my head.” Byleth looks down at their joined hands. Refusing to meet her lover’s gaze. “Sometimes I can ignore it, sometimes it’s so loud I can’t tell if the thoughts running through my head are mine or it’s.”

“A voice in your head.” Edelgard parrots the words, turning them around in her head. “Do you mean a split personality?”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it. Except it doesn’t feel like another person living in my head but an animal- a beast. Like… Like the one we fought on the way here. Snapping and growling at anything it doesn’t like with no remorse.” A beat passes. “I don’t want to become like that.”

“And this… beast wanted to protect Bernadetta?” Edelgard can’t say she fully understands what exactly it is the demon is saying. Whether it’s some sort of split personality, her inner conscious, or something else all together it can’t be entirely a bad thing if the intent of such an extreme response was to safeguard another.

“I think it sees you and the others as its packmates.” Byleth tilted her head, pondering something for a moment before continuing. “In a way that’s something we both agree on.”

“If that is the case, and you are correct in that this voice is animal-like in nature, then perhaps we can train it.”

“What?” Byleth snaps her head up at the half mumbled thought.

Instead of answering Edelgard tugs the demon towards the bed. Trying to get a reluctant Byleth to lay down with her. It takes a bit of convincing but eventually the small emperor is on her back with Byleth on top of her. The demon’s head somewhat awkwardly settled against her chest due to the shape of her horns. Edelgard weaved her fingers through mint locks. She always found the gesture calming when Byleth would do it to her. With how stiff the demon is above her, she could really use it.

“For now try to relax.” Edelgard rubs the base of her horns, managing to lure out a purr. She feels her lips tug up into a smile when she sees how the tips of Byleth’s ears had turned red. It seems despite how readily she will pamper her lover, the demon isn’t used to being on the receiving end of it. An error Edelgard will have to fix. “We can discuss exactly how to deal with this problem once your head has cleared.”

Each breath Byleth takes is long and deep. Her hands unsure of where to settle, moving between Edelgards ribs and her waist. Eventually deciding to lay limply against the bed. The demon adjusts her head to listen to her lover’s heart. Her purring growing louder when she felt it against her cheek. The noise acted as a strange lullaby when it reached Edelgard’s ears. A small nap couldn’t hurt. She holds the demon close and shuts her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, oh boy oh boy. Next two chapters are going to be very fun and probably not for the reasons y'all might be thinking. And I know you all were eagerly anticipated Sir Varley getting his well deserved Karma but uh beating the shit out of a house head is a pretty good way to get arrested. Especially with so many witnesses around. Until next time!


	50. Chapter 50

There’s something to be said about being surrounded by total darkness. It is not the dark itself that Edelgard fears but rather what could possibly be inside of it. A simple, instinctual fear that helps keep people from wondering to dark corners that hide unseen dangers. Like the eyes that stare at her now. Mint with specks of blue decorating the edge of their irises. The only other source of light is the glow that drips out between the scales on the creature's chest. The flicker of a flame nestled within their ribcage. Other than that Edelgard can only faintly make out their silhouette. How the quadruped is laying down with their head raised. How even then they managed to match her height. The beast tilts their head, waiting.

Against her better judgment Edelgard reaches out. Placing a hand flat against their elongated head. For a creature reptellian in nature they’re surprisingly warm. The beast blinks, surprised, but makes no indication of being upset with the touch. She takes that as permission to continue. Rubbing her palm along their snout. Moving up between their horns, feeling scales give way to a patch of fur. One that seems to run down the entire length of their back. The beast shakes their head so she removes her hand. They lean forward to press their snout against her cheek. A gentle kiss. 

“You’re quite sweet.” Edelgard scratched beneath their chin. A pleased rumble reverberated in the beast’s throat. They rested the weight of their head on her arm, perfectly content. Edelgard looks around to find only nothingness surrounding them. Yet she can feel a light breeze and every indent of the beast’s neck. “How strange, this must be a dream yet it doesn’t feel like one.” She hadn’t put much thought to it back then but this has happened before. It was similar enough to her usual dreams she brushed it off as simply being a very lucid one. The one similarity both instances shared would be… “You protected me from the Death Knight when he first appeared. Thank you.”

The beast let out a gruff whine. They pressed their snout into the crook of Edelgard’s neck. Nibbling on that spot with the edge of their teeth. It tickled enough to draw out a giggle from the small emperor. Teeth are replaced with a rough tongue. The texture of it akin to that of a cat’s, though a cat’s tongue usually isn’t the size of her hand. It’s an odd sensation that makes Edelgard squeak. The beast chortled at the glare she shot their way. The two stared at each other for a moment, one amused the other faux annoyed. That was until the beast suddenly stood with a startled yelp. Turning to snap at something behind it. 

Before Edelgard could ask what was wrong she blinked and was staring at a ceiling. A whisk of movement out of the corner of her eye. Edelgard scrambles to follow Byleth out of the room, the strange dream shoved to the back of her mind for now. There’s a far more immediate concern to deal with. Such as making sure the demon hasn’t decided to kill Count Varley despite her warnings not to. 

The halls were dark and silent, it seems she’s slept far longer then she had meant to. Edelgard dwelled on it in passing as she followed the tail end of Byleth’s coat. Her longer legs and silent steps making it difficult to keep up with her. Outside of the dormitories, through the reception hall, and over the bridge. Pushing open the great doors of the cathedral just wide enough for the demon to slip inside. In the dead of night there is no need for guards to stand watch over the grandiose building. It looks completely different without the light of day shining down on it. The tall spires reaching up like claws grasping for the moon. A far more befitting visage for this false paradise in her opinion. 

The inside is equally ominous. The statues of the saints little more than humanoid silhouettes. Byleth is pacing back and forth at the back where a priest would be receding the teachings of the goddess during sermons. Dragging her claws against the wall as she goes. Halting once Edelgard has crossed half the distance separating them. The small hints of agitation in her frame washed away under her lover’s presence. Byeth pulls her into a tight embrace, nuzzling into Edelgard’s hair with a pleased hum before planting on that same spot.

Seeing the demon within the cathedral with only the glow of the moon to provide visibility fills her with the same sense of wonder as the night they first met. Byleth is beautiful in the light but it is in the dark that she thrives. Something about the way the shadows wrap around her frame makes her appear ethereal. The specks of blue within her eyes something Edelgard never noticed under any other light. Wait, no that’s not right.

“You’re the beast.” The accusation is sharp against Edelgard’s tongue.

“That’s not fair.” Byleth- or rather, the beast that had hijacked Byleth’s body pressed their lips together in a small pout. “We might be separate but we’re still the same person, she just refuses to admit that.”

“I did not mean to imply that I dislike you. I was merely surprised.” Right now it’s difficult to say what she thinks of the demon’s mental roommate. Only that she doesn’t doubt that they could be similar in many regards. How similar exactly has yet to be seen. “Is there a particular reason for these circumstances?”

“She got mad that I was bugging you.” A realization hits them, one that has this Byleth’s eyes darkening with a primal hunger. “But this is more convenient.” They twirl their wrist and with a snap the spark of magic zaps through the air. However there is no apparent change in the beast’s appearance. They leaned down to bite the shell of Edelgard’s ear before whispering with a purr. “Now I can properly show you my love.”

The hand against Edelgard’s waist pulled their bodies closer together. They grinded their hips against the emperor’s and-  _ Oh _ . The shape of Byleth’s pelvis was different. An addition that had definitely not been there before bulging beneath their shorts. Edelgard gasped when the beast grinded their hips together, letting her get a better feel for the size and shape of it. Her face grows unbearably hot while a rough tongue caresses her neck. Fingers toy with the hem of Edelgard’s pants. Slipping underneath it to feel the skin underneath.

“Wa-Wait a second. Hold on!” The ministrations slowed to a halt at her request. Pulling away enough so they can properly look each other in the eye.

“You don’t like this?” No matter what part of Byleth is in control they would never do anything that makes their tiny emperor uncomfortable.

“It’s- That’s not-” With that single act Edelgard had been reduced to a mess. She knows in her head that she should be using this opportunity to better understand the beast, to prevent future incidents. Instead her mind can only focus on  _ that _ … and it gives her an idea. Before Byleth had said the beast considers her and the rest of their friends pack mates. And a pack must have a leader. “Could you- Would you turn around for a moment?”

The beast tilted their head questioningly but complied. Slipping off Byleth’s familiar coat once the emperor starts to pull it down. When it's off Edelgard hangs it over her own shoulder before grabbing the other’s wrists. Adjusting them so that they’re joined against their back. Byleth tilts their head back with a sly grin. Having caught onto what she wants to do.

“Kinky.” The remark earns a light smack. The beast chuckles and let’s Edelgard tie their hands together. She gives the makeshift bindings an experimental tug. If Byleth truly wanted to they could easily rip apart the fabric to break free. It’s more of a test of sorts then actually meant to trap the beast.

Once satisfied that it won’t come loose too easily Edelgard guides Byleth to sit on the pews. The beast leans back comfortably against the seat, spreading their legs open to present themself to Edelgard. Making the bulge in their shorts clearly visible. Edelgard runs a hand down Byleth’s stomach as she climbs on top of them. Stopping when she reaches the edge of her shirt. She realizes she should have had the beast strip before tying their hands. Too late to correct that now. Edelgard lifts up their shirt and brings it up to their lips.

“Bite.” Edelgard commands sharply. Satisfied when the beast complies, she moves to getting their chest wrappings off next. This doesn’t require any workarounds.

The emperor leans back to admire the sight before her. Byleth’s cheeks are dusted a light pink, aquamarine eyes glazed over with lust. The peak of their breasts enticingly hardened. It’s only natural that Edelgard would want a taste. Taking one between her teeth and rolling the other with her thumb and forefinger. Alternating between roughly tweaking to feather light touches on a dime. Byleth whines into the fabric locked between their fangs. Raising their hips to seek out friction where they needed it most. The stone icons of the saints watched as Edelgard teased the beast to the point of frustration. Kissing and biting their voluptuous breasts until a growl started to build up in their throat.

“You’re so impatient.” Though Edelgard says that she feels its time to reward Byleth for their obedience. Moving her hands down from their breasts to their ribs. Intending to go lower only to pause when she feels something strange. A patch of jagged bumps embedded in their skin. Scales, dark cerulean scales blooming across Byleth’s back. Another thing that hadn’t been there before.

Byleth bumps their head against Edelgard’s. Tugging at the restraints keeping their arms bound, silently begging her to continue. Edelgard pulled their shorts and underwear both down just enough to reveal what had been hidden underneath. The emperor bit the inside of her lip when she took in the sight of it. Noted how it was longer and thicker than Byleth’s fingers. She felt herself clench around nothing at the realization. Heat pooling low within her. Experimentally Edelgard ran a finger down its length, watched how the beast twitched at the unsatisfying touch. Emboldened Edelgard wraps her hand around the shaft. Presses her thumb against the head. Byleth jerks their head back with a muffled moan.

“El…” The shirt falls from their lips, saliva dripping out with it. Byleth’s chest rocked with each breath they took. The pink in their cheeks had darkened to a full flush that reached the tips of their ears. “El I want to be inside you.”

Edelgard stroked the throbbing member without using enough pressure to sate their burning need. A bead of white forming at the tip. She brought her other hand up to tangle into the beast’s hair. Leaving a kiss against their jaw. Byleth began tugging at their restraints again. The need to hold the woman above them unbearable. Edelgard pulled their hair in warning.

“There’s something I need you to understand first.” She stops her movement so that the beast can properly focus on her words. “You are my demon. That means you bare your fangs only when I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“I don’t…” Byleth mumbled out, their lust turning their mind to mush. Making it difficult for them to think in that moment. “I want to protect you.”

“And I am grateful for that but you will follow my orders. You will kill when I tell you to and heel when I tell you to.” The emperor leaves a trail of kisses down their neck. Stopping once she reaches a pulse point. “Understand?”

“Yes.” It was both an answer and a plea. The beast submitted completely to the will of their mate. Willingly allowing her to take hold of the leash that keeps them at bay.

“Good girl.”

Edelgard pulled their hair before biting down hard. Beneath her Byleth shudders. A long, drawn out moan spilling from their lips. Eventually slumping back completely limp. Taking a moment to catch their breath. Edelgard looked down at her soiled hand. Having completely forgotten she had been wearing gloves this entire time. Was too distracted by her own desires to even notice. She’s going to need a new glove and is probably going to have to burn this one. Byleth watched her slip it off, eyes a pure aquamarine.

“When you said you wanted to train it, I didn’t think this is what you meant.” Byleth didn’t seem at all bothered by this turn of events. She knew exactly what would happen if she let the beast temporarily take the reins. Would have fought tooth and nail to get back control if they had tried to do anything that Edelgard didn’t want. Turns out that wasn’t necessary. The beast laid out content in the back of her mind. It’s the calmest she’s ever felt them.

“It wasn’t but it seems you both break easily under this kind of pressure.” Edelgard studied her sticky glove. Deciding to leave it on the bench for now. She can figure out how to deal with it later.

“We can’t help it.” The demon bumped their noses together. Getting lost in her lover’s lilac pools. “You’re so beautiful it hurts.”

“Flattery is unnecessary.” Edelgard turned her head away, embarrassed. She’ll never get used to the demon’s brazen compliments. Especially when it’s something dramatic like this. “You never told me you could do...  _ this _ .”

“I don’t like using that spell to switch genders. It feels wrong somehow.” Byleth’s eyes shot to the discarded glove biting the bottom of her lip. The heat within her that had simmered down igniting once again. “I never thought to use it like this.”

“Impatient and insatiable.” Edelgard captured the demon’s lips with her own. She works down her pants which feel far too tight. Letting them fall to the floor without a care. “But I don’t dislike it.”

“You don’t make it easy for me.” Byleth shuddered when she felt Edelgard’s bare fingers against her shaft. She squirms as the head is guided to press against her lover’s entrance. Feeling how wet and needy her emperor is. She wants to grab Edelgard by the hips and claim her. “You- You can untie my hands now.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Edelgard almost laughs at how much like a kicked puppy the demon looks like in that moment.

Any complaints are forgotten the moment Edelgard pushes down. Both of them take an unsteady breath at the unfamiliar sensation. She sinks lower and lower until she can’t anymore. Grasping onto Byleth’s head for support. Needing a moment to get used to how it stretched her open and filled her completely. The slightest of movement made Edelgard tremble.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ El.” Byleth felt like she was going to break. Had to focus so hard on reigning herself in, on resisting the urge to reverse their positions and ravage Edelgard like an animal in heat. Byleth had no idea if that was her urge, the beast’s, or both of them. Only that she very much likes this new use for the transformation spell. 

Especially when Edelgard started to rock against her. Slow, deep thrusts with her lips parted. The sweet little gasps she exhaled tempting the demon further. Byleth watches with intense focus how her cock slides in and out of Edelgard. Her arms pulled at the bindings finding it had loosened at some point. Enough to where she could slip her wrists free without having to tear the fabric apart. With that discovery restraint was thrown off the cliff. Byleth’s hands found their way to Edelgard’s hips, pulling them down while she thrusts into her. 

Where others used this cathedral to pray to the goddess Byleth used it to worship the woman above her. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear while they fell into a rhythm. Edelgard’s moans mixed with the demon’s grunts. A hymn echoing throughout the cathedral meant only for the two of them. With each thrust Byleth pulled out until only the tip remained before filling her emperor completely in a single motion. Edelgard rode through it, matching the demon’s rough pace. The pressure within her stomach tightened with each thrust. A hand moved from her hip to her core. Giving her what she needed most. The bubbling bursts open leaving nothing but a wave of white hot pleasure in its wake.

Edelgard slumped against the demon, her whole body felt like jelly. Despite the cool air her skin was slick with sweat. Knees aching from the unplanned workout. Not that she was complaining. A hand drifted down her spine to her hips before traveling back upwards. She melts into the touch. Exhaustion beginning to take hold. As much as Edelgard would love to drift asleep in the embrace of her lover, awkward would be an understatement to describe someone finding them like this. When Edelgard tries to get up she realizes how full she feels.

“I uh didn’t mean to do that.” Byleth sheepishly looks away at the accusing glance the emperor sends her. “It just kinda happened.”

“It’s fine.” Edelgard gave her a quick, reassuring peck on the cheek before lifting herself up. Shivering both at the emptiness and the feeling of the demon’s love dripping out of her. “Do I have to worry about getting um pregnant.”

“Oh no! This spell doesn’t work like that, and even if it did humans and demons aren’t compatible in that way.” Byleth immediately reassures her. The emperor doesn’t hide her releif. Now is not the time to even entertain the idea of having children with her war so close on the horizon. The demon slicks back her bangs which have begun to stick to her forehead. “I feel gross.”

“Come on then. I’m sure the bathhouse will be quite accommodating at this hour.” Both of them are a complete disaster. Edelgard with the mess between her legs and Byleth with her hair unrulier than a forest. A long bath could do them both wonders right now.

Edelgard retrieves her discarded clothes, putting them back on with a grimace. It’s better to be safe than sorry no matter how uncomfortable it may be. Afterwards using her untarnished glove to wipe up as much of the mess they made as possible. She should have a spare pair in her room. If not she can ask Hubert to grab another, he won’t ask questions. The breeze feels therapeutic against Edelgard cheeks. Byleth shuts the cathedral door with a thump. The last physical evidence of their midnight tryst gone.

“Do you think the goddess would smite us for defiling holy land?” Edelgard randomly asked as they made their way across the bridge. She doubts the goddess actually has the power to do so. If she did Edelgard would have died before her plans could get anywhere near this far.

“Sothis would find it hilarious.” Byleth chipped back without a second thought.

She’s not sure if it was the deadpan way the demon had spoken or the idea that the goddess would be entertained by their heathenous actions, but something about the comment made Edelgard bust into a fit of giggles. Byleth soon follows, the emperor’s laughter infectious. The two lovers struggle to try to reign their amusement in check. Not wanting to draw the attention of a nearby night patrol. Completely oblivious to the serpent coiled around one of the cathedral’s spires. Watching them until they move out of sight. Satisfied with what it had found the serpent spreads its wings and ascends into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Someone once asked me when By and El would be introduced to straps in this AU and I never answered. Well here’s my answer now: Who needs straps when you can magic yourself a dick?)
> 
> Let's see... we have sex in a church, sex with a demon in a church, gay sex with a demon in a church, and a magic cock. That's four layers of pure, shameless SIN right there. And that fact is absolutely GLORIOUS! No offense to any religious people that happen to be here. Though I don't see many heavy church goers reading something like this. But if any of you are here, hello! Welcome! All are welcomed in these halls with open arms.
> 
> Allow me to clarify something that could have potentially confused you guys while reading through this first time around. Byleth is a gurl while the beast does not give a damn about concepts such as gender. AKA if female pronouns(she/her) it's Byleth, if gender neutral pronouns(they/them) it's the beast. Sorry if that threw you off while reading. One more thing about the beast, and something I haven't done in a while(shame on me!). A while back a real sweet heart made this lovely little picture with what she thinks the beast looks like. It's not exaaaactly the same as my mental image but I never expect anyone else's to be. It's more fun that way. (And I may or may not have yoinked the fur going all the way down their back because god its too good.) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/desirulz123/status/1282436517235916805
> 
> Hehehehe this chapter has been fun, as I'm sure your reactions will be. Next one is going to be fun as well for a completely different reason. Hehehe I am vibrating with excitement! Until next time.


	51. Chapter 51

When it comes to Rhea’s sleep schedule calling it erratic is generous. Oftentimes flitting in and out of unconsciousness. Only sleeping for a couple of hours at a time, more quick naps then actual, proper sleep. It’s not that she doesn’t want to sleep properly- far from it- but rather she fears how long she’ll sleep if she does. For her kind will fall into slumber for dozens, hundreds, and in some rare cases thousands of years at a time. Even dragons themselves will admit this is a strange and frustrating trait they bear. A side effect of the immense power housed within their bodies making them need to rest for prolonged periods. Mother had told her that “sleeping” for them is not only a way to rest but to purify their bodies. Cleansing any corruption that might have seeped into their scales during their equally long waking moments. She explained that was why it is important that they sleep for as long as their bodies want to. Else they could end up controlled by their most primal desires to take and destroy. Sothis had said in that regard dragons aren’t so different from demons.

The tea cup within Rhea’s grasp shattered. Thankfully it had been almost completely empty. She gathers the fragments that had scattered across her private balcony with scaled hands. Discarding them in the bin where no one would notice her blunder. Her mother was wise in many ways but that is the one thing Rhea would’ve argued with her about. Those godless things are not people, they merely pretend to be. They are physical embodiments of corruption. Scratch that they  _ are  _ corruption. For her to  _ sympathize  _ with such creatures is nothing short of naive. And naivety is something they revel in. Using it to take advantage of the weak and kind hearted. Pretending to be their friends only to stab them in the back once they’ve had their fun.

The archbishop takes a deep, long breath. The scales blooming up her arms recede into nothingness. That was dangerous. If she were to change her then the entire floor would collapse. Rhea is normally better at controlling herself than this. It’s indirectly the fault of the young princess. It’s been so long since Rhea has inhaled the stench of a demon. That distinct stink, no matter how brief it had been, was stirring up old memories. Ones that she’d rather not think about in great detail. A cup of tea won’t be enough to calm her nerves. 

She stepped out for a walk under the rising sun. Seteth would scold her for not having guards accompany her but they’re more for show than anything else. Rhea is more than capable of defending herself from most threats. Even on a bad day she could effortlessly suplex any potential attackers. Like every other day she decides to walk around the monastery she feels inexplicably drawn to the cathedral, to the power that slumbers beneath it. It makes Rhea feel close to her mother in a way.

Despite how large the doors of the cathedral are they’re actually quite light from her perspective. She can open them without any assistance. The moment she does her sensitive nose scrunches and she nearly gags. The stench is overwhelming. Not only the distinct stink of a demon mixed with the slightly less appalling aroma of sex. She took a step away from the door, away from that stink. Gazing out into the horizon as she worked to unravel what this discovery could mean. Firstly a demon has undeniably been within the halls of Garreg Mach sometime during the night. It had to be night both for the privacy that would have provided for such an act. Whether that demon is still here or not is currently impossible to say. Secondly that demon most likely has an accomplice of sorts. Which means she most likely hadn’t been imagining things back then. Which begs to the most important question: Why?

Why would a girl like her side with one of  _ them _ ? Why would a demon trespass  _ here  _ of all places? They’ve never shown interest in Garreg Mach since its inception. There isn’t anything here that could possibly be of interest to a demon. All that awaits them on these holy lands is inevitable death. What could possibly be worth taking such a huge risk for?

Unless-

It couldn’t be-

There is one thing here, locked away that a demon would most certainly want to get their hands on. A symbol of power. A tool they had once tried to use against her. Rhea had initially feared they would attempt to take it back long ago but they never did. For them to seek it out now means something had changed. Something big is going to happen. They need to prepare. Let the demon and their allies think they haven’t been noticed, then when they are sure of their success trap them. Whip out every last one of them in one fell swoop. Rhea abandoned her morning prayers to seek out her knights. This is a fight they cannot lose.

From high above Sothis groaned as she slunk back into her throne, banishing the image from her mind’s eye. Initially she hadn’t been too worried about Byleth going to Garreg Mach. The demon knows better than to appear before any clergymen, much less be within the vicinity of the archbishop herself. However there was one undeniable fact Sothis failed to take into consideration. That girl has zero restraint when it comes to her girlfriend. Just what were those two thinking?! Clearly nothing at all! They should have aired out the cathedral or lit some candles to mask their scents! It was stupid of them- Byleth especially- to forget to do something so simple!

In reality Sothis knows they are not at fault for this turn of events. They had no way of knowing that a moment of passion could entice the dragon’s wrath, or that there was even a dragon to begin with. The goddess sighed as she contemplated how to fix this mess. Convincing Byleth to leave the monastery would be a simple matter, the girl not so much. Edelgard is there for a reason- what reason exactly Sothis doesn’t know- so there’s no way she’d leave until after she’s accomplished her goal. What a frustratingly tricky mess to clean up.

Something slivers against Sothis’s leg. The winged serpent undermines the goddess’s might. Perching itself onto the very top of her grand throne so that it stands above her with a rather smug smirk. Sothis stands up and allows the arrogant serpent to claim her throne. Then with a snap of her fingers it cracks. The serpent's body cannot keep the stone from crumbling underneath it. Both fall to a heap. The remnants of the throne shattering into water once it hits the ground. The serpent on the other hand shifted into a young man. His boyish features would appear innocent to anyone else. With short, snowy white hair giving him almost an angelic look. Sothis isn’t fooled, she knows of the six eyed goliath that hides beneath that innocent facade.

“Grima.” Sothis peered at the taller deity with disdain. She has little patience for those who hold no regard for the sanctity of life. “I thought I told you to leave.”

“Oh but I did.” The Felldragon shuffled his feet through the puddle. Walking in a circle and kicking it around as he went. “I left, went for a nice walk, and have come back.”

“Don’t you have better things to do then bug me?” Sothis crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. This snake has been harassing her for the past few days. Asking her innocuous questions and just being an overall pest. It’s made it difficult to keep track of what’s been happening.

“I would if Naga wasn’t constantly breathing down my neck.” Grima huffed, stomping into the puddle with a splash. She should have known. The only thing that can reign the Felldragon in is his “twin”. He wouldn’t be striking up conversations with her of all people if he wasn’t trying to lay low. “She isn’t too happy with how my last reincarnation went.”

“Oh I wonder why. It’s not like you tried to turn her world into your own personal playground.” Sothis definitely said without an ounce of sarcasm dripping from her tone.

“ _ Our _ world, and I never told my worms to violate Naga’s lands.” He stuck his nose in the air. “They did that of their own accord.”

“Yet you were more than happy to go along with it.” If there is one thing Sothis has learned about Grima over the years, it’s that he’s an over dramatic attention whore. For as much as he belittles humans he thrives off of their attention. “Now if you don’t mind I’m pretty busy myself. Shoo.”

“With what exactly? Last I checked the people of this land worship your daughter more than they do you.” It stung far more than she thought it would. Grima’s grin was virulent. Completely unbefitting of the youthful face he wore. “Ah right, you mean keeping the King of Beasts in check.”

A crack resounded throughout the pocket dimension. A split in the stone snaking it’s way up the staircase. For a second Sothis swore she felt the flame within her go out. A chill seeping into the deepest parts of her soul. Impossible, no other god should know about that. She had made sure of it. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” It’s such a blatant lie but Sothis doesn’t know what else to do. Admitting it is the same as confessing to every mistake she’s ever made, every failure.

“You forget little dragon, death and destruction is  _ my  _ domain. I can smell its rot long before it takes hold, your world reeks of it.” The Felldragon bore his full weight over her. His suffocating aura pressing down against the younger deity. “And what do I find when I look around? A demon that thrives off of death that bears  _ your  _ flame. So either you’ve made the same mistake twice or their king has returned.”

“You’ve misunderstood.” Sothis couldn’t stir up the strength needed to resist his wrath. Her mind sinking deeper and deeper into a well of memories.

“I understand that you were rather fond of that creature before but your compassion has gone well beyond stupidity at this point.”

Sothis knows that. Has known since the moment she was left paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as a golden eyed beast sunk his claws into her skull. She knew it when she had held Byleth in her arms for the first time. Feeling the flame within her tiny chest resonating with her own. 

“I didn’t know! I thought Seiros had destroyed it!” Sothis had searched far and wide to no avail. She couldn’t find a single trace of the power he had stolen from her after he died. Not until she had met Sitri. “It was only after that child was born that I realized I was wrong.” By all rights Sothis should have reclaimed it. That power was never meant to be in the hands of mortals. There’s no telling what sort of side effects it could have on a child, much less a demonic one. “I couldn’t do it, I can’t have the blood of a child on my hands no matter what they are.”

Despite all the precautions Sothis had taken, that child has been toeing the line that her predecessor had drawn. History is threatening to repeat itself once again. And this time she doesn’t know if Fodlan will be able to survive the aftermath. The world she had spent so long nurturing is about to burst into flames, all because of one mistake she had made a thousand years prior. All because she had saved a man everyone else told her to leave for dead.

“It was the same with him. I know how cruel life is to them.” Sothis remembers that day clearly. She hadn’t saved him immediately, they had spoken for a time. She saw that his anger was not because of hate but that of grief. “Is it really so wrong that I wanted to give him a chance to actually live?”

It was all too much to handle. The feelings she’d been pushing aside with the excuse that things would get better all came pouring out at once. It was shameful to cry in front of another god, especially if that god is Grima. Her only saving grace was that he was equally at a loss over this turn of events. Not expecting his taunting words to conjure such a reaction out of her. Grima has never been particularly good at dealing with crying people. Especially when he had unintentionally been the one to bring that person to tears. Provoking Sothis is not what he came here for. Being  _ nice  _ isn’t something he does often.

“You and Naga and all the other saintly gods stupidly always go on about seeing the good in people. So easily forgetting that some are beyond salvation, either by choice or circumstance.” Grima  _ attempts  _ to sound soothing, he succeeds in coming off somewhat annoyed. “I cannot say which your little pet project was. Only that it doesn’t matter if you do everything right when the other person refuses to budge. We gods may guide mortals down a certain path but in the end it is up to the worms whether they follow it or not.”

“The great and cruel Grima is trying to comfort me?” Sothis lets out a broken laugh at his poor endeavor. She had to admit there was wisdom in his words. That she couldn’t deny the logic behind it. What was that human saying? You can lead a horse to a river but you can’t make it drink. “Should I be keeping an eye out for world ending meteors?”

“Be grateful little dragon. There are few people I deem worthy of being civil towards.” Grima turned around so she could not see his face. So even a god of death can be cute sometimes.

“If this is you being civil then I hate to see what you're like when angry.” Sothis had initially meant it as a joke before remembering that had in fact happened once before. She hadn’t been there to witness it but the aftermath was to put it simply apocalyptic. “No wait, forget that, I already know what would happen.”

“Understand that I neither condone or condemn such tragedies. Being an aspect of death merely gives me a different perspective from the rest of you.” He glanced back at her, his signature smug smirk back. “And in a way I can understand why you’d keep that beast close. Demons are fascinating creatures.”

“If you try to do anything to her-”

“Calm yourself, I’m as powerless as you are right now.” Grima gestured to his own face or more specifically the face of his previous vessel. The person that had in a twist of irony had also been his downfall. “Since I have nothing to do until my next reincarnation I figure I may as well go where the best show is. You just so happen to have the best seat.”

“Fine but if you try anything funny I’m telling Naga to kick your ass.” Sothis knew he would find a way to stick around whether she agreed to it or not. At least this way she can keep an eye on him.

“Fair enough. Why don’t we make things more interesting with a bet?” With a flick of his wrist a piece of the ground raised up becoming a makeshift board. Two simplistic figures molded out of it, a dragon standing parallel to a beastly king. “Will the dragon crush her nemesis once and for all or will the king manage to retrieve their fangs?”

Trying to make a sport of the situation rubs Sothis the wrong way, but he’s right. In the end there is nothing she can do except delay the inevitable. This encounter was fated since the moment Sothis had chosen to spare that child. She taps the spot next to the king. From it emerges a queen- no, an emperor. Grima laughs at the addition with eager anticipation. History may be repeating itself but the circumstances are completely different this time around. So much so that neither deity has any idea what will happen. Sothis has done everything she can to ensure Byleth will not fall to the same temptations as her predecessor. Now all she can do is wait and see. The rest is up to fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA BET YOU ALL DIDN’T SEE THAT COMING! GRIMA IS HERE! I was so excited to see y’alls reaction to him I ended up writing this super duper quick. If any of you have ever wondered why I have the “Fire Emblem Series” tag on this fic but not any of my others THIS is why. Now about our favorite snake dragon here. In this AU he’s not necessarily “evil”, he just does whatever the hell he thinks sounds fun and consequences be damned. Right now because he’s “dead” like Sothis is he can’t really do much besides watch how things go down. That doesn’t mean his presence here isn’t important. Until next time!


End file.
